The Life of Olivia and Melinda Benson
by Melivia
Summary: The many chapters of Olivia and Melinda's Marriage
1. Simon's Gift To Us

I OWN NOTHING.

THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO LAW AND ORDER-SVU.

**Simon's Gift To Us**

Olivia wakes up in the middle of the night hot and hungry for sex. She wanted the brown-skinned woman lying next to her, her wife of ten years, Melinda Benson. She begins to kiss a sleeping Melinda on the lips. Of course this wakes Melinda.

Mmm…mmm…mmm, Melinda moans as she deepens the kiss.

Still kissing, Olivia slowly moves her right hand and cups Melinda's left breast. She could feel the hardening of Melinda left nipple.

Yes…. ohhh….yes, Melinda moans as Olivia sucks her breast. "Baby what's gotten into you tonight" Melinda says.

Olivia never answered; she just continued to suck Melinda's perfect breasts. After ten minutes Olivia finally spoke… "Mel, it's all about you tonight. I just want to satisfy you", Liv said.

Ok baby, Melinda said as she continued to moan.

Olivia started kissing Mel's stomach and then went down to her thighs.

Oohhh baby, I can't take it anymore. I need you inside me, Mel said. I want to feel your tongue in my hot, wet pussy.

Mel knew this would drive Olivia crazy. Liv loved it when Mel talked dirty. Heck that's the only time Melinda used dirty language, she never swears outside the bedroom. Olivia inserted one and then two fingers into Mel's warmth.

"Damn baby, you're so wet" Liv says while she rubs her thumb over Melinda's clitoris.

Olivia slowly begins to move her fingers in and out, out and in of Melinda's warm pussy.

Yeah, that feels so good…yeah baby fuck this pussy, Melinda tells her wife.

Olivia moves up and starts sucking Melinda nipples while finger fucking her.

Olivia knows this was going to send Melinda into overdrive.

"Yes….yes….. Oh God…fuck….fuck me…fuck me harder…yes baby…yes…I'm about to cum"

. Olivia then lowers her head and begins licking and sucking Melinda's wet, juicy pussy.

"Yeah baby, cum in my mouth, I want to taste you" Liv says.

"Liv…...I'm….cumming" Melinda struggled to say as juices flowed from her into Olivia's mouth.

Olivia moves up towards Melinda's face and begin kissing her passionately.

It's 7:20am Olivia walks in to the precinct 20 minutes late and she's greeted by Fin.

Morning Liv, you look like you had fun last night.

"Ya know Fin, I feel like a Million Dollar Woman this morning" she said, smiling.

Damn Liv, you must have had a great night.

Yeah I did, she said, as she winked her eye at him and sat down at her desk.

Morning Liv.

Morning El. Any new cases today?

No, nothing yet. I guess the criminals of New York decided to be civil today, El said while he read the newspaper and sipped a cup of coffee. So, five days until you go on vacation, huh? So where are you two going?

We're going to visit my brother, his girlfriend and my 3 year old nieces. He lives just north of Palm Beach, in a town called Stuart. They're getting married.

Ahh, that's nice. Hey Liv, could you do me a favor?

What is it, El?

Well…your brother and I never really hit it off. In fact, I thought he did rape those girls a few years back. Could you tell him, I'm sorry and I wish him and his bride happiness?

Sure El….but don't kick yourself for it. I thought he was guilty as well. I told him, he was just like our father. You know, "Like father like son". I was wrong, dead wrong. I'm just glad he's forgiven me and has allowed me to be a part of his life and his family.

Ring….ring…ring…"Special Victims Unit Detective Benson" she said, as she answered the phone. "Is this Detective Olivia Benson" said a voice on the other end.

Yes, it is. How may I help you?

Detective, this is Sergeant Ortega with the Martin County Sheriff's Office in Stuart, Florida; do you have a brother name Simon Marser?

Yes, I do. "Oh gosh, what have Simon gotten himself into now" Liv thought to herself.

"Detective, I'm sorry to have to inform you of such terrible news over the phone. Your brother and his girlfriend were killed in an automobile accident earlier this morning" said the Sergeant on the other end of the phone.

Oh no…..no…...no….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Liv yelled into the phone, as she began to cry. No damn it…. Why….. Why…. Why, she said over and over again.

Elliot immediately stood up. Liv you okay? What's going on?

It's my brother she says, crying.

Elliot walked over and took the phone from Olivia. "Hello, this is Detective Stabler"

Detective, this is Sergeant Ortega with the MCSO out of Stuart, Florida. I was told to inform Detective Benson of the loss of her brother and his girlfriend.

"Oh God", Elliot thought. "How'd it happen" Elliot asked the Sergeant.

A Drunk Driver cross lanes and hit them head on. They were killed on impact and the toddlers were medevac to St. Mary's Children Hospital in Palm Beach. They're in ICU but are expected to make a full recovery.

How'd you get Detective Benson number? Elliot asked.

It was in her brother's cell phone contact list, she was listed in there as sister Detective Benson.

Well, thanks Sergeant we appreciate you informing us of this tragedy, Elliot said softly.

"Wait" said the Sergeant. We need Detective Benson to come to Florida; she has to positive ID the body. And the toddlers, who's going to care for them?

Sergeant, Detective Benson is in shock right now, she will contact you in a little while. Just give me your number and email address and I will see to it, she calls you.

Fin walks over and pickup Liv off the floor. He takes her up on the roof, that's a special place for Fin and Liv. They're close and they often meet on the roof when they need to vent or when the job has taken a toll on them. Olivia was going through a rough time trying to adapt to life after SealView and it was Fin who met her on the roof everyday for six months. She could talk to Fin about SealView because he was there; he understood what she went through. Fin is her best friend and was her best man at her wedding. If anyone in the precinct could get her to calm down it was Fin.

Liv, baby girl what's wrong? Fin asked puzzled. Still crying, she says, "It's Simon, he's dead". Fin walks over to her and puts his arms around her. Baby girl, I'm sorry to hear that, he says. Lets get you home. I'll call Melinda and let her know, I'm driving you home.

As Olivia walked up to her home, the door opened. Liv, sweetie, I'm so sorry said Melinda, as she placed her arms around Olivia.

They walked over to the couch and Melinda took off Olivia shoes and brought her a cup of hot tea from the kitchen.

Liv, you want to talk about it, Melinda said.

No not right now, I have to call Sergeant Ortega back and then book a flight to Palm Beach. They want me down there as soon as possible. I need to positive ID the bodies, Liv says, choking up. Mackenzie and Taylor is in ICU at a Children's Hospital in Palm Beach, so I need to leave on the next flight to Palm Beach.

Mel, would you come to…

"Don't worry baby, I already booked a flight for us", Melinda says. I'll pack the bags, our flight leaves in three hours.

I don't know what I'd do without you, I'm lucky to have you in my life, Olivia says with tears filling up her eyes again.

Melinda walks over give her wife a kiss on the forehead. She looks Olivia in the eyes and says "Liv, you're my world, my everything and you complete me. If anyone's lucky it's me" as she wipes Olivia's tears away. Melinda leaves the room to pack for the trip to Florida.

The plane landed at 3pm in Palm Beach, Florida. Olivia and Melinda first stop is to the hospital to visit her twin nieces Mackenzie and Taylor. Olivia was greeted by Dr. Wesley, who gave her an update on the girls' status.

Olivia and Melinda walked into the ICU ward and set next to the two girls. The girls were one month old, the last time they saw them and now they're three years old. Their pale skin at birth had darkened, they had long curly hair and you could tell they were interracial.

They look like little angels lying here, Melinda said.

Yeah, they do. Olivia said, as her eyes begin to fill up with tears. "Oh God…please…please don't take them from me. Please God, let them be okay", Olivia said, crying. Melinda has never seen Olivia like this. Olivia was always the strong one. Melinda put her arms around her wife and assures her everything was going to be alright.

After spending two hours at the hospital, Olivia and Melinda made the 40 mile drive to Stuart, Florida. They went straight to the Martin County Sheriff's Office. They were greeted by Sergeant Ortega and left with him to head to the morgue. Olivia, ID the bodies of her brother and his girlfriend. The Bensons, stayed in Florida and made funeral arrangements. The twins were released from the hospital the day before the funeral. After the funeral, Olivia and Melinda decided to take the twins back to New York with them.

**Six months later….**

Melinda was making dinner and Olivia was playing with the twins on the floor in the living room. The girls were laughing so hard, Melinda went into the living room to see what was causing them to laugh so much.

As Melinda entered the living room from the kitchen, Taylor ran up to her as Olivia chased her. "Mommy…mommy… save me, mommy is trying to tickle me".

This surprised Melinda as well as Olivia. This was the first time the twins called either of them mommy.

Taylor, what did you call me? Melinda asked in shock.

I called you mommy. You our mommy aintcha? The little girl said, with those big brown eyes of hers.

If Melinda's your mommy than who am I? Asked Olivia

You our mommy too. We got two mommies, right Kenzie?

That's right, said Mackenzie

Melinda and Olivia eyes begin to fill up with tears. They tried invetro for two years only to be told Melinda couldn't have kids. A year ago they were thinking about adopting a little girl. Now they are blessed with two beautiful daughters.

**A Year Later….**

Olivia and Melinda have their closest friends over to their home for the official signing of their adoption of Taylor and Mackenzie.

Olivia makes a toast: First I want to thank you all for coming today, this means so much to Mel and me. I am so thankful to have a beautiful, loving wife who's stood by me through good and bad times. She's smart, patient, understanding and sexy. I fell in love with Doctor Melinda Warner 13 years ago and I love her more today than the day I married her. So, if you could raise your glasses please; God must love me to bless me with such a loving family. This toast is for my wife and two little angels.

"To the happy family", Fin said. And everyone toast to the happy family.

Olivia and Melinda cleaned up after everyone left. Melinda poured two glasses of wine and headed to the bedroom. She peaked in on the girls and saw Olivia in their room. The girls were asleep; they were exhausted from all the excitement today. Melinda overheard Olivia talking

"Thank you Simon, for giving us these beautiful gifts. We will cherish them for the rest of our lives. I promise, I will not let you down". Olivia saw her wife standing at the door; she walked over to Melinda and kissed her passionately.

Melinda hand Olivia her glass of wine.

"I love you Mrs. Benson" says Melinda.

"And I love you too Mrs. Benson", Olivia replied as they took a sip of wine and then kissed each other passionately.


	2. Olivia's Day With The Girls

Disclaimer: don't own

Notes: This is a story about two females married with kids. If you don't like it don't read it.

Summary: What's going on you two? I could hear you yelling all the way downstairs

**Olivia's Day With The Twins**

"Liv, you're going to be ok with the girls today? You know what happened the last time I left you alone with them?" Melinda said, laughing.

"Yeah, well that was my first time having the girls by myself. I'm good now, don't worry. We're going to the movies to see Shrek Forever, and then I'm going to take them to the park afterwards. The girls and I are going to have fun today watch, you'll see", Olivia said as fixed Taylor and Mackenzie's breakfast.

"Ok, well I got to run, see ya tonight", Melinda said as she walked over and gave Olivia one of her wet kisses.

"Bye mommy, the girls said at the same time".

"Bye my two sweethearts, love you", Melinda said as she gave them both a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Be good to mommy today, ok".

"Ok," the girls said.

The girls finished breakfast and went upstairs to pick out their clothes for today. They're very smart to be 4 and half years old. The money Olivia and Melinda are spending on their tuition is definitely worth it. Olivia is down stairs cleaning up the kitchen and she hears Mackenzie yell.

"Moommmmmy, Taylor took my shirt. Give it back"

"No, mommy buy this for me not you", says Taylor

"Taylor give it to me...give it to me"

"No"

"Give it to me now" said Mackenzie

"No"

"Mommy…..mommy…. make Taylor give me the shirt".

"Good Lord, it's only 9am and they're at it all ready" Olivia thinks to herself.

Olivia ran upstairs and enters the girls' room.

"What's going on you two? I could hear you yelling all the way downstairs".

"Mommy", the girls said at the same time as one tried to drown out the other explaining their side of the story.

"Wait, hold on. I can only hear one of you at a time", Olivia says. "Taylor, what happened"?

"That's not fair", says Mackenzie. "You get to hear Taylor side of the story first".

"Well, Ok than Mackenzie you go first" Olivia said.

"Mommy, that's not fair, you said I could go first".

"Gee girls, I tell you what, I will pick out your clothes for the day, ok".

"Ok", said Mackenzie.

"Ok, but don't pick green", Taylor said. "I don't like green".

"Me either", says Mackenzie.

"You got a deal", Olivia says smiling.

"See, that wasn't bad at all", Olivia thought to herself. "I'm a damn good detective at work and Mel, thinks I can't handle the kids. Heck I solved that problem in two minutes".

Olivia ran their bath and let them playing in the tub while she ironed their clothes. Olivia then took a shower of her own. Olivia got out the shower and they all got dressed for the day.

"Girls, it's 11 o'clock, it's time to go. The movie starts in 30 minutes"

"Ok, we ready mommy" says Taylor.

Olivia and the girls leave their home and heads for the movies.

"One adult and two kids for Shrek Forever" Olivia says to the girl.

"That will be $22.50, Ma'am. Thank you and enjoy the movie".

"Mommy, popcorn, can we get popcorn?" Mackenzie says.

"Yes, we're getting popcorn".

"Can we get candy too, Taylor says".

"Yes, we can get candy too".

Olivia had a hard time saying, No, to the girls. This is where she and Melinda disagree the most. Melinda is the disciplinary in the family, while Olivia let the girls do whatever they want. She buys popcorn, sodas and candy for the movie. They walk into the theater and take a seat. The movie has only been on for 20 minutes then..

"Mommy, I gotta use the bathroom", Taylor tells her.

"Ok, come on lets go. Mackenzie, you have to come also"

"Why mommy? I don't have to use the bathroom".

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself, so lets go".

"Ok….I'm coming", Mackenzie says disappointedly.

They return from the bathroom and start to watch the rest of the movie. 30 minutes have passed by.

"Mommy, I gotta use the bathroom now" Mackenzie said. "I drank too much soda".

"Ok, come on Taylor lets take you sister to the bathroom"

A few minutes later, they all returned to their seats.

"Mommy"….Taylor said before being cut off by Olivia.

"Let me guess, you have to use the bathroom?" Olivia says.

"No" says Taylor.

"Well, what is it sweetheart?" Olivia says to Taylor.

"Can we go to the park now?"

"Yeah, can we mommy?" says Mackenzie.

"The movie isn't over yet. There's about 30 minutes left, you don't want to see the end?" Olivia says to her daughters.

"No, we want to go to the park" the girls say.

Olivia gave in. Her and the girls left the movie theater and headed for The KinderPark. This park was for kids 10 years old and under. Melinda and Olivia would take them to the park at least once a week. They loved the swings and merry-go-round.

"Mommy…mommy…can you push me" Mackenzie says.

"Yes, sweetheart" Olivia says. "Taylor, don't swing so high, it's dangerous".

"Weeee, Mommy look at me", Taylor say, as she continues to swing.

"Sweetie, slow down. You're swinging too high"

"Ok mommy" Taylor says.

20 minutes passes by and the twins hear the sound of the ice cream truck. They both run up to Olivia with a big smile on their face.

"Mommy, the ice cream truck is here, can we have a Popsicle" Mackenzie says.

"Please…please mommy"

"Ok" says Olivia.

After eating their popsicles, the girls got on the merry-go-round.

"Mommy, faster…faster…mommy" Taylor said, as Olivia pushed them on the merry-go-round.

"Ok, hold on you two"

Olivia pushed them for about 10 minutes before stopping. The girls were dizzy and could barely walk straight. Olivia took a hold of their hands.

"Ok, it's time to go home now" Olivia says to the girls.

"Mommy…mommy, I don't feel….

Just as Mackenzie tries to tell her mother she feels sick. Mackenzie vomits all over her mother's pants and shoes.

"aaaww sweetie, you got sick from the merry-go-round" Olivia says. "Olivia takes the girls into the bathroom and washes out Mackenzie's mouth and washes Mackenzie's face off. She then, rinse off her pants and shoes. Olivia picks up Mackenzie in one arm.

"Taylor, grab a hold of my hand" Olivia says, as she heads for the new SUV Melinda bought her for her birthday.

It was more like a gift for the family instead. Olivia has a 1966 Mustang and Melinda has a '09 BMW 745 series. They needed a family vehicle because their cars were too small for the four of them.

Olivia pulled up to the house…

"Come on girls, we're home" she says.

"Mommy, Kenzie is asleep", Taylor says.

"Ok, I will get her. Sweetheart could you grab mommy's bag"

"Yes ma'am", Taylor says.

Before Olivia could open the door, Mackenzie vomits again. This time she vomits all over Olivia's back.

"Oh Gosh, Mackenzie" Olivia says.

Olivia puts Mackenzie down and takes off her shirt. She has a tank top under the shirt Mackenzie vomited on. She opens the front door.

"Taylor, put the bag down in the living room for mommy, please"

"Ok"

"Come on sweetie, I'm going to put you to bed" Olivia says to Mackenzie.

Olivia feels Mackenzie's forehead… "Good Lord, you're burning up" she says, looking at her sick daughter.

Olivia goes into the master bathroom and gets a thermometer. "Ok sweetheart, I need for you to open your mouth for mommy and place this under your tongue. 30 seconds passes by then the thermometer beeps.

"Oh No, 103. I got to get you to the hospital" Olivia says to her daughter.

"Mommy, am I going to be alright?" Mackenzie says as she starts to cry.

"You're going to be fine, we just need to get you there so the doctor can check you out" Olivia says with a concerned look on her face.

Olivia arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later. She calls Melinda to inform her of Mackenzie's situation. Melinda rushes to Mackenzie's side.

"What happened? She was fine this morning" Melinda says to Olivia.

"Yeah, she was fine, but then after she got off the merry-go-round she began vomiting. I thought it was because she was dizzy but when we got home, I noticed she was burning up so I checked her temperature and it was 103."

"Liv, baby, what did she eat today?" Mel said.

"She only had breakfast and what we ate at the movies and a Popsicle at the park"

Doctor Connor walks in the room….

"Doctor Benson, I'm surprised to see you here" says Dr. Connor.

"Olivia called me and I rushed right up to see what was going on with Mackenzie"

"Well, don't worry. It looks like the little one has a stomach virus. She had a fever of 103 but that broke. Now her temperature is 99 degrees. Nothing to be too concerned about" Dr. Connor tell the Bensons. "Doctor Benson, you know the deal, give her plenty of liquid, nothing hard and no junk food."

"What a relief" Olivia thought to herself.

"Sweetie, you're ready to go home" Melinda says to Mackenzie.

"Yes, mommy"

"Ok, lets go"

When the Bensons got home, Olivia cooked dinner and made Chicken Noodle soup for Mackenzie.

"So, how was your day with the twins?" Mel said at the dinner table. "Did you girls have fun?" she said, smiling at Liv.

"Funny Mel, you need to stick to your daytime job" an upset Liv said.

"Sweetie, I was joking"

"You always do this to me?" Liv said as she leaves the dinner table.

" Liv…Liv, baby" Mel says as she runs after Liv.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

"I know I'm a good wife but I feel like a failure when it comes to the girls" Liv says crying. "Every time I decide to spend time with them, something happens. Mel, what am I doing wrong?"

"Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. Mackenzie has a stomach virus. She most likely got it from school, with all the germs at schools these days. You're a wonderful mother and I love you for that. I think you're a better mother than I am"

"Really" Liv says.

"Really" says Mel.

"In a way, I'm a little envious because you get to spend more time with them than I do. Don't you see how much the girls adore you? How much they love you? The next time you feel insecure about being a mother, just look into those two little girls eyes. You will see the love they have for you"

"You're right, I don't know what came over me". Olivia says.

Mel and Liv sit back down at the dinner table with the twins.

"Mommy" Mackenzie says to Olivia.

"Yes sweetie"

"I love you" Mackenzie says.

"I love you too sweetie" Olivia says with tears in her eyes.


	3. Mother

"**Mother"**

It's after midnight, Melinda is sound asleep upstairs and Olivia is downstairs in the living room. Olivia couldn't sleep; in fact she's only gotten four hours of sleep in three days. She definitely wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Olivia had already drunk a bottle of Merlot and now she was on the second bottle. Olivia began to cry as thoughts ran through her head and drinking wasn't helping one bit.

Melinda awakes and rolls over expecting to feel the warm body of her better half.

"Liv…Liv honey, where are you" Melinda said.

There was no answer, so Melinda got out of bed and searched the house for her wife.

"Liv…sweetie…why are you down here in the living room? It's a little after 2am" Melinda says.

Olivia's back was to Melinda, therefore, Melinda couldn't see the bottles of Merlot Olivia had drank already.

"Liv, did you hear me?"

Olivia just sat there, not saying a word. Melinda walked in front of the couch to face Olivia.

"Liv, what's wrong? Why are you drinking this late at night? You never drank pass 10 o'clock on a work night"

Olivia could see Melinda standing in front of her but she didn't hear a word she said. Olivia was deep in thought.

"LIV…OLIVIA BENSON, DID YOU HEAR ME" Melinda says, in a very serious tone.

"Wh…What…What did you say?" Olivia responds.

"Baby, what's going on? You've been distant for the past couple of days now. Is it me? Is it the girls?"

"No…No…it's not you or the girls" Olivia says.

"Well what is it?"

"It's nothing" says Olivia.

"It is something; I know when something is wrong with you"

"Don't worry about it" says Olivia

"Baby, tell me what's eating at you? Don't push me away, let me in"

"Mel, it's nothing so let it go, will you" Olivia tell her.

"No..I'm not going to let it…..

"DAMN IT MEL, PLEASE JUST LET IT GO. PLEASE" Olivia says, interrupting Melinda.

Olivia pours herself another glass of wine.

"Liv, I think you've had enough, you have to go to work in a few hours"

"Mel, I requested the day off. Now I can drink as much as I want" Olivia says to Melinda raising her glass.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me what's wrong, I going back to bed" Melinda says.

"Go right ahead, it's not like you care anyways"

Melinda eyes began to fill up with tears. She knew that wasn't the Olivia she fell in love with and married talking. She knew it was the alcohol that was making Olivia say those things to her.

"Liv, don't ever talk to me that way again" Melinda says as tears rolls down her face. As Melinda turned to walk away Olivia stops her.

"Mel…wait. I'm sorry" Olivia says. "It's just, I've been thinking"

"Thinking about what?" Melinda says.

"Serena, my mother" Olivia says. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of her death"

"Liv…I'm sooo sorry. I totally forgot. I mean with planning the twins' birthday party for next Saturday and the three Dane Does' that came in this week, it slipped my mind."

"Mel, I know you've been busy. I just thought I could get through this week without thinking about it. I was wrong. I mean, no one would have given Serena the Mother of the Year Award. She was a drunk who verbally abused me. And still I…."

"And still you miss her" Melinda said.

"Yes, isn't that funny"

"No, it's not. Liv, she was your mother. There's always a special bond between mother and child. No matter how bad she treated you, you still cared for her" Melinda says.

"Mel, she stayed drunk 24/7. I can't remember a time she was sober. Do you know what caused her death? She fell down a flight of stairs when she was drunk".

"I didn't know that" Melinda said.

"Mel, another reason her anniversary has been eating at me, is the girls".

"Mackenzie and Taylor" Melinda says looking surprised.

"Yes"

"I get it. You practically had to raise yourself. You never had anyone to show you what a mother's love feels like. Now we have the girls, you're afraid you're going to turn out like Serena and that the girls will resent you like you did your mother" Melinda says to Olivia.

"Yeah..that's what I'm afraid of most" Olivia says

"Liv, you have nothing to worry about, we're in this together. Besides, you're a great mother".

"You're just saying that to cheer me up" Olivia says

"No really. You're a great mother, well, that's what the girls think anyways"

"How do you know that" Olivia says

Melinda walks over to the desk in the living room and opens it. She hands Olivia a sheet of paper that girls had written on.

"Here…see for yourself, read it" Melinda says.

"Mommy Mel is the bestest and mommy Liv is the greatest" the paper said.

A smile came across Olivia's face as she read the paper.

"Thanks Mel, I needed this"

"No problem sweetie. Can you do me a favor?" Melinda asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you promise me, that next time you're going through something, you'll talk to me about it?"

"Yeah…I promise, I'll talk to you"

"Thanks. Can you do me another favor?"

"Yes"

"Can you stop drinking for the night and come to bed with me?"

"Yes, baby. I'll do that"

Olivia and Melinda go up to bed and fell asleep in each others' arms. The next morning Mackenzie and Taylor runs into the room.

"Mommy…mommy…can you fix us some breakfast" Taylor says to Olivia

"What time is it" Olivia says

"Well, the clock says…..6….5….and 3" Mackenzie says

"Liv, I got it. Get some rest" Melinda says

"No Mel, I got it"

"Are you sure, I thought you'd probably want some time alone to think"

"I've been thinking and thinking for the last few days. I'm not going to waste my time thinking about the past today. I'm going to start to day off on a good note." Olivia says

"A good note, huh. What may I ask, are you going to do first"

"What I'm going to do is take my three favorite girls to IHOP and I thought we'd take a drive upstate New York to the house Simon left us. Make a fire, cook dinner, watch the girls play in the playground we had built in for them and then head back this way tomorrow" Olivia said.

"Sounds good to me" Melinda says

"Mel, there's something I've been meaning to ask you" Olivia said with a serious look on her face

"What is it honey?"

"Well, I've never gotten the opportunity to do the girls hair" Olivia said

"What are you talking about, Liv? You help me with the girls hair all the time"

"The only thing I do is help wash their hair, I've never did anything else besides that. I know they have long curly hair and their hair is more like yours. I'd like for you to teach me how to braid their hair, will you?"

Melinda looks at her wife and gives her a wet kiss. "Yes, I'll teach you" she says.


	4. The ExFactor

"**The EX-Factor"**

Olivia and Melinda were in the kitchen eating breakfast with their daughters. Olivia's phone rings.

"Morning Captain", Olivia says. "Where? Tell El, I'll meet him there in 15 minutes, ok bye"

"Mel, I got to run. We have a rape victim at Mercy General" Olivia says.

Olivia gives Melinda a kiss on the lips and kisses her daughters on the forehead

"Bye, bye mommy" the girls say.

"Bye sweethearts"

"Liv, don't forget about tonight, It's our date night" Melinda said, as Olivia rushed out the door.

"I won't forget" Olivia says.

Olivia arrives at Mercy General; Elliot is outside the victim's room waiting for his partner to arrive.

"Hey El"

"Morning Liv"

"What we got here"

"Ah, a 22 year old rape victim. She was out jogging around 5am, grabbed from behind, beaten, raped and left for dead" Elliot says. "A couple out jogging spotted her and called 911".

"Did we get a rape kit" Liv says

"Yep"

"OK, well lets go in and get more information from her" Liv says

Olivia and Elliot questioned the rape victim and then left. The ride back to the precinct was quiet until….

"Liv"

"Yeah"

"Have you told Melinda that Alex was back in town?" Elliot says

"El, I wanted to tell her last night but couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Just bringing up Alex's name makes her uncomfortable" Olivia says.

"Well, I still think you should tell her"

"Yeah, you're right. I will." Olivia said.

Olivia and Elliot are back at the precinct. Elliot is on the phone talking with the couple who found the victim this morning. Just as he puts the phone down, in walks ADA Alex Cabot.

"So, we have a case and no one informed me" Alex says.

"Ah, we didn't know you were assigned to this case" Elliot says looking at Olivia and back at Alex

"Well, I got the call 30 minutes ago. Now could you please fill me in on the details?"

"Alex, could I speak to you for a second" Olivia says

The ladies walk into one of the interrogation rooms.

"Alex, I don't think this is a good idea" Olivia says

"What?"

"You, working this case with me" Olivia says. "Were you really assigned to this case?" Olivia says

"Yes, I was"

"Did you know El and I were assigned this case?" Olivia says

"Yes, I did. Liv, what are you getting at?" says Cabot. "I took this case because I knew you and Elliot are the best at what you do. And if I go to court I know my case will be rock solid"

As Alex and Olivia talked, Melinda walks in the precinct.

"Hey El, where's Liv?"

"Ah…Ah...she went to the bathroom" Elliot says. "I'll go get her".

"El, you can't go in the Women's bathroom" Melinda says smiling. "I'll go"

"NO" Elliot says very loud. He said it so loud, it startled Melinda. "I mean, don't bother. Have a seat she'll be out in a few minutes"

Melinda took a seat at Olivia's desk. Fin and Munch walks out of Cragen's office.

"Hey Mel, you got any news on our Jane Doe?" Fin says.

"Yes. Her name is Alicia Novotny, a 30 year old mother of two" Melinda says. "Her father is a judge upstate New York. Here's the contact information"

"Thanks Mel" Fin says

"Hey, Liv is in interrogation room #2 with Alex" Munch says

"Alex?"

"Yeah, she's back"

"Elliot, I thought Liv was in the Ladies' room"

"Ah…Ah…Ah…" Elliot couldn't say anything, he just been blindsided by Munch.

"So, Alex's back" Melinda pause for a second, "After all these years" she thinks to herself.

Melinda walks to the interrogation room and looks in from the outside. Detective Benson is telling ADA Cabot about the other ADAs her and Elliot had assigned to them since she left. Melinda could see them talking but couldn't hear, so she pushes the sound button. What she hear come out of Olivia's mouth is very upsetting to her.

"Well, I've got to admit, you're the best I've ever had" Olivia tells Cabot. "No one comes close to you".

"Well, you know, I try my best" Cabot says sarcastically and smiling. Olivia starts smiling too.

That was enough for Melinda; she didn't want to hear anymore. Melinda left the precinct and headed back to the morgue. Melinda tried to get back to work but she couldn't. She kept replaying that scene from interrogation room in her head.

"Alex is back and Liv didn't tell me" she thought to herself. "Elliot lied to me about Liv being in the bathroom". Melinda tried again to think about work but all she could think about is Olivia and Alex in the room together. Melinda left work and went home early.

"Liv, the rape kit is completed" Elliot says, interrupting her conversation with Alex.

"Ok El"

Olivia and Elliot pick up the rape kit from Mercy General and heads to the ME office to drop it off to Melinda for DNA evidence. They go down to Melinda's office….

"Who're you?" Olivia asks the man in Melinda's office.

"I'm Doctor Benson's assistance, I've been here for two days now" the man says.

"Oh, well I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler" Olivia said. "Could you give this rape kit to Melinda and tell her we need a rush on it"

"Sorry guys, Doctor Benson went home for the day. She wasn't feeling well" the man said.

Olivia was surprised Melinda didn't call her to inform her she was leaving work early. Elliot and Olivia left the ME office and went back to the precinct. Olivia calls home several times but there's no answer. So she calls Melinda's cell phone and leaves several messages for Melinda to call her back.

"Damn it" Olivia says

"What's up Liv? Elliot says

"First Mel leaves work early and now she's not returning any of my calls" Olivia says.

"Liv, I forgot to tell you"

"Tell me what?" Olivia says

"Melinda came by the precinct this morning. She saw you and Cabot together in room#2. She was very upset when she left" Elliot said.

"Upset?"

"Tears ran down her face as she left the precinct. I told you to tell her Cabot was back in town. Cabot has been back for two weeks now, she was bound to find out sooner or later" Elliot said.

"El, you know Melinda is the only one for me. I love my wife, my family. No one can come between that, not even Alex Cabot" Olivia says to her partner.

"Hey, I know that but I'm not the one needs convincing." Elliot says

When Olivia gets back to the precinct, she tells Cragen she needs to leave work early to handle a situation at home. When Olivia arrived home, she found Mel in the living room.

"Mel, I know you're probably upset….Olivia tried to explain but was cut off by Melinda.

"Upset….upset isn't close to how I feel right now" Melinda said to Olivia in a serious tune. "WHAT DO I MEAN TO YOU LIV, HUH?" "WHAT DOES THIS FAMILY MEAN TO YOU, HUH?" Melinda said, yelling at Olivia.

"Mel, let me explain" Olivia said

"EXPLAIN…EXPLAIN TO ME WHY IN THE HELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ALEX WAS BACK? EXPLAIN TO ME, WHY YOUR PARTNER FELT THE NEED TO LIE TO ME ABOUT YOU BEING IN THE BATHROOM WHEN YOU WERE REALLY WITH ALEX? OH, AND EXPLAIN TO ME, WHY ALEX IS THE BEST YOU'VE EVER HAD AND NO ONE COMES CLOSE TO HER?"

Olivia just stood there for a few seconds, she had never seen Melinda this angry before and it began to scare her.

"Mel, what you overheard was me telling Alex she was the best ADA I've had, that's it" Olivia said

"YEAH, RIGHT"

"It's true… please believe me" Olivia says

"Olivia Benson explain to me why I should forgive you?" Melinda said as she left the living room heading toward the kitchen.

Olivia knew Melinda was mad; she never calls her by her full name. Olivia follows Melinda into the kitchen trying to explain, trying to reason with Melinda. Melinda walks out the kitchen and upstairs into their bedroom.

"Mel…Mel, listen to me. Will you please stop walking away from me" Olivia said as she grabbed a hold of Melinda's arm.

"Olivia, get your hands off me"

"No" Olivia says. "I'm not letting you go, you're going to listen to me"

"Oh really" says Melinda

"Yes" Olivia says

Melinda tries to walk away again but Olivia's got a tight grip on her. Melinda demands Olivia to release her and she shoves Olivia. Olivia then picks up Melinda and slams her on the bed. Olivia gets on top of Melinda and pins her hands back.

"Look Mel, there's no other person out there for me. I will never do anything to lose you or the girls. You're my life, my world. I will never ever put my family in jeopardy. I knew you would react like this that's why I didn't tell you about Cabot being here." Olivia says.

Olivia gets off Melinda and walks out.

"Where're you going?" Melinda says

"Away from here" Olivia replied.

Olivia leaves the house and speeds off in her mustang. Eight hours have passed by now and Olivia still hadn't returned home. Melinda made dinner, washed the girls and had put them to bed…still no Olivia. It was now after midnight and Melinda started to worry because she called everyone she knew and no one had seen Olivia. Melinda was lying in bed when the door bell rang. She gets out of bed and head down starts to open the door. When she opens the door, she's surprised by who she sees.

"Alex" Melinda says. "I can't believe you have the nerve to come to my home and that this time of night"

Melinda then sees Olivia walking towards to porch.

"Melinda, before you say anything else let me tell you how lucky you are" Alex said. "I've been back a little over two weeks now and all I hear from Olivia is, Melinda and the girls. Olivia is happy now and it's all because of you. You're her family, her present and future. I'm Olivia's past and there's no room in her life for me. When I walked in the precinct and saw the picture of Olivia, you and those two beautiful girls, I became a little jealous. I knew that could have been me in that picture but I didn't want a serious relationship at that time. So, don't let your insecurities about me over shadow your happiness with Olivia."

"Well" Melinda said as she looked at Olivia. "Did you go get her?"

"I saw her at Charlies' Bar and I told her about the fight we had" Olivia replied

"Oh, really" Melinda says. "Well, I'm glad you did. Alex thanks for stopping bye, Olivia and I need to talk"

Alex leaves and Olivia comes inside the house to talk things over.

"Liv, I'm sorry. It's just I was so scared you were going to leave me" Melinda says

"Mel, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay" Olivia says.

Olivia takes a hold of Melinda's hand and say, "Come on, let me show you something"

They walk up stairs together. Olivia opens the door to the girls' room.

"See those two angels lying there?" Olivia says to Melinda. "I made a commitment t love, honor and cherish you and those two. Mel, I told you before, I will never do anything to jeopardize our marriage and I mean it."

"I know" Melinda said as tears rolled down her face. "Liv, please forgive me"

"Well…I don't know if I can forgive you just yet" Olivia says

"Ok, I understand" Melinda says disappointedly

Olivia closes the door to the girls' room. She picks up Melinda and carries her into their bedroom. She puts Melinda in bed and kisses her.

"I think you need to show me how sorry you really are" Olivia says

"Oooookkkkaaayyyy, how about this sorry" Melinda pulls Olivia in to deepen the kiss. "Am I forgiven now?"

"Well…you're getting there" Olivia replies with a big smile on her face.

After making hot passionate love for two hours, Melinda asks, "Am I forgiven now?"

"You're getting close" Olivia says. "I think four more hours of love making will do it.

Melinda looks Olivia in the eyes and say, "It's your turn to ride now".


	5. Birthday

"**Birthday"**

It's a warm Saturday morning and it's also the twins' birthday. Melinda had promised Olivia, she'd show her how to braid the twins' hair. Olivia had awaked early that morning; she went for a morning run, showered and ran out to Wal-Mart. She picked up the birthday cake, balloons, paper plates, cups and flatware from Wal-Mart. Melinda had worked late the night before, she came home after midnight and had slept in the next day.

"Good morning sweetheart" Olivia says, as she kisses Melinda on the cheek.

"Good morning" a sleepy Melinda says. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 10am".

"Damn, I gotta go get…." Melinda says before being interrupted.

"I already picked up the birthday cake and party gifts from Wal-Mart" Olivia tells Melinda.

"Thanks, Liv. I over slept, I was tired".

"You came in pretty late last night. So, I thought I'd make your day less stressful by going out and picking up the stuff for the party" Olivia said.

"Are the girls awake?"

"Yeah, I woke them up about 15 minutes ago" Olivia says. "They're in the kitchen eating Luck Charms".

"Their favorite" Melinda says.

"So, are you going to teach me today?" Olivia said to Melinda.

"Teach you what?" Melinda replied.

"You know, teach me how to braid their hair"

"Oh…yeah, I'll teach you. I hope you're a quick learner" Melinda said.

"Why"

"Because, the party starts at 3pm and it will take you about two hours to braid one of the girls' head, I will braid the other hair. That will give us three hours to shower, get dress, drive to the Staking Rink, set up and receive the guest" Melinda says.

"I'm a quick learner, don't worry" Olivia says. "Hey hurry up downstairs, I've already wished the girls Happy Birthday. They're going to be looking for you to wish them a Happy Birthday".

Melinda gets out of bed and they head downstairs to the kitchen where the girls are. As they enter the kitchen, Melinda and Olivia start singing together the traditional birthday song.

"Happy Birthday Day to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to Mackenzie and Taylor…Happy Birthday to you" Melinda and Olivia sing.

"Wait, hold on" Olivia said. "Now let me sing the R&B version". "Happy Birthday To Ya, Happy Birthday To Ya, Happy Birrrrthday. Happy Birthday To Ya, Happy Birthday To Ya, Happy Birrrrthday".

The girls were laughing as Olivia TRIED to sign the R&B version.

"Hey" Olivia says. "You can't blame a girl for trying"

They give both of the girls a kiss on their cheeks and wished them a Happy 6th Birthday.

"Mommy, I'm finished" Mackenzie says to Olivia.

"Okay sweetie, just leave your bowl on the table and I will get it" Olivia says.

"Mommy, can I have more" Taylor says.

Melinda gives Taylor more Luck Charms. Once she was finished she went in the living room where Olivia and Mackenzie were. Melinda went upstairs to get the hair grease, brush and combs and returned a few seconds later.

"Liv, you're ready?" Melinda says.

"Yes, I'm ready"

"Ok, I'll braid Mackenzie's hair and you'll braid Taylor's hair" Melinda says.

"Ok"

"Liv, hair braiding is an ancient African tradition, handed down from generation to generation. There are several ways to braid hair. There's the 4-strand braid hairstyles, braid extensions, cornrows styles, braided updos, micro-braids, Nubian knots, tree braiding and twist braids" Melinda says.

"Mel, I didn't know there were so many types" Olivia said.

"Well, the good thing is I'm just going to show you how to do the easy one and that's the cornrows style" Melinda says.

For the next two hours Melinda instructed Olivia on braiding hair. Olivia said, she was a fast learner but Melinda didn't think she'd pick it up this quick. Olivia braided Taylor's hair so good it was as if Melinda did it herself.

"I'm finished, I can't believe it was that easy" Olivia says to Melinda.

"Liv, you did a good job. I'm proud of you" Melinda says.

"Well, you know…I got skills" Olivia says smiling.

"Yeah, I do know" Melinda says sarcastically.

"Ok girls, it's time for you to take a bath. We have to get ready for the party" Melinda says.

Everyone takes a bath and gets ready for the party. Olivia didn't want the twins to see their birthday cake. So, she had Fin come over and pick up Mel so she could take the cake and all the party accessories to the Staking Rink. The Bensons rented the whole Staking Rink for the day. Initially, there was only suppose to be 15 kids and now they're expecting 40 kids plus their parents.

"Ok, lets go girls" Olivia says. "Don't forget your skates"

The girls grabbed their skates and headed out the door. They arrived to the Skating Rink 20 minutes later. The parking lot was full with cars. When they entered the building the lights were off, they couldn't see anyone. All they saw was glow in the dark arrows that had their names on them.

"Girls, lets follow the arrows" Olivia said.

When they opened the second door, the light came on and everyone yelled, "Surprise".

The girls started smiling. Melinda walked up to them and gave them a kiss on the cheeks.

"Okay, lets get this party started" the DJ said as he cranked up the music. Melinda taught Mackenzie and Taylor how to skate but Olivia never learned.

"Mommy can we skate" Taylor says to Melinda.

"Sit here, I'll put your skates on. Make sure you two are careful out there" Melinda says.

"We will" Mackenzie says.

The girls take off skating as the music blasted.

"Mackenzie, slow down you're skating too fast" Olivia yells as Mackenzie passes by her.

"Liv, don't worry, they're ok" Melinda says. "They have their knee and elbow pads on".

"I know, but, I don't want to see my babies fall and hurt themselves, Mel".

"I tell you what" Melinda says.

"What"

Melinda walks over to the man at the skates and gets two pair of skates. Then she walks back over to Olivia.

"Here" Melinda says.

"Mel, you know I can't….."

"You can't what?" Melinda says cutting Olivia off.

"Liv, you always tell the girls the word "Can't" isn't in the dictionary, right" Melinda says.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to skate, Mel."

"Well, it's about time you've learned. Go ahead, put them on"

The two of them took off their shoes and out on their skates.

"Now what?" Olivia asked Melinda.

"Ok, stand up and walk with me to the floor" Melinda said.

"Mel…I don't know about this" Olivia said.

"Liv, look at your daughters on the floor out there. They've been out there for 30 minutes now and haven't fallen one time. Look at them, they're having fun" Melinda says.

"Ok, but I'm going to need to hold on to you"

"Ok" Melinda says.

Melinda escorted Olivia to the skating floor. Once on the floor, Melinda took a hold of Olivia's hand. Olivia was taking baby steps; she could barely keep her balance. The floor was crowded with skaters and a popular song came on. Everyone started skating really fast. A skater came close to Olivia and she lost her balance and fell, taking Melinda down with her.

"Mel, I'm sorry" Olivia said.

"It's okay" Melinda says. "I tell you what. Since you're a beginner, it would be best if you stayed close to the wall. So, lets get you over to the wall. You'll be able to keep your balance".

Melinda and Olivia tried to make their way to the wall. Olivia fell two more times and taking Melinda down with her before making it to the wall. The twins saw their mommies fall several times and laughed. Olivia made it around the rink one time and got off. Melinda stayed out there skating.

An hour had passed, all the kids were getting hungry. Olivia made the kids plates; two slices of pizza, chips, cookies and punch. Olivia walked over to the DJ booth and told him to announce it was time to eat. Olivia gave the DJ a plate of food as well.

"Mommy, where's our plate?" Mackenzie asked.

"Right here, sweetheart" Olivia said, handing Mackenzie and Taylor their plates.

"Mel, you want any pizza?" Olivia asked.

"Once slice only" Melinda said.

After everyone had eaten, the kids went back on the floor to skate. 30 minutes have passed.

"Liv, it's been 30 minutes now. I think it's time to sing Happy Birthday" Melinda said.

"You're right"

The DJ told to move over to table 5, it was time to sing Happy Birthday to the Birthday Girls. Everyone was over at table 5 and Melinda and Fin walked out with a large cake (24x24). The theme of the party was "The Princess and the Frog" which was the twins' favorite movie. The cake had a picture of Princess Tiana on it and two tiaras. Everyone sang Happy Birthday and ate ice cream and cake. The twins opened their gifts and boy, did they get a lot of gifts. But there was one last gift for them in two small boxes.

"Mommy one have one more present to open" Taylor said.

Olivia handed the gifts to the girls, "Here open them, it's from your uncle Fin" Olivia said.

The girls opened their gifts. Olivia and Melinda were caught off by surprise by Fin's gift. Fin had given the girls each a $5,000 cashier's check.

"Fin, you shouldn't have. We can't accept this" Olivia says.

"It's for Mackenzie and Taylor, not you. I'm their God Father and if I want to put five grand towards their college fund that's what I'm going to do" Fin said. "Besides, you can't say, you can't accept it".

"Why not, "Olivia said.

"Liv, don't you remember, Can't isn't in the dictionary" Fin said sarcastically.

"Funny, Fin, Funny" Olivia says.

"Hey those are your words not mine" Fin says smiling.

"Thanks" Olivia says.

"Thank you uncle Fin" the girls say.

Once the party was over, Melinda and Olivia cleaned the place and left. When they arrived home, the girls were sound asleep. Melinda took Taylor and Olivia picked up Mackenzie.

"Boy, these girls are getting big" Olivia said as she lifted Mackenzie.

"Yeah, I know. I need to start working out more" Melinda says.

Before they got to the front door, the girls woke up.

"Ok you two, it's after 7pm it's time for a bath and then bedtime" Melinda says.

"Ah mommy, can we stay up late? It's our birthday" Taylor said.

"You can stay up until 9pm and then bedtime" Olivia says.

Everyone took their baths and it was a little after 9pm. Melinda locked up the house while Olivia put the girls to bed. 30 minutes had passed, Melinda and Olivia was in their bedroom fore playing when they heard a knock at their bedroom door.

"Mommy, can we come in" Taylor said.

"Open the door sweetheart" Olivia says.

Taylor opens the door and she and Mackenzie entered the room.

"Mommy, can we sleep with you two tonight?" Mackenzie says.

Olivia looks at Melinda and Melinda looks other at Olivia.

"Come on" Melinda said, as she got out of bed to let the girls in.

The girls got in bed and under the covers.

"Goodnight mommy Liv" Taylor said.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Olivia replied.

"Goodnight mommy Mel"

Goodnight Taylor" Melinda said.

"Goodnight Mackenzie"

"Night night Taylor" Mackenzie said.

"Goodnight mommy Mel" Mackenzie said.

"Goodnight Kenzi" Melinda says.

"Goodnight mommy Liv".

"Good night Kenzie" Olivia says.

"Goodnight Taylor".

"Goodnight Kenzie" Taylor said.

"Mommy Liv?" Mackenzie says.

"Yes sweetheart" Olivia answered.

"Do you want me and Taylor to teach you how to skate?"

"Yeah, I'd loved that" Olivia said.

"Mommy Liv" Mackenzie says again.

"Yes sweetheart" Olivia said.

"We forgot to say our prayers" Mackenzie says.

"Ok, fold your hand and close your eyes" Olivia says.

"No, that's all wrong, we gotta get on our knees" Taylor says.

"Ok, everyone out the bed and on the floor" Melinda says. "Who's going to pray for everyone?"

"I will" says Mackenzie.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. God, thank you for my sister and my two mommies. Thank you for our birthday party and thank you for not letting mommy Liv mess up Taylor's hair today. Amen."

Olivia and Melinda climbed into bed with their daughters. As the girls slept, the ladies climbed out of bed and went into the guest room.

"Well Mrs. Benson" Olivia said to Melinda. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you all day"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah" Olivia says. "My pussy's been throbbing for your loving all day. It's hot and wet"

Melinda slides her hand down and feels Olivia's wetness.

"Damn baby, you're soaked and wet down there" Melinda says.

"Well, whatcha doing to do about it" Olivia says to her wife.

"This" Melinda says as she moves her head to Olivia's wetness.

Melinda inserts her tongue inside Olivia.

"Mmm…mmm…baby, don't stop" Olivia said breathing heavily.

Melinda then turned Olivia over on her stomach and licked her from behind, which drove Olivia wild.

"Don't stop baby…yeah…Don't stop" Olivia repeated over and over again.

"Mel…Mel…I'm… about…to…cuuuuuuuuummmmm" Olivia said as she gripped the bed sheets.

"Ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…….

Aahh…..aahh….aahh…."she said heavily trying to catch her breath after climaxing.

"That was great" Olivia said before kissing Melinda.

"I'm glad you liked it" Melinda said after the kiss.

Melinda and Olivia just laid there for a while and talked before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Black, White or Grey

"**Black, White or Grey"**

Olivia had been on the news all week for catching the serial rapist/killer who was terrorizing the New York and New Jersey area. He had killed over 55 women in six months. Women were afraid to go out at night or early morning hours. The serial rapist/killer had received nation-wide news covered and Olivia was held a hero for catching him. Her face was all over the news from New York to California, from Florida to Washington. Olivia didn't want to recognition she was receiving, she was just simply doing her job.

Olivia, Elliot, Fin and Munch were at the precinct going over paperwork. In walks Crystal LeBlanc, one of the best lawyers in the state of New York. Crystal was with two other women.

"I'm looking for Detective Benson" Crystal said.

Olivia stood up, "I'm Detective Benson" she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm Crystal LeBlanc; I'm representing the Davis Family."

"I don't understand" Olivia says.

"Detective, this is Janice Davis' mother and sister. Your brother's late fiancé" the attorney said. "You're being sued for full custody of Simon and Janice's daughters"

"WHAT?" Olivia said out loud. "There must be some kind of mistake here".

"Oh, there's no mistake Ms Benson. You buried Ms Davis oldest daughter without notifying the family of her death. You took the girls from the only family they knew, moved them to New York and illegally adopted them. We will see you in court a week from today."

The high-powered lawyer walked off with the two women. Olivia couldn't believe what just happened, she feels like her whole world has just collapsed. She starts to gasp for air and runs up to the roof and Fin runs after her.

"Oh God, Oh God" Olivia keeps repeating over and over again.

"Liv, you have nothing to worry about. If they think they're going to come here and take your girls away from you, they're even crazier than they look" Fin says to her. "Where the hell was they when Janice died?"

"Fin, Janice and her family didn't get along. They never really accepted Simon, they hated his guts".

"Why" Fin asked.

"Janice comes from a very prominent family in Florida. Her father is a federal judge who has friends in high places. They wanted her to marry some other guy but Janice met Simon and fell in love. When she became pregnant with the twins they disowned her and she never spoke to them again" Olivia tells Fin.

"Wait, you mean to tell me they disowned their daughter once they found out she was pregnant?" Fin asks.

"Yep" Olivia replies. "They said, she was too good for Simon. They wanted her to marry an African-American".

"Oh, I see" Fin says.

"Fin, what if they use the fact I'm a lesbian against me in court"

"Liv, there are plenty of gay couples raising kids today. They let gay couples adopt kids, ya know" Fin says.

"I need to call Melinda and let her know what's going on"

"Liv, you need to ask Captain for the rest of the day off, besides you only have three hours left. I'm pretty sure he'll understand" Fin tells her.

"Yeah, but I gotta call Melinda first".

Olivia calls Melinda and fills her in with the details. She then goes into the Captain office and explains everything to him. Before leaving the Captain's office, he tells Olivia everything is going to work out for her and that he, Fin, Elliot and Munch will stand behind her all the way. Cragen sees Olivia as his daughter and the twins as his granddaughters and he will do anything to help keep his family together. Olivia picks up the girls from their after-school care and drives home. She walks in the house…

"Mel, we're home" Olivia says.

"I'm in here" Melinda says from the kitchen.

"Girls, do mommy a favor? I need you to run upstairs and put your backpacks away. Could you stay up there until I call for you to come downstairs? I need to talk to Mel for a minute, ok" Olivia says to the girls.

"Ok, mommy" Taylor says. "Come on Kenzie".

The girls went upstairs, put their backpacks away and started playing. Melinda walked into the living room where Olivia was sitting on the couch.

"So….who are we up against?" Melinda asks Olivia.

"Well…Janice's family wants the girls. They're accusing me of taking the girls away from the only family they knew".

"Liv, you know that isn't true" Melinda says. "They've never met the girls. Mackenzie and Taylor don't know them at all. They disowned Janice for getting pregnant by a white man. I'm sorry for saying it so blunt, but you know it's true" Melinda says to Olivia.

"Mel, I didn't even contact them to let them know their daughter had died" Olivia said.

"Liv, you didn't know where to start. Janice never really talked that much about her family. The last time she spoke to her mother was the day, the twins were born" Melinda says. "Do you remember what Janice told us?"

"Yes…She said, she told her mother she had the babies and she wanted her mother to come to the hospital to see the babies. She said, her mother refused to come see them and told Janice never to call the house again" Olivia says.

"Liv, don't worry, we're not going to lose our family" Melinda says to Olivia while hugging her tight. "The girls love us, we are their mothers and no one can take that away".

They break the hug...

"Now we have to get a lawyer, got anyone in mind" Olivia says to Melinda.

"Sure do" Melinda says.

"Who" says Olivia.

"Fin's ex-girlfriend, Jennifer" Melinda says.

"Mel, we can't afford her, she way too expensive"

"Don't worry, she owes me a favor" Melinda tells Olivia.

"Oh really"

"Yeah, so now it's time for her to return the favor" Melinda tells Olivia.

Melinda gives Jennifer a call and they decide to meet in her office tomorrow at 1pm.

**At Jennifer's Office**

"It's 1pm and she's not here yet, Mel" Olivia says with a concerned look on her face.

Melinda grabs a hold of Olivia's hand "Liv, calm down baby. It's going to be okay" Melinda tells her.

Just then Jennifer walks in…

"Sorry ladies, I was stuck in traffic" the lawyer said. "Ok, explain to me what's going on and I need for you to start at the top".

Olivia and Melinda sat in the lawyers' office for two hours explaining the whole situation to Jennifer.

"Ok ladies, it seems as if the mother's conscious has finally caught up with her. She's going to try to use whatever she can to gain custody of those two girls. Olivia, she may use your job against you and your marriage to Melinda will definitely come into play. We have to be prepared to go to battle with them. Did Simon or Janice leave a WILL or Power of Attorney?" The lawyer said.

"Yes, Simon had a WILL. He left me the home upstate our father had left him" Olivia said.

"That's it" said the lawyer. "No mention of his kids?"

"No"

"Ok, let me do the rest and I'll keep you posted" The lawyer said. "Ladies, don't worry. I will not lose this case. Your family will stay together, I promise you that".

Olivia and Melinda left the lawyers office and went back to work. A few days had passed by and now it was the day of the custody hearing.

"Hey, Liv"

"Hey, El"

"Why are you here?" Elliot said, looking confused. "Aren't you due in court in a few hours?"

"Yeah but I can't sit at home, besides, the girls are at school" Olivia said.

"Where's Mel" Elliot said.

"She's at home"

"Liv, you need to be home with Mel, she's going through the same thing you are. She's worried and scared just like you. This is her family too, you know" Fin says interrupting Olivia's conversation with Elliot.

"Sorry for butting in, I couldn't help it" Fin says. "Mackenzie and Taylor are my Goddaughters and I don't want to lose them either. I hope the lawyer you have is good"

"She is. She's your ex-girlfriend" Olivia says

"Jennifer" Fin said with a surprised look on his face.

"Fin you're right. I need to be home with Mel, I'm leaving. See you all in court"

Olivia leaves the precinct and head home to Melinda. They talk for a while before leaving for the courthouse. When they arrive at the courthouse, they sit in the car for a few minutes. During that time they prayed together and remembered all the good times they had with the girls.

"Ok, sweetie lets go in" Melinda says.

They gave each other a kiss and Melinda wiped away the tears from Olivia's eyes. The ladies got out the car and went into the courthouse. As they entered the courtroom they saw all their friends sitting there" Cragen, Munch, Elliot, Fin and Casey were all there, including the Mr. and Mrs. Ogletree, the elderly couple next door. They greeted their lawyer and took a seat. Olivia turned around and was surprised by who entered the courtroom.

"Mel, turnaround, it's your family" Olivia said.

Melinda turned around to see her father, mother, sisters and brothers all there to support her and Olivia. Tears began to fill Melinda eyes. Just then they heard, "All Rise". Everyone stood up for the judge and then took their seats. Attorney LeBlanc called Janice's mother to the stand.

"Mrs. Davis, when did you hear about the death of your daughter, Janice?" LeBlanc asked.

"I heard about my daughter's death from the news media. Ms Benson was on the news for catching the serial killer. They made her out to be a hero, you know, catching the serial killer and adopting her brother's kids. The news had said, her brother, Simon, and his fiancée, Janice, were killed over two years ago in Stuart, Florida. So, I put two and two together and did some research and had to face the fact my daughter was dead" Mrs. Davis said.

"Mrs. Davis, do you know who paid the funeral expenses for your daughter?"

"Ms Benson did"

"Did Ms Benson contact you or anyone in your family to let you know you daughter had died?"

"No" said Mrs. Davis.

"I have no further questions" LeBlanc said.

Now it was Jennifer's turn to question Mrs. Davis.

"Mrs. Davis, could you tell the court what type of relationship you had with your daughter?" Jennifer said.

"I loved my daughter"

"Please answer the question, Mrs. Davis"

"We fought sometimes but we were fine" Mrs. Davis said.

"Isn't true you disowned your daughter after you found out she was pregnant by Simon?"

"No, we just didn't see eye to eye on things"

"Yeah, like what? Like the fact, you wanted her to marry an African-American?"

"She was just stubborn, she wanted thing her way" Mrs. Davis said.

"Mrs. Davis, isn't it true Janice called you the day she gave birth and you refused to go to the hospital and see your new born granddaughters?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes"

"Why is that, Mrs. Davis?"

"Because, I was angry" Mrs. Davis replied.

"Angry because your daughter got pregnant and had kids from a white man?"

"Yeah, that's right" Mrs. Davis said. "My daughter only ran to that two bit loser because she was mad at me. She deserved better.

"Mrs. Davis, isn't true the accident that caused your daughter's death was on the news? Isn't it true you refused to go to the morgue to ID your daughter's remains? Isn't true you told your family there was no need to mourn Janice because she was already dead in your eyes?" asked Jennifer.

"I…I…said some awful things to my daughter when she was alive. I was hurting because she chose the life she lived. There were so many opportunities for her. Did you know she was in law school before meeting Simon? She wouldn't listen to me and she threw her life away for him and look where it got her. The things I said, I didn't mean it. If I could take it all back, I would. I loved my daughter and I know she loved me. I'm the twins' grandmother and they belong with me" Mrs. Davis said, crying.

"Why is that? What makes you think they belong with you and not Ms Benson?" the lawyer asked.

"Well, Ms Benson is a police officer. Her job is very dangerous and I don't want my granddaughters living in that kind of environment" Mrs. Davis says.

"What kind of environment?"

"What if a criminal tries to get revenge on her by kidnapping one of my grandchildren? And another thing, Ms Benson is a known lesbian. I don't want my grandkids being raised in a household like that."

"So, Ms Benson being a lesbian is the real reason you want your grandkids, isn't it?"

"You damn right, it is. It's a sin for a man to lie with another man and a woman with another woman. They're all going to burn in hell. I don't want my granddaughters to go through school being picked on by their class mates".

"Mrs. Davis, how did you find out Ms Benson was a lesbian?" the lawyer said.

"I saw it on the news, you know, when she caught the serial killer".

"So, let me get this right. Your granddaughters are five years and in those five years you've never once tried to see them. Then you see Ms Benson on TV and now you want your grandkids?" asked the lawyer.

"The truth of the matter is, they are my flesh and blood. They look more African-American than Caucasian. Yes, they have some of their father's features, green eyes and long curly hair. The truth is, if they walk down the street all you'll see is two light-skinned girls with a white woman. People would wonder if they are her daughters or did she adopt them? With our family people wouldn't wonder" Mrs. Davis said.

"Mrs. Davis, you're so blind by race you're actually missing the point. I understand they are your grandkids, but not once have you said, you loved them. I have no further questions for this witness" the lawyer said.

"Your Honor, I'd like to call Doctor Melinda Benson to the stand" the lawyer said.

"Doctor Benson, are you related to Ms Olivia Benson?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes, I'm her wife" Melinda said proudly.

The Davis family all frowned upon Melinda's answer. They knew Olivia was in a lesbian relationship, but married to an African-American was shocking news to them.

"Doctor Benson, how long have you and Olivia been married?"

"We've been together 15 years now and married 12 of those years" Melinda says.

"How would you describe your marriage to Olivia?" asked the lawyer.

"It's like any other marriage. We have our ups and downs, more ups than downs though. Olivia and I are soul mates and."

"Doctor, do you and Olivia have any more kids in the household?" asked the lawyer.

"No, I can't have kids"

"What about Olivia? If you can't have kids, why didn't she have them?" asked the lawyer.

"Olivia and I agreed it was too risky for her to carry the child. Her job calls for her to be out in the field a lot. In my case, I talk to the dead all day" Melinda said.

"Doctor Benson, do you love Mackenzie and Taylor?" the lawyer asked Melinda.

Melinda paused for a few seconds…

"Doctor Benson…Doctor Benson, did you hear the last question?" asked the lawyer.

"You asked if I loved Mackenzie and Taylor?" Melinda says.

"Yes" says the lawyer.

"I adore them, I cherish them. Those two girls are my life, my world. They've bought so much joy into our life and our marriage. We've always wanted kids and now that we have them, I can't imagine a world without them." Melinda said as tears filled her eyes.

"I have no further questions" Jennifer said.

It was time to cross witness but Crystal LeBlanc decided not to.

"I have no questions for this witness" says LeBlanc.

"Your Honor, I'd like to call Olivia Benson to the stand" Jennifer says.

Olivia walks up to the stand, she's nervous and shaking and everyone can see it.

"Ms Benson, are you a police woman with NYPD?" ask Jennifer.

"Yes" says Olivia. "I'm a Detective with the 16th Precinct" Olivia answered.

"Simon Marser was your brother, was he?"

"He was my half-brother, we had the same father" Olivia said.

"Did you and Simon have a close relationship?"

"At first we didn't because he was the prime suspect in an investigation and I thought her was guilty" Olivia says.

"Was he?" asked Jennifer.

"No" Olivia said. "I was wrong about him. He forgave me a few months later".

"So, you two became close after that?"

"Yes, we did".

"Olivia, did you know Janice Davis well?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes, I did" Olivia said. "Simon told me he met someone and that he was in love with her. So, he introduced me to her. We became close friends right away. She was a very lovely lady" Olivia says.

"Did Janice ever mention her family to you?"

"She would talk about her sister a lot. She said, they were close growing up and she missed her a lot. She would sing this one song all the time, she said, she and her sister would sing it all the time" Olivia said.

"Do you remember the name of that song?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, it's the Greatest Love OF All, by Whitney Houston" Olivia said.

Janice's sister was in the courtroom and Olivia could see from the stand, tears rolling down the lady's face.

"Olivia, why didn't you contact the Davis Family after you made a positive ID of your brother and Janice's remains? You're a very good Detective, I'm sure you could have gotten in touch with them if you wanted to" Jennifer said.

"To be honest, I knew Janice's family was from Florida but I didn't know what city or town. I also wanted to honor Janice's wishes" Olivia said.

"What do you mean?"

"Janice said if anything happened to her and Simon she wanted to be buried alongside him. She also said she wanted Melinda and me to raise the girls" Olivia said.

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"No, I don't, she told me this right after the twins were born. Melinda and I flew to Florida to witness the birth of girls" Olivia said.

"So, you flew to Florida from New York to welcome your nieces into the world"

"Yes, we did" Olivia says.

"When did you adopt the kids?"

"We adopted them about a year after bringing them to New York" Olivia said.

"Are they happy with you and Melinda?"

"Yes, they are" Olivia says.

"Could you the court if it's you or Melinda they call mother?"

"Well, to be honest, they don't say mother. They say, mommy. The girls calls both of us mommy. They are very smart, they know they have two mommies who love each other very much" Olivia says

"Have they ever been picked on in school?"

"I don't have any knowledge of them being picked on. The school officials know Melinda and I are married, so does the kids and parents in the girls' classroom" Olivia says.

"Do the parents of those kids have any objection to their kids being around their kids?"

"No" Olivia says. "Times have changed since the 60s, 70s and 80s" Olivia says.

"I have no further questions your Honor" Jennifer said.

Just as LeBlanc was just about to stand up and cross on Olivia, Janice's sister stood up.

"I have something to say" says Justine.

"Justine, please have a seat" says LeBlanc.

"No, I have something I need to say. Your Honor can I please address the court" Justine said.

"Do anyone of you have an objection" said the judge.

"No" says the lawyers.

"You may address the court" the judge told Justine.

"Growing up Janice and I were very close. We were so close a lot of people thought we were twins. But when Janice came home with Simon everything changed. We were shocked she'd come home with him, when she was engaged to Robert. Janice never really loved Robert; she was with him because of our parents. She fought with my mom constantly over Simon and eventually I had to choose sides. Mom, there were so many times I wanted to tell you that you were wrong. There were so many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call Janice. I wanted her to know, I loved her and I miss being her sister. Mom, you drove Janice away. You never listened to her and you're still not listening. Janice's last wishes were to be buried next to Simon and she wanted Olivia to raise her daughters. Mom, those girls don't even know us. If we take them away from Olivia and her partner, it will destroy their family. Mom, you've already destroyed this family don't destroy their family"

Justine then turns and looks at Olivia and Melinda...

"Although I don't agree with your life-style, I must admit the girls belong with you two. You love them and I know they love you. Olivia, all I ask is that you please tell them about Janice. Let them know who she was and tell them, she loved them very much".

Justine then looks over at her mother…

"Mom, drop the case, please. If you loved Janice like you said you do, you'll drop this case"

The mother stood up and told the judge she wanted to drop the case. The judge awarded the kids back to Olivia and Melinda.

As courts adjourn, Olivia walked over to Justine and Mrs. Davis. She asked them if they wanted to see the twins. They said yes and headed back to Olivia's house. Melinda picked the girls up from school and took them home. They got out the car and ran into the house.

"Mommy, can me go outside and play" Asked Mackenzie, not noticing the two women in the living room.

"Girls, come here. I want to introduce you to someone" Olivia said, as she took their hands. "This is your…." that was all Olivia get out before being interrupted by Mrs. Davis

"Hi girls, I'm Mrs. Davis. I'm a friend of your mother" Mrs. Davis said.

"Which one" said Taylor. "Mommy Liv or Mommy Mel?"

"I'm a friend of both of your mothers" she said. "This is my daughter Justine"

"Hi Mrs. Davis, Hi Justine" Mackenzie said smiling.

Hi Justine, Hi Mrs. Davis" Taylor said.

"Your smile, reminds me of my daughter when she was your age" Mrs. Davis said, as tears filled her eyes. "She was beautiful just like you two".

After all Mrs. Davis put Olivia through, she still felt sympathy for Mrs. Davis.

"Girls, you can go outside to play but before you go, I want you two to give Mrs. Davis and Justine a big hug. Can you do that for mommy?"

The girls gave Mrs. Davis a hug at the same time. Olivia and Melinda watched as tears rolled down Mrs. Davis' face. The girls then hugged Justine and went outside to play in the back yard.

"Well, we got to run. Our flight leaves in a few hours" Justine told the Bensons.

"Are you sure, you want to leave so soon?" Olivia asked.

"It will be best" Mrs. Davis said.

"Wait, before you leave I have something for you" Olivia said. She went upstairs and took out a picture from the family photo album. "Here you go; I thought maybe you'd like this".

Mrs. Davis and Justine looked at the picture and tears filled their eyes. It was a picture of Janice with Mackenzie and Taylor at their first birthday party.

"Thank you" Mrs. Davis said holding the picture to her heart.

Justine and her mother left the Bensons home. Olivia eyes began to fill up with tears, she ran upstairs to the bathroom. Melinda ran after her.

"Liv, open the door" Melinda said.

Olivia opens the door. She hugs Melinda and didn't let go for five minutes.

"Mel, we almost lost them. We almost lost our family" Olivia says sobbing.

"Liv, calm down it's ok. They're our kids and no one can take them from us" Melinda says.

The girls run in from outside and upstairs to their mothers.

"Mommy, what's wrong" Mackenzie says to Olivia. She walks over to Olivia and gives her a hug, "Don't cry mommy"

"Mommy Mel" Taylor says.

"Yes dear" Melinda says.

"Is mommy Liv going to be ok?" Taylor asked.

"She's going to be just fine" Melinda says.


	7. The Unwanted Guest

"**The Unwanted Guest"**

The Bensons were eating breakfast in the kitchen and the girls were excited because today is the last day of school. Olivia phone rings, it's Fin. He told her about another burglary/rape case Cragen just gave them. Olivia and Fin had been working this case together and it's drained Olivia. She's been extremely exhausted trying to catch the perp.

"Ok Fin, I'll be there in 20 minutes. I have to drop Kenzie and Taylor off to school" Olivia said.

"Liv, I'll drop the girls at school, I'm off today" Melinda tells her.

"Ok" Olivia says to Melinda. "Fin, I'll be there in 10 minutes".

Olivia rushes out the door and gets into her car. Melinda runs after her and yells out her name.

"Liv, aren't you forgetting something?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Olivia says as she gets out the car and goes back into the house. Olivia kisses the girls on the forehead and tells them she loves them. Olivia turns and pretends to walk out the door.

"I can't believe she's going to leave without giving me a kiss goodbye" Melinda thought to herself. Melinda starts to walk towards the kitchen.

"Mrs. Benson, do you know how much I love you?" Olivia asked Melinda as she pulls her in close.

"No, tell me" Melinda says sarcastically smiling at Olivia.

"How about I show you, tonight? I'll call Gabby and ask her to watch the girls for us tonight"

"Liv, Gabby and I aren't on good terms. She said some things I didn't like the last time she was here, we got into it and I haven't spoken to her since".

"Mel, she's called about ten times and asked for your forgiveness. You should forgive her, besides, she's your sister. I gotta run, Fin is waiting on me" Olivia says before cupping Melinda's face and kissing her passionately.

The girls' finishes their breakfast and Melinda takes them to school. She stops by the Market before going home.

"Olivia loves seafood" she thought to herself. "Yeah, I'll make this a seafood night with wine, strawberries, chocolate and whip cream". Melinda purchased the items from the store and went home to clean up.

Melinda walks into the house and is grabbed from behind and knocked to the floor.

Meanwhile back at the victim's house. Olivia and Fin couldn't believe what they saw. The perp had changed his MO. The perp would break into women homes, rape the women and leave with their valuables. This victim was raped, beaten and dead.

"Fin, we gotta catch this perp before he strikes again"

"Liv, it's like we're one step behind him all the way. Hopefully, he left DNA on the victim. Can you call Melinda? We need her here"

"It's Mel's day off" Olivia said to Fin.

"Liv, if the perp left any DNA Melinda will find it. I don't trust anyone else" Fin says.

"You're right Fin, I'll call her"

Olivia calls her house but there's no answer. So she calls Melinda's cell phone and again no answer.

"No answer, Fin. She's probably in the shower" Olivia tells Fin. "I'll try calling her back in ten minutes".

Olivia tries calling Melinda again and again and again, still no answer. Olivia becomes a bit concerned but not too worried because it was Melinda' day off. Fin calls the M.E. on-call to check out the victim. Fin and Olivia heads back to the precinct. After an hour passes Olivia tries calling Melinda and again no answer.

"Still no answer" Fin asked Olivia.

"Yeah" Olivia says with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, you did say it was her day off. Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered. Did you two get into a fight last night?"

"No" Olivia says. "We're fine, just fine"

"Ok, are you going to keep calling her or are you going to check on her?" Fin said to Olivia.

"I'll try one more time and if she doesn't pick up, I'm going home to check on her"

Olivia calls home, the phone rings and rings and rings and rings.

"If I don't answer the phone, they will keep calling" Melinda says to the intruder.

"Go ahead, but I'm warning you. One false move and I'll hut you like a fish" The intruder told her as he held a knife to her back.

Melinda walks over to the phone and picks it up. "Hello" she says.

"Mel, are you ok" says a concerned Olivia.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"I've tried calling you all day and you never returned any of my calls"

"Yes mother, I know. I was busy cleaning the house and baking the boys a birthday cake. I can't talk right now, the cake is burning. I'll call you tomorrow" Melinda said in a frightening voice.

"Wait Mel, what's going…." was all Olivia could get out before hearing a dial tone.

"I hope you didn't say anything suspicious to your momma. If so I will kill you". The man grabs Melinda by the hair and drags her into the living room where he slams her on the couch.

"If its money you want, you can have it" Melinda says. "My purse is in the…."

"Shut up bitch" the man yelled as he paced back in forth. He notices the family photos of the Bensons.

"You're a fucking dyke?" he says to Melinda as he walks towards her holding the Benson's family photo in his hand. Melinda doesn't say anything, she just sits there.

"Are…you…a…fucking…dyke…" he asked Melinda again as he pulls her up from the couch, shoving the photo in her was scared; all she could do is cry.

"Wait, I know that bitch" the intruder says. "She's a cop, she was on TV. Your dyke girlfriend is a cop?" the intruder says to Melinda. Melinda just continues to cry.

"Maybe this will get you to talk" the intruder tells Melinda as he slaps her and then throws her against the wall. Melinda hit the wall so hard she bounced off and falls to the floor. He then walks over to her, straddles her and began to choke her. Melinda saw her whole life flash before her as she gasps for air. Before she knew it, Melinda had blacked out.

"Oh my God" Olivia thought to herself. "Fin, something is wrong. I gotta get over to the house" Olivia said running out the precinct.

Fin runs after her, "Wait Liv. What's going on?"

"She called me mother and she said she was baking a birthday cake for the boys"

Fin and Olivia hurried over to the house. When they pulled into the driveway they notice all the curtains were closed.

"Fin, you take the back" Olivia said a she exited the car.

"Ok, got it" Fin said.

Olivia walked up unto the porch and tried to see through the curtains, she couldn't see anything. So, she walked around the side of the house and peeked into the window. She sees blooded Melinda lying face down on the floor with her hands and feet tied together. Olivia begins to panic. She runs to the back of the house where Fin is.

"Fin, its Mel. She's tied up on the floor bleeding" Olivia says with a frightening tone in her voice.

"Calm down Liv. Is there anyone else in the house?"

"I didn't see anyone. I'm sure someone's in there" Olivia said.

"I'm going to call for backup" Fin tells her.

"Backup? I'm not waiting on backup" Olivia said with tears in her eyes. "My wife is in there, she could be dying for all we know. I'm going in"

The intruder walks over to Melinda and unties her. He drags her upstairs and throws her on the bed in the guest room.

"Help…help me…somebody…help" she screams.

"Did you hear that?" Fin says to Olivia. He kicks in the door and they enter the house.

The intruder then punches Melinda several times in the face knocking her out. He attempts to take off her clothes when Olivia and Fin busts into the room.

"Freeze you son of a bitch" Olivia says. "Get away from her"

The man holds the knife close to Melinda's neck. "Freeze or what? Are you going to shoot me? I don't think so" he said smiling. "I knew that was you on the photo I seen".

"Put the knife down" Fin tells him.

"No, you put the guns down" he says, as he presses the knife against the neck of an unconscious Melinda; she starts to bleed.

"Ok, Ok" Olivia says. "We'll put the guns down"

"Liv, what are you doing?" Fin asked, as she placed her gun on the floor.

"I'm trying to save Mel's life. Put the gun down Fin" Olivia tells him.

Fin places his gun on the floor.

"Now, kick them over here" The man said.

Fin kicks the guns away from them, towards the man. Fin and Olivia starts to argue.

"I told you this was going to happen, I told you we have to be smart about this" Fin says to Olivia.

"Oh, you're blaming this on me" Olivia says. "I will do anything to save Melinda's Life.

"You never listen, you're a hot head. Working with Elliot has rubbed off on you"

"You bastard" Olivia says.

"It takes one to know one" Fin says.

Olivia gives Fin a fat slap across the face.

Fin and Olivia's back and forth confuses the man and throws him off. As the intruder loses focus, Olivia quickly grab the gun she has in her back holster and shots the intruder in the chest.

"Good shot Benson, I'll call for a bus" Fin says as Olivia rushes over to Melinda.

"Melinda, can you hear me?" Olivia says. "Melinda…baby…can you hear me?"

"Fin" Olivia says as she starts to cry.

Fin walks over to Melinda and checks her pulse. "Liv calm down, I got a pulse. The bus is on its way".

Melinda is still unconscious when the paramedics arrive. They take her to the hospital and Olivia goes with her. The intruder was also rushed to the hospital. Fin heads to the hospital after calling Elliot, Munch and Cragen.

They all meet at the hospital.

"Where's Liv" Cragen asks Fin.

"She's in the room with Melinda"

"Has Melinda regain consciousness?"

"Not yet" Fin answered.

Fin, Cragen, Elliot and Munch all sat outside Melinda's room waiting to hear news on her status. A doctor walks up to them. "Captain, the suspect surgery was successful. He's in room 312B" the doctor said.

"Elliot, I want you to go cuff the bastard to his bed" Cragen says.

"Sure thing Captain" Elliot replied.

Meanwhile in Melinda's room Olivia was sitting by the bed holding her hand.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Olivia says to an unconscious Melinda. "I had a crush on you for months and I was too afraid of being rejected so I never said anything to you until the Policemen's Ball. I was at the party for about two hours and I saw you sitting out on the balcony all alone. Although I had already had a few drinks in me, I wasn't drunk. I just wanted you to think I was. I walked over to where you were and handed you a glass of Merlot. We sat, talked and drink wine for hours. You afford me a ride home but what you didn't know was my car was inside the parking garage across the street from the Ball. When we got to my apartment building, I invited you in for coffee. You accepted and then we went up to my apartment. I gave you a cup of coffee and we talked for two hours after that. You told me it was getting late and you had to go, but I didn't want you to go. When you got up from the couch, I stood up and faced you. I took a step closer and I could see you were nervous. I told you, I had a crush on you and I would like to take you out to dinner sometime, then I kissed you. At first you pulled away. You said, you had never kissed a white girl before. I told you, there's always a first time for everything. You smiled and I started kissing you again. You cupped the back of my head in your hand and deepened the kiss. After a minute you broke the kiss and said, Dinner huh, I'll think about it" Olivia recalled as she reminisced about their first kiss.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who's picking up Taylor and Mackenzie from school?" Fin asked Olivia.

"Fin, I forgot about the girls. Could you get them, I want to be here when Mel wakes up" Olivia says.

"Liv, I'm not on the contact list, they won't let me get the girls. You go ahead and pick the girls up, we'll stay with Melinda" Fin says.

"Thanks Fin"

Olivia kisses Melinda on the forehead and leaves the hospital to pick up her daughters. She arrives to the school.

"Mommy, you're late" Taylor says.

"I know, mommy was very busy" Olivia tell her daughters. "I'm going to drop you two off at Uncle Elliot's house.

"I thought we were going to Aunt Gabbie's house tonight?" Mackenzie says. "I don't want to go over to Uncle Elliot's house".

"Me either" says Taylor. "I want to go to Aunt Gabbie's"

"Look, I don't have time for this right now" Olivia says. "You two are going to Uncle Elliot's house and I don't want to hear anything out of you"

"Mommy…."

"TAYLOR, WHAT DID I SAY" Olivia yelled.

"I'm sorry mommy" says Taylor.

"No, I'm sorry" Olivia tells her daughter. "I shouldn't have yelled at you".

Olivia drops the girls off with Kathy and heads back to the hospital. She walks in Melinda's room and hear Munch telling one of his lame jokes.

"Is she awake?" Olivia asks.

"I'm alive and kicking" Melinda says softly.

"Hey guys, do you mind?" Olivia asked.

"We were just leaving" Cragen says. "Melinda make sure you get some rest".

Fin, Elliot, Munch and Cragen all leave the hospital.

"Hey babe, you gave us all a scare" Olivia says to Melinda.

"Liv"

"Yeah, hun"

"Did he rape me?"

"No, Fin and I got there in the nick of time. I also approved a rape kit on you, there was no sign of rape" Olivia tells a relieved Melinda. "Mel, he was the serial rapist we were looking for".

"Liv"

"Yes"

"I was scared" a tearful Melinda says. "For the first time in my life, I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do"

Olivia gets in the hospital bed with Melinda and places her arms around Melinda.

"Sweetheart, don't think about. You need to rest, get some sleep" Olivia tells her wife.

"Liv, I don't want to be alone. Will you stay with me?"

"I will be here when you wake up. Kenzie and Taylor are at Kathy and Elliot's house tonight. Do you want me to call your parents?"

"No, I don't want to worry them. I just want you here with me" Melinda tells Olivia.

The nurse comes in and gives Melinda a pain pill. She takes the pill and goes fast to sleep. Olivia falls asleep as well. Olivia wakes up early the next morning. She goes home to shower and grab a bite to eat. She returns to the hospital an hour later. Melinda is still asleep. Munch and Fin stops by with flowers for Melinda.

"How she's doing?" Fin asks Olivia.

"She's okay"

"Well, we gotta go, tell Melinda we stop by" Munch said.

As Munch and Fin leaves, Melinda wakes up.

"Hey baby, how're you feeling?" Olivia asks.

"I'm better, now that I see you" Melinda says. "Did you tell the girls I was in the hospital?"

"No, I didn't want to scare them"

"Good. I don't want them to know" Melinda says.

"They're going to release you today. Are you ready to come home?" Olivia asks Melinda.

"Yeah"

"Kathy said, she'll watch Taylor and Kenzie for a few days if we need her to"

"No Liv, I need to see my girls. I want them home with me" Melinda says. "I just have to come up with an explanation for this black eye and busted lip"

"You can always say you tripped and fell" Olivia says.

"Olivia Benson, our daughters are too smart for that one"

"You're right" Olivia says. "We'll just tell them…."

"The truth" Melinda said.

"Mel, are you sure"

"Yes Liv, I'm sure"

"Liv, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure babe"

"Why did you have me to believe you were drunk the night of the Policemen's Ball?"

"Huh" Olivia replied.

"You heard me"

"I knew that was the only way, I'd get you to take me home and it worked, didn't it?" a smiling Olivia says.


	8. Say Yes

"**Say Yes"**

Olivia is in the kitchen making Rice Krispy Treats with Mackenzie and Taylor. Melinda is in the living room on her laptop trying to get some last minute work done, so she can devote the rest of the weekend to Olivia and the girls.

"Mommy, can we make brownies too" asked Mackenzie.

"We'll do the brownies next time, okay" Olivia tells her daughter.

"Ok" Mackenzie replied.

"Jacki's birthday party tomorrow" Taylor said.

"I know sweetheart" Olivia says. "We're going to Toys 'R' Us today to find her a gift".

"Good"

Olivia walks into the living room and takes a seat beside her wife. Melinda could see she was hiding something behind her back.

"Ok, what are you hiding" Melinda says to Olivia.

Olivia moves the single rose from behind her back and hands it to Melinda.

"Happy Anniversary baby" Olivia says as she kisses Melinda.

"Liv, I think you're losing your memory" Melinda says. "Our Anniversary is in July, not April".

"I know, silly" Olivia says to her wife. "Today is the day you proposed to me; remember I thought it was an April fool's joke".

"Oh Liv…" Melinda says before being cut off by Mackenzie.

"Mommy here" she said, as she hands Melinda a Rice Krispy Treat. "I did it all by myself"

"Thanks sweetheart" Melinda said as she took the krispy treat from Mackenzie and placed it in her mouth. "It's delicious" she said smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mommy"

"I helped too" Taylor screamed from the kitchen.

"Come on girls, Melinda needs to finish her work" Olivia said.

Olivia and Mackenzie walked back into the kitchen. While they cleaned up, Melinda started to daydream about the day she proposed to Olivia.

**The daydream**

"Hi mom" Melinda said as she entered the living room of her parents home.

"Melinda, it's good to see you. What brings you by so early in the day" Marilyn said to her daughter.

"Mom, I'd like to take you to lunch. I invited Gabbie and Ursula as well"

"Well, don't I feel special. What's the occasion?" her mother asked.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to the three of you about something"

"Oh, really. Would this something have anything to do with Olivia?"

"Yes ma'am" Melinda replied.

"Are you two breaking up?"

"No mother, we're not"

"Good"

Gabbie and Ursula walk in the house together and give their mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Since I have all my daughters in the same room at the same time, I will cook us something for lunch instead of going out and spending money.

"I don't mind going out mom, its Melinda's money we're going to be spending" Gabbie said as she and Ursula laughed together.

Marilyn walks into the kitchen and Melinda, Gabbie and Rachel follows her.

"Mom, can I help" Melinda says.

"Grab a pot from under the cabinet" her mother says. "Ursula, get the onions and bell pepper for me, will you?"

"Yes ma'am" Ursula says.

As the women helped their mother prepare lunch, Melinda tells why she invited them out to lunch.

"I want you all to know why I invited you all out to lunch" Melinda says.

"What? You and Olivia had a fight" Gabbie says sarcastically.

"No"

"Well, what is it Mel?" Ursula says impatiently

The sisters walk over and sit down at the table where Melinda is seated.

"Mel, are you going to tell us?" her mother said.

"I…I'm going to ask Olivia to marry me tonight and I want you all to be there" Melinda says.

"You're what?" Gabbie says surprised.

"She's going to prose to Olivia, silly" Ursula says to Gabbie. Ursula turns to face Melinda, she gets up and gives her big sister a hug. "Olivia is a lucky woman" she whispers in Melinda's ear.

"Thanks Ursula" Melinda says as they break the hug.

Melinda's mother takes a seat at the table next to her daughter.

"Melinda, darling, are you sure about this?" her mother says with a concerned look. "Marriage is a big step. Have you thought this through?"

"Yes, I thought it through. I love Olivia and I want to spend the rest of my life with her" Melinda says to her mother and sisters.

"Does she make you happy, baby?"

"Yes, she does" Melinda says. "Mom, she's my soul mate"

"Well, If you're happy then I'm happy for you" her mother said.

"Ok, let me see the ring" Gabbie says.

"I haven't gotten one yet"

"Mel, you got to get the ring"

"Well…I was kind of hoping you two could help me shop for one today" Melinda says.

"Ok, lets eat lunch and then we'll head to the jewelry stores.

Melinda, her mom and sisters ate lunch and talked about where she should propose to Olivia. They all agreed to invite family and close friends over to Melinda's parents' house for a family dinner and she would propose in front of family and friends. Melinda left with her sisters to shop for Olivia's ring, while her mother went to the grocery store to shop for dinner.

The women walk into Zales…

"Mel, I like this one" Ursula says.

"My goodness Ursula, you have bad taste. The ring is too small and it's only fifteen hundred dollars" Gabbie says as she frowned.

Gabbie and Melinda continue to look around the store.

"Oh my God, here it is" Gabbie says. "Mel, come here. This is the perfect diamond for Olivia"

Melinda and Ursula walks over to the counter the ring is inside.

"Yeah, that is a beauty" Melinda says. "I wonder how much is it?"

"It costs ten thousand dollars" Ursula says.

"Ten Thousand Dollars" Melinda says with a surprised look on her face.

Mel, it is a beautiful ring" Ursula says.

"Yeah, I like it" Melinda says. "I'm sure Olivia will like it too".

Melinda calls the salesman to the counter and asks him to open the counter so she can take a close look at it.

"Damn, it's a lot more beautiful than we thought" Gabbie says. "It's worth the money you're going to spend on it".

Melinda asked the salesman what size was the ring was. The salesman took the ring and put it on the metal pole.

"Ma'am, it's a size eight" he said.

"Perfect. Olivia's ring finger is an eight" Melinda says.

"See, it's like this ring was meant for Olivia" Gabbie says.

"Ok, I'd like to purchase this ring" Melinda tells the salesman.

"Will that be cash, check or charge ma'am?"

"Check" Melinda tells him. Melinda writes a check for ten thousand dollars.

"Wait one minute ma'am" the salesman said as he ran the check. "Ok, you're good. Would you like the box gift wrapped?"

"Yes, she would" Gabbie says, before Melinda could get a word out.

The women left Zales and headed back over to their parents home. Melinda showed her mother the ring.

"It's a beautiful ring Melinda, Olivia is going to love it" Marilyn said.

"She better, hell it cost an arm and a leg" Ursula says.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies" Gabbie says. "Love doesn't have a price on it. The bigger the ring, the better the loving will be"

"Where did you hear that crap from" Melinda ask Gabbie.

"Mel isn't Olivia working a case. What if she has to work late tonight?" Ursula says.

"The Captain is going to release Olivia, Elliot, Fin and Munch around five o'clock today. This will give everyone enough time go home, shower, change and be here at 7:30pm.

Everyone left the family house and went home. It was now 7:00pm and everyone was at the family house except Melinda and Olivia. Marilyn had her best china dishes laid out in the formal dining room. Everyone was in the living room having drinks and chatting with one another. Melinda and Olivia walks in the house. Olivia knew it was a family dinner but she was surprised to see Elliot, Fin and munch there.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Olivia says as she walks over to her fellow detectives.

"Melinda invited us" Munch said. "I could use a nice home cooked meal".

"I wonder why Mel didn't tell me you guys were going to be here" Olivia says.

"Maybe it slipped her mind" Elliot says.

"Come on everyone it's time to eat" Marilyn said.

Everyone goes into the formal dining room.

"Wow" Olivia says to Melinda as she enters the dining room. "Marilyn really did a great job putting this together".

"Yeah, she sure did" Melinda responds.

"Olivia, you can have my seat" Melinda's father said.

"No Robert…this is your home. I'll sit next to Mel" Olivia says.

"I'm not going to take No for an answer. Please, have my seat" he says.

Olivia sits at the head of the table and Melinda takes the seat to her left.

"The last time your dad gave up his seat R.J. proposed to his wife" Olivia said as she whispered in Melinda's ear. "Mel, have you noticed the table has all my favorites on it?"

"Yeah, that's weird" Melinda says as she tries so hard to throw Olivia off.

Everyone eats dinner and conversed as they drink wine. Marilyn got up from the table, went into the kitchen and brought out five bottles of bottles of Champagne and glasses. She poured everyone a glass of Champagne as Robert started tapping his glass with a fork.

"May I have everyone's attention, please." He said. Everyone turned their attention to Robert. My daughter, Melinda has an announcement to make. Melinda, the floor is yours".

Melinda stood up and turned to face Olivia.

"Olivia" Melinda said with confidence in her voice. "I love you very much. I fell in love with you the first time we kissed. You have brought some much joy and love into my life. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. Your face is the last thing I want to see at night and the first thing I want to see in the morning".

Melinda takes Olivia's left hand and gets down on one knee.

"Olivia, I want to be the one, who catches when you stumble, protects you when you're scared, and hold you when you're feeling down. I love you so much; you are the perfect woman for me. Olivia, you've had my heart from the beginning. Now, I'd like for you to become a part of my soul. Olivia Benson, Will You Marry Me?"

Melinda and the rest of her family and friends await Olivia's answer.

Olivia couldn't believe her dreams were coming true. The woman she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with, was on one knee and asking her hand in marriage. Tears flowed down Olivia face as she let out a loud "YES…YES, I WILL MARRY YOU".

Melinda exhales and stands to her feet. Olivia stands up and kisses Olivia passionately in front of the whole family.

"You owe me fifty bucks" Munch says to Fin. "I told you, she was going to cry"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…here you go" Fin said, as he reached in his pocket and gave Munch a fifty dollar bill.

"Everyone please raise your glasses" Robert said. "To the happy couple"

"To the happy couple" everyone said, as they toasted the newly engaged couple."

**Flash Forward**

"Mel…Mel…Honey, do you hear me?" Olivia says.

"Oh…I was just day dreaming"

"About"

"The proposal" Melinda says. "The one of the happiest days of my life"

"One of the happiest days" Olivia said. "So, what's THE Happiest Day of your life?"

Melinda turned to face Olivia and says, "The day I became Mrs. Olivia Benson" before cupping Olivia's face and kissing her.

Melinda's moved her right hand down and under Olivia's shirt. She begins massaging Olivia's left breast as Olivia's heavy breathing became moans.

"Wait…Wait Mel, the girls are upstairs" Olivia says. "I'll call mom and ask her if she could watch them for a few hours while we celebrate our Anniversary"

"Olivia" Melinda says.

"Yes dear"

"I love you"

"I love you more" Olivia says as she winked her eye at Melinda before calling Marilyn.


	9. The Good Son

"**The Good Son"**

He was the little boy who hid in the closet and witnessed his mother's murder. Olivia got emotionally involved in the case at the time and became protective of Nathan. She even slept at the precinct one night with Nathan. When Nathan shot and killed the guy who killed his mother, it was Olivia who came to his defense. Olivia told Nathan, anyone would be proud to have him as a son. It was Olivia who made sure Nathan received a good foster family to take him in. Nathan is now 17 years old. He's an All-American High School Football. On signing day for college, it was Olivia by Nathan's side when he signed with the University of Florida. Olivia had become not only a mentor to Nathan but he saw her as a big sister, his protector. Olivia made sure she was at every High School football game unless work took priority. Nathan had become a big brother to Mackenzie and Taylor and would babysit them from time to time. He spend majority of his time with the Bensons. Now it was a week before graduation and Nathan decided to stop by the precinct to see Olivia.

"Is Detective Benson here?"Nathan said asked Munch.

"Yes, she's here" Much replied. "She's in the interrogation room with a perp. Could I help you with something?"

"No sir, I'll wait until she comes out; I really need to see her"

"Ok, you can have a seat at her desk" Munch said.

Nathan took a seat at Olivia's desk. She was in the interrogation room for two hours. Munch knew the teenager looked familiar and wondered what he wanted with Olivia but didn't ask. Olivia finally came out of the interrogation room and is surprised to see Nathan because he never stops by the precinct.

"Nathan, I'm surprised to see you here"

"Hey Olivia, I stopped by to give you an invitation" Nathan replied. "Here ya go"

Olivia opens the invitation.

"Oh Nathan, your high school graduation and you're Valedictorian too. I'm so proud of you" Olivia says as she gives Nathan a bear hug.

"Awww Olivia…..you can let go now"

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm so happy for you" Olivia says, as tears filled her eyes.

"Olivia, I owe it all to you. You have been such a positive influence on my life. When the system wanted to throw the book at me, you saved me. You believed in me and I couldn't let you down" Nathan tell Olivia.

"Nathan, you did this yourself. Don't give me any credit" she says as she takes a seat.

"Olivia, without even knowing it, you became like a mother to me. You came to all my games, made sure I stayed an A+ student; you made sure I got a job after school and you made sure I stayed out of trouble. You welcomed me into your life, into your family and I love you for that" Nathan tells Olivia.

"Ok, ok stop being so sappy." Olivia tells him. "Now, you have to work on your graduation speech. Have you thought about what you're going to say yet?"

"Well, I thought you could help me with it" Nathan says, giving Olivia that big smile of his that she couldn't resist.

"Ok, I'm off tomorrow so stop by the house around noon and I'll help you" Olivia tells Nathan.

"Oh, Olivia could you make…."

Before he could say anything else Olivia interrupted him. "Yeah, I'll make Beef Stew" she says.

"Thanks Olivia, you're the best" Nathan says as he gives her a goodbye kiss on the cheek and leaves the precinct.

The next day came and Nathan hadn't showed up at Olivia's house. She called Nathan's cell phone twice and there was no answer. Olivia began to worry because Nathan always returned her calls or texted her to let her know he received her call. It's a little after 7pm and the doorbell finally rings.

"It's about time you showed up" Olivia says as she opens the door.

"Oh El, I thought you were Nathan"

"Cragen called, we have a victim at Mercy General" Elliots says.

"El, did you forget today is my day off?" Olivia replied

"Liv, the victim is Nathan"

"Oh no..GOD no" Olivia said as she grabbed her jacket.

It took Olivia and Elliot fifteen minutes to get to Mercy General. Olivia heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. She literally had to take deep breaths to calm down.

"Nathan Phelps, he was brought in about two hours ago" Olivia asks the nurse.

"Are you family?" the nurse asks Olivia.

"No, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner, we're investigating what happened to him"

The nurse escorted Olivia and Elliot to the Intensive Care Unit where Nathan was being treated. As she enters Nathan's room, Olivia eyes began to fill with tears, she can't believe what she sees in front of her. The little boy she loved so much was lying there on a ventilator beaten beyond recognition. Tears rolled down Olivia's face as she inched closer to Nathan. Olivia took a seat next to him and held his hand.

"What happened?" a sobbing Olivia asked Elliot.

"Members of a gang jumped him".

"Why? Nathan wasn't in any gang" Olivia replied.

"Liv, apparently Nathan stole over $5,000 worth of drugs from them a week ago and they wanted to teach him a lesson.

"No, I don't believe it. Nathan doesn't do drugs and he sure as hell doesn't sell them" Olivia said angrily.

"The perp is in custody now. I'll give you some time with Nathan."

"No El, lets head to the precinct now. I want to see the scum who put Nathan here" Olivia says.

They leave Mercy General and head straight for the precinct. Olivia goes straight to the interrogation room where the gang leader is. The Captain stops her at the door.

"Liv, you're off this one, you're too close" the Captain tells her.

"No Captain, you can't do this"

"Liv, I'm not going to let you nowhere near that perp. So, you can stand out here and watch or go back home. Your choice" the Captain tells her.

Olivia stands and watch as Elliot and Fin interrogate the perp.

"So, you're the gang leader, huh?" Elliot asked the man in the room.

"Yep"

"Is Nathan in your gang?" Fin asked him.

"Who?"

"Nathan, you prick. Is he in your gang?" says Fin.

"What did Nathan do to make you want to kill him?" Elliot asked the gang leader.

"Look, I don't know nobody name Nathan" the gang leader said.

Fin walks over to where the suspect is sitting and gets so close in his face, he can feel his breath.

"You piece of shit, you think you're so tough. Why Nathan, huh?" Fin asked him.

"Look man, I don't know anybody name Nathan"

"Nathan is the one that's in the hospital because you ordered your gang members to beat him" Elliot said yelling.

"I didn't order a hit on anyone name Nathan, what the hell are you talking about?"

The Captain and Olivia continue to listen in as ADA Novak walks up.

"Liv, I just got a call from Mercy General" Casey said with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Liv, Nathan died fifteen minutes ago"

Olivia blacks out after hearing the news of Nathan's death. The Captain catches her before she could hit the floor. He carries her into his office and calls Melinda, to inform her of the news. Meanwhile ADA Novak interrupts the interrogation and informs Fin and Elliot of Nathan's death.

"Nathan is dead and I'm going to see to it, you spend the rest of your life in prison", ADA Novak tells the perp. "You ordered the beating that ended his life and I'm not going to rest until you're behind bars"

The gang leader still insists he doesn't know anyone by the name of Nathan.

"Look lady, I did order a beating but it wasn't on anybody named Nathan. I ordered a beating on Craig..Craig Holmes, not Nathan" the gang leader admits.

"So, how did Nathan get into the crossfire?" ADA Novak asked.

"I'm telling you the truth. Craig was in my gang and he stole from me, so I wanted to teach him a lesson. I told my boyz, if they see him, beat him good. I told them to make sure they put him in the hospital"

"Where does this Craig live?" ADA Novak asked.

"Off W. 53rd and Cameron, apartment 205".

ADA Novak called Fin and Elliot out the interrogation room.

"I'm going to need you two to check this out"

"Casey, you believe that scum" Elliot says to her.

"Come on Casey" Fin says.

"Look, he sounds believable. What if he and his gang had nothing to do with Nathan's death?" Novak says.

"We have eye witnesses" Elliot says, yelling at Casey.

"Look, do your job and check it out" Novak replies.

Elliot and Fin both storm out the precinct pissed off. Meanwhile Olivia finally comes too and the reality begins to sink in. She continues to cry in the Captain's office. Melinda and the girls walk in the precinct. Melinda and the girls were all in their pajamas. She see's Olivia in Cragen's office and heads straight for her wife.

"Liv, sweetheart, I'm so sorry about Nathan. What happened?" Melinda says.

"I don't want to talk about it; I just want to go home. Mel, please take me home"

"Sure, lets go" Melinda said, as she put her arm around Olivia.

Elliot and Fin arrives to the apartment the gang leader gave them. Fin knocks on the door.

"Police open up" Fin says.

A young lady comes to the door, she looks like she's in her mid-20s.

"And what the hell yall want?" she asks the detectives.

"Where's Craig, is he in there?" Elliot asked her.

"No, he aint here and what yall want with Craig anyway?"

"So Craig do live here" Fin asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you have a picture of Craig?" Fin asked her.

The woman let the detectives in the apartment and shows them a picture of Craig.

"This isn't Craig, this young man's name is Nathan Phelps" Elliot tells her.

"Nathan" the lady says laughing. "You two must be on crack. This is my boyfriend Craig, we've been living together for a year"

"Ma'am, the guy in this picture is Nathan Phelps" Elliot tells her again.

"Wait a minute" the lady said….

Meanwhile the ride back home was very quiet for Melinda and Olivia and the girls had fallen asleep. Melinda could see how bad Olivia was hurting and could feel the same hurt. Nathan had become a part of Melinda and the girls' life as well. She didn't know how she was going to tell the girls of Nathan's death. The girls loved Nathan and Melinda didn't know how this was going to affect the girls. They finally reached the drive way and Melinda turned the truck off.

"If you want to sit here for a while, I'll stay here with you" Melinda says to Olivia.

"No, lets go in" Olivia says.

They carry the girls up to their room and put them to bed. Olivia goes into the master bedroom while Melinda locks up the house. When Melinda walks into the room, she sees Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed. Melinda walks over to her wife and sits next to her.

"Liv, it's okay…It's okay to cry" Melinda says to Olivia as she wraps her arms around her. "Baby, I'm here. If you want to let it out, please go right ahead". Melinda knew she couldn't cry, she had to be strong for Olivia. She knew, Nathan's death was devastating to Olivia. She was going to need all of Melinda' strength to get through this.

"Olivia, did you hear me"

Olivia said nothing

"Baby, please let it out. I'm here for you" Melinda said as she held Olivia.

Olivia couldn't hold it in any longer; tears began to rush down Olivia's face. Olivia started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. Her cries became louder and louder until it woke up the twins. The girls came into their mothers' room.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Mackenzie asked.

"Girls, I need for you to go back to bed" Melinda told them.

"Why is mommy crying" asked Taylor.

Melinda didn't want to tell them about Nathan right now. So, she told them Olivia was going to be okay and for them to go back to their rooms. Melinda undressed Olivia and lay next to her, holding her tight. Olivia cried herself to sleep.

Around 2am the phone ring. Melinda answers the phone.

"Hello"

"Mel, glad you answered the phone" Fin says. "We need you at the morgue".

"Why.. I don't want to leave Olivia here by herself"

"Please Mel, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" Fin tells her.

Melinda eases out of bed and out the house.

"Fin, what the hell is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Melinda says walking toward him.

Olivia wakes up and realizes Mel is gone. She reads the note Mel left her and reaches for the phone to call Mel. Before she could pick up the phone, it rings.

"Benson" she says.

"Olivia" says the voice on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"Olivia, it's me…Nathan"

Olivia hangs up the phone and stares at it. The phone rings again and again. Olivia answers….

"Who is this?"

"Olivia, it's Nathan. I'm sorry for not showing up today" the voice said.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Olivia yells into the phone before slamming it down. The caller gave Olivia chills, she couldn't go back to sleep. She wanted to know, who could be so evil to pull a prank like that. Ten minutes later Olivia's door bell rings. She looks out the window and sees Nathan's car. Olivia immediately goes for her gun, she runs and check up on the twins. The door bell rings again. Olivia makes her way down stairs, when she looks out the window, no one's there and Nathan's car is gone. Olivia calls the precinct; she figures it's the gang members trying to intimidate her. Cragen tells Olivia the gang leader has been in the interrogation room the whole time and haven't made a call. Just as Olivia is about to call Melinda, the door bell rings again and Olivia doesn't say anything. Someone has a key, unlock and opens the door.

"Freeze or I will blow your brains out" Olivia says.

"Olivia, it's me Nathan"

Olivia turns on the light switch and faints when she sees Nathan. As she comes to, she sees Nathan, who's beaten up pretty badly, kneeling over her. Olivia screams.

"Olivia, it's okay, It's only me" Nathan says.

"Bu…bu…but you're supposed to be dead" Olivia says.

Nathan laughs… "You must have been dreaming, I did wake you didn't I?"

"Is it really you" she asked Nathan.

"Yes, it's really me" Nathan says.

Olivia gives Nathan a bear hug and tears filled her eyes, because she's overcome by joy. Nathan is puzzled, he wanted to know what was going on.

"Nathan, where were you today?" Olivia asked him.

"While on my way over here, I decided to stop by the corner store on W. 53rd street. When I came out the store, some dudes jumped me. They shoved me into this van and continued beating me up. They took me to this abandon warehouse and held me there. They kept calling me Craig and wanted to know where the money was. I told them, they had the wrong person but they didn't believe me. After beating me all day, they received a phone call and they just let me go. Olivia, you were the first person I called after they released me, but you kept hanging up on me. Could you take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah, lets get you to the hospital. Can you see out of your left eye?" Olivia asked Nathan.

"Yeah, but my vision is blurred"

"Wait…Wait one minute" Olivia says.

"What is it?"

"If you're alive, who's…Oh God, I gotta call Mel" Olivia says as she runs to the house phone.

"Olivia what is it?"

"Nathan, there's a young man in the morgue, who we all thought was you" Olivia tells him.

"You really thought I was dead"

"Yes"

Olivia calls Melinda.

"Mel, there's something I gotta…"

Melinda cut Olivia off

"Liv, it isn't Nathan. The body in the morgue isn't Nathan" Melinda tells Olivia.

"I know Mel. Nathan is standing in front of me. We're going to wake up the girls and head to Mercy General"

"Liv, I ran a DNA on the body in the morgue. The deceased is related to Nathan, it's his twin brother" Melinda tells Olivia.

Olivia is shocked and confused because Nathan was the only child. "Mel, there must be a mistake; Nathan was the only child and both of his parents a dead." Olivia says.

"Olivia, DNA doesn't lie" Melinda says. "Fin and Elliot are here, we'll meet you at the hospital"

At Mercy General Olivia ask Nathan about his parents.

"Nathan, do you have a brother?" Olivia asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Melinda ran a DNA test on the body in the morgue, it's your twin brother, I'm sorry" Olivia tells him.

"My grandmother told me I had a twin brother, before she died. She died when I was six. She said my parents couldn't take care of two kids, so she gave one up for adoption. She never told me his name, she said he lived in Chicago" Nathan told Olivia.

Melinda, Fin and Elliot arrived at Mercy General. Melinda's eyes filled with tears when she saw Nathan. She gave him a hug and held unto him for a long time as tears rolled down her face.

"Mel, don't cry, I'm okay" Nathan said.

"I know, it's just, we thought we lost you. We thought we lost our son" Melinda says.

It wasn't until then Nathan realized how much he meant to Olivia and her family. Tears filled Nathan eyes, for years he wanted so much to feel the mother-son bond his classmates felt. He wanted so much to be someone's son and not just foster son.

"I love you guys" Nathan tells Melinda and Olivia.

"We love you too" Taylor says.

The doctor comes back in and gives Nathan pain relievers and releases him from the hospital. The Bensons drive back home with Nathan. The twins run up to their rooms and gets in the bed. Olivia and Nathan takes a seat at the kitchen table, Melinda puts on a pot of coffee. Olivia tells Nathan, she'll take him to see his brother tomorrow, if that's what he wants to do. Nathan agreed to see his brother, to pay his respects. Olivia asked Nathan how he felt about his brother's death. Nathan told Olivia, he didn't know what to feel.

"How could I feel something for someone I never met" Nathan said. "But on the other hand, I feel really awful because I never got a chance to know him. He looked exactly like me. He moved to New York two months ago and only lived five miles from me" Nathan said. "I wish we would have ran into one another, I wish I would have gotten the chance to know him"

"What's going to happen to the guy you have behind bars for his murder?" Nathan asked Olivia.

"Well, he'll be charged with murder and put away for a long time" Olivia tell him.

"That's good" Nathan says.

Melinda pours two cups of coffee and gives Nathan a glass of soda.

"Nathan, are you hungry?" Melinda asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Liv, did you make…"

"Yes Nathan, I'll get the beef stew for you" Olivia says with a smile on her smile.

Nathan eats and heads up stairs to take a shower. Olivia gives him one of her Miami Heat jersey and basketball shorts to wear to bed. Nathan took two pain reliever which made him sleepy. On their way upstairs, Melinda and Olivia peek in on Nathan.

""He's really lucky, you know" Melinda says.

"Yeah, I know. It could easily have been him in that morgue" Olivia says. "Did you mean what you said at the hospital?"

"What?"

"When you called Nathan, our son"

"Liv, I meant every word of it. Nathan spends more time with us, than his foster family. He's here for every holiday, every birthday and he attends our family reunions. I love him as if he was my own son. I just regret not adopting him when we've had the opportunity. He's the big brother the girls wished they had, they are the sisters he wished he had and we've been the parents he's wanted for so long. He's a good kid, a good son".

They close the room door and head towards their bedroom. "So, its daylight, the girls are asleep and Nathan is asleep, what do you want to do?" Melinda asks Olivia.

"Mel" Olivia says as she sits on the edge of the bed. "Last night when we thought we lost Nathan, you held me even though you were hurting you kept it together for me. Now it's my turn to hold you. I just want to lay here and hold you" Olivia tells Melinda.

As the two women laid there in bed, Melinda cries on the inside from earlier became reality. Melinda began to sob in Olivia's arms. Melinda realized, their lives would have never been the same without Nathan.

"It's okay…let it" Olivia tells her wife.


	10. Luck Dog

**Lucky Dog**

"Good morning sweetheart" Melinda says as she gives Olivia a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning" a sleep Olivia says. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:30am"

"What're you doing up so early?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised we'll spend some family time together this weekend but, I really need to go in for a few hours to catch up on some paperwork".

"Babe, what time will you be home?" Olivia asked.

"No later than 1pm" Melinda said, before giving Olivia a kiss goodbye. "Tell the girls, I will make it up to them, we will go to McDonald's for breakfast tomorrow". Melinda leaned in for another kiss, this time Olivia deepens the kiss.

Melinda pulls back from the kiss "Honey, if you continue to kiss me like this I'm not ever going to leave".

"That's the idea" a smiling Olivia tells her.

"See ya soon, love you" Melinda says, as she walks out the master bedroom.

Olivia falls back on the pillow and fast to sleep. Olivia is awakened by the voices of her eight year old daughters, but doesn't open her eyes.

"Mommy…Mommy" Taylor said.

"See, I told you she was still asleep" Mackenzie said to her sister.

"Mommy" Taylor said again as she tapped her mother on the shoulder.

"Yes" Olivia said with one eye open.

"Can you fix us some breakfast?" Taylor asked.

"Okay, what's it going to be Fruit Loops or Captain Crunch?" Olivia asked as she got out of bed.

"Grits, eggs and bacon" Mackenzie said.

"Okay…grits, eggs and bacon it is" Olivia said as she kissed each of her daughters on the forehead.

"Where's mommy Mel?" Taylor asked Olivia.

"Melinda had to go into work this morning but she'll be home for lunch okay"

"Okay" Taylor said.

While Olivia cooked the girls' breakfast, they watched cartoons in the living room.

"Time to eat" Olivia yelled from the kitchen.

"Good, I'm starving" Mackenzie said, as she and Taylor ran into the kitchen.

After breakfast, Olivia cleaned the kitchen. The girls were upstairs taking baths because Olivia had promised she'd take them to the park. Everyone got dressed and off to the park. The girls really enjoyed themselves and Olivia got a chance to take pictures of them playing and having fun. On their way home, Olivia stopped by Gabbie's house. The girls wanted to see their 12 week old cousin.

"Aunt Gabbie" the girls said as they ran up to her.

"How're you guys doing?" Gabbie asked. "Nice to see you Olivia, where's my big sister?"

"She's working, she'll be home in an hour. Sorry, for dropping in like this but the girls wanted to see Brianna".

"No problem. Brianna and Kevin are in the living room" Gabbie says. "Tommie is on the back with Rocky and Lucky"

"Who's Rocky and Lucky?" Olivia asked.

"A friend of ours gave Tommie two Yorkies. I told him, we can only keep one and he needs to find a home for the other" Gabbie says.

The girls play with their cousins for a while and goes on the back to see Uncle Tommie.

"Uncle Tommie, I like your puppies" Mackenzie says.

"Thanks Kenzie, you want to pet one of them?" Tommie asked her.

"Yeah" a wide-eyed Mackenzie says. Mackenzie bends down on her knees and starts petting one of the puppies. "Uncle Tommie what's her name?"

"Kenzie, It's a him not her. His name is Lucky" Tommie tells her.

"Lucky" Mackenzie says softly. "I like that name, he's so cute, isn't he Taylor?"

"Yeah, he is cute" Taylor says as she begins to pet Lucky.

"Hey babe" Tommie says to Gabbie. "Looks like we found a home for Lucky"

"Oh no" Olivia says. "Melinda doesn't like dogs and besides they're a big responsibility"

"Please mommy…please…can we keep him" Mackenzie says to her mother.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we can't keep him. "I'm sure Uncle Tommie will find a good home for Lucky"

Mackenzie eyes fills up with tears, which is something Olivia hates to see.

"Please mommy…I promise I will take care of him" a sobbing Mackenzie says to her mother.

Olivia bends down and lifts Mackenzie chin. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry but we just can't keep him" Olivia says.

Those words coming from her mother's mouth broke her heart. Mackenzie begin to cry even more as tears fell down her face.

"Tommie, see what you did" Gabbie said to her husband with the evil eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I just figured Taylor and Kenzie would like a dog for a pet. I should have just kept my mouth closed" Tommie says to his wife.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it" Olivia tells her brother-in-law. "we gotta be going, Mel will be home shortly. Girls say goodbye to Uncle Tommie and Aunt Gabbie".

Olivia and the girls walk to the car. Mackenzie is still crying as they get in the car.

"Buckle up girls".

"Mommy" Mackenzie says.

"Yes, sweetie"

"You're not being fair".

Looking through the rearview mirror Olivia explains, "Mackenzie, a dog is a very big and I mean very big responsibility. I'm at work all day, Melinda works all the time and you girls have to be at school during the day. Lucky isn't house broken yet, who's going to do that?"

"We will mommy, I promise, we will. Won't we Taylor" Mackenzie says.

"Yeah" Taylor replies.

"The main reason we can't have a dog is because Melinda doesn't like dogs" Olivia tells her daughters.

"She doesn't like the neighbors down the street but she still speaks to them" Taylor says.

"Ok, that's it. No dog." Olivia says, as she puts the car in reverse and backs out the driveway.

The drive on the way home was very quiet. Taylor had dosed off to sleep but Olivia could still hear the sniffing coming from Mackenzie. Olivia was heart-broken when she saw her daughter through the rearview mirror. Mackenzie eyes were red and had swelled from the crying. Olivia could see the dried up tear stains on her daughters face. They were one block away from home when Olivia turned the car around.

"Mommy, where are we going now?" Mackenzie asked.

"We're going back to aunt Gabbie's to get Lucky" Olivia said.

Mackenzie eyes opened wide. "Really, really mommy, we're going back to Aunt Gabbie to get Lucky?" Mackenzie said, leaning forward.

"Yes, we're going to get Lucky and bring him home with us"

Mackenzie screamed so loud it scared Olivia and woke up Taylor.

"Taylor, we're going back to aunt Gabbie's to get Lucky" Mackenzie said to her sister.

"Yeeeeeessssss" Taylor said.

Olivia and the girls went back to Gabbie's house and retrieved Lucky. On the ride back home, the girls were playing with Lucky. Olivia could see how happy her daughters were, especially Mackenzie. Olivia knew, she'd have some explaining to do as soon as Melinda sees Lucky. Olivia pulled into the driveway and they all exited the vehicle, including Lucky.

"C'mon Lucky" Mackenzie said. "C'mon boy"

After jumping out the car, Lucky begins to vomit.

"Mommy look, he's throwing up" Taylor says. "What's wrong with him?"

"He got car sick. It's okay, he's only 10 weeks old and it's probably his first time in a car. Don't worry, he's going to be okay". Olivia told her daughter. "Now, lets go in the house".

They all went in the house and Olivia told the girls to keep Lucky upstairs. She told the girls, she wanted to tell Melinda about the dog before she sees him. Olivia went down stairs to fix lunch and ten minutes later Melinda walks in the house.

"Hi honey" Olivia says.

"Hey babe" Melinda says as she walks over to Olivia and kisses her. "What's for lunch?"

"Chicken Enchiladas"

"Mmm…sure smells good" Melinda says as she pulls Olivia in close to her. "Hey, I was thinking... we haven't been to the movies in a while and you said you wanted to go see that one movie, so how about it?

"What about the kids? They're too young for that kind of movie"

"Don't worry, Ursula said she'll watch them for us" Melinda said.

"Well…"

"Well, what? You don't want to go?"

"Mel, it's just….."

"Mommy, you're home" said Taylor.

"Hi honey, where's Kenzie?"

"She's upstairs with…"

"Which you should be" Olivia cuts Taylor off before she says anything else.

Taylor walks over to Olivia. "Mommy, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" Olivia says.

"It's a secret, can I tell you in your ear"

Melinda looks on as Taylor whispers something in Olivia's ear. Melinda becomes suspicious because she knows Olivia doesn't like the girls whispering and now, Taylor is whispering in her ear.

"Mommy, we can't find Lucky" Taylor whispers. "I think he's in your room"

Olivia asks Melinda to watch the food while she takes care of something upstairs. Olivia and Taylor heads upstairs to help look for Lucky.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...Melinda opens the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. When she closes the refrigerator door she sees her shoe in the middle of the kitchen floor and walks over to it.

"How did this get here and what happened to my shoe" she thought to herself.

She calls out for her wife, "Olivia…Olivia"

Olivia comes down stairs, "What is it Mel?"

Melinda holds her shoe out, "What happened to my shoe and how did it get down stairs?"

"Ahh…"

Before Olivia could say anything, Melinda cuts her off…. "It looks like a dog has been chewing on it".

"Ahh…Ahh.."

Before Olivia could say anything again, Melinda feels something licking her leg. She looks down to see Lucky licking her. Melinda screams and jumps behind Olivia, holding on to her tightly.

"What is that dog doing here?" Melinda asks Olivia.

"Mel, please let my neck go. I can't breathe" Olivia says.

"Sorry…but why is that dog in our home?" Melinda says. "Olivia, don't tell me you…"

"Mel, I had no choice" Olivia says with a sad look on her face. "I took the girls to Gabbie's to see Brianna and Tommie had these two puppies there and the girls fell in love with him. So, I bought him home with us"

"Liv, you know I do not like dogs"

"I know, I know. But, if you could have seen the look on Mackenzie's face. It was hurting me to see her so sad. So, I decided to turn around and go get him" Olivia says.

While Olivia and Melinda talk, the girls listens in from the living room.

"Mel, look at him. He's so cute and friendly"

"Liv"

"Mel, did you know I've wanted a dog for three years now? The only reason I haven't gotten one is because I know you don't like them. You never told me why you don't like dogs" Olivia says.

"I don't like dogs because they bite and they bark too much" Melinda says.

"What if we train him not to bite and we take him to obedient school? He's young and it's the perfect time to train him." Olivia says to Melinda.

"Ok, who's going to house break him?" Melinda asks Olivia.

"We are" Olivia says as she gives Melinda a kiss and attempts to walk away.

"Liv…come back here"

Olivia picks up Lucky before walking back to Melinda. "Look at him Mel, look at those puppy eyes of his. He's so sweet, he wouldn't hurt a fly" Olivia tells Melinda.

Melinda couldn't help but fall for Lucky's big brown puppy eyes. She sees Mackenzie and taylor standing in the living room.

"Come here you two" Melinda says to the girls.

Mackenzie and Taylor walk into the kitchen and sits at the table and Melinda sits down next to them.

"Do you know a dog is a big responsibility?"

"Yes ma'am" the girls both say.

"Do you want to keep Lucky?"

"Yes ma'am" they say again.

"Ok, you have to promise you will help me and mommy walk the dog, feed the dog and help keep him groomed. If you can promise to do those three things, you can keep him" Melinda says.

"Yes, we promise mommy. We will do it" Mackenzie says.

"Ok, it's a deal. You can keep Lucky"

Taylor and Mackenzie jump out of their seats and give Melinda a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks mommy, you're the best" Mackenzie says to Melinda. She then turns and look at Olivia, "Oh and you're the best too mommy".

"Okay girls, take Lucky out back and let him run around in the back yard to burn off some of that energy of his" Olivia tells her daughters.

"C'mon Lucky, lets go boy" Taylor says.

Olivia walks over and sits on Melinda's lap. "I'm proud of you" she says to Melinda.

"Why, I didn't do anything"

Olivia cups Melinda's face and looks deep into her eye, "You did more than you think" Olivia said before kissing her wife. Melinda deepens the kiss as Olivia turns and straddles her. They sat there kissing each other for about five minutes before Olivia broke the kiss.

"We have to go to the store" Olivia says.

"Why?"

"We don't have anything here for Lucky. He needs food, toys, clothes, and we have to get him one of those body holster" Olivia tells Melinda.

"And don't forget about the pads to house train him" Melinda tells her.

"We can all go after lunch" Melinda says.

"No…we can't" Olivia tells her. "Lucky got car sick earlier, so I'll go and you can stay here with him and the girls".

"Liv"

"Oh c'mon Mel"

"Okay, since you insist" Melinda says smiling at Olivia.

After lunch, Olivia headed out the house straight to Pet Smart. The girls were playing with Lucky in the house and Melinda was on the couch in the living room on her laptop. She became drowsy and quickly fell off to sleep. Melinda felt something wet brush against her face. She opened her eyes to find Lucky licking her face.

"Get down, get off me" Melinda said.

Lucky jumped on the floor and laid there looking at Melinda with those big brown puppy eyes. He began to cry.

"Ok, Ok. C'mon, you can get back up here" Melinda says.

Lucky jumped back on Melinda and started licking her face again. "Don't think I'm going to fall for that sad puppy face again" she tells Lucky.

Olivia returns from Pet smart to find Melinda playing with Lucky. "See, I knew you'd like him" Olivia says. "He's a good dog".

"He's one Lucky Dog" Melinda says as she continues playing with Lucky.


	11. Chicken Noodle Soup

**Chicken Noodle Soup**

Olivia was home with the flu, while Melinda was at work and the girls were spending the weekend with their aunt Ursula. Melinda kept watching the clock at work and prayed that the next hour would pass by quickly.

"Okay Albert, I'm out of here" she told her assistance. "Remember, I'll be off for the next couple of days. Olivia has the flu and I want to make sure she's being taken care of"

"Ok, tell Olivia I said, get well soon"

"You bet" Melinda said as she grabbed her coat and rushed out the door.

On her way home, she decides to stop by the grocery store because she wanted to make Olivia some homemade chicken noodle soup and pick up dog food and doggie treats for Lucky. When Melinda arrived home and opened the door to the house, she was expecting to be greeted by Lucky, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Lucky…here boy" Melinda said as she walked through the living room into the kitchen. Melinda begins to put away the grocery and poured dog food in Lucky's bowl. She took a pack of Theraflu out the box and made Olivia a cup. She walked upstairs and into the master bedroom. Olivia was asleep with boxes of tissue on the nightstand next to her. Lucky was lying there asleep next to Olivia with his head on Melinda's pillow. As Melinda got closer Lucky opened his eyes, lift his head and laid back down next to Olivia.

Melinda placed the cup of Thera-flu on the nightstand. "Liv…sweetheart" Melinda said softly.

"Hey baby, you're home" was all Olivia could get out before she started coughing and sneezing.

"Here, drink this"

"Mel, I don't want any more Theraflu"

"Liv, it's good for you…here, it'll make you feel better. First I need to take your temperature"

Olivia sits up in the bed while Melinda takes her temperature.

"103.7" says Melinda. "Well, you're one degree down from this morning; hopefully your fever will break tonight. If not, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital"

"Okay" was all Olivia could say. Olivia drinks the Theraflu and lay back down under the covers.

"Honey, I'm going to go down stairs to make you some chicken noodle soup. I'll be back soon".

"Homemade" Olivia asks.

"Yes, homemade"

"Good, I love your homemade soups" Olivia says.

Melinda heads back down stairs and Lucky follows her. Before she could reach the kitchen, she hears the door bell. Melinda walks over and opens the door.

"Mother…I...I mean, we weren't expecting you"

"I know. I thought I'd stop by and check in on Olivia" Marilyn said to her daughter. "I bought over some chicken noodle soup. You know how she loves my chicken noodle soup" Marilyn said smiling.

"Great" Melinda said smiling back at her mother, "come in". Melinda felt a little disappointed because she wanted to make the chicken noodle soup for Olivia.

Marilyn walks straight to the kitchen and places the pot of soup on the stove.

"So, Olivia's in bed I hope"

"Yes mother, she's upstairs"

"Well, don't just stand there, give me a soup bowl" Marilyn said.

Marilyn pours some soup into the bowl and heads upstairs, with Melinda following behind.

"Olivia, honey" Marilyn said when she saw Olivia.

"Hi mom"

"Don't worry mama's here and I'm going take care of you" Marilyn said as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Olivia. "I bought over some of my homemade chicken noodle soup for you. I know how you like it" Marilyn tells Olivia as she begins to feed Olivia as if Olivia was a baby.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure Liv can feed herself" said Melinda. The fact is, Melinda wanted to be the one feeding Olivia.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind feeding her, she's my daughter too you know" Marilyn says to Melinda.

Melinda turns and rolls her eyes as she heads down stairs. Marilyn comes down stairs a half an hour later with an empty soup bowl.

"Mel, did you feed Olivia today? She was starving".

"Mother, I was at work this morning and besides Olivia haven't been able to keep anything down for the past day and a half".

"Well, the poor child seemed hungry to me" Marilyn replied. "Did you take her temperature today?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well…what was it?"

Melinda let out a sigh before answering her mother. "Mom, it was 103.7"

"103.7" Marilyn echoed what Melinda told her. "Good Lord, the poor child is burning up. We need to get her to the hospital"

"Mom, she's going to be ok. I'm a doctor you know" Melinda says.

"Well, from my experience, doctors aren't always right" Marilyn said to her daughter.

Those words from her mother cut like a razor. "How dare she question me and my abilities to take care of Olivia" Melinda thought to herself.

"She'll be just fine" Melinda said as she poured Olivia a glass of water. "I'll be right back; I'm going to give Liv some water.

"Wait a minute" Marilyn words stopped Melinda in her tracks. "You're giving her water? I'll make tea and you can give her a glass of ice tea with a touch of ginger in it".

"Mom, water is good for her. Besides, she needs to drink plenty of liquids" Melinda said before walking upstairs.

Melinda enters the room and gives Olivia the glass of water. Olivia drinks the glass of water and lies back down, while Melinda cleans off the nightstand. In walks Marilyn with a glass of ice tea.

"Mother, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like" Marilyn says to Melinda. "Olivia sweetie, here's a nice glass of ice cold tea"

"Thanks mom" Olivia says. Olivia could feel the tension between Melinda and her mother.

As Olivia attempted to sit up once again, she felt nauseous and asked Melinda to help her to the bathroom. Before Melinda could move, Marilyn took Olivia by the shoulder and helped carry her into the bathroom. Melinda watched as Olivia leaned over the toilet vomiting and Marilyn holding her hair back. "That's it Liv, let it all out" Melinda hears her mother tells Olivia.

"That should be me in there holding Olivia's hair" Melinda thought to herself. Suddenly tears filled Melinda's eyes. She felt helpless; her mother had come into her home and taken over. Melinda wanted to say something, but instead she left the room and went down stairs.

Melinda sat on the couch and Lucky jumped up in her lap. "At least I have you to take care of" she says as she rubbed Lucky's back. Marilyn comes down stairs thirty minutes later, "Olivia's fast to sleep again" she tells Melinda.

"Mom, I need to talk to you"

"Yeah, I'm listening"

Melinda didn't know where to start. She didn't want to hurt her mother's feeling.

"Well…you know I really appreciate you stopping by and help taking care of Olivia. I was thinking…"

Melinda was immediately cut off by her mother. "I would love to stay a few days and help you take care of Olivia"

"Huh…what"

"That's what you were going to ask me, right" Marilyn said.

"No mother"

"Oh"

"Mom, I took a few days off from work to take care of Olivia. She's my wife and I'm a doctor, I know how to take care of her" Melinda says to her mother.

"Oh, I…I didn't mean to intrude. I thought since you were working, someone needed to be here with Olivia" Melinda mother tells her.

"Mom, I know you meant well, but I've got it covered from here"

"Okay, well tell Olivia I said goodbye and get well soon" Marilyn said as she reached for her purse.

Now Melinda felt guilty, "Mom, why don't you do that, I pretty sure she wouldn't want you to leave before saying goodbye".

Marilyn says goodbye to Olivia and Lucky and leaves the Benson Family home. Melinda spends the weekend taking care of Olivia's every need. On Monday morning a new, revived Olivia awakes feeling ninety percent better. She rolls over and kisses Melinda.

"Good morning babe" she says to Melinda.

"Good morning" Melinda says with a horse voice.

"You sound terrible"

"I feel terrible too" Melinda says.

Olivia places the palm of her hand on Melinda's forehead. "Mel, you're hot. I need to take your temperature". Olivia opens the nightstand next to her and gets the thermometer out. "Open wide" she says. Olivia places the thermometer under Melinda's tongue. It beeps…"102" Olivia says. "It looks like you're coming down with something".

"Yeah, the flu" Melinda says.

"Aww…sweetie, I'm sorry for giving you the flu" Olivia tells here.

"Well…at least I get to take care of you, like you took care of me" Olivia said smiling. "Now, don't worry, I'll be right back".

"Where're you going?" Melinda asked.

"I'm going to get you some Theraflu" Olivia said as she walked out the room.

While Olivia was in the kitchen, the door bell rang. Olivia walked over and opened the door.

"Mom…hey…we didn't know you were coming over" Olivia said.

"Olivia, I stopped by to check on you but I can see you're doing a lot better" Marilyn says.

"Yeah, I feel better too. Come in".

"Where are the girls?" Marilyn asked.

"They won't be home until after school today. Ursula took them to school from her house".

"And Melinda" Marilyn asked.

"She's upstairs in bed" Olivia said.

"In bed" Marilyn echoed. "Melinda never stays in bed after 7am".

"She's come down with something. It looks like she caught the flu from me" Olivia tells Marilyn.

"What, the flu. What kind of meds are you giving her? Oh my, I need to make some chicken noodle soup" Marilyn says to Olivia.

"Don't worry mom, I'm going to take care of Mel, I have four more days off from work. She'll be okay" Olivia tells her.

"Yeah, like she took care of you" Marilyn said to Olivia. "If I hadn't come along the other day, you'd still have the flu. Now, where do you keep the noodles?"


	12. Neglected

**Neglected**

"Olivia…honey…you're awake" Melinda says as she moved her hand through Olivia's hair caressing it. Olivia didn't hear a word, she was sound asleep. This new case Olivia and Fin was working on, was exhausting Olivia. She's been heading out the house at four o'clock every morning and returning home after ten o'clock at night. Some nights when she'd come home, she wouldn't eat. Instead, she'd take a shower and head straight to bed. This left no time for Olivia and her family or her love life with Melinda.

Melinda says her name again "Olivia", as she moves closer to her wife. Melinda's horny; she and Olivia haven't made love in over two weeks. This was unusual for the Bensons, because it was routinely for them to make love at least three times a week.

Melinda starts kissing Olivia, which awakes her. "Mel" Olivia says as she opens her eyes. Melinda continues to kiss Olivia as she positions herself on top of Olivia. "Mel, not tonight, I'm tied" a sleepy Olivia says. Melinda ignores Olivia, as she moves her head down and starts kissing Olivia's neck.

"Mel, I'm tired and I have to be up in three hours" Olivia says.

"C'mon Liv…we haven't made love in a while and besides, I want you right now" Melinda says as she moves her hand under Olivia's white tank top and caresses Olivia's left breast.

"Not, tonight sweetie, maybe tomorrow" Olivia says as she moves Melinda's hand.

"You're kidding, right" Melinda says, with a serious tone in her voice.

"No, I'm not kidding. I need to get some rest, I have a long day tomorrow"

"Whatever" Melinda says, as she rolls off Olivia unto her side of the bed.

Olivia, rolls over unto her side and drifts off to sleep. Olivia left the house around four that morning and headed straight to the precinct. Throughout the day, Olivia and Fin chased down leads on the perp but couldn't get a breakthrough. They decided to stop by the morgue to see if Melinda was able to get any DNA evidence off the last victim.

Olivia and Fin enters the morgue.

"Where's Mel?" Fin asks.

"She must be her office, I'll get her" Olivia says. As she got closer to Melinda's office, she could hear her wife's laughter. Olivia opens the door and sees Melinda behind her desk and a young African-American woman sitting across from her.

"Oh, hey Olivia" Melinda says.

"Hi Melinda" Olivia replied.

"Karen, this is Detective Benson" Melinda said, as she introduced the beautiful woman to Olivia. "Karen's my new assistant".

"Hi Detective"

"Hi Karen, nice to meet you" Olivia said as she extended her hand to shake Karen's.

"Karen, could you please give us a minute?" Melinda asked.

As Karen left the office, Olivia walks over to Melinda's desk. "So, where's Albert?"

"Albert, moved to Cleveland two months ago" Melinda replied.

"So, how long has Karen been working here?"

"About six weeks, not long, why?" Melinda asked her wife.

"Well, you never mentioned having a new assistant and.."

"And, I know that's not why you came down here. So, why are you here?" Melinda says.

"Fin and I stopped by to see if you got any DNA evidence off the victim" Olivia says.

"Is that it, that's the reason you stopped by?"

"Yeah, why"

"Nothing" Melinda said as she opened her desk drawer and hands a blue folder to Olivia. "Here's your evidence" Melinda said.

"Thanks, Mel" Olivia said and turned to walk out the office.

"Liv, don't leave just yet, come here" Melinda said, standing behind her desk.

Olivia walks over and sits on Melinda's desk. "What's up?" Olivia says. Melinda takes a step and closes in the space between her and Olivia. She cups Olivia's face and kisses her wife passionately. Olivia breaks the kiss.

"Mel, I gotta go" Olivia says as she gets up and leaves the office. Leaving Melinda feeling less attractive.

"Liv, you're ready?" Fin says.

"You bet, lets go. Bye Karen" Olivia says.

"Bye Detective".

"Damn Liv, she's fine as hell" Fin says of Karen as they walk to the squad car. "I don't see how you let Melinda work with a fine woman like that"

"What are you talking about, Fin?" Olivia says, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, if Melinda was my woman, I'd be a little suspicious of what's going on in that basement"

"Fin, I trust Melinda. I have nothing to worry about" Olivia says.

"Okay, I'm just saying" Fins says, as they get into the squad car.

Three days and three nights have passed by, the Bensons' love life hasn't gotten any better. Olivia's working hard to catch the perp and Melinda is left home alone with the girls and Lucky. While at the dinner table, Mackenzie feeds Lucky cauliflower under the table and gets caught by her mother.

"Kenzie, what are you doing?" Melinda asks.

"Nothing"

"She's feeding Lucky cauliflower, mom" Taylor says.

"You rat" Mackenzie says to her sister.

"Don't ever call your sister a rat again and haven't I told you about feeding Lucky table food?" Melinda says with a serious tone in her voice.

"Yes ma'am" Mackenzie replies.

"So why do you keep doing it?"

"I'm sorry, mom" Mackenzie says with a frown on her face.

"Okay girls, are you finished?"

"Yes ma'am" her daughters said

The girls went upstairs and took a shower while Melinda cleaned the kitchen and let lucky out back. A few minutes later Lucky was at the back door barking, he was letting Melinda know, he wanted to come back in the house. Melinda let Lucky back in and she went upstairs. Melinda took a shower and tried checking her email. She was feeling horny and her wife was at work. Melinda wanted to masturbate, _"It wouldn't be any fun without Olivia here to watch"_ she thought to herself. Melinda looked at the picture of her and Olivia together on the nightstand. As tears roll down her cheeks the girls and Lucky enters the room.

"Mom, you're okay?" Mackenzie asks.

"Yeah" Melinda says sniffing, "Yeah…I'm okay"

"Are you crying because of mommy Liv?" Taylor asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Melinda replies.

"Well she's never here anymore. We haven't seen her in five days" Mackenzie says.

"Are you two getting a divorce?" Taylor asked.

"No…God no" Melinda says. "Your mother has been very busy and as soon as this case is over you'll see her more often"

"Well, I hope so. She promised we'd go to the movies this weekend" Mackenzie says.

The girls get in bed with their mother and Lucky snuggles in his bed on the floor. Olivia comes home to find her side of the bed is taken once again by her daughters. She carries them one by one to their bedroom. Olivia returns to the master bedroom, showers and gets into bed with her wife.

The next morning Melinda heads off to work before Olivia. Melinda asked Karen to come in early because they had to catch up on some work. While at the office, Karen strikes up a conversation with Melinda.

"So, I couldn't help but notice the picture of you and Detective Benson on your desk" Karen says.

"Yes, you're together. Well, to be correct about it, we're married" Melinda says.

"I see and those are your kids" Karen asked.

"Yes, they are our kids"

Karen gets up from her desk and walks over and sits in front of Melinda's desk. "So tell me, who gave birth to them? You or the Detective" Karen asked as she crossed her legs. Karen was wearing a short skirt and Melinda could see those thick sexy thighs of hers.

"Neither" Melinda said. "Unfortunately Olivia's brother was killed in a car accident along with his fiance. We adopted the the girls shortly after".

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Karen said. "So, how long have you had them?"

"We've had them since they were three years old"

"And how old are they now?" Karen asked.

"They're ten" Melinda replied. "Okay, lets get back to work. I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about me and my family".

Karen got up and walked back to her desk. She drops a pen and bends over slowly to get it. Melinda tries so hard not to look but can't help but sneak a peek. _"Dang, she's got a lot of dunk in her truck" _Melinda thought to herself. _"Okay, stay focused"_ Melinda silently told herself.

Meanwhile back at the precinct, the Captain congratulated Olivia and Fin for catching the perp. "Liv, you wanna go grab a bite to eat" Fin asked.

"No, I'm going to finish this paperwork and then take Mel to lunch. I know she's been feeling a little neglected because of the case" Olivia tells Fin.

"Oh, okay. Hey Liv, tell Mel to hook me up with Karen" Fin says before leaving.

"Doctor Benson, I'm going out to get Chinese would you like me to bring you something back" Karen said to Melinda.

"Umm…Yeah, could you please bring me some sweet and sour chicken with fried rice" Melinda asked Karen, as she reached in her purse and gave Karen twenty dollars.

"I'll be right back" Karen said.

Olivia finished her paperwork and headed to Melinda's office. On her way, she stopped by a florist and picked up a dozen of roses. She really wanted to make up for lost times with Melinda. When Olivia arrived at Melinda's office, she could hear two women talking and laughing. She walks closer to Melinda' office door, which is cracked opened, and sees Melinda having lunch with Karen. She over hears their conversation too.

"You're in a good mood Doctor Benson" Karen says.

"To be honest, I haven't laughed in a while"

"Why" Karen asked.

"Oh…no reason, just personal stuff" Melinda said.

Olivia felt guilty, she knew the real reason Melinda hadn't laughed in a while. Olivia was letting her job come between her and her family. Olivia left Melinda's office without being seen. Since the case was over, Olivia asked Cragen for the rest of the day off. She picked the girls up from school and went home. Olivia cleaned the house and cooked dinner. Melinda arrives home around 7pm just in time for dinner.

There wasn't much talk going on at the dinner table. Mackenzie and Taylor felt a little uncomfortable. Melinda catches Mackenzie feeding Lucky the peas from her plate.

"Mackenzie Renee Benson" Melinda said, "What did I tell you about feeding Lucky table food".

"Mom, I'm sorry" Mackenzie says.

"Guess what young lady, you're washing the dishes tonight" Melinda says.

"No fair, it's Taylor's night to do the dishes"

"Mackenzie, don't talk back to your mother" Olivia said. "Since you disobeyed her, washing the dishes is your punishment. Now tell Mel, you're sorry"

"Mom, I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't like peas. Why can't you two just cook broccoli or corn" Mackenzie says.

"Maybe next time" Olivia says.

"I like peas" Taylor says.

"Taylor, you'll eat anything" Mackenzie says.

"Okay girls finish your food" Melinda says.

After dinner, Melinda went upstairs to shower. Mackenzie washed the dishes and Taylor swept the floor. Olivia and the girls walked Lucky and returned to the house. The girls took their showers and got into bed. Olivia locked the house and headed upstairs to her room.

"Nice roses" Melinda says to Olivia. "When did you buy them?"

"I bought them for you today. I wanted to take you to lunch but when I stopped by I saw you and Karen having lunch together" Olivia tells Melinda.

"Why didn't you come in?"

"You were in good spirits and I didn't want to ruin the mood" Olivia says.

"Liv, I love you. Just seeing you brightens my day. But, I have been feeling a little unattractive lately".

"I know and I'm to blame for it. I just... I got so involved in the case and I forgot about you and the girls" Olivia tells Melinda.

"It's just we've been together for so long. Longer than any of our Lesbian friends and I thought you were beginning to take what we have for granted" Melinda says.

"Never, sweetheart…I would never take you for granted" Olivia says. "I love you, I'm in love with you. How about I show you, how much you mean to me?"

"I'd like that" Melinda said.

Olivia begins to kiss Melinda soft and passionately. They both moaned as they continued kissed, letting the other know, they were enjoying it. Olivia helped Melinda take off her pink tank top as she leaned back on her pillow and Olivia continued kissing her. Olivia kisses moved from Melinda's lips, to her neck and to those perfect brown breasts of hers. Olivia sucked Melinda's right breast nipple, whiles her right hand massage Melinda's left breast. "hmmm…Liv, that feels so good. I've missed you so much" Melinda said, letting her wife know she was enjoying it. Olivia's tongue moved to Melinda's left breast and she begin to suck hard on Melinda's nipple. "Oohhhh baby that feels good" Melinda said with pleasure. A few minutes later Olivia's tongue trailed from Melinda's nipple to her stomach, her navel and then between her thighs. Olivia's kept sucking the inner part of Melinda's thighs. She knew the teasing would send Melinda into overdrive.

"Liv…please go ahead and lick it. I want to feel your tongue inside of me" Melinda said.

"No, not just yet" Olivia says.

Melinda takes a deep breath as Olivia inserts one finger inside of her. Olivia then starts to lick Melinda's clitoris. "Oh God" Melinda says, "Fuck me baby". Olivia then inserts a second finger in Melinda. "Yes Liv… right there… that feels so good…fuck me baby…fuck me hard". Olivia moved up and started tonguing her wife. Their tongues were in each other's mouth, swapping saliva. Olivia reached in the third drawer of the nightstand beside the bed and got the strapon out. She put it on while she watched Melinda play with herself. Olivia then greased the long, thick dildo with KY jell.

"Hurry up Liv, I'm about to burst" Melinda says.

Olivia positions herself between Melinda's legs. She inserts the dick inside Melinda "Sssss..." Melinda said as she took in a deep breath. "Slowly baby, slow" Melinda tells Olivia. "Remember it's been awhile". Olivia inches the dick inside Melinda's wet juicy pussy and she moans in pleasure, letting Olivia know to go deeper. Melinda begins to move her hips, rotating them in a circular motion. "You like that baby" Olivia asks. "Yeah…I like that, I love the way you fuck me" Melinda says. "Suck my nipples baby" Melinda tells her wife. Olivia sucks Melinda's nipples while she thrusts in and out of Melinda's wet pussy. "Fuck me harder baby" Melinda says as she digs her nails deeper into Olivia's back. Olivia knew Melinda couldn't hold out much longer, she begin to nibble on Melinda's breast which turn Melinda's moans into screams. "OLIVIA…OLIVIA…OLIVIA…OH GOD" Melinda screamed. "Whose pussy is this?" Olivia asked her. "Yeah, it's yours baby, it's all yours" Melinda replied. "I'm about to cum" Melinda said. "Cum baby, cum for me. I want to see you cum" Olivia said. "Oh…Oh…Oh...Oh... was all Melinda could say before she arched her back and her body begins to jerk out of control while the juices from her body flowed unto the sheets. They both collapsed on the sheets, Olivia on top of Melinda. Olivia waited a few minutes before taking the strapon out and off. "That was great" Melinda said. "I know" Olivia replied. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Mom, are you okay in there?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine" Melinda said.

"Are you sure you're okay, it sounds like you were crying again?" Taylor said.

Melinda and Olivia could hear Taylor and Mackenzie talking to each other as they went back to their rooms. "She's not crying they're having sex" Mackenzie yells.

"Oh" Taylor says.

Olivia and Melinda looks at one another. "It looks like we're going to have to have The Sex Talk before we've planned" Olivia says.

"No kidding" Melinda replies.

"Mel, why did Taylor ask if you were crying again?"

"I was lonely when you were working this last case with Fin. I felt unattractive and unwanted. Every time, I tried to touch you or even get close to you, you'd pull away from me" Melinda says.

"Hun, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't ever let the work come between us gain". Olivia said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that" Melinda tells Olivia before kissing her.

"Mel…Fin wants you to hook him you with Karen"

"Really" Melinda says. "I don't think he's her type"

"What, she's a lesbian?" Olivia says.

"I think so" Melinda says. "Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about, I'm all yours. Now, who's going to talk to the girls about sex?"

"Well, you're the Doctor" Olivia says smiling.

"I think we need to do this one together" Melinda says.


	13. Girl Fight

"**Girl Fight"**

"Bye mom" Mackenzie says as she leans over and gives Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "Love you mom" Taylor said, as she got of the car with school books in hand.

"Have a good day at school" Olivia said to her daughters as they ran in the building. Olivia drove off and headed to the precinct. On her way to work, she called Melinda.

"Hey honey, I miss you so much" Olivia said.

"I miss you too" Melinda said from the other end of the phone. "My plane is due to land at 10:30am, can't wait to see you. It's been a long four days for me".

"Tell me about it" Olivia says. "It seems like you've been gone for a month. The girls and Lucky misses you too".

"Well, this will be the last conference I attend in a long time, they're all boring. Hey, I gottta go, my plane boards in 15 minutes. Love you." Melinda says.

"Love you too" Olivia says.

Meanwhile at the girls' school... Mackenzie is walking to the bathroom and bumps into Tara Clark, the school's bully. "I'm sorry" Mackenzie says. Tara turns around and pushes Mackenzie. She pushed her so hard her books fall on the ground.

"Gee, I said, sorry" Mackenzie says, as she picks up her books.

"So… you bumped into me and stepped on my shoes" Tara said. "While you're down there, take your shirt and clean my shoes off"

"You're kidding, right" Mackenzie said.

Tara snatches the books out of Mackenzie's hands and throws them on the ground. "No, I'm not kidding and this time you better wipe the mud off my shoes" Tara said.

Mackenzie was afraid of Tara but didn't want to show it in front of the students who had circled around them. _"Where is Taylor, when I need her"_ Mackenzie thought to herself. Mackenzie didn't want to get beat up in front of everyone so she took her shirt and wiped off Tara's shoe.

"Yeah, you better had wiped them off or I would have kicked your ass" Tara says. Mackenzie stands up and politely walks away.

The time seemed to pass slowly in school. During their lunch period, Taylor and Mackenzie entered the cafeteria with two friends of theirs. They went through the lunch line and purchased their lunch. While walking to her table Mackenzie tried to avoid Tara but it didn't work.

Tara walks up to Mackenzie "Give me your food".

"Excuse me" Mackenzie says.

"You heard me, give me your food" Tara told her.

"No" Mackenzie says.

"Hey everybody, she said no to me" Tara said to her friends who were instigating. "Can you believe that?" Tara then hits the tray from the bottom, flipping the tray along with the food on the floor. Taylor turns around and she sees Tara pushing her sister. Taylor set her tray on the table and walks over where Mackenzie is.

"Kenzie, what's going on? Are you okay?" Taylor asks her sister, as she looks Tara in the eye.

"Yeah, everything's okay" a teary eyed Mackenzie tells her sister.

"No it's not, you're crying" Taylor says. "Why are you messing with my sister?" Taylor asked Tara. "What did she do to you?"

"Well, well, Taylor's here to rescue her sister" Tara says sarcastically, laughing with her friends.

"Kenzie, don't worry you can have half of my burger. Lets go." Taylor tells Mackenzie as they walk to the table in the next row.

Tara follows them with her bully friends. "We're not done yet" she tells Mackenzie. "I will eventually beat your ass". Tara gives Mackenzie and Taylor both the middle finger.

Taylor turns toward Mackenzie, "Kenzie what's going on? How did you manage to tick off Tara?"

"I bumped into her and mistakenly stepped of her shoe. Now, I'm on her hit list" a frightened Mackenzie tells her sister.

"Well, don't worry I've got your back" Taylor says to Mackenzie.

"Good"

Just as the lunch period was about to end, Taylor went to the bathroom. Tara saw this as her opportunity to mess with Mackenzie. Tara and her friends walked over to Mackenzie's table. "Talk shit now" Tara says. Mackenzie sits there and says nothing. "What? Cat got your tongue. You aint so big and bad without your sister" Tara says as she shoves Mackenzie.

"I don't want to fight, so just leave me alone" Mackenzie says. The truth is Mackenzie doesn't know how to fight. The only fight she's been in was with her sister and she loses them.

Tara pulls Mackenzie out of her seat, now Mackenzie is standing face to face with her. "Hit me you lesbo" Tara says to Mackenzie. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's your mom who's a lesbian". Just about everyone in the cafeteria starts laughing. Mackenzie became angry and her eyes begin to fill up with tears. No one has ever made fun of her mothers and she wasn't about to let Tara get away with it.

"Your mom…" was all Mackenzie could get out before Tara punched her in the mouth. The students started repeatedly chanting_ "fight, fight, fight"._ Mackenzie mouth was full of blood from her busted lip. She then raced toward Tara, swinging her arms and hit Tara in the eye. Mackenzie pushed Tara to the ground and started hitting her. Just as Taylor exited the bathroom she sees one of Tara friends attacking her sister. Taylor runs to Mackenzie's defense and shoves the girl off her sister. Taylor tries to break up the fight between Mackenzie and Tara, but Mackenzie won't let Tara out of the head lock.

"Kenzie, let her go, let her go Kenzie" Taylor says to her sister.

"I can't, she's going to kick my butt if I do" Mackenzie says.

"No she won't, I'll make sure she doesn't, I promise. Just let her go".

Just as Mackenzie release Tara, the Assistant Principal arrives on the scene and takes all four girls to the Principal's office. "Tara, you and your friend can wait out here. Mackenzie and Taylor, in my office now" the Assistant Principal says. "I'm going to call your mother" he tells the girls. He calls Melinda's phone and gets her voicemail. He then calls Olivia's phone.

Olivia and Melinda have just returned home from the airport.

"Hello" Olivia says.

"Mrs. Benson, this is Mr. Duffy, the Assistant Principal at Lincoln Park Academy. Your daughters were involved in a fight at school. Could you please come to the principal's office?"

"We'll be right there" Olivia said before hanging up the phone. "Mel, we need to go to the girls' school, they've been involved in a fight".

"What? Our girl?" a stunned Melinda says.

"Yes, our girls" Olivia tells her.

Olivia and Melinda headed to the school. When they arrived there, they saw two girls sitting outside the principal's office. "She has a black eye you think our kids did that?" Olivia asked Melinda. "I hope not" Melinda says.

"Mrs. Benson and Doctor Benson, sorry to see you under these circumstances" the assistant principal says.

"See, I told you their mom was a dyke" Melinda, Olivia and the principal over heard Tara tell her friend. "Yeah and they are an interracial couple too, double the trouble" Tara's friend says laughing.

"Excuse me" Melinda says to the two girls. "Mel lets just go in the principal's office" Olivia says as she grabs Melinda by the hand leading her into his office. Melinda and Olivia enter the office and see their daughters sitting there.

"Kenzie… sweetheart, what happened?" a concerned Olivia asked after she sees her daughter sitting there with a busted lip and blooded shirt".

"Mrs. Benson, you daughter was involved in a fight with the girls in the hall" the assistant principal says.

"Kenzie, what happened? Why were you fighting?" Melinda asked her daughter. "What did we tell you about fighting?"

Mackenzie's eyes begin to fill up with tears as she explained. "Mom, I was going to the bathroom and I bumped into Tara by mistake and stepped on her shoes. She pushed my books out of my hands and told me to wipe off her shoes with my shirt"

"She told you to do what?" Olivia says.

"I told her no"

"Good" says Melinda.

"But she pushed my books down again and I was afraid, so I wiped her shoes off with my shirt" Mackenzie says.

"You did what?" Olivia says.

"She started shoving me in the cafeteria and slapped my tray to the floor. She then said my mom was a lesbo and everyone started laughing at me. She punched me and I hit her back" Mackenzie says crying.

"Mrs. Benson and Doctor Benson, I want you to know Tara is a bully. She's been bullying the kids here for several months now".

"So what is the school doing about it?" Olivia asked him.

"We know she's doing it but we don't have the proof because the students are too afraid to report her until today. Maybe more students will come forward. This is Tara's fourth fight here at school, so we will be suspending her from school for a period of five days. Since this is your daughters' first incident at the school, they will have detention for two days. I also want you to know, we don't condone Tara's choice of words about you two either" The assistant principal said.

"Well, thank you Mr. Duffy" Olivia said. "We really need to take our daughters home and have a talk with them".

Olivia, Melinda and the girls got in the SUV and drove off. On the ride back to the house everything was quiet until..

"Mom, am I going to be on a punishment too" Taylor asked.

"You were fighting weren't you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes ma'am, but I was protecting my sister"

"She does have a point" Melinda says.

"Mel" Olivia says as she turns and looks at her wife.

"Liv, we always tell the girls to make sure they look out for one another. She was only doing what we told her to do".

"Mel, we can't punish Kenzie and not Taylor" Olivia says.

"Why should we punish Kenzie? Liv, you heard Mr. Duffy. That girl is a bully and our daughter was the first to stand up to her. I'm proud of Kenzie. This doesn't mean, what she did wasn't wrong. The girl basically belittled her in front of her friends. If it was you what would you have done?"

Olivia leaned over and whispered in Melinda's ear, "I would have kicked her ass too". The two women start laughing. "Okay girls, do you promise no more fighting" Olivia asked her daughters.

"Yes, we promise" the girls said.

"Okay, you're off the hook this time but if it happens again, you will receive a punishment" Olivia say.

"Thanks mom" Taylor says.

When the Bensons arrived home, they were greeted at the door by Lucky. Olivia had to be back to work in 30 minutes, so she kissed the girls on the forward and gave Melinda a hug and kiss before heading back to the precinct. Taylor went up to her room while Melinda attended to Mackenzie's busted lip.

"Mom" says Mackenzie.

"Yes dear"

"I know you say, I stood up to Tara but I was really afraid of her. It wasn't until she call you and mommy Liv, a lesbo, that gave me enough of courage to do anything".

"Whay is that, sweetheart?" Melinda says.

"Because, you two are our parents and I don't want anyone saying bad things about you".

"Baby, people are going to talk. People fear what they don't know. Heck, if they talked about Jesus what makes you think they won't talk about us. Just remember mommy Liv and I love you two very much" Melinda says.

"I love you too mom".


	14. One Better

"**One Better"**

Olivia and Melinda were at their eleven year old daughters' soccer game. Taylor was the star of the team. Melinda always bragged to her friends about how good Taylor was and occasionally told people, Taylor's going to be the female Michael Jordan of soccer. Taylor already scored three times in the first period and they were three minutes into the second period when two girls collided with Mackenzie from the opposing team, causing Mackenzie to fall.

Olivia and Melinda both jump out their lounge chair, "Mel, you think she's okay" Olivia asked her wife.

"I don't know" Melinda says, "Oh no, she's grabbing her ankle". Both women run unto to field to assist their daughter.

"Kenzie…sweetheart, are you hurt" Olivia says.

A crying Mackenzie responds, "Mom, it hurts…it hurts badly".

"Let me see baby" Melinda says as she bends down and examines Mackenzie's ankle. Melinda looks up at her wife, "Liv, it's broken; lets get her to the hospital".

Olivia picks up Mackenzie and carries her daughter to the SUV.

"Mom, I'm coming too" Taylor yells from the field.

"I could bring her home when the game is over" Kimberly's mother says to Melinda.

"Thanks" Melinda says to Kimberly's mother. "Honey, you can stay and finish your game. Don't worry about Kenzie, she's going to be okay" Melinda says to Taylor before kissing her daughter on the forehead and getting into the truck. Taylor opens the rear passenger door "Love ya Kenzie" she says before closing the door. Her mothers and sister drives off. _"Gee, mommy Liv didn't even say goodbye"_ Taylor thought to herself.

The Bensons arrive at the hospital and Mackenzie is taken in for x-rays. Mackenzie receives a cast and a few hours later they arrive home from the hospital. Melinda calls Kimberly's home and lets her know, she on her way to pick up Taylor.

"Hi honey, did you all win?" Melinda asked Taylor.

"Yeah…we won" Taylor says with disappointment in her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Melinda.

"Nothing. So, how's Kenzie? Is she okay?" Taylor asks.

"Your sister broke her ankle, she's in a cask"

"Oh" Taylor said as she looked out the window.

Melinda looks at her daughter; she could see there was something bothering Taylor. "Honey, are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me about anything".

"Mom, that's the problem" Taylor says.

"Huh" Melinda replies, "What do you mean?"

"Mom, I hope you don't take this the wrong way. You and I, we talk all the time and about everything. The problem is, mommy Liv and I never talk. It's like she's too busy for me" Taylor says.

"Taylor…honey, you know that's not true. You two girls are the most important people in our lives" Melinda says to her daughter as she pulls into the driveway.

They get out of the car and walk into the house. Taylor sees Mackenzie lying on the couch with her leg casted and elevated. "Hi Kenzie…I guess when mom told you to break a leg today, you really took it to heart" Taylor says jokingly as she sat on the other end of the couch.

"Taylor, don't sit there" Olivia says. "Your sister has to keep her leg elevated".

"Mom, its okay" Mackenzie says, "She's not hurting me".

"Sweetheart, do you want some punch" Olivia asked Mackenzie.

"Yes ma'am"

Olivia got a glass from the cabinet and poured Mackenzie a glass of punch. "Here ya go" Olivia says as she hands Mackenzie the glass of punch. "Here, take two of these pain pills" she tells her daughter.

"Hey Kenzie, can I sign your cast?" Taylor asked. "Sure" Mackenzie says. Taylor runs upstairs to get a pen, she quickly runs down stairs with pen in hand ready to write on her sister's cast. "What shall I write?" Taylor asked her sister. "Write whatever you want" Mackenzie says. "Okay" Taylor says smiling back.

Taylor writes something on Mackenzie's cast. "What does it say?" Mackenzie asks. "Kenzie, I love you very much. Love always, Taylor" Taylor says to her sister. "Aww, that was sweet of you Taylor" Melinda says. "Thanks mom" Taylor says.

Meanwhile, Olivia is in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Taylor walks in the kitchen, "Mom, do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it covered. Tell you what, you can run upstairs and shower. By the time you're done showering, dinner will be done" Olivia says to her daughter.

"Are you sure, I could set the plates if you want me too" Taylor says.

"Thanks sweetie, but I've got it" Olivia says.

Melinda looks at Taylor, who looks like she just lost her best friend. Melinda remembers what Taylor said earlier in the car on the ride home. "Taylor, if you want, you can help me bake cookies" Melinda says. "No thanks, I'm just going to go up and shower" Taylor says with sadness on her face.

Melinda goes outside and walks to the mailbox with Lucky. "Liv, the girls' report card came today" Melinda says as she opens Mackenzie's report card first. She walks in the kitchen and sits at the table. Olivia takes a seat beside her.

"Hey Mackenzie did really well this semester" Melinda says, "five "A"s and one B".

"Let me see that" Olivia said as she reached for her daughter's report card. "Yeah, she really improved a lot. She had three "A"s and three Bs. Olivia gets up from the kitchen table, walks in the living room and gives Mackenzie a hug. "Kenzie, I'm so proud of you" she says to her daughter.

"Proud of what?" Taylor asks while walking down stairs.

"Your sister got all "A"s and a B on her report card" Olivia tells Taylor.

"Our report card came today?" Taylor excitedly asked. "Where's mine?"

"It's right here" Melinda said from the kitchen. "You want to open it".

"No, I want mommy Liv to open it" Taylor says.

Melinda handed the sealed envelope to Olivia and she opens it.

"Oh Taylor, you did a great job. Straight "A"s, that's what I'm talking about" Olivia says.

Melinda gives Taylor and Mackenzie a hug and a kiss, letting them know she was proud of them.

"So, that's five hundred for you Mackenzie and six hundred for you, Taylor" Melinda says to the girls. She promised her daughters, she'd give them a hundred dollars for every "A" they bring home on their report cards. The money will go towards their college tuition.

"Lets eat" Olivia says.

"I'm not hungry" Taylor says, "Can I just go to my room?"

"No, you may not. You haven't eaten all day" Olivia says. "Now have a seat at the table".

Taylor sits at the table. Olivia fixes Mackenzie a plate of food and carries it into the living room to her.

"Mom" Taylor says to Melinda. "Can I be excused, I'm not hungry".

Before Melinda could say anything, she's interrupted by Olivia. "Young lady, what did I tell you?" Olivia says to Taylor. "Eat first and then you can go upstairs".

"Don't act like you care now" Taylor says under her breath.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Olivia says as she walks up to Taylor.

"I'm not hungry, so why are you making me do something I don't want to do" Taylor says crying. "You always let Kenzie do whatever she wants"

"Do not use that tune with me young lady" says.

Taylor gets up from the table and runs upstairs to her bedroom and Olivia runs after her. "Taylor, open the door" Olivia says as she knocks on the locked door. Taylor doesn't say a word. "I know you're in there, so open the door".

Melinda has sat there and watched this whole thing unfold. She walks upstairs, "Liv, give her about fifteen minutes. She's going through something right now".

"Mel, last time I check, we're the parents in this house" Olivia says.

"Liv, please trust me on this, give her some space. She'll talk to you when she's ready"

"Okay, I'm going to trust me on this" Olivia said as she and Melinda walked back downstairs.

"Mom, what's wrong with Taylor?" Mackenzie asked Melinda.

"She'll be okay" Melinda says. "Are you done eating?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Okay, lets get you into the tub. I know you're eleven and you like your own privacy but I'm going to have to wash you until you get use to this cast, okay" Melinda said.

"Okay mom" Mackenzie replied.

Olivia cleaned the kitchen while Melinda washed Mackenzie. She locked up the house and went upstairs to the master bedroom to take a shower. Melinda carried Mackenzie to her bedroom and put her crutches beside her bed. She kissed Taylor on the forehead and said goodnight. On her way to the master bedroom, Melinda knocked on Taylor's door.

"Taylor it's mom. Could you open the door for me?" Melinda says.

Taylor opens the door and Melinda could see her daughter had been crying and crying hard. She wanted so much to fix the situation but, she knew Olivia needed to fix this. "Sweetheart, I just wanted to say goodnight" Melinda says. She gives Taylor a kiss on the cheek and whispers, "I love you" in her ear. "I love you too mom" Taylor says. Melinda walks back to the bedroom and sits on the bed. By the time Olivia comes out the shower, Melinda is fast asleep.

Olivia hear noise coming from downstairs, she knows it's not Lucky because he's in the room with her. Olivia grabs her gun and heads downstairs to the kitchen. She turns on the kitchen light and sees Taylor with the refrigerator opened.

"Sweetheart, you scared me" Olivia says.

"I got hungry, so I came downstairs to find a bite to eat"

Olivia told Taylor to have a seat, as she got a plate from the cabinet. She warmed up the spaghetti they had for dinner and poured Taylor a glass of punch. She handed Taylor the plate of food and drink. Olivia could tell by the way Taylor was eating her food, she was hungry.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're mad at me?" Olivia asked her daughter.

"Mom, I'm not mad at you. It's just…I feel like you treat me different"

"Treat you different" Olivia echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Mom…Kenzie, she's your favorite, isn't she?" Taylor asks.

"No. Sweetheart, where is this coming from?" Olivia says as she places her arms around Taylor's shoulder. "I love you both the same".

"It sure doesn't feel like it" Taylor says. "You've always given Kenzie whatever she wants and you talk to Kenzie more than you talk to me. I try so hard to please you at everything from school to sports. Mom, you hurt my feelings tonight, when you hugged Kenzie after seeing her report card but you didn't do the same to me".

"Honey, if I hurt you feelings I'm so sorry. I love you, I would never purposely hurt you. The truth is you're the strong one. You're like your mother Mel; smart, strong and independent. Kenzie is more like me, emotional. I don't have to worry about you as much. I was starting to think, you didn't need my help. You always went to Mel, if you had a problem".

"That's because, I thought…never mind"

"No honey, say it"

"I thought maybe, you like Kenzie better" Taylor said as she dropped her head.

Olivia lift Taylor's chin "Honey, I love you both the same. I don't love one more than the other".

"Why does Kenzie get all the attention from you and you always make sure she gets what she wants" Taylor says.

"Honey, I've given you everything you've wanted, haven't I?" Olivia asks.

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

"I try so hard to please you and…"

"Baby, I'm your mother; you don't have to please me. Do you know how proud I am of you? Come here, I want to show you something" Olivia tells her daughter.

They walk upstairs to the master bedroom; Olivia goes into her closet and gets a box out. "Have a seat, honey" Olivia tells Taylor. They both sit at the foot of the bed and Olivia opens the box. "Did you know I keep all of the newspaper articles on you? Did you know I've framed all of your report cards and that I bragged to your Uncle Fin about you being a genius?"

"Mom, I didn't know you kept all of these things" Taylor said with a smile on her face as she looked through the box with her mother.

"What about this?" Olivia show's her.

"Oh mom, that's embarrassing" Taylor said as she held a picture of her in a Cinderella costume, the girls first Halloween with Olivia and Melinda.

"Mom"

"Yes dear"

"I'm sorry for doubting your love. It's just mommy Mel and I talk all the time and I haven't had that mother connection with you lately. I'm sorry mom".

"Don't be. I tell you what, you and I will have a girls day out together, just you and I. We'll do whatever you want to do, okay"

"Okay"

"Now, it's time for bed" Olivia said as she kissed Taylor on the forehead.

"Mom, can I have this picture" Taylor says. It's a picture of Olivia, Taylor and Melinda at a family BBQ. "I want to put it on my nightstand".

"Yes, you can have it" Olivia says.

"Good night mom".

"Good night sweetie".

Taylor left her mothers' room and went to bed. Melinda rolls over, "I'm glad you straightened things out with Taylor" Melinda says.

"Mel, you were awake the whole time?" Olivia asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Liv, she needed to talk to you not me. I proud of the way you handled it"

"Thanks Mel. Hey, do you think I favor one daughter over the other?" Olivia asked Melinda.

"No why?"

"Just asking".


	15. Vacation

**"Vacation"**

It was Sunday night, Olivia and Melinda was in their room packing for their five day vacation to the Bahamas. Melinda sits down on the bed, take a deep breath and sighs.

"Liv, I don't know about this. We're going to be gone for a week"

"Mel, don't do this" Olivia says to her wife. "Kenzie and Taylor are going to be okay with Gabbie and Tommie. This is the first time we've been able to vacation alone in years. It's only five days" Olivia says as she zipped up their luggage and placed them by the bedroom door.

"Yeah, you're right" Melinda says, "It's just…"

"You hate leaving the girls…and that's understandable. Mel, we've been so wrapped up in the girls' lives and their needs and wants until we've forgotten about us. This is a much needed vacation. Just the two of us, all alone" Olivia says as she leans over and kisses Melinda passionately.

The next morning Gabbie stops by to pick up Mackenzie and Taylor. "What time does you plane leaves?" Gabbie ask Olivia. "9am" Olivia replied. "It's 7am now, you two better hurry up. It takes about a half an hour to get to the airport with all the traffic" Gabbie tells Olivia. "Tell me about it" Olivia says. The girls give Melinda and Olivia a hug and kiss while Gabbie puts Lucky in the car. "Bye mom" the girls say and wave as they drive off with their aunt.

Three minutes later the cab pulls up and blows the horn. "Mel, lets go" Olivia yells from the living room. "Coming babe" Melinda says. They load their luggage and head straight for the airport. "That will be $33.50" the cab driver says to the women. Melinda hands him $40, "keep the change" she says. "Mel, I was going to get that" Olivia says. The two women get out the cab, check-in their bags and walk to their gate.

"We have an half an hour before we board" Olivia says, "You want anything to eat or drink?"

"Yes, but I will get it. Tell me what you want?" Melinda says to Olivia.

"Could you bring me a Diet Pepsi back?" Olivia says.

"Got it" Melinda says as she walks to the vendor.

Melinda returns and twenty minutes later they board the plane. The flight from New York to Miami was pretty long. Melinda had fallen asleep, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder. They changed planes in Miami, taking a connecting flight to the Bahamas. When they landed in the Bahamas, there wasn't a gate for the plane to pull in to. They exited the plane about fifty feet from the aviation building.

"Boy, it's hot out here" Olivia says.

"Yeah, it feels like its one hundred degrees out here" Melinda says looking at her wife. "You got any sun screen? Cause, you're going to need it".

The women take the fifteen minute cab ride to the Sheraton Nassau Beach Resort. "Oh my God" Melinda says, as the cab pulls up to the Resort. "We're staying here?" she asks Olivia. "Yep" Olivia responds. "Liv, it looks like a palace".

The women exit the cab and the bell boy gets their bags. They walk into the main entrance of the Resort and Melinda can't believe her eyes. "Wow" she says, as she turns around viewing the Resort. "Liv, it's beautiful" she says as they walk to the front desk.

"Olivia and Melinda Benson" Olivia tells the clerk at the front desk.

"Ahh, Mrs. and Mrs. Benson welcome to the Bahamas" the desk clerk said. "You're in room 8B, the honeymoon suite" he says, as he hands Olivia the key card.

"Honeymoon suite?" Melinda says, as she looks at Olivia.

"Hope you enjoy your stay here with us" the desk clerk says.

The women took the elevator up to their suite and Melinda tipped the bell boy.

"Liv, this suite is enormous" Melinda says, as she looks around. Melinda walks in the bedroom and sees a dozen of red roses and chocolate on the bed. She walks over and read the card. "My Dearest Melinda, I love you so much. I hope you enjoy this vacation as much as I will" the card read.

Olivia walks in the bedroom to see tears in Melinda eyes as she stares at the card. Melinda walks over to Olivia and passionately kisses her. "How did I get so lucky?" Melinda asked with her arms around Olivia.

"Okay Mel, we have about two hours before dinner, what would you like to do?"

"Umm…how about this" Melinda said, and then she kissed Olivia. Olivia deepened the kiss. Melinda starts teasing Olivia with her tongue.

Olivia breaks the kiss. "Mel, we have plenty of time for that. We haven't eaten since this morning, so lets unpack and get ready for dinner".

"Well Mrs. Benson, what should I wear?" Melinda asked Olivia.

"Something nice and sexy" Olivia says. The two ladies get in the shower together. Melinda washes Olivia's back and Olivia does the same for Melinda. Olivia starts to kiss the back of Melinda's neck.

"Have I told you, how much I love your caramel skin?" Olivia whispers in Melinda's ear.

"Yes, but tell me again" says Melinda.

"I love your caramel skin. It's beautiful, smooth and taste good too" Olivia says as she nibbles on Melinda's ear.

"Liv, if you keep it up we're not going to make dinner on time" Melinda says.

"Okay, I'll stop for now, only because you're hungry" Olivia says.

"Well, aren't you hungry?" Melinda asked.

"Only for you" Olivia replied smiling.

The two women finished showering and dressed for dinner. They went down stairs to the hotel restaurant.

"The Bensons" Olivia said to the waiter.

"Madame, please follow me" the lady said. They followed the lady through the restaurant and out back to the deck. "Madame, you have the whole deck to yourself and few of the ocean" the waiter said. "You'll be able to watch the sunset.

Have you ever watched the sunset?" the lady asked the Bensons.

"Not from a view like this" Melinda says.

"Well, it's a beautiful feeling watching the sun go in the water" the waiter said as she pulled out the chairs of the ladies. "I will be back soon" the waiter tells the ladies.

"Mel…did she say, the sun goes into the ocean?"

"Liv, it doesn't really go into the ocean it's a figure of speech"

"Oh" Olivia says.

"Liv, this is nice. How'd you get them to close the deck off for the two of us?"

Olivia reaches out and grab Melinda's left hand, "Hun, I'd give you the sun and the moon if I could. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you".

The waiter comes back with a bottle of chilled Merlot. "Madame" the waiter says to Melinda, as she shows Melinda the wine, "I hope you like".

"Yes, I like" Melinda says. The waiter pours the two women a glass of wine and places the bottle on the table. The waiter then leaves and returns with appetizers.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Honey, it's Conch" Melinda says.

"It's what?" Olivia asked.

"It's Conch" Melinda says again. "You know, like the big Conch shells we got from Florida the one year. "So, it's a seas shell" Olivia asked. "Yes, and it's an aphrodisiac too" Melinda says smiling. "Well hell, bring out more than" Olivia says smiling. Olivia takes her fork and starts eating the Conch. "Mmm…mmm…Mel, this is delicious" Olivia says. "You think it will increase my sexual desires?" Olivia asked Melinda. "Believe me when I say, you don't need any help increasing your sexual desire" Melinda says smiling.

The waiter brings out the main meal, which consist of steak, lobster tail, shrimps, bake potato and a salad. "Boy, this sure is a lot of food" Olivia says. "Don't worry, I'll help you eat it" Melinda says. The Bensons ate their dinner and watched the sunset. "Mel, it does look like the sun is going down in the water" Olivia says. "Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it" Melinda says.

"Mel, I'll be right back, gotta run to the bathroom" Olivia says. Melinda had looked at her watch because Olivia had been gone for a long time. _"I hope she didn't get sick"_ Melinda thought to herself. Thirty minutes had passed and Melinda was just about to go to the bathroom when Olivia reappears.

"Liv, what took so long" Melinda said.

"Umm…I wasn't gone that long, was I" Olivia asked. "Babe, lets take a walk on the beach".

The two women got up and walked the beach for about ten minutes.

"The moonlight is bright tonight" Melinda says.

"Yeah, I love how it reflects off the water" says Olivia.

The two women leave the beach and head upstairs to their suite. Olivia opens the door and let Melinda in first. "Oh Liv, it's beautiful" Melinda says, "but how did you…"

"Shhh" Olivia tells her, as she cups Melinda's face and kisses her wife passionately.

Melinda breaks the kiss. "So, this is why you took so long returning from the bathroom earlier" Melinda says.

Olivia picks Melinda up and carries her into the bedroom. She lays Melinda down in the rose peddles spread across the bed. Olivia starts kissing Melinda passionately again and Melinda starts to moan. Olivia then undresses Melinda and take her hand and guide her in the bathroom.

"Mmm" Melinda says. "Wine, strawberries, melted chocolate, whip cream and a Jacuzzi; all my favorite things".

The two ladies get into the Jacuzzi. Melinda picks up a strawberry and dips it in the melted chocolate and then the whip cream. "Open wide" Melinda tells her wife. Olivia closes her eyes and opens her mouth. Melinda moves closer to Olivia, she inserts her tongue into Olivia's mouth. They kiss each other for a few seconds. Melinda then puts half of the strawberry in her mouth and Olivia leans forward and bites the other half as they continue to kiss each other. Olivia breaks the kiss and hands Melinda a glass of wine.

"Liv, I don't know if I can take anymore wine" Melinda says. "You know how I get when I'm drunk".

"That's the plan" Olivia says smiling.

The two women continued to drink wine and eat strawberries while in the Jacuzzi. Before you know it, they had drink two bottles of wine. Melinda had been feeling real good right about now. "Hold on" she tells Olivia. Melinda got out the water and went to the bedroom. Melinda called out to Olivia with her soft sexy voice, "Olivia…Olivia". Olivia gets out the Jacuzzi and dries herself off. She walks into the bedroom to find her wife lying in a bed of roses wearing an eatable thong and holding handcuff.

"Detective, I've been very naughty" Melinda says.

"Oh really" says Olivia, as she moves closer to the bed. "What you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to read me my rights" Melinda says.

As Olivia takes steps closer to the bed, she started reading Melinda her rights. "You have the right to moan and scream. Anything you yell out will not be held against. You have the right to cum twice. If you do not cum twice, you have the right sit on my face until you cum. Mrs. Benson, do you understand these rights?"

"Yes…now come here and cuff me" Melinda says.

Melinda and Olivia make love for hours and hours. They walk out on the balcony to watch the sun rise and goes back to making love. They finally get out of bed around 10am.

"Mel, we've got one hour" Olivia says.

"Where are we going?"

"Snorkeling and then jet skiing" Olivia says.

Olivia and Melinda go out and load the boat with the rest of the tourist. They have fun snorkeling and later they rent two Jet Ski and off to the races they went. They raced each other for about an hour on the Jet Ski. They return the jet ski and goes to the spa for a massage.

For the next few days, Olivia and Melinda enjoy the fun in sunny Bahamas. They also took a tour of the Island and purchase several souvenirs for their family members. There last night in the Bahamas, they laid on a blanket at the beach and talked while they count the stars in the sky.

"Mel" Olivia says.

"Huh"

"Did you ever think we'd be this happy?"

"I never imagined us being this happy. I like it though." Melinda says.

Olivia turns on her left side to face Melinda. "Do you think we'll be this happy twenty years from now?"

"Baby, we'll be this happy fifty years from now" Melinda said as she kisses Olivia. "I know a way you can make me happier" Melinda says.

"How is that?" Olivia says.

"Take me upstairs and make love to me" Melinda whispers in her ear.

"I'll race ya" Olivia said as the women got up and ran into the Resort.

The next morning they woke up early and packed their luggage for the return trip home. Twelve hours later their plane lands in New York. Melinda and Olivia take a cab to their home.

"Home sweet home" Olivia says as she flops down on the couch. Melinda lays next to her and the two women fall asleep in each others arms.


	16. The EXFactor II

"**The EX-Factor II"**

"Olivia, I need to see you and Elliot in my office now" the Captain yelled from his office. Olivia gets up and walks in the Captain's office.

"Captain…Elliot got a call from Eli's school, he'll be back soon" Olivia says.

"Well, I guess he's going to miss out on this case, I need someone now. Detective Tutuola, in here now" Cragen yelled.

Fin, walks in "What's up Captain?"

"Meet Agent Barnes of the DEA" Cragen says. "From this point on, you will work with Agent Barnes. Elliot and Munch will take your cases. Agent Barnes is investigating the Scarpetti family"

"The Scarpetti family?" Fin asks.

"Captain, we're Special Victims. What does the DEA have to do with us?" Olivia says.

"Detective…" was all Agent Barnes got out.

"Benson" Olivia responded.

"Detective Benson, the Scarpetti family are the biggest drug smugglers in the New York area. Last week we found a woman raped and beaten. She pointed the finger at Vinnie, the youngest brother, he denied raping her. This morning, she was found dead in her apartment." Agent Barnes turns and looked at the Captain. "This is your jurisdiction, if we get Vinnie on the murder charge maybe…"

"He'll rat out the rest of his family" Fin says.

"I don't think that's going to happen" Olivia says.

"We got a crime scene, so I need you two to get out there and find out what happened. I've already called the M.E. she should be there when you get there" Cragen says.

Olivia, Fin and Agent Barnes went to the crime scene. Melinda was leaning over the victim taking the temperature of the body and trying to determine the time of death.

"Mel" Olivia says.

"Nice of you to show up" Melinda said, still looking at the victim.

"Mel, this is Agent Barnes" Olivia says.

Melinda stands up and turns around to meet the Agent.

"Melinda?" Agent Barnes says.

"Kera" Melinda said with a vague look on her face.

"Umm…you two know each other?" Olivia says.

"A long time ago" Melinda says.

"Oh. Well can you tell us the time of death?" Olivia asked.

Melinda turned and looked at the victim. "The time of death is between 1am and 3am. It appears that the victim has been raped and beaten to death. Hopefully I'll be able to get DNA evidence. I'm heading back to the morgue" Melinda says as she rushes from the crime scene.

"What's up with Mel?" Fin asks Olivia. "She's acting strange this morning".

"I don't know, I'll call her later" Olivia says.

The Detectives and Agent walked around the crime scene trying to figure out what happened. Two hours later they get in the car and drive back to the precinct. Agent Barnes tells the Detectives she's going to the morgue to see if the M.E. has come up with any evidence.

"Agent Barnes…Melinda will call and let us know if she has any evidence" Olivia says.

"Well, you never know" the Agent said as she walked out the precinct.

An half an hour later Agent Barnes arrived at the morgue. She walks in to see Melinda examining the remains. "Melinda" the Agent called out to the M.E.. Melinda knew that voice and she hoped Kera wasn't standing behind her. "Melinda" Agent Barnes said again as she placed her hand on Melinda's shoulder. Melinda turns and come face-to-face with the woman who broke her heart years ago.

"Melinda, how have you been?" Agent Barnes says. "It's been a long time".

"Kera, what are you doing here?" Melinda asked.

"I'm here working a case. It's good to see you" Kera said as she closed the gap between the two of them. "Mel, I'm sorry for just leaving like that"

"It's in the past, I've gotten over it years ago" Melinda says as she maneuvers around Kera and goes into her office. Kera follows Melinda into the officer. "I want you to know, I did love you and you meant the world to me" Kera says.

"You never loved me" Melinda tells Kera. "If you did, you would not have left me the way you did; without a word, a phone call, a letter. You just up and left one day. I came home to find all your things gone" Melinda says.

Fin and Olivia enters the morgue without Kera and Melinda noticing. They over hear bits and pieces of the two women conversation.

"Mel…you gotta know, I didn't mean to hurt you" Kera said, as she grabbed Melinda's hand. "I loved you".

Olivia eyes widen when she saw the way Kera held Melinda's hand. Olivia walks out the morgue and to the squad car. Fin follows her, "Liv…Liv, you gotta go back in there and find out what's going on" Fin tells Olivia.

Meanwhile back in the morgue, Melinda pulls back her hand from Kera. "Don't do that" Melinda says.

"What?" Kera asked.

"Don't grab my hand like that" Melinda said as she walked back to the victim lying on the table.

"Mel, I wanted so much to come back to you but I couldn't" Kera says, "It was too dangerous".

Melinda looks up at the woman standing across the table from her. "Kera, I fell in love with you when I was seventeen. We were together for seven years. We were planning on having kids together. The day you left, we made love that morning, do you remember that?" Melinda said with a serious tone".

"Mel, I had to leave. You know I was working undercover and it became too dangerous. My life was already in jeopardy and I didn't want the drug Cartels to find out about you. If they did, I feared they'd kill you. So, I did what I had to do to protect you. I went into witness protection for six years, got out and started working in Chicago. Before I went to Chicago I came back for you. I ran into Gabbie and she told me, you had moved on and found happiness with someone else and you loved her. So, I decided to move on with my life".

"So, the only reason you left me was to protect me?" Melinda asked Kera. "I wonder why Gabbie never mentioned seeing you".

"Mel, I called you several times while I was in witness protection and when you answered I'd hang up. I just wanted to hear your voice. I was going crazy because I couldn't be with the woman I loved" Kera tells her as she walked around the table towards Melinda. "So, are you still with the same person?"

"Yes" Melinda says. "We have two daughters and a dog".

"Wait don't tell me… you have a house with a back yard and the white picket fence too" Kera says smiling.

"As a matter of fact, we do" Melinda says as the two women starts laughing. "So how about you?"

"I'm involved with someone" Kera says.

"Is it serious?" Melinda asked.

"It's been serious for about four years now"

"Have you thought about getting married?" Melinda asked her.

"Yes, we have, but my job keeps me on the road a lot. We may jump the broom in the near future though. What about you? You've jumped the broom yet?"

"Yes, we've been married for eighteen years now" Melinda says.

"Mel, it hasn't been that long since I've last seen you, has it?"

"You left when I was twenty-four, I'm forty-six now" Melinda says.

"Damn, it's been too long. Mel, you think we could ever be friends" Kera says.

"I'd like that" Melinda tells her.

As the two women continues to take, Fin and Olivia gets out the squad car and heads back down to the morgue. "Liv, when you get down there, you need to show Mel who's in charge" Fin says. Fin had all kinds of thoughts running through Olivia's head and he was instigating the whole thing.

"So, who's this lucky lady of yours?" Kera asked Melinda. "She must be one hell of a lady, to catch you".

"You've already met her" Melinda says.

"I know her" Kera says with a confused look on her face. "God, don't tell me it's Wanda".

"No, it's not Wanda. It's Detective Benson" Melinda says.

"Detective Benson…really, huh" Kera says. "But she's Caucasian. I never knew you were into white women".

"There's a lot you don't know about me" Melinda says.

"So are we friends now" Kera said as she extended her right arm to shake Melinda's.

"Yeah, we're friends" Melinda said. "Put your arm down and come here" Melinda said as she hugged Kera. "It's good to know you're okay" Melinda whispered in her ear.

Just then Olivia and Fin walks in the morgue to find the two women hugging.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Olivia yelled as she walked closer to Melinda.

"Oh Liv, there's something I need to tell you" Melinda says.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE" Olivia says.

"Liv, don't use that tone with me" Melinda says.

Fin continues to instigate, "Just answer the question, Mel".

"Fin stay out of this" Melinda tells him. "Liv, can I talk to you in the office please".

"No…whatever you have to say, you can say it out here" Olivia tells Melinda.

"Liv, what's wrong with you?" Melinda asks. "Why are you acting like this?"

"How would you act if you heard Alex tell me, she's still in love with me? Oh, I'm sorry; I already know how you'd act. You'd flip out" Olivia says sarcastically.

"Could you two leave us, I need to talk to Olivia" Melinda tells Fin and Kera. The Detective and DEA Agent go upstairs. Olivia and Melinda walks into the office.

"Liv, you're overreacting" Melinda says.

"That's what I tried to tell you about Cabot but you didn't want to hear it" Olivia says. "Mel, what's going on? Were you involved with her?"

"Liv, I've only been involved with two women in my life and Kera was the first" Melinda says.

"How come you never talked about her? I knew you were involved with someone before me but you never ever talked about her" Olivia says.

"At that time in my life it was too painful. I really loved her. But, you came into my life and nourished my heart back to health. After a while, I just forgot about her" Melinda says. "I'm over her, I have been since the day you walked into my life".

"So, what happened? Why did you two break up?" Olivia asked.

"She left me. I had just started working as a M.E. and when I came home one day from work, she was gone" Melinda says.

"Mel, she left you"

"Yes, she left me. Now, I know why, but it doesn't matter anymore" Melinda says. "You walking into my life is the best thing that's happened to me. I have you and two beautiful, smart and intelligent daughters. My family is acceptable of our lifestyle and they love you very much. Sometimes, I think they love you more than me" Melinda says as she puts her arms around Olivia and kisses her.

Olivia breaks the kiss.

"Mel, I'm going to have to work this case with your Ex. I don't know if I could do it. I mean, she's seen you naked" Olivia pouted.

"Liv, don't think that way. I mean, I've worked alongside Cabot for the good of a case and you know how I feel about her. But, I also know she's your friend too. Besides, once this case is over Kera is heading back to Chicago" Melinda says.

"Good" Olivia says.

"Hey, mom called a family meeting tonight. She said, it's very important and she wanted everyone there. Do you know if you're going to be working after 7pm?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know Mel, it depends" Olivia says.

Olivia gives Melinda a kiss before she walks out the office. Melinda follows her.

"Hey, Liv" Melinda says.

"Huh"

"Be kind to Kera and tell Fin, I said, stop instigating things.

"Sure hun" Olivia said as she winked her eye and left the morgue.

Olivia goes back upstairs where Fin and Kera is waiting.

"Liv, is everything good?" Fin asked.

"Yep" Olivia says. "Hey Fin could you give us a minute?"

Fin gets in the squad car while Olivia and Kera talk outside.

"Look, we have to work this case together and solving it should be our main focus" Olivia tells Kera.

"I agree" Kera says. "So we're cool now"

"Yeah, we're cool".

"Detective" Kera said, as she opened the car door. "Don't ever doubt Melinda, she loves you. When she talked about you earlier, her face was glowing. She was talking about you, like she had just fell in love with you. I can see she's happy and that's all I've ever wanted for her" Kera said.

"Hey Kera" Olivia says. "Thank you".

"For what" Kera asks.

"For letting her go" Olivia says as she gets in the squad car.


	17. Family Meeting

"**Family Meeting"**

Melinda and the girls had just pulled into her parents' driveway. They all get out the car, and Melinda's phone rings.

"Hey honey" Melinda said into the phone, "Are you on your way?"

"Yeah, I should be there in fifteen minutes" Olivia says.

Melinda and the girls reached the porch and ring the door bell. Tommie opens the door.

"Hey big sis" Tommie says, as he extends his arms to hug Melinda. "How's it going?"

"Nice to see you Tommie" Melinda says.

"Hey Uncle Tommie" the girls said. "Is Brianna here too?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes, she's here. Come in" Tommie says.

Melinda and the girls walk in the living room and see everyone already there.

"I thought I was early, but I see you guys beat me here" Melinda says. "Where's dad?"

"Honey, he's upstairs resting" Marilyn says softly. "Mel, where's Olivia?"

"She's running a little late. She should be here in a few minutes" Melinda says. "So, what's going on? We haven't had a family meeting in over a year".

"Mel, I want to wait on Olivia's arrival before I say anything" Marilyn says.

"Hi granny" says Taylor.

"Hi, sugar" Marilyn said as she hugged Taylor. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Do you know those cookies you like so much?"

"The double stuffed Oreos" Taylor says.

"Well, if you go look in the kitchen you'll find a brand new pack in there".

"Thanks granny" Taylor said, as she, Mackenzie, Kevin and Brianna raced to the kitchen.

"No running in the house" Melinda yells.

"Mel, they're okay. Kids are going to be kids" says Ursula.

Just as Melinda was about to sit down the door bell ring. "This must be Olivia" Melinda says as she walks to the door. "Hi hun" Olivia says before giving Melinda a kiss on the cheek.

Taylor and Mackenzie see Olivia and runs up to her. "Hi mom" Mackenzie says, "Are we still going to McDonalds when we leave here".

"Umm, McDonalds" Melinda says as she looks at Olivia. "Liv, it's a week night. You promised me, no junk food until the weekend".

"Sorry Kenzie" Olivia says as she shrugs her shoulders. "I tried".

"Liv, it's good to see you" Marilyn says as she walks over and gives Olivia a hug. "I'm going to need you to be there for Mel" she whispers softly in Olivia's ear.

"Huh" Olivia says with a curious look on her face.

"Kids, I need for you all to go in the den and play in there. I have something very important to tell your parents" Marilyn says.

"Okay granny" the kids said, as they went to the den.

"Everyone please take a seat" Marilyn said, as she sat on the couch. Marilyn took a deep breath and then exhaled. "It feels good to have all my kids under one roof. You all have grown up to be responsible adults. I think your father and I did a good job raising you" Marilyn says.

"Mom" Robert Jr. (aka RJ) says, as he walks over and sits next to Marilyn on the couch. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay".

"What is it mom?" Gabbie asked.

Marilyn sighed and looked around the room at her four children. "It's your father" she says. "He has Throat Cancer. He's had it for over a year now. We thought he'd beat it but it's taken a toll on him. The Doctor has given him two weeks to live.

Olivia immediately turns and look at Melinda, she know this was going to devastate her wife. Melinda couldn't believe what she just heard. As she sat there, tears begin to fill her eyes. RJ, Ursula and Gabbie all try to comfort their mother.

"Mel" Olivia says softly. "Mel…honey"

Melinda still hadn't moved she was in shock. Olivia placed her hand on Melinda's shoulder. "Honey, say something…anything" Olivia says. Tears just ran down Melinda's face. She finally blinks her eyes and snaps back into reality.

Melinda turns and look at Olivia, "No…no,no,no,no,no. No, Liv" Melinda says shaking her head. Olivia puts her arms around Melinda and embraces her. Melinda begins to cry out loud on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia tries to hold it together and be strong for Melinda but she could feel the tears filling her eyes. Olivia tries hard to fight back the tears and does. After five minutes, Melinda gets up and walks over and kneels in front of her mother.

"Mom" Melinda softly says. "How long have you known?"

"I've known from the start" Marilyn says. "Robert didn't want you all to know. He wanted you to keep living your lives".

"I need to see dad" Melinda says.

"We all need to see him" says Ursula.

"I want to see him alone" Melinda says to her family. Melinda walks upstairs and into her parent's room. She sees a frail man lying there with his eyes open.

"Hi dad" Melinda says as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"So, your mother told you" Robert says to his daughter.

"Yes sir, she told us. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap but I'm going to be okay after awhile. God has already dispatched His angels and they're on their way" Robert tells his daughter.

"Dad, don't talk like that" Melinda says as she wipes the tears from her face.

"Baby girl…don't cry. This is why I didn't want your mother to say anything".

"I can't help it. You're my father and I love you" Melinda says.

"Don't worry about me; I'm going to be well taken care of. I've been a cheerleader for the Lord all my life. It's time for me to receive my crown and glory. Baby, I love you and I'm depending on you to keep this family together. Your brother RJ, he's not as headstrong as you are. Did you know your mother was going to name your Roberta, after me?" Robert says.

"No, I didn't know that"

"I came up with the name Melinda, which means black, honey, soft and tender. Mel, I'm so proud of you. You're a doctor with a beautiful wife and two lovely daughters. At first I wasn't fond of Olivia when you two started dating. I thought she was going to break your heart, the way that other girl did. But as time went on, I knew her feeling for you were real. Do me a favor, baby?"

"What is it dad?"

"Call Olivia up here"

Melinda went down stairs and came back in with Olivia.

"Liv" Robert says. "Promise me, you're going to be there for Mel. She's going to need your strength when I pass away. She's not as strong as she seems".

"I promise I will" Olivia says, moving her head up and down.

"Now, look in the closet there and reach up on the top shelf. My Last Will and Testament is in there. Olivia make sure you give it to my lawyer tomorrow".

"I will" Olivia says, fighting back tears.

"Liv" Robert says, "I want to thank you for loving my child and giving her what she needed most in life, a family. I hope I was as good of a father to you as you were a daughter to me" Robert says to Olivia.

Olivia couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I love you dad" Olivia said as she leaned over and gave Robert a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too Olivia" Robert said.

There was a knock at the door, it was Ursula.

"Dad we'll be back tomorrow" Melinda said. Olivia, Melinda and the girls left the family house. The drive home was quiet. Olivia drove while Melinda cried silently. She didn't want to tell the girls the bad news tonight.

"Liv…stop here. I don't feel like cooking tonight" Melinda said when she saw McDonalds.

The girls looked at each other, "Mom must have forgotten it's a week night and not weekend" Taylor whispered in Mackenzie's ear. "It looks like she's upset about something too".

Olivia pulls into the driveway and orders for the four of them. The girls start to eat their fries right away. Melinda doesn't touch her food.

"Mom can you turn the radio on?" Mackenzie asked.

"Not tonight honey" Olivia says.

"Why not?"

"Kenzie, I'm not turning the radio on. Can we go one day without music in this car?" Olivia asked.

"Gee mom, what's wrong with you?" Taylor says.

Taylor leans over and whispers "Kenzie, something's going on. Mama Mel, is crying".

"What could it be?" Mackenzie says.

"I don't know but I don't like it"

"Girls, if you have something to say, say it. Stop whispering" Olivia says to her daughters.

"Okay" Taylor says. "What's going on? First Mama Mel let us eat McDonalds on a week night and now she's cry. What did you do?"

Olivia pulls up in the driveway and they all get out the car. "I didn't do anything to Mel. We both received some bad news tonight. I'm going to need you two to finish eating your food, take a shower and get in the bed".

"What's the bad news?" Mackenzie asked.

"Girls…please do as I say" Olivia says.

Melinda don't have the appetite for food, she goes straight in the bedroom and lie in the bed. Olivia comes in the room and sees her wife crying. Olivia gets in the bed next to Melinda and holds her while Melinda cries herself to sleep.

For the next several days Melinda wait on her father hand and foot. She practically moved in to her mother's home. Olivia and Melinda broke the news to the girls about their grandfather. Mackenzie took the news hard. The whole family gathered at the family house and said their last goodbyes. Melinda was holding her father's hand when he took his last breath.

Hours after the passing of her father, RJ told her, he was going to stay with their mother for a few weeks and that she needed to be home with her family. Melinda came home, three days had passed and Melinda was still in the same spot in her bed.

"Mel" Olivia says. "Here's some food, I need for you to eat something". Melinda doesn't say anything, she just cries. "Mel, honey…please…eats something" a concerned Olivia says.

Olivia goes down stairs and calls Gabbie. "She hasn't moved or eaten anything in three days. I'm really worried about her" Olivia tells Gabbie over the phone.

"I'm worried about her too" Gabbie says. "She won't return any of my calls".

Olivia continues to talk with Gabbie for about thirty minutes before hanging up. Olivia goes back upstairs into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and goes into the bedroom. Olivia picks up Melinda and carries her into the bathroom. Melinda could barely stand as Olivia undressed her. Olivia having no time to undress herself, she gets in the shower fully dressed with Melinda.

As the water hit her body, Melinda cried even more. Olivia held her under the shower as Melinda cried in her arms. "Mel, I'm here…baby, I'm here" Olivia says, letting Melinda know she was there for her.

'I…I…I miss him so much" a crying Melinda tells Olivia.

"I know you do baby. I miss him too" Olivia says.

Olivia bathes Melinda and the two women get out the shower. Olivia took off her wet clothes and dried herself and Melinda off. The two women put on their pajamas and get into bed.

"Mel, I'm here for you. Don't shutdown on me" Olivia says. "Talk to me baby".

"Liv…you know what hurts the most?" Melinda said.

"What baby" Olivia said, brushing Melinda's hair back with her fingers.

"My mother hiding his illness" Melinda says. "If she had only told us sooner, maybe we could have gotten him to the doctors he needed to see".

"Mel, don't blame your mother. She was following your father's wishes".

Melinda talked about her father and Olivia listened. Olivia went to the kitchen, made sandwiches and went back upstairs. Melinda finally ate something, which pleased Olivia. Melinda talked about her father all night while Olivia held her.

That Saturday, everyone gathered at the family house before heading to the church for the funeral service. Melinda was wearing a black dress with a black hat, Mackenzie and Taylor had their black dresses on and Olivia wore a black pants suit. The service last about two hours and the family headed back to Melinda's mom's house. Everyone was eating and socializing with family and friends.

Mackenzie walks over to Olivia.

"Mom"

"Yes dear"

"Do you think grandpa Robert is in Heaven?" Mackenzie asked Olivia.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know" Mackenzie says. "Can I have more peach cobbler?"

"Sure sweetie" Olivia said, as she got up and gave her daughter more cobbler.

Olivia walks over to Melinda. "Hey, you okay" Olivia asked her wife.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm going to go in the office" Melinda was referring to her father's office at home.

"Babe, are you sure? You want me to come with you?" Olivia says.

"No, I'll be alright" Melinda says as she gets up off the couch.

Melinda opens the double doors to the office and closes them behind her. She walks over to her father's desk and sits in his chair. She begins to smile as she thinks back to the many times she's played in that same office when she was a child. "Dad" Melinda says. "I know you're up there looking down on us. I just want to know that you made it. I want to know if you're wearing your crown". Melinda got up and begin to walk out the office. She hears the computer come on. When she walks back towards the desk, she sees the words "I MADE IT" typed on the computer. Tears rolls down Melinda's face and there's a knock at the door.

"Mel, are you okay?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, I'm just fine" Melinda says as she walks over to Olivia and gives her wife a hug.


	18. Mood Swings

"**Mood Swings"**

"Get out of my room, you twit" Taylor says as she shoves Mackenzie.

"Stop it Taylor" Mackenzie says, "I'm telling mom".

"I don't care, now move"

"Mom" Mackenzie yells out, "Taylor's shoving me".

Olivia comes out the master bedroom and goes into the hallway to see what all the noise is about. "What's going on girls?" Olivia asked her daughters.

"Taylor shoved me"

"And I'm going to punch you in your face, if you don't stay out of my room" Taylor says.

Olivia looks Taylor in the eye, "Hey…that's not how you're suppose to talk to your sister".

"Whatever" Taylor says, to Olivia as she turns go back in her room.

Olivia immediately grab Taylor by the arm and turns Taylor around to face her. "Look here young lady… I am your mother and you will NOT talk to me in that manner. I'm sick and tired of your attitude towards your sister. You have been unbearable to deal with these last couple of days. You're grounded for a week for being disrespectful to me. Now get in your room".

Taylor walks in her room and slams the door behind her. "Mom, did you see that? She slammed the door in your face" Mackenzie says. "Kenzie go to your room" Olivia says.

Olivia opens Taylor's bedroom door, "Is there something you want to get off your chest?" Olivia asks Taylor. "No" Taylor says as she sits on her bed. "Well, since you made it known you don't agree with me grounding you for a week then you're not going to like this" Olivia says.

"Like what" Taylor asks.

"Hand me your iPhone" Olivia says with her hand out.

"Mom"

"Don't mom me, hand it over" Olivia says.

"Why mom? Please don't take my phone, please" Taylor says with tears in her eyes.

Olivia stands there with her hand held out. "Taylor, I'm waiting" Olivia says. Taylor walks over to her desk and hands her mother the iPhone. Olivia turns and walks out of Taylor's room.

She goes into Mackenzie's room. "Kenzie" Olivia says.

"Yes"

"Stop irritating your sister. If she doesn't want you in her room, don't go in there. The next time you and your sister get into it, I'm going to ground the both of you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am" Mackenzie says.

Olivia goes down stairs and opens the back door to let Lucky out. The phone rings and it's Nathan. Olivia is glad to hear from him, it's been three weeks since they last talked. He tells Olivia he's met someone new in college and wants to bring her to New York in two weeks. Truth is, he's been dating her for eight months but didn't want to say anything until he knew she was "the one". Olivia talked to Nathan for about an hour before ending the call.

"Mom, I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?" Mackenzie says.

"Melinda should be home in a few minutes. Go tell your sister to wash up for dinner" Olivia says.

Mackenzie goes upstairs and knocks on Taylor's door. "Taylor, mom said, wash up for dinner".

"I'm not hungry" Taylor yelled.

Mackenzie walks back down stairs to tell her mother what Taylor had said. Lucky hears a car pull up and runs straight to the front door. "That must Melinda" Olivia says. Melinda opens the front door and Lucky jumps up and down as if she had been away for a month. "Hey Lucky, you're excited to see me aren't ya boy" Melinda says.

Melinda walks in the kitchen and place her keys on the counter. "Hey mom" Maceknzie says. "Hey Kenzie, how was school today?" Melinda asked. "Well, I got an A+ on my Algebra pop quiz today" Mackenzie says. "Sweetheart, that's great. You see what a little extra studying can do for you" Melinda says.

Melinda looks at Olivia, "I'm starved, what are we having?"

"I don't get a, hey honey nice to see you" Olivia says sarcastically. Melinda walks over to Olivia, "Hey honey, nice to see" she says before giving Olivia a kiss. "Now, what are we having because it sure smells good?"

"We're having Tuna Casserole" Olivia says.

"Aw man" Mackenzie says, "I don't like tuna casserole that much".

"It's your sister's favorite. She asked yesterday, if I would make it for dinner tonight" Olivia says to Mackenzie.

"Well, Taylor isn't coming down. She says she's not hungry".

Olivia turns to Melinda, "Mel, I'm sick of your daughter's attitude lately. If she doesn't want to eat dinner, I'm not going to beg her".

"Oh, she's my daughter now" Melinda says smiling. "Okay, what did she do?"

"I'll tell you about it later, lets just eat a peaceful dinner" Olivia said.

After dinner, Melinda went in the garage to see how Taylor's science project was coming along. She noticed Taylor had already completed her project but didn't tell her. Melinda walks back in the house and goes up to Taylor's room.

"Taylor, honey…its mom" Melinda says as she knocked on the door. Melinda entered the room and saw Taylor lying in bed. "I see you've completed your science project ahead of time" Melinda says. "Yes ma'am" Taylor says.

"So, what's going on with you? You've been very moody lately" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I don't know" Mackenzie says. "It's like, lately…everything gets on my nerves especially Kenzie".

"Liv told me what happened this afternoon and I'm…."

"Mom…before you say anything, I want you to know I was wrong and I'm going to apologize to mama Liv" Taylor says.

"Okay" Melinda says. "You know, you're lucky she only grounded you for a week because If you had disrespect me and slammed the door in my face, you'd be grounded for a month and I would have taken everything out your room" Melinda said in a soft calm voice to her daughter.

Melinda goes into the master bedroom where her wife is lying in bed.

"So" Olivia says.

"So…what?" Melinda says as she gets in bed.

"What did she say?"

"She realize she was wrong and she' going to talk to you tomorrow" Melinda tells Olivia.

The next day, Olivia headed to work early. Melinda was driving the girls to school.

"Mom, I don't feel good" Taylor says.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I don't know I just don't feel good" Taylor says holding her stomach.

"Do you think you can make it through school today?" a concerned Melinda asked.

"I'll try" Taylor says.

Melinda drops the girls off to school. She stops by Starbucks to get a Grande Caramel Frappy. Melinda then heads to morgue. Around 10am Melinda phone rings.

Melinda looks at the phone and Olivia is showing on the caller ID. "Hey honey, what's up?" Melinda says.

"Mel, I got a call from Lincoln Park. Taylor's in the nurse's office, she's sick. Could you pick her up?"

"Liv, I'm in the middle of an autopsy, I can't pick her up now. You're going to have to go get her"

"Mel, I'm on my way to the hospital, we have a rape victim" Olivia says.

"Liv…Elliot can question the rape victim by himself or he can get Fin or Munch to cover down while you pick up Taylor. Now, I have to finish this autopsy. Bye" Melinda said as she clicks end call on her cell phone.

Thirty minutes later, Olivia arrives at Lincoln Park Academy. She goes into the nurse's office.

"Umm, I received a call saying my daughter was here" Olivia asked the lady at the desk.

"I'm sorry ma'am, your daughter isn't here" the clerk said.

"Are you sure? I received a call from Nurse Tammy" Olivia said.

"I'm sure your daughter isn't here, but wait one minute, I'll get the nurse".

The clerk went to room #2 and got the nurse. "How may I help you Mrs…"

"Benson" Olivia says. "You called and said my daughter Taylor, is sick but the receptionist say she isn't here".

"Oh, Taylor is your daughter" the nurse says with a surprise look on her face. "I'm sorry for the mix up" the nurse aid as she looked at the receptionist. "It's just we thought…"

"What?" Olivia says defensively.

"Oh never mind" the nurse says. "Mrs. Benson, your daughter got her period today".

"Oh my" Olivia says.

"You can go in room#2 and get her if you'd like". We gave her a maxi pad and a pair of shorts that were donated to the school because her pants were messed up" the nurse tells Olivia.

Olivia goes into the room and sees her daughter lying down. "Taylor" she softly calls out her daughter's name. With tears in her eyes, Taylor sits up. "Honey, you okay" Olivia says.

"Oh mom" Taylor says as she cries more. "I'm so sorry".

"Sorry for what sweetheart?"

"For being an awful daughter and sister. Now God is punishing me"

Olivia sits on the cot and embraces her daughter, "Sweetheart…God isn't punishing you" she says. "Your body is changing and you're entering your womanhood".

Olivia gets up off the cot and holds out her hand, "Come on, let go home".

On their way home, Olivia called the Captain and asked if she could take a sick day. Captain agreed because she had more than ten sick days left. Olivia called Melinda and told Melinda about Taylor getting her period. Olivia and Taylor arrived at the house. Olivia went to her closet and got out a box of tampons and maxi pads. She went in Taylor's room and sat Taylor down and begins explaining the menstrual cycle to Taylor.

"Honey, receiving your menstrual cycle is the first step into womanhood. It's blood flowing from the uterus through the vagina. From now on you'll receive a menstrual cycle about every 28 days. A lot of people don't call it a menstrual cycle. We say, I got my period" Olivia explains to her daughter. "You'll be twelve next week and that's about the age girls get their period".

"Why didn't Kenzie get hers' today?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, but she's not that far behind you".

"Mom, how old were you when you got your period?"

"I was thirteen" Olivia says.

"I wished mine didn't come so soon" Taylor says to her mother.

"So, this explains why you've been having mood swings lately"

"Huh" Taylor says.

"You had premenstrual syndrome, which is known as PMS" Olivia says. "It's when a woman gets emotional before her period. Women often experience bloating and breast tenderness too".

"Mom, do you get PMS?"

"Yeah, I do" Olivia says.

"But, I don't have any breast yet"

"Oh, you will don't worry" Olivia says to her daughter. "Now let me explain the difference between a tampon and a maxi pad".

Olivia gave her daughter a class on using the tampon and maxi pad and how often they should be changed out. Olivia told her daughter about douching and the different feminine body sprays.

"Mom, is it okay if I take a shower?"

"Sure sweetheart".

Taylor took a shower and put on the maxi pad with wings, exactly how her mother told her. She went into her mothers' room looking for Olivia but Olivia was downstairs. Taylor headed downstairs and saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Honey, have a seat in the living room" Olivia said.

Taylor sat down on the couch.

"Now close your eyes" Olivia says.

"Mom, I'm not five years old anymore" Taylor says smiling.

"Come one Taylor" Olivia says. "Close your eyes...please".

Taylor closed her eyes and Olivia walked into the living room with a big bowl and sits next to Taylor.

"Now open your eyes" Olivia says.

"Mom" Taylor said when she opened her eyes. "You bought my favorite, Butter Pecan ice cream. Thanks mom" Taylor says as Olivia handed her the bowl and a spoon.

"Do you mind if we share" Olivia ask Taylor.

"I don't mind. It's enough for the both of us" Taylor says.

As Olivia and Taylor ate ice cream, they talked about her upcoming science fair.

"Mel told me, you finished your science project ahead of schedule" Olivia says to her daughter.

"Yes ma'am, but I haven't tested it out yet" Taylor says.

"Why not?"

"I was going too yesterday but, you grounded me".

"Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" Olivia asked.

"Mom" Taylor says as she looks at Olivia. "I'm sorry for being a problem child".

"Honey, you're not a problem child" Olivia says.

"What I said and did was wrong. I shouldn't have never talked to you that way or slammed the door in your face. To be honest, when you opened my room door, I thought you were going to beat me" says Taylor.

"Beat you? I would never lay a hand on you or your sister. There are other ways to punish you. I know how you love to talk and text on your cell phone, so I took away the one thing you liked most. When I told you, you were grounded it didn't faze you one bit, but when I took you iPhone you cried" Olivia said.

"Yeah, you're right" Taylor says.

"You're still grounded and I'm still going to hold on to your iPhone".

"Yes ma'am, I understand" Taylor says.

They finished eating the ice cream and Olivia put the bowl in the sink.

"Taylor, you want to what a movie with your mother?" Olivia said.

"Yes ma'am" Taylor says. "Can we watch it in your room? You and mama Mel have the biggest TV in the house".

"Sure sweetheart" Olivia says. "You pick the movie, while I pop popcorn".

Taylor ran upstairs and inserted the dvd into the dvd player. Olivia came upstairs a few minutes later with a giant bowl of popcorn and sodas.

"I should have known" Olivia says.

"What mom?"

"The Lion King" Olivia says. "How many times have we've watched this?"

"Only twenty-five times" Taylor says smiling.

"Okay, scoot over" Olivia tells her daughter.

Olivia and Taylor ate popcorn, drink soda and watched the movie. After awhile, the movie started watching them. They fell fast asleep. An hour had passed and Melinda enters the bedroom. They were sleeping so hard, they didn't hear her place her keys on the nightstand. Melinda lean over and kisses Olivia on the lips.

"Oh, hey babe" Olivia says. "When did you get in?"

"About ten minutes ago" Melinda says quietly, trying not to wake Taylor. "How's she doing?"

"She's okay" Olivia says.

Melinda walks over to her side of the bed. She lies down while Taylor lay in the middle of the bed between her and Olivia. The two women face each other and begin to whisper.

"Can, you believe our girls are growing up?" Melinda asks Olivia.

"No, I can't. I want them to stay our little girls forever" Olivia says. "Mel, they're going to be teenagers soon" Olivia says with tears in her eyes.

"I know" that's scary" Melinda says. "Then boys are going to be calling and coming to the house to see them".

"Hell no" Olivia says. "If one of those mannish boys ring my door bell, I'm going to show them my badge, my gun and handcuffs".

Melinda smiles, "Well, you better get ready because it's coming in a few years" Melinda says.

A few minutes later Melinda's phone rings.

"It's Lincoln Park" Melinda says to Olivia. Melinda answers her phone, "Yes, okay…I'll be right there".

"Mel, what is it?" Olivia asks.

"It's Kenzie" Melinda says, "She got her period".


	19. No Sex Big Problems

**This is a flashback when Olivia and Melinda first started dating.**

"**No Sex, Big Problems"**

"Liv, you're awfully quiet today" Elliot says to his partner. He knew there was something on her mind but didn't know what exactly was bothering her. Olivia didn't hear Elliot, she was deep in thought.

"Hey Liv, did you hear me?"

"Huh…I'm sorry El, what did you say?"

"I said, you've been very quiet today, what's up?"

"Nothing El…nothing" Olivia says shaking her head.

"Liv, you know you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

Olivia sighs, "Yeah, I know".

The problem was Olivia and Melinda had been dating for more than five months and they have not had sex yet. There was a lot of foreplay between the two of them but Melinda would stop Olivia if she tried to go any further. Fin, was the only one who knew Olivia was dating Melinda. He caught them kissing in Melinda's office one day and Olivia confessed everything to him. Fin and Olivia are close, she trust him more than she trusts Elliot.

Fin enters the precinct. "What's up?" Fin says to Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey Fin" Elliot says, "Long night, huh"

"Well, you know…I'm a ladies' man" Fin says as he takes his seat.

"What's up with you Liv? Why the long face?" asked Fin.

"Mind your business Fin" Olivia said, as she got up and went to the roof. Two minutes later, Fin goes on the roof to see what was wrong with his best friend.

"Hey baby girl" Fin says as he approaches Olivia. "What's going on?"

Olivia takes a deep breath and exhales. "You know Mel and I have been dating for almost six months now".

"Yeah, go on" Fin says.

"Well" Olivia says and lets out a sigh, "We haven't slept together yet".

"What?" Fin says, "You mean to tell me...Olivia the Playa...haven't tapped that ass yet"

"No, I haven't" Olivia says.

"Hold up, hold up" Fin says, as he holds his hand out "Hand it over".

"Hand what over?" Olivia says.

"Your Playa Card…cause you're the one getting played" Fin says and starts laughing.

Olivia shoves Fin in the shoulder. "Fin, it's not funny" she says, "If you're going to make fun on the situation, I'm not going to tell you anything personal again".

Fin clears his throat and puts on a straight face. "Baby girl, I was just joking. But seriously, you two haven't had sex yet?"

"No" Olivia says, "And that's the problem".

"So, what're you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I mean…I'm so use to getting what I want and now, it's like…I don't know" Olivia says shaking head from side to side.

"Have you talked to Mel about it?"

"Yeah, but she keeps giving me the same ole excuses. You know…she's been hurt before and she doesn't want to rush things".

"Liv, I'm surprised you're still with her"

"What do you mean, Fin?"

"Well…she's not putting out and the Olivia I know wouldn't hang around for more than two weeks if she's not getting anything in return".

"Fin, that's not true" Olivia says.

"It's not? What about that stewardess you were dating or the Human Resource Counselor or…."

"I get the picture, Odafin" Olivia says.

"So" Fin says, as they turn and over look the city. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Olivia asked.

"That you're in love with Melinda. That's the reason you haven't left her yet, isn't it?"

Olivia turns and looks at Fin, "You know me better than I know myself" she sighs, "Yes... I'm in love with her".

"So, Melinda's stolen your heart, huh"

"The truth is I fell in love with her the night of the Policemen's Ball. She gave me a lift home and when we kissed, I fell for her and I mean, I fell hard".

"Tell her" Fin says.

"No, I'm not going to tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I scare her away?"

Elliot comes on the roof, "Hey Liv, we're needed at a crime scene".

"Okay El, I'll be right down" Olivia says. She looks at Fin, "Gotta go, talk with you later".

"Okay" Fin says.

Later that night…

Olivia was over at Melinda's. They were on the couch watching a movie and eating Chinese food. Olivia put her food down, leaned over and started kissing Melinda.

"Liv, I have food in my mouth" Melinda said.

"So, what does that have to do with anything" Olivia whispered in Melinda's ear as she ran her wet tongue in her lover's ear. "C'mon Mel, I want you" Olivia says softly.

Melinda places her food on the coffee table. She lies down on the couch and Olivia gets on top of her. They start kissing each other passionately. Olivia is so hot for Melinda, she could explode. Olivia starts caressing Melinda's breast and unbuttons Melinda's blouse. Olivia runs her hand inside Melinda's bra, she cups Melinda's breast. Olivia ran her index finger over Melinda's nipple and started sucking it as they bump and grind. Olivia moved her hand down to Melinda's pants, she unbuckled and unzipped the pants, then she put her hand down Melinda's pants. Olivia felt Melinda's wetness through her panties and she knew Melinda wanted her. As soon as she attempted to move Melinda's panties to the side, so she can insert her finger in Melinda's hot core, she was stopped.

"Liv, I can't" Melinda says.

"C'mon Mel, I know you want it" Olivia says, breathing heavily.

"This isn't the right time, besides, we haven't finished eating or watching the movie" Melinda says.

"I only want to eat you" Olivia says, as she continues to kiss Melinda's neck.

"Liv, I'm serious…not now"

Olivia sits up and moves to the end of the couch. "So, when is the right time, huh? We've been together for almost six months Mel, for goodness sake" a frustrated Olivia says.

"Liv, lets just take it slow"

"If we take it any slower, we'll be old and gray" Olivia says as she gets up and goes in the kitchen.

Melinda's lost her appetite, so takes the dishes into the kitchen. Olivia gets a beer out the refrigerator and sits back on the couch. Melinda throws the food away and places the dishes in the sink. Melinda goes back in the living room and sits beside Olivia.

"So, what do you want to do?" Melinda asks.

"Nothing, I'm outta here" Olivia says, as she gets up and walk to the door.

Melinda calls out her name, "Liv…please don't go".

Olivia keeps walking to the door, "Goodbye" she says, and closes the door behind her. Melinda gets up and walks into the kitchen to wash the dishes. _"She's never left before. What if she doesn't want me anymore"_ she thinks to herself and begins to cry as she washed the dishes.

Meanwhile, Olivia calls Fin.

"Hey, where are you" she asks.

"At Charley's Bar, why?"

"I've be there in ten minutes" she tells Fin.

Olivia arrives at the Bar and Fin has a shot of tequila waiting for her. "So, I take it you didn't get any action tonight, huh?" he asked Olivia.

"No, I didn't" Olivia says before taking the shot. She calls the waitress over, "Two more tequilas and two Bud Lights, please".

"Did you tell her you loved her?"

"No and I'm not going to either. Fin, I'm done with Melinda. She's too sophisticated for me anyways. It's time for me to move on. I've been waiting on her for six months; I'm not waiting any longer. What she won't do, another woman will" Olivia says, before taking another shot and chasing it with Bud Light.

"Hold on Liv…just this morning, you said, you love her and now you're ready to screw someone else because she's not putting out, damn girl"

"Don't give me that, Fin. weren't you the one, who said, I was whipped"

"Yeah, but I was joking around. You love Mel, so tell her how you feel" Fin says as he picks up her cell phone from the table and hands it to her.

"No, I'm done" Olivia says, shaking her head. "Thanks for the drinks, I'm going home".

Olivia left the bar and walked the two blocks to her apartment. Melinda called Olivia cell phone several times but Olivia just let it go to voicemail.

Olivia arrives to the office early the next morning. She and Munch were sitting at their desk drinking coffee, when Melinda walks in.

"Hi Munch" Melinda says, "Where's Fin?"

"He won't be in for another hour" Munch says.

Melinda turns and sees Olivia, "Detective" she says, this was her way of greeting Olivia.

"Doctor" Olivia greeted back.

Munch could feel the tension between them; he just didn't know what was causing it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were mad at each other" Munch says.

Olivia snapped at him, "Mind your business Munch".

"Well… if looks could kill, Olivia my friend, you'll be dead by now because Melinda has a killer look on her face"

"Munch, you need to mind your own business".

"Detective, here's the DNA results from the victim. The DNA matches the sample the perp gave yesterday" Melinda says. She didn't have to hand carry the results to the precinct but she wanted to see Olivia. She figured Olivia would send Elliot to pick up the results.

"Thanks" Olivia said, without looking at Melinda.

Melinda takes a seat beside Olivia's desk. "Liv, look at me" Melinda says. Olivia just ignores Melinda. "So, are we over? I won't sleep with you, so that's it, huh?" Melinda asks. Olivia continues to ignore Melinda. "You're such an asshole" Melinda says, as she gets up and walks out the precinct.

"I knew it" Munch says. "You and Melinda, well I'll be damn".

"Shut up Munch, you don't know what you're talking about" Olivia says, as Fin walks in.

"Good morning everyone" Fin says.

"Guess what? Liv and Melinda are an item" Munch says to Fin.

Fin walks over to Olivia's desk, "You told Munch" he whispers to her.

"No, Mel stopped by and he figured it out" Olivia says.

"Did you two straighten things out?" Fin asked.

"No, things are worst than ever" Olivia says.

"Well, you need to fix it. Mel is good for you, I've never seen you happier. Stop being an ass and fix it. You love her don't you?" asked Fin.

"Yes, I lover her"

"Well then, fix it" Fin says. He gets up and goes to his desk.

Around 7pm that night, Fin and one of his many girlfriends, are over at Olivia's apartment having drinks. The door bell rings and Olivia answers it.

"Mel" a surprised Olivia says, "What are you doing here?"

"I texted her and told her to come over" Fin says to Olivia.

"Fin, why did you…"

"Liv are you going to let her come in or stand in the hallway?" Fin says.

Olivia moves to the side, "Come in" she says.

"Well, we've gotta be going. We got dinner reservation at Morten's Steakhouse" Fin says. Fin and his girlfriend leaves.

"Can I have a seat?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, let me take your coat" Olivia says.

"No, that's fine, I got it" Melinda says as she sits down. "Liv, I want you to be honest with me".

"Okay" Olivia says.

"I want to know your feelings for me. How do you really feel about me?"

"Mel…I'm in love with you" Olivia says. "I was afraid of telling you because, we've only been dating for six months and I didn't want to scare you away".

Melinda smiles, "I'm in love with you too" she says. I've known for a while now, and that's part of the reason I haven't slept with you yet".

"Huh" Olivia says, "Mel, you're not making sense".

"Liv, I love you. I want our sleeping together to mean something to you" Melinda tells her. "I don't want to be another name in your little black book".

"Mel, you're not just someone I want to screw. I love you"

"How do I know you're telling me the truth? You're notorious for one night stands. After my Ex left me, I didn't think I'd fall in love again. I never thought I'd fall in love with you of all people" says Melinda.

"What's wrong with me?" Olivia asked.

"Well for one…you're a Playa" Melinda says.

"Was…was a playa. You changed that" Olivia tells Melinda.

"And two…you weren't my type" Melinda says.

"Ouch…that hurts" Olivia says.

"I said you weren't my type until I really got to know you. After working a few cases with you, I realized I was wrong about you and that you do give a damn about people and you were just putting on a tough girl act" Melinda says.

"Mel" Olivia says as she moves closer to Melinda, closing in the space. "I love you and I want you to move in with me".

"Liv, you can't expect me to move in with you" Melinda says.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, your place is too small and my apartment is closer to my job".

"Hey, your apartment is closer to my job too" Olivia says all wide eyed.

"Liv…what are you thinking?"

"Well, since your apartment is bigger… and it's closer to both of our jobs… maybe I should move in with you" Olivia says.

"Liv, are you sure? I mean, moving in together is a big step"

"Yes, I'm sure. So, how about it?" says Olivia.

"Okay, I'd love it If you move in with me" Melinda says as she gives Olivia a kiss.

For the next couple of days, Melinda and Fin helps Olivia move into Melinda's apartment. Now it's Olivia's first night in their apartment. She's slept over before and left in the early morning hours but, this was her place now. After eating dinner, Melinda took a shower while Olivia watched television in the living room.

"I'm out" Melinda yelled from the bedroom. "You can shower now, if you'd like".

Olivia got her pajamas and went into the bathroom and showered. After twenty minutes, Olivia comes out the bathroom and sees Melinda lying on the bed. Melinda was wearing a red laced bra and a matching g-string.

"So…are you just going to stand there?" Melinda says. "Come here baby".

Olivia walks over to the bed and gets in. Her heart starts beating fast and she begins breathing heavily. Melinda gets on top and starts kissing Olivia. "Wait…hold on, Mel" Olivia says.

"What, you don't want to" Melinda says.

"No, it's not that I don't want to. I just want to make sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, I want to. Now, shut up and make love to me" Melinda says.

Olivia and Melinda make love for several hours. After making love, they lie in bed and talk for awhile.

"That was great" Melinda says, breathing heavy.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it" said Olivia.

"Liv, can I be honest with you?" Melinda says, "I know you've probably slept with tons of women and probably had tons of orgasms, but I've never had an orgasm until tonight. Not only did I orgasm but I had three orgasms. I never knew what I was missing until now".

"Mel, you're the only one who's been able to make me cum. I've always been the one giving and not receiving. I was shocked when you went down on me. It feels good to love someone and that someone loves you back and shows it".

"Kiss me" Melinda says.

Olivia kisses Melinda passionately and rolls on top of her. Olivia breaks the kiss, "Round four" she says to Melinda.

"Yeah, round four" Melinda says, "Now shut up and make love to me".


	20. Fitting In

"**Fitting In"**

It's Mackenzie and Taylor's first day of school. Over the summer, Olivia transferred them from Lincoln Park Academy to J.D. Parker School of Math, Science and Technology. The girls were a bit nervous about starting a new school. They had been at Lincoln Park from Kindergarten through the sixth grade. They knew everyone at Lincoln Park and everyone knew them. They could have stayed at Lincoln Park through their eighth grade year, but Olivia thought it was time the girls went to a public school. It was Melinda's idea to send them to a private school anyway, Olivia agreed to it but never really liked it.

"Mom, we're ready" Mackenzie says.

"Honey, Melinda is going to drive you two to school this morning. I have to be in court today" Olivia says to her daughters. Olivia gives the girls a kiss on the cheek, "Hope your first day goes well" she tells them. Olivia walked to the bottom of the stair case, "Mel…I'm leaving" she yells.

"Hold on, I'm coming down" Melinda says. Melinda runs down stairs and places her arms around Olivia. "So, we're still on for tonight, right?" Melinda was referring to their date night.

"Yes, we're still on. I will be home around 6pm" Olivia says and then kisses Melinda.

"Good grief, do you always have to kiss each other" Taylor says to her mothers as she picks up her backpack from the couch.

"Just wait until you're married" Melinda says. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am" Mackenzie says.

Everyone left the Benson home. Olivia headed to work, while Melinda drove the girls to school. When they arrived at J.D. Parker, they all got out the car and Melinda walked her daughters into the main office.

"Excuse me, Miss" Melinda says to the receptionist. "Today is their first day of school here and I wanted to make sure the school had their emergency contact information".

"Aww twins, their beautiful and they look exactly like you" the receptionist told Melinda. Melinda smiled and said, "Thank you, I get that a lot".

Truth is, when the girls are with Melinda, people say they look like her. When the girls are with Olivia, people assume they're father is black. This doesn't bother Melinda or Olivia, they know people are going to think whatever they want to think.

Melinda updated the girls contact information and the receptionist gave the girls their class schedules. "Do you want me to walk you to your class?" Melinda asked her daughters.

"No mom…we're in the seventh grade now, we can walk to class on our own" Mackenzie says.

"Besides, my first class is English and Kenzie's first class is Biology" Taylor says.

They all walk out the office, Melinda gives the girls each a kiss of the cheek. "Enjoy your day sweetheart" she tells her daughter.

"Bye mom" the girls said as Melinda got in her car.

Several girls come walking up to Mackenzie and Taylor. "Is that your mom?" one girl said.

"Yes, why?" says Taylor.

"Well, she has a nice car" the girl says, "What line of work your father is in? Is her a lawyer or something?"

"Nope but my mom is a Doctor" Mackenzie says.

"What about your dad? What does he do for a living?" another girl asked.

"We don't have a…." Taylor started to say, when she was interrupted by Mackenzie.

"Police Officer" Mackenzie says.

Taylor immediately turns and looks at Mackenzie, "Kenzie, you know that's…"

"What's your sister name?" one of the girls asked.

"Mackenzie is her name but we call her Kenzie. You know, like a nick name" Taylor says. "And my name is Taylor".

"Well, Taylor and Mackenzie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tiffany and these are my friends Amber and Stacy" the girl said, as she introduced herself.

"Hi" Mackenzie and Taylor said to the girls.

"So, what class do you have first?" Tiffany asked Mackenzie.

"Umm, I have Biology"

"Well good, cause I'm heading to Biology myself. You want to walk together?"

"Sure" Mackenzie says to the girl.

As they leave, Taylor walks to her English class with Amber. While walking to English, they realized they have three classes together. For several weeks Taylor and Mackenzie hangs out with Tiffany and Amber at school, the girls become really good friends. They all tried out for the softball team and made it. One day after softball practice Olivia stopped by to pick up her daughters.

"Hey, we got to go, our ride is here" Taylor says to Mackenzie.

"Where?" says Tiffany, "I don't see your mom".

Olivia sees her daughters still sitting on the bleachers talking, she blows the horn. Taylor picks up her gym bag and goes to the truck.

"Is that you aunt or something?" Amber asked Mackenzie.

"Why do you ask?"

"I mean, it's no big secret but I know you're bi-racial. I mean…your fair skin, long curly hair and you have green eyes. Your sister is the same except her eyes are hazel. It's nothing to be ashamed of" Amber tells Mackenzie.

Before Mackenzie could answer her, Olivia blows the horn again. "Kenzie come on" Taylor says. "I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow, okay" Mackenzie says to Amber.

Olivia drives off with the girls. "Dang it" Amber says to Tiffany, "Mackenzie left her gym bag".

"Just give it to her tomorrow" Tiffany says.

"Well, since we're taking you home anyways, I'll tell my home to stop by Mackenzie's house" Amber says.

"I didn't know, you knew where they lived"

"Well, I don't know where they exactly live at but, I hear Taylor tell the coach, she lives on Ocean Hill Drive" Amber says.

"Hey that's three blocks from my house" Tiffany says.

Amber mom pulls into the parking lot. Amber and Tiffany hops in the car. "Mom, could we stop by Taylor and Mackenzie's house? Taylor left her gym bag" Amber says.

"Sure, where do they live?" Amber mom says. "I know the name of the street but not the address, hopefully their cars are outside" Amber says. They all leave the ball park heading to Ocean Hill Drive.

Meanwhile at the Benson home…

"Kenzie, I need to talk to you" Taylor says.

"Not now, I'm doing my homework"

"I don't care, we need to talk" Taylor said. Mackenzie gets up and they walk out on the back porch.

"I'm tired of lying" Taylor says.

"Lying about what?"

"About our mothers and pretending we have a father" Taylor says.

"First of all, we've never said, we had a father. They assumed we had a father" Mackenzie says.

"You told them our dad was a Police officer, that's why they assume we have a father. I'm going to tell them the truth tomorrow"

"Taylor don't, please. We've only been at this school for two and a half months. What if you tell them and they decide they don't want to be our friends anymore. What if they tell everyone our parents are dykes?" Mackenzie says.

"Excuse me…is that what you think of our mothers?" Taylor than yells at her sister, "Kenzie, I can't believe you, how dare you".

The yelling caused Olivia to get up and go to the back door to see what was going on, as she stands at the door, she overhear her daughters' conversation.

"I don't think of them like that, but that's what our friends are going to think if they find out our moms are lesbians" Mackenzie says.

"No, I'm telling them the truth" says Taylor.

"Look, they've seen momma Mel and they know she's black, right. They already know we're bi-racial, they think our dad is white; so lets just roll with it. Taylor, I love momma Mel and momma Liv but we just started school, I don't to lose my friends so soon" Mackenzie pleaded with Taylor.

"Kenzie, if they are our real friends they will accept us for who we are and not who they want us to be. So, tomorrow I will tell them the truth. One more thing, I don't think our mothers will ever deny us, so lets not deny them".

Taylor turns to walk back in the house and sees Olivia standing in the doorway.

"Mom, I didn't know you were standing there. Umm...how much did you hear?" Taylor asked.

"I heard enough" Olivia says, as she goes back into the house.

"See what you've done" Taylor says to Mackenzie.

Just as the girls went back into the house, the doorbell rings. Olivia goes and opens the door.

"Oh…hi ma'am, does Mackenzie Benson live here?" Amber says.

"Yes, she does…Kenzie you have a visitor" Olivia said.

Mackenzie comes to the door and stops in her tracks when she sees Amber standing there. "Umm…hey…Amber" Mackenzie says, "What are you doing here?"

"You left your gym bag on the bleachers"

"Oh, thanks. I didn't know, you knew where I lived"

"Well, I overheard Taylor tell coach you guys live on Ocean Hill Drive and so we saw your mom's car outside" Amber says.

"I'm sorry ma'am. My name is Amber Jackson" she says as she extends her arm.

"I'm Olivia"

"Nice to meet you" Amber says, as she shakes Olivia's hand. "You're Mackenzie's aunt, you picked her up from softball practice today".

Olivia looks at Mackenzie and then looked back at Amber, "Yeah, she's my niece" a choked up Olivia said.

Those words sound so cold to Mackenzie, it was the first time she ever heard Olivia call her something other than, her daughter. Olivia leaves the two girls standing at the door talking. She goes back in the kitchen, wipe the tears from her eyes and starts to prepares dinner.

"Can I come in and have a seat? My mom is in the car but she's on the phone".

"Sure, come in" Taylor says.

"Oh…hi Taylor, you guys have a big house"

"Thanks" Taylor says.

Just then Melinda walks in the house from the garage.

"Hi Mrs. Benson" Amber says.

"Hi Amber" Melinda says, "Girls where's your mom?" Melinda asks them.

When Mackenzie heard that, she felt like running upstairs and never coming out of her room.

"Hey, I thought she was your mom" a confused Amber says, as she points at Melinda.

"Umm…" was all Mackenzie could get out before…

"There you are…hi baby" Melinda says and then gives Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

Mackenzie closes her eyes and drops her head.

"Oh my God" Amber says, "Your mom is lesbian?"

"Yeah…our mothers are lesbians, so what?" Taylor says defensively.

Mackenzie is too embarrassed to say anything. Melinda looks at the girls and then back at Olivia, "Did I do something wrong?" Melinda asked.

"No ma'am, you didn't do anything wrong" Amber says.

Mackenzie picks her head up, "Huh" she says.

"I can't believe your mom, well mothers, are lesbians" Amber says to the girls.

"So, are you going to stop being our friend now? Are you going to tell the whole school?" Mackenzie asked Amber.

"Why would I do that? I think it's great, that your moms are lesbians" Amber says to Mackenzie.

"What? I thought…"Mackenzie says.

"I think it's great because, now you guys aren't perfect. I mean…I thought I was the only one with a lesbian mother at J.D. Parker" Amber tells Mackenzie and Taylor.

"We didn't know you mom was a lesbian" Taylor says.

"Why is it, you never said anything about it to us?" Mackenzie asked.

"All my friends have a mother and father; not a mother/mother or father/father. I use to feel like an outsider until I met Tiffany. Although my mom is a lesbian, she's accepted me for me, not who my parents are. When we first met you guys the first day of school, I told Tiffany, I wasn't every going to tell you two about my mother, cause you seemed like you come from a very conservative household. You said, your mom was a doctor and your dad was a cop" Amber tells them.

"Dad" Melinda says, with a raised brow.

"Mom, it's a long story" Taylor says.

"Ma'am" Amber says to Olivia, "Why did you pretend to be Mackenzie's aunt?"

"What?" Melinda says.

"I didn't want to cause my daughter any type of embarrassment. So, I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure she's happy" Olivia says.

"Well" Amber turns and looks at Mackenzie, "You're no longer in that private school. You're in a public school now and teenagers can be pretty cruel at times. You have to learn to shake it off, like I did".

Amber mom rings the doorbell.

"Come in" Olivia says.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, Amber's mom" the lady said, "Don't I know you two from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so" Melinda said.

"Yeah…I do know you. I met you on the cruise boat, Olivia, right?"

"Yeah, that's right" Olivia says. "Because you and your friend joked about me being on the cruise Olivia. Mel, don't you remember, Olivia's on Olivia?"

"Oh yeah" Melinda said, "So, how did you and your friend make out?"

"We're still together. We've been busy planning our wedding" Lucy says.

"Congrats" Melinda says.

"Hey mom" Mackenzie says.

"What is it sweetheart?" Olivia says.

"Would it be okay, if Amber comes over sometimes"

"Sure Kenzie, she's welcomes anytime" Olivia says.

"Okay Amber, we've gotta be going" Lucy says to her daughter.

Amber and her mom leaves the Benson home.

"Mel, can you and Taylor give us about fifteen minutes? I need to talk to Kenzie alone" Olivia says.

Olivia sits on the couch and tells Mackenzie to have a seat next to her.

"So, are you satisfied now?" Olivia says.

"No"

"Why not?" asked Olivia.

"Now, I feel guilty"

"Why is that?" Olivia asked.

"Well…I hurt your feelings by denying who you really are to me" Mackenzie said as she starts to cry.

"You told your friend I was your aunt and if you want to be technical about it, that's who I really am" Olivia says.

"You're my mom" Mackenzie tells her, "I'm your daughter, I don't want to be your niece" Mackenzie said, before getting up and running to her room. Olivia goes after her and sits on Mackenzie's bed and embraced her.

"Sweetheart, you are my daughter, don't ever doubt that" Olivia tells her. Mackenzie continues to sob in Olivia's arms. Olivia tilts Mackenzie's chin up, so she can see her daughter's eyes.

"Mom, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too. I just wanted to meet new friends and fit in. Please forgive me" Mackenzie says. "I know I hurt you, but I'll never do it again, I promise".

"Baby, I believe you. Just remember, Mel and I love you very much. If someone doesn't like you for you, they're not worthy of being your friend" Olivia says, as she wipes her daughters tears from her face.

"Now, I need to get back in the kitchen" Olivia says, as she gets up and walks to the bedroom door. She turns, "Hey, you want to come down and help set the table?"

"Yes ma'am" Mackenzie says, as she gets up and walks towards her mother.

"Mom…I don't say it much but, I want you to know, I love you" Mackenzie says.

"I love you too sweetheart" Olivia says, "Now c'mon before our dinner burns".


	21. The InLaws

Flashback: Olivia meets Melinda's family.

"The In-Laws"

Melinda went into the kitchen and picked up the car keys off the counter. "Liv" she called out, "lets go, church starts in thirty minutes". Its Olivia's first time attending a Baptist Church. She believes in God but doesn't go to church regularly, unlike Melinda, who goes every Sunday she's off.

Olivia comes out the bedroom, "How do I look?" she asks.

"You look great" Melinda says, "now c'mon we're going to be late".

"Do you think your parents are going to like what I'm wearing?"

"Yes sweetheart" Melinda says as she walks towards Olivia. "You have nothing to worry about" Melinda lean forward and gives Olivia a kiss on the lips. "Now, we don't want to be late for service, do we?" The ladies leave their apartment and heads to Mount Cavalry Missionary Baptist Church. Twenty minutes later they pull in the church parking lot. They get out the car and walk toward the church.

"Hey, there's Ursula" Melinda says, pointing at her baby sister.

"Hey sis" Ursula says, "Mom and dad are up front, you can have a seat next to me".

"Ursula, this is my friend Olivia" Melinda says, as she and Olivia take their seat.

Ursula extends her arm, "Nice to meet you Olivia. I've heard so much about you" Ursula says.

"Nice to meet you too Ursula" Olivia says, shaking Ursula's hand.

Melinda noticed her sister, Gabbie, was missing from service. "Ursula" Melinda whispered, "Where's Gabbie?"

"She came in from the club late last night, well early this morning so she's at home with a hangover" Ursula tells Melinda.

"What did mom say?" Melinda asked.

"After the club she went to Tommie's and when mom found out she went off on her".

Who's Tommie?" Melinda asked.

"Some guy she's only known for two weeks. She says, she's in love but we'll see how long that last".

Suddenly a lady behind them leans forward, "sshhh, please keep the noise down".

Melinda turns around, "Sorry ma'am" she says to the lady."

After service ended, Melinda and Olivia followed Ursula to her parents' home. When they pulled up in the driveway, they could see RJ and his wife sitting on the porch. They all got out their cars and walked towards the porch.

"Hey sis" RJ says, "I didn't see you at service".

"We were there, we sat next to Ursula" Melinda says.

"So, who's your friend?"

Melinda introduces Olivia to her brother, "RJ, this is my friend Olivia. Olivia, my brother RJ and his wife Sarah"

They all shook hands and went into the house. Gabbie comes down stairs. "Is it time to eat yet?" she asks Ursula, "I'm starved".

"No, besides mom and dad haven't made it home yet and you know how mom is about you going in her pots before she does" Ursula says.

"Well, they better hurry up or I'm going to die for starvation" Gabbie says. "So, who's the cutie?" Gabbie asks Melinda.

"Gabbie, this is my friend Olivia" Melinda says.

"Hah…friend, right" she says as she walks over to Olivia, "girlfriend is more like it. She's hot, Melinda" Gabbie says, shaking Olivia's hand. "By the way, I'm Gabbie…Melinda's younger sister".

"Nice to meet you" Olivia says.

They all take a seat in the living room awaiting the arrival of their parents. "See, this is why I don't like going to church with mom and dad" Gabbie says. "First we spend two to three hours in church and then they want to talk to everyone after church. They leave here at ten o'clock and don't get home until three o'clock every Sunday, it's ridiculous" a frustrated Gabbie says.

A few minutes later, they all hear a car door slam. "Thank God" Gabbie says, as she peeks out the living room window. "They're here and it's time to eat".

Melinda parents walks into their home and see their kids waiting on them. Melinda greets her parents with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mom, hi dad" she says.

"Hey baby, it's nice to see you. Were you in church this morning, I didn't see you?" Melinda's dad asked.

"Yes sir, we were there" Melinda said.

"We…who's we?" her mom asked.

"Mom…dad…I'd like for you to meet Olivia Benson, she's a close friend of mine" says Melinda.

"Hi, nice to meet you sugar" Marilyn said, as she gave Olivia a hug. "It feel like I already know you, I've heard so much about you".

"Same here" Olivia says smiling.

"So, you're the Detective?" Robert says.

"Yes sir, I am" Olivia replied.

"Isn't that a dangerous job?"

"No sir, I work with special victims" Olivia says.

"Special victims?" says Robert.

"Oh come on Robert, stop interrogating her. She's not here to talk about her job" says Marilyn. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes; I just need to warm up the pots".

"Mom, I've already started warming the food. We can eat now" Gabbie says.

Marilyn looks at Gabbie, "I'm a little upset with you, Gabbie. You can't continue to live in my house and not go to church".

"Mom, this is the first Sunday I missed in five months. C'mon, give me a break. I'm a grown woman, you know" Gabbie says.

"You're twenty-two years old and I'll still take a belt to your butt if I have to" Marilyn says. "Now, Melinda could you please help Gabbie set the table?" Marilyn asked.

"Sure mom" Melinda says.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Olivia asks.

"Olivia, relax…you're a guest in my home. I don't expect you to do anything accept eat Sunday dinner" Marilyn says.

Melinda and Gabbie set the table while Marilyn placed the food on the table. "Okay, it's time to eat" Marilyn says. Everyone gets up and goes into the dining room. Olivia pulled out Melinda's chair and pushes her in snugged against the dining table, "thank you" Melinda says to Olivia. RJ's wife saw what Olivia did and she waited by her chair to see if RJ was going to do the same. RJ took a seat and looked up at his wife, "why are you standing there?" He asked Sarah. "Why can't you pull out my chair for once?" she asked her husband. RJ lets out a sigh and gets up to pull out her chair. "No, don't do it now. I don't want you to feel like you have to do it" Sarah says sarcastically as she pulls out her own chair and takes a seat at the dining table.

Melinda leans over and whispers to Olivia, "I think you've started something".

"Sorry" Olivia says as she shrugs her shoulders, "I was just doing what I always do".

"Okay, it time to say grace because the food isn't getting any hotter sitting on the table" Gabbie says.

They all held hands and said grace. As they passed the bowls around, Olivia piled the food on her plate. She's never eaten Soul Food before and is unaware of some of the food. She wanted to make a good impression on Melinda's family so eating Soul Food was no big deal to her. She conversed with Melinda's mom and siblings as they ate. About twenty minutes later Olivia asked for extras.

"Mel, could you pass the bowl with the chewy stuff in it?" Olivia said. Melinda reached for the bowl and gave it to Olivia.

"So, you like those, huh?" Ursula says to Olivia.

"Yeah…it's a little chewy but they taste great. What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Chitterlings" Gabbie says.

"What are they?" Olivia says as she puts a fork full in her mouth.

"Chitterlings…you know, pig intestines"

Olivia immediately stops chewing and looks at Melinda. "Don't look at me" Melinda says, "you're the one who said, it was good. You see I don't have any on my plate". Olivia slowly chews the chitterlings and swallows. "I think I've had enough of those" she says with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Olivia…how long have you been on the police force?" Robert asks her.

"About a little over four years now"

"And you made it to the rank of Detective already. You must be a super duper cop" Robert says.

"She is dad" Melinda says.

"So, tell me…how many other friends have you had before Melinda?" Robert asks her.

"Dad…don't" Melinda says.

"I'm just asking a question. I'd like to know where Olivia's head at".

"Robert, stop it. Olivia's a guest in our home" Marilyn says.

"I'm pretty sure Olivia can speak for herself" Robert says.

"It's no problem" Olivia says looking around the table. "I've had several friends before Melinda" she says.

"How many is several? More than ten?" Robert asked her.

"Yes, more than ten" Olivia replies.

"Well, well, well" Robert says, "Melinda's got herself a playa".

"Okay dad, that's it" Melinda says. "If you don't stop, we're leaving".

"Mel, it's okay. Your father is just curious about the person you're with" Olivia says.

"Anyone wants desert?" Marilyn asked, as she gets up from the table. "Robert I need your help in the kitchen" she says.

Marilyn and Robert go into the kitchen. "Robert, don't ruin this day for Mel" she says.

"What did I do besides ask a couple of questions? I don't want this one to hurt her like Kera did. Marilyn, you know how much of a mess Mel was after Kera walked out on her. I don't want her to ever go through that again" Robert says. "Now, we don't agree with her lifestyle but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around and let what happen to her, happens again".

"Robert, can't you see Olivia loves her. She has the same look in her eye for Mel that I had for you many years ago. Lets just get through the rest of the day without any more drama. Gabbie already worked my nerves this morning" Marilyn tells her husband. Marilyn grabbed the sweet potato pie and Robert got the plates and walked back into the dining room.

"Olivia, mom makes the best sweet potato pie. You gotta taste it" Melinda says. She cuts Olivia a piece and hands it to her. "Mmm" Olivia says as she eats the pie, "it's delicious".

Everyone ate desert and went into the living room, while Gabbie and Ursula cleaned the kitchen. Robert goes into the kitchen a grabs two beers and walks back into the living room.

"Olivia" Robert says, "I'd like to speak with you on the front porch". Olivia gets up and walks out unto the porch. Roberts hands her a beer, "please have a seat" he says.

"So, how long have you and Mel been dating?" asked Robert.

"Nine months, sir"

"Olivia, what are your plans with my daughter?"

"Huh"

"What are you plans with Mel? Are you serious about my daughter or is this another fling to you?"

"Sir, it's not a fling and yes, I'm serious about your daughter" Olivia says.

"Do you love her?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I love her… I love her more than you'll ever know" says Olivia.

"Good, because she's in love with you" Robert says. "You know, her mother and I had a problem with her lifestyle at first. I mean when she told us she was a lesbian, it almost killed us inside, you know. I've always had such high hopes for Mel. It took some time for us to get use to our oldest daughter being a lesbian. But we knew if we wanted Mel in our lives, we had to make changes on how we feel about certain things. You see it's easy to break Mel's heart because she falls in love quick. Melinda is a good woman; I just hope you realize how lucky you are to have her in your life".

"Yes sir" Olivia says.

"C'mon, finish drinking your beer before it gets cold" Robert says. He and Olivia sat on the porch for an hour. They talked about work, friends, cars and other things.

Melinda opens the front door, "Liv, are you ready? It's after 6pm, it's getting a bit late" Melinda says.

"You're ready when you are" Olivia says as she gets up.

"Here, I'll take that" Robert says, reaching for Olivia's empty beer bottle. Robert goes back into the house.

Melinda embraces Olivia and kisses her passionately. Olivia breaks the kiss, "Mel, your parents are in the house" Olivia says. Olivia and Melinda go back into the house. They say their goodbyes to the family.

"Hey Olivia, it was nice meeting you" Gabbie says. "Hope you stick around, you and Mel make a nice couple".

"Thanks" Olivia says.

Marilyn walks up to Melinda and gives her daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek and does the same to Olivia. "I don't know what it is about you, but I like it" Marilyn says to Olivia.

Robert gives Melinda a hug and he shakes Olivia hand. "Nice meeting you Olivia. Remember what I said" he tells her.

"Remember what?" Melinda says.

"Oh, it's nothing Mel" Olivia says.

Melinda and Olivia left her parents' house and they headed back to their apartment. "So what did you think?" Melinda asked Olivia.

"I think your family is nice" Olivia says.

"And my father"

"Well…he was just doing what a father is supposed to do, protect his daughters" Olivia says.

"Sometimes he's a little too over protective" says Melinda.

The ladies reached their apartment."I'm beat" Olivia says, "I just want a hot shower". Olivia gets into the shower and start washing her hair. A few minutes later Melinda gets into the shower with her. "Do you mind?" Melinda says. "No not at all" says Olivia.

"So, what did you and my dad talk about on the porch?" Melinda asked Olivia.

"Oh…we talked about a little of this and a little of that" Olivia says.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope" Olivia says smiling.

"Maybe this will get you to talking" Melinda says, as she leans forward and kisses Olivia. One kiss leads to two kisses and three and four. A few minutes later, they are on the bed making love. After an hour of love making Olivia rolls over and cups Melinda's face. "I want you to know, I love you so much and I will never leave you or hurt you. I know we've been together for less than a year but, I want you to mark your calendar because twenty years from today, we're still going to be together with kids".

"Kids" Melinda says.

"Yes, kids. You do want kids don't you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I want kids. I just never thought you'd want any".

"Only with you baby" Olivia says as she kisses Melinda and hold her in her arms.


	22. I Promise I'll Be Careful

"**I Promise I'll Be Careful"**

Olivia and Elliot chased a perp in an old abandon warehouse and they split up to flank the perp. Elliot hears two shots and runs toward the area where the shots came from. "Liv…Noooo" Elliot said, he panic when he saw his partner lying there in a pool of blood. "Officer Down…Officer Down. It's my partner Detective Benson, she's been shot. I need a bus at the abandon warehouse on 79th and Langston Ave" he said, while calling it in on his cell phone. Elliot couldn't wait any longer, he picked Olivia up and placed her in the back seat of the squad car. Elliot turned on his light and raced to the hospital.

"Help…I need help" he said, carrying a lifeless Olivia into the emergency room. "My partner has been shot, please help" he says.

"Over here sir" A nurse said to Elliot as she pointed to the bed. "How many gunshot wounds did your partner sustained?"

"I heard two shots" Elliot said with tears in his eyes. "Is she going to be okay"

"Sir, you're going to have to leave the area now, please have a seat in the waiting room" the doctor said.

As Elliot walks to the waiting room, Cragen and Munch enters.

"How's she doing?" Cragen says.

"I…I…I don't know" a shaken Elliot says. "They told me to wait out here. Captain…I…"

"Elliot, no one is blaming you" Cragen says." Here, have a seat".

"Oh my God" says Elliot. "Melinda…"

"Fin is doing the notification" Munch says.

Meanwhile at the Benson home:

"Come on girls, it's time for dinner" Melinda yelled from the kitchen. Mackenzie and Taylor runs down stairs and sits at the dinner table.

"Yeah, spaghetti" Mackenzie says. "My favorite".

As the girls and their mother held hands and said grace, the door bell rang. "I'll get it mom" Taylor says. She opens the door and sees Fin standing there. "Mom, it's uncle Fin" Taylor says, as she turns and walks back towards the dinner table.

Melinda gets up from the dinner table, she walks into the living room and sees a serious look on Fin's face. "Fin…what's going on?" she asks him.

"Melinda, I need to talk to you in private" Fin says. Melinda knew something wasn't right and that this was more than just a visit. This was a professional, by the book visit. Her heart begins to race so fast, it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"No…no…no, Fin" Melinda said, shaking her head from left to right. "What happened? Where's Liv?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Melinda, she's at St. Michael's Hospital" Fin says. "She was shot twice".

Melinda starts crying and Fin walks over and embraces her. "Fin, take me to her" Melinda says. "I need to see her".

The girls overheard the conversation and walks into the living room. "Mom, is it true?" Mackenzie says, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Momma Liv's been shot".

Melinda was too distraught to answer. "Come on you guys, lets get you to St. Michael's" Fin says. They all get into the car and head to the hospital. Melinda calls her mother, sisters and brother to notify them of the shooting. Fin, Melinda and the girls arrive to the hospital fifteen minutes later.

"Melinda" Cragen says, as they walked into the waiting area. "She's in surgery now. She was shot in the chest and in the left arm. Have a seat over here" He said, guiding her and the girls to the couch.

Elliot still in his bloodied clothes walks over to Melinda. "Mel, I'm so sorry…I…I"

"Elliot, I don't blame you" Melinda says.

"Well, I do. I blame you" Fin says angrily. "Where were you Elliot? Why weren't you there for Liv?"

"I was there for her, she's my partner for heaven's sake" Elliot says.

"Yeah, she's you're partner and you're supposed to have her back. Now, my best friend is in there fighting for her life. All that crap you gave me about SealView. You know, me letting Liv get beat up and almost raped. You said if Captain would have sent you, you would have protected Liv. You said that's what partners do. Well, some partner you are, letting her get shot. I swear if anything happens to Liv, I'm going to kick you're a…."

"Look you two" Cragen says, as he steps between to two heated detectives. "lets not do this here. Not in front of Melinda and the girls".

"This aint over" Fin says to Elliot before walking away.

Just then Melinda's mom and two sisters enter the waiting room.

"Mel…sweetie, how is she?" Marilyn says.

"Mom, I don't know… she's in surgery and I…I…mom…I can't lose her" Melinda breaks down in front of her family and friends. This is the first time any of her co-workers have ever seen her cry. Marilyn hugs her daughter and reassures her, that everything was going to be fine.

"Mel" Marilyn says, "Olivia is strong and healthy, she's going to pull through this. She's not going to give up, she has you and the girls to live for. Don't worry everything is going to be just fine". Marilyn begins to pray for Olivia. Munch and Fin goes to the cafeteria to get coffee and sodas for everyone. A few hours later the doctor enters the waiting room.

"Are you the family of Detective Benson?" he asked.

"Yes" Melinda said as she stood up.

"Doctor Benson, I didn't know you were related to the Detective" the doctor said. "Wait, is that…that's your Olivia?" he asked Melinda.

"Yeah, that's her Olivia. Is she okay?" Fin asked.

"She's going to be okay, she's in stable but serious condition right now. We were able to retrieve the bullet from her chest successfully and the other bullet went through the front and exited the rear of her left arm. She's going to be knocked out for a few more hours and should be able to receive visitors tomorrow" the doctor said.

"Praise God, from whom all Blessing flow" Marilyn said out load.

"Thank you Tom" Melinda said to the doctor.

"Melinda, there's not much we can do right now. We're going to leave and we'll be back tomorrow" Cragen said.

"Thanks Captain, I'll let Olivia know you guys were here for her".

Cragen, Elliot, Munch and Fin leave the hospital.

"Mom, do you mind staying over at our house tonight to watch the girls?" Melinda says. "I want to be here when Olivia wakes up".

"Sure sweetheart" Marilyn says.

"Mom, I want to stay here with you" Taylor says.

"Yeah, we want to be here when momma Liv wake up too" Mackenzie says.

"Girls, I need for you two to go home with your grandmother. It's going to be a while before your mother wake up and I'll call you as soon as she does" Melinda says.

"You promise" Mackenzie says.

"I promise" Melinda tells her daughters, as she hugs them and gives them a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom came with us, so we'll drop them off at your place" Gabbie tells Melinda. They all leave the hospital and Melinda goes to the nurses' station.

"Hi Doctor Benson" the nurse said.

"Hi"

"We heard about Detective Benson, thank God she pulled through. Would you like to see her?" the nurse said.

"Yeah, I'd love that" said Melinda.

The nurse escorted Melinda to Olivia's room. "Here ya go, Doctor Benson. Stay as long as you like".

"Thank you" Melinda said.

Melinda took a deep breath and exhaled before entering the room. She opened the door and tears filled her eyes when she saw her wife lying there with tubes down her throat and machines beeping. She slowly walks over to Olivia and kisses her forehead. Melinda looks around the room for a chair and pulls the chair next to the bed and takes a seat in it, and then she places her hand over Olivia's right hand.

"Baby, I just want you to know I'm here and I'm not going to leave your side" Melinda softly whispered. She raise Olivia's right hand and softly kisses it. She then rubs Olivia's hand against her face wanting to feel Olivia's touch. After talking to an unconscious Olivia for about an hour Melinda drifted off to sleep still holding Olivia's hand.

About 6am the next morning, Melinda was awakened by Olivia's coughs. "Wait…hold on Liv. Don't try to talk, I'll get the nurse" Melinda said. She went to the door and yelled for the nurse. The nurse came in and Melinda assisted the nurse in taking the tubes out of Olivia's mouth and Olivia let out a few coughs afterwards trying to catch her breath.

"Hi baby" Melinda says softly, "you gave us quite a scare last night".

"I'm sorry" Olivia says.

"Don't talk, you need your strength" Melinda says. "Just get some sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up".

"Okay" Olivia says.

While Olivia slept, Melinda called the girls and told them their mother had awakened. She also called the precinct and gave the Captain him the news. Around noon Olivia awoke from her sleep.

"Hey sleepy head" Melinda says, "you awoke just in time for lunch".

"What is it?" Olivia says.

"Tomato soup and crackers"

"I'll pass. Tell Fin to bring me a burger"

"Liv, you can't eat a burger right now" Melinda says.

"Mel, I'm hungry and tomato soup aint going to do it. Besides, I feel a lot better from this morning".

"Liv…"

"Ok…ok" Olivia says.

"So…you want to talk about it" Melinda asked.

"About what?"

"The shooting"

"No, not now" Olivia says.

Marilyn and the girls walk into the room.

"Mom" Taylor says.

"Hi sweethearts" Olivia says to her daughter. "Hi mom" she says to Marilyn.

"Mom, we were so worried about you. I couldn't sleep at all last night" Mackenzie says. "I was really scared".

"I'm sorry for scaring you baby" says Olivia.

"I'm just glad you're okay" Mackenzie says as she give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, you can place the flowers over there" Melinda says to Marilyn.

"Mel, we can stay here with Olivia, while you go home and shower, if you like" Marilyn says.

"No, I'm staying right here by her side" Melinda replied.

"Mel I'm okay, you can go ahead and shower and gets some rest. I'll be here when you get back" Olivia tells her. "Mom, I'm a little tired, so I won't be much company" Olivia says.

"Okay, we're all going to leave but we'll be back soon…real soon" Melinda says. Marilyn and the girls give Olivia a kiss on the cheek and Melinda kisses Olivia on the lips before leaving. About thirty minutes later Fin knocks on Olivia's room door and enters.

"Hey baby girl" Fin whispered holding a dozen of yellow roses, a card and teddy bear in his hands.

"Hey Fin"

"Got you something" he says smiling while handing her the bear and card. "I'll put the roses over here" he says. Fin takes a seat in the chair next to the bed. "I'm glad you're okay. I couldn't imagine life without my best friend" Fin says with tears in his eyes. This was the first time Olivia has ever seen Fin get emotional. "Liv, I love you as if you were my sister, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know" Olivia says. "Hey where's El?"

"I don't know and I don't care" Fin says.

Olivia could tell Fin was upset, "Fin, what's going on?"

"Well, I kinda got into this heated argument with Elliot yesterday about you. I blamed him for letting you get shot".

"Fin, you didn't" Olivia says.

Fin gets up and starts to pace the floor, "I did" he says. "Liv, he's your partner, he's suppose to have your back".

"Like I had yours when you got shot" Olivia says.

"That's different, Liv" Fin says.

"No, it's not. We worked that case together, I was supposed to have your back and I didn't even see the perps go in the store" Olivia says. "Did you apologize to him?"

"Hell no... As much hell he gave me about SealView"

"Fin, please don't blame him. He's probably feeling guilty enough".

"Well, I did come down a little hard on him. I only did it because I was afraid I was going to lose you and I had to blame someone. I'll apologize, but only for you".

"Thanks Fin"

"Hey baby girl, I gotta get back to work. See ya soon" Fin said before giving Olivia a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

A few minutes later, Elliot arrives.

"Hey El"

"Hey Liv, glad to see you're awake"

"El, listen…Don't blame yourself for this. I know you've got my back. Fin told me what happened between you and he was wrong. You're my partner and I trust you with my life. Now, enough with that how's Captain and Munch?"

Olivia and Elliot went on to talk about work and family. After spending a week in the hospital Olivia was release to go home. She was given six weeks of sick leave from the precinct to rest and recuperate. After three weeks at home Olivia was getting a little bored in the day. Melinda was at work and the girls at school, which left her and Lucky at home alone. She started working out in their home gym and slowly begins to regain her strength back.

Four weeks have passed since the shooting. Olivia picks the girls up from school and starts dinner while the girls do their homework. Mackenzie gets up and goes into the kitchen where her mother is.

"Mom"

"Yes dear" Olivia says.

"I know you love your job but it's been cool having you here at home when we come home from school" Mackenzie says.

"Oh yeah" Olivia says as she takes a seat at the kitchen table.

Mackenzie sits next to her, "Yeah" she says. "Taylor and I love having you here. It's like we're more of a family now, you're not working late anymore. We see you in the morning and at night now. You help us with our home work, cook dinner and we eat breakfast and dinner as a family. We watch T.V. as a family and play games together. Mom, I'm sorry you got shot but it's brought us closer together and we're going to miss that when you go back to work in a couple of weeks" Mackenzie tells her mother.

"Wow" Olivia says, "I never knew how you felt about me working so late. Do you feel the same?" She asked Taylor.

"Mom, I love having you home. To be honest you're a better cook than momma Mel" Taylor says smiling. "Don't tell momma Mel, I said that"

"I won't" Olivia says.

"Mom, it's just sometimes uncle Fin and uncle Elliot gets to see you more than we do. We didn't know how much we missed having you around until now" Taylor says.

"Well, I promise I'll try to spend more family time with you guys, okay" Olivia says.

"Okay mom" the girls say.

Melinda walks in the house and they all have dinner as a family. After dinner they watch a movie together and the girls take their showers and hit the bed. Melinda secures the house while Olivia takes a shower. Melinda goes upstairs to find her wife already out the shower.

"I thought I was going to get a chance to shower with you" Melinda says.

"It's okay, we can shower together tomorrow" Olivia says.

"Do you know how many times you've said that in the past week? Three times"

"Sorry" Olivia says.

Melinda goes into the bathroom to shower. After showering she puts on her sexy lingerie, the one Olivia loves to see her in. She then sprays on Euphoria by Calvin Kline_. "Olivia loves the smell of Euphoria on me, this is going to drive her wild" _Melinda thought to herself. They haven't made love since before the shooting. Melinda understood Olivia was weak after the shooting, but she's noticed Olivia has regained her strength back. Melinda walked out the bathroom into the bedroom and walks right in front of the T.V.

"Mrs. Benson, you like what you see?" she says to Olivia.

"Yeah, I do" Olivia says with a big smile on her face.

Melinda walks over to the bed, she climbs on top and straddles Olivia. "Mel, you smell so good" Olivia says breathing heavily, "Are you wearing…"

"Yes and I'm wearing it just for you baby" Melinda said as she kisses Olivia passionately. She attempts to take Olivia's shirt off and Olivia stops her. "What? What's wrong?" she asks Olivia.

"Mel, let me please you tonight" Olivia says.

"No baby, I want to please you. I want to make love to you. I want to taste you" Melinda tells her wife. "I want to do all the work while you enjoy it".

"No Mel" Olivia says.

This threw Melinda for a loop. "Okay, what's wrong?" Melinda says as she moved to her side of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Olivia replied.

"Liv, look at me. I'm wearing the lingerie you love to see me in, the one drives you wild. Plus, I'm wearing Euphoria. This combination usually has you on top of me in minutes and now it's like you're…"

"Yeah, it has me on top of you, not the other way around" Olivia says.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Melinda says.

Olivia turns and looks Melinda in the eyes, "Mel…it's not you, it's me" Olivia says.

"Huh" says Melinda.

"I just didn't want you to see the scar on my chest left from the gunshot wound"

"Why not?" asked Melinda.

"I don't know. I just thought, it would be a reminder of what happened that night and I didn't want you to relive it" Olivia says.

Melinda scoots over closer to her wife, "show me" she asks Olivia.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to see it" Melinda says.

Melinda helped Olivia pull off her shirt, Olivia still hid the scar by placing her hand over it.

"Baby, its okay, let me see" Melinda whispered softly as she moved Olivia's hand. "See, it's not that bad" Melinda tells Olivia.

"You're okay with it" Olivia says.

"Yes, I'm okay with it" Melinda said as she moved her head down to the scar and kissed it. Olivia lifted Melinda head to hers and begins to kiss her wife passionately. The two women make hot passionate love to one another. Olivia rolls off Melinda unto her side of the bed.

"Making love to you always feels like the first time" Olivia tells Melinda.

"I know" a satisfied Melinda says with a smile on her face.

"I had an interesting conversation with the girls today" Olivia says.

"Yeah…what about?"

"They said, they like the fact that I'm at home now and that it feels like we're more of a family" Olivia tells Melinda.

"Well, to be honest, I like it too. I enjoy coming home to you, the girls, Lucky and a home cooked meal. By the way, your cooking has improved a lot" Melinda says smiling.

"Oh, it's my cooking you like, huh" Olivia says sarcastically.

"Yep" Melinda says. "But seriously, I love you being home but I know you love your job and I'd never ask you to walk away from your career. You love what you do and you're very passionate about it. So, I'm going to enjoy these last two weeks with you before you head back to work".

"Mel, I like taking the girls to school and picking them up, doing the grocery shopping, playing with Lucky all day, helping the girls with their homework and cooking dinner. I've really enjoyed it but it does get a bit bored here in the day. I'm going to go back to work and I will have desk duty for the first month and after that I'll be back in the field. Are you okay with it? I need to if you're okay with it" Olivia says.

"Yes, I'm okay with it. Just be careful, there are three people depending on you to come home every night. I don't ever again want to feel how I felt the night you were shot. It felt like someone cut out my heart" Melinda says.

"I'm sorry, I scared you like that and I don't want you to feel that way again" Olivia says.

"Promise me, you'll be care" Melinda says.

"I promise, I'll be careful" Olivia says, as she takes Melinda in her arms and holds her until the two women falls asleep.


	23. Pleasure

"**Pleasure"**

Olivia enters the kitchen and sees her wife at the refrigerator. She comes up behind her and wrap her arms around Melinda's waist. "Mmm baby, you smell so good" Olivia whispers in Melinda's ear. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" Olivia says before giving Melinda a kiss on the back of her neck.

"No, but I'm willing to listen" Melinda said, as she turned around to face Olivia, wrapping her arms around the back of Olivia's neck.

"Well, you're the most beautiful woman in the world. Not only are you beautiful but you're drop dead gorgeous"

"Someone's in a good mood this morning" Melinda says.

Olivia passionately kisses Melinda while her hands travel from Melinda's waist to her butt cheeks. Olivia squeezes Melinda's cheeks while she continues to kiss her.

Mackenzie comes down stairs and sees her two moms kissing, "Oh mom, not with the refrigerator opened" she says, as she enters the kitchen.

"Sorry sweetheart" Olivia says after breaking the kiss.

"Is your sister ready, I have to be at work in thirty minutes? I'm going to drop you two off at school today" Melinda said.

"We were waiting on you, mom. Now I see why you were taking so long" Mackenzie says. "I'll go get Taylor."

Mackenzie heads back upstairs with a bottle of water in her hand.

"So, I will see you tonight" a smiling Olivia says.

"Sure will" says Melinda.

Olivia again kisses Melinda, who deepens the kiss. "Will you two cut it out" Mackenzie says, "We're going to be late for school."

"Okay…okay, lets go" Melinda says, as she grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Bye mom" the girls said to Olivia as they walked through the living room.

"Bye sweethearts" Olivia says, as she waved and blew a kiss at Melinda.

Melinda dropped the girls off to school and went straight to work.

"Good morning Doctor Benson" Karen said, as Melinda entered the office.

"Good morning Karen."

Melinda sat at her desk and began to catch up on some paperwork. She couldn't help but think about how such a good mood Olivia was in this morning. It blew her mind because Olivia's not a morning person. Karen looks over at Melinda and notices she's smiling.

"With a smile like that, I'd say you had a pretty good night" Karen says to Melinda.

"Whatever" says Melinda, still smiling.

The two ladies talked for a while and continued going through paperwork. Melinda's cell phone rings, it's Olivia.

"Mel, we need you at the Hilton on 158th and Camden, in the honeymoon suite."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can" Melinda says before ending the call. "Karen, do we have anymore overshoe covers, I have to go out to a crime scene?"

"They're in the closet" Karen says.

"Thanks" Melinda replies as she gets up and head out. Melinda arrives to the Hilton and notices there aren't any police cars in the area. _"She did say 158__th__ and Camden" _she thought to herself. She goes into the lobby and asks the clerk which floor the honeymoon suite is on.

"Yes ma'am, the Detective is expecting you. Its room 801 please take the elevator to your left." The clerk tells Melinda.

She gets in the elevator and pushes the button for the 8th floor. She was expecting to see police officers when she got off the elevator but it was the opposite. There was no one in the hallway and Melinda had become a little suspicious. She calls Olivia, "Dang, no answer" she says. So, Melinda begins to walk towards room 801. When she reaches the room and finds the door cracked halfway. Melinda knocks on the door, but there's no answer. She opens the door and walks in. Someone puts their hands over her eyes and kicks the door shut, which scares her.

"Hi sweetheart" Olivia whispers in her ear.

"Liv, you scared me".

Olivia starts kissing the back of Melinda's neck. "Liv, I thought I was here for work" Melinda says.

"No work, just pleasure" Olivia says, as she picks up Melinda and carries her to the bed. Olivia helps undress Melinda. "I don't have that much time I've got to be back at the precinct in thirty minutes."

"I want you to fuck me hard, so you better make it quick and good" Melinda says to her wife.

"Oh yeah, you know I will" Olivia said as she took off her clothes. The two women had hot, wild sex and they reached their climax at the same time.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Melinda asks as she gets dressed.

"Nothing, can I be spontaneous for once" Olivia says. "Mel, did you know, the older you get the more beautiful you become?"

"Thanks honey" Melinda says as she walks over to Olivia and kisses her. "See you later" Melinda said as she turned and left the room. Melinda heads back to the office.

"So, where's the victim?" Karen asks Melinda.

"What victim?"

"The one you left the office to get" Karen says.

"Oh, no victim"

"No victim" Karen echoed, "but I thought you went to a crime scene."

"No crime" Melinda said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, let me get this straight" Karen says. "Detective Benson calls you and says, she needs you at the Hiltons and you come back an hour and a half later with a smile on your face."

"And…"Melinda says.

"Ooohhhh…now I get it. Sorry" says Karen, feeling embarrassed.

"No problem" Melinda says as she sits at her desk. Her cell phone rings, it's Olivia.

"Hey honey"

"Hi babe" Olivia says, "Did you enjoy lunch?"

"Yeah, I did" Melinda says smiling. "Although, I just had lunch, I could really use a snack right now."

"Meet you at the house in twenty minutes" Olivia says.

"Make it fifteen, my pussy is yearning for your loving" Melinda whispers in the phone.

"Hell, I'll be there in ten" Olivia said.


	24. We're Having A Baby

Flashback: Olivia and Melinda decide to have a baby.

Note: There are three parts to this chapter. This is part one.

"**We're Having A Baby"**

Melinda and Olivia decide to have a baby. The biggest problem they have now, is trying to pick out a donor. Olivia had asked Fin to be the donor and he agreed, but Melinda said, no. Melinda wants the donor to be anonymous, someone she doesn't know. So, they decide to check out Kryabank, this popular sperm bank in New York. Kryabank had a 98 percent first time success rate. Olivia was in the living room of their apartment when Melinda came and sat next to her.

"Liv, we haven't really talked about another donor" Melinda says.

Olivia turns to face Melinda "Mel, I was fine with Fin but you…."

"Fin is our friend, it wouldn't feel right having his baby. I don't what to know the donor and I don't want the donor to know us. This way, we're safe."

"Mel, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Liv, having a baby by a friend could get very complicated. What if the friend become attached to the baby and wants parental rights?" Melinda says. "I want this baby to be ours and no one else's."

"Well, when you put it that way, I understand" Olivia says. "So, what now?"

"Well, we're going to go to Kryabank tomorrow and we'll be given a list of donors and we'll go from there" says Melinda.

The next morning the ladies get up bright and early, they head to Kryabank. They meet with the physician there and are given a list of donors to choose from. After spending three hours at the place, the ladies decide to take the list home with them. After four days Melinda and Olivia decided on a donor.

"Liv, I'll let the people at Kryabank know which sperm donor we've choosen" Melinda said, as she gets up from the couch to make the phone call. A few minutes later Melinda sits back down on the couch next to Olivia. "Now that the hard part is over, we're going to have to wait until I'm ovulating."

"That should be soon" Olivia says.

"Oh…you're counting my cycle"

"Mel, your cycle coincide with mine. Mine is due to come on next week and yours usually follows a few days later" Olivia says.

"Well" Melinda says.

"Well, what?" Olivia responds as she scoots closer to Melinda. "Kiss me" she says. Melinda leans over and kisses Olivia, who deepens the kiss. "Olivia" Melinda whispers softly, "you don't think we're rushing into this, do you? I mean we've only been married for two years".

"Baby, we're not rushing into anything. We both want kids, we've been married for two years but we've been together for five years. Having a family is all we've talked about for the last year and a half. You're not having second thoughts are you?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Good" Olivia replied. "We have dinner reservations at Morten's, so lets get dressed. The ladies went to dinner and enjoyed themselves.

A week later…

Olivia is lying in bed when Melinda comes out the bathroom with a smile on her face. "Baby, I'm ovulating?"

"Really" Olivia says excitedly. She jumps out of bed and throws on an old pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "I'll be right back.

"Where are you going?"

"To Kryabank" Olivia says as she gives Melinda a kiss and runs out the apartment. She picks up the the donation made by donor number 22451 and speeds back home to find the apartment dark and the room lit up with candles.

"What's this?" she asks Melinda.

"I thought we'd get in the mood first, kind of set the tone. We're making a baby, you know" Melinda says.

"Yeah, I know" Olivia says, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go in the kitchen for a few seconds".

"Okay, hurry back" Melinda says.

Olivia goes into the kitchen and twenty minutes passes by before she returns to the bedroom. Melinda had nodded off to sleep.

"Mel, sweetie" Olivia says as she get in the bed next to Melinda.

"Sorry Liv" a sleepy Melinda said.

Olivia starts kissing Melinda and help takes off Melinda's clothes. Melinda then help Olivia takes off her clothes. Olivia places a pillow under Melinda's lower back raising her hips. She begins licking Melinda's hot, wet core with her tongue. Twenty minutes later Olivia brings Melinda to an orgasm. Olivia then reaches for the turkey baster and insterts it inside Melinda's core. She squeezes the round end of the baster which inserts the sperm in Melinda. When they were completed Olivia cleaned up the area while Melinda lies in bed.

"Do you think it worked?" Melinda asks Olivia.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see."

After two hours of lying in bed, Melinda gets up and showers. The next day at work all Melinda could think about was if the home insemination worked. She had already begun thinking of names for the baby. Three weeks has passed by and after buying six home pregnancy tests, all which came back negative, Melinda had given up hope she was pregnant.

Olivia and Melinda were invited over to Elliot and Kathy's house for dinner. They all ate dinner and had a glass of wine afterwards. On the car ride home Melinda became nauseous and asked Olivia to pull over. Melinda opened the car door and began vomiting.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it must have been the…." Was all Melinda could get out before vomiting again.

Olivia reached in the glove compartment and hands Melinda a few napkins. "Sorry about that. I guess my stomach didn't agree with the food." Melinda tells Olivia.

"Well, the Salmon wasn't that good anyway. I mean, it was good but not as good as yours." Olivia says.

The two women continued talking on the ride home. The next morning, Olivia awakes to find Melinda in the bathroom sick.

"Babe, you're throwing up again?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, the salmon and broccoli really did a number on me." Melinda says.

Olivia helps Melinda up and walks her to the bedroom. The two women get ready for work and leave the house.

Two weeks passes by, Olivia notices several changes in Melinda. She thinks Melinda is stressed and decides to have a quiet evening at home with her wife. Olivia orders sweet and sour chicken with fried rice from the Chinese restaurant two blocks away.

"Mel, the food is here" Olivia says as she pays the delivery boy. Olivia places the food on the table in the living room and gets plates from the kitchen. Melinda and Olivia watches a movie as they ate. A few minutes later Melinda gets up, runs into the bathroom and vomits.

"Mel, what's going on?" a concerned Olivia says. "You love Chinese food."

Melinda flushes the toilet and opens the bathroom door. "Liv" she says softly, "I think we're pregnant."

Olivia eyes widens and a big smile comes across her face. "We…We're pregnant? Are you sure?" Olivia excitedly asked.

"Well…I mean all the signs are there. I've been having morning sickness, tired lately and …"

"And you've started craving pickles with peanut butter on them" Olivia says.

"You've noticed too" Melinda says.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice that" Olivia says. "Wait...wait here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To the store" Olivia said, as she picked up her car keys and ran out the apartment. Olivia returned fifteen minutes later with five home pregnancy tests. She hands the tests to Melinda.

"Liv, I don't have to use the bathroom right now."

"Well… drink water, tea or something" Olivia says.

Melinda and Olivia go into the living room. They talk and watch T.V. while Melinda drink water. Two hours and five glasses of water later, Melinda goes into the bathroom with all five pregnancy tests. After five minutes Olivia knocks on the bathroom door.

"Mel, can I come in?"

"Yeah" Melinda says.

Olivia opens the door and sees Melinda sitting on the side of the tub. _"Damn, we're not pregnant" _Olivia thinks to herself. "Mel…honey, what's wrong?"

Melinda gets up and walks over to the sink, she hands Olivia one of the five pregnancy tests. Olivia reaches for the test and looks at it. "Mel, we're pregnant" Olivia screams at the top of her lungs. "Yes, yes, we're pregnant" she says.

"Yes baby, we're pregnant" says a smiling Melinda. Olivia gives Melinda a big bear hug and spins her around.

"Lets call your parents and tell them the good news" Olivia says.

"No. Liv, lets just keep this between the two of us for a while."

"You mean, I can't even tell Fin" says Olivia.

"Not even Fin" Melinda says moving her head from left to right. "Liv, I want us to get use to being pregnant first before we tell anyone."

"Okay" Olivia agreed.

After three weeks Melinda broke the news to her parents who were happy for them. Olivia told her co-workers who were delighted for Olivia and Melinda. Fin already announced to everyone he was going to be the baby's Godfather.

Another month had passed, Melinda is three months pregnant now and everything seems to be going great. They had already picked out a name for the baby. If it's a girl, they're going to name her Haylee and if it's a boy, they're going to name him Carter.

It's after midnight and Melinda is sound asleep. All of a sudden she gets a sharp pain in her stomach. She sits up in the bed, hoping the pain will go away. Then again, another sharp pain hits her and this time she feels something running down her leg. Melinda turns on the lamp and sees blood.

Melinda calls out for her wife and starts to cry. "Olivia" she says, as she shakes Olivia waking her up. "Olivia wake up" Melinda cries out.

Olivia jumps up, "Mel…honey, what is it? Why are you crying?"

"Liv, I'm bleeding"

Olivia sits up and sees the blood on the bed sheets. "Oh No" she says, "God No."


	25. We're Having A Baby II

**Note: This is part two of three.**

"**We're Having A Baby II"**

"Mel, I've got to get you to the hospital right away" Olivia says, as she hops out of bed. "Can you walk? Oh, never mind." Olivia picks Melinda up, who's crying hysterically. Olivia put Melinda in the car and calls their obstetrician, Doctor Jackson. Olivia speeds off to the hospital, running every red light and stop sign in her way. Olivia pulls up to the emergency room door and carries Melinda in the hospital.

"Hey, can you please help us?" Olivia says to the nurse.

"What can I do for you?" the nurse says.

"She's three months pregnant and she started bleeding tonight. Our obstetrician is on her way."

"Follow me" the nurse tells Olivia, who's still carrying Melinda in her arms.

Doctor Jackson arrives a few minutes later and takes over. Melinda has stopped bleeding and they don't know what caused her to bleed out. It's been thirty minutes since the last ultra-sound and found Chorionic hematoma. The baby's heart beat was faint but they still could hear it. All of a sudden, the pain hits Melinda again. She starts crying and Olivia calls Doctor Jackson in the room. Melinda starts to bleeding again, a few seconds later the baby heart beat goes silent.

"Liv" Melinda says crying, "Something's wrong, I can't hear the baby's heart beat."

"Melinda, please, calm down and stay still. I need to examine you. You have to calm down" Doctor Jackson told her.

"Is the baby okay?" a nervous Olivia asks Doctor Jackson.

Olivia holds Melinda's hand as Doctor Jackson does another ultra sound. They all look at the ultra sound machine carefully. The room gets quiet and then…

"No…no…no…no" Melinda says shaking her head and crying. Doctor Jackson turns around and Olivia could tell the news was going to be bad.

"Melinda" Doctor Jackson says, "There' isn't heart beat, I'm sorry."

Melinda starts shaking her head "No, no, this can't be happening" she says.

Olivia can't believe what she just heard. Tears fill her eyes and she fights back the tears. She wants to cry but she knows she has to be strong for Melinda. Olivia gets up out the chair and lie in the hospital bed next to Melinda consoling her, while Melinda sobs in her arms.

Doctor Jackson turns off the ultra sound machine. "Olivia, can I speak to you outside for a second?" Doctor Jackson asked.

"I'll be right back" Olivia tells Melinda. She steps outside the room to speak with Doctor Jackson.

"Olivia, I'm very sorry but there's nothing we can do. I didn't want to say anything in front of Melinda but you two are going to have to make a decision"

"What kind of decision?" Olivia asks the Doctor.

"Melinda miscarried, so I'm assuming she's going to want to have a…"

"I see, go ahead and schedule it for tomorrow. I'll let her know" Olivia says.

"Again, I'm sorry" Doctor Jackson said and left.

Olivia turned around and took a deep breath and exhaled before going back in the room. She walks over to the bed and lies beside Melinda.

"Are you upset with me?" Melinda asks.

"Upset? Why would I be upset with you?" asked Olivia.

"Do you blame me for this?"

"Mel, what happened isn't your fault. I could never blame you, I love you" Olivia says.

"Liv, I wanted this baby so much. I wanted it more than anything in this world."

"I know you did. We both did" says Olivia. "Mel"

"Yes"

"Doctor Jackson called me outside to talk about the baby and alternative measures. I told her to go ahead and schedule the…"

"Liv, don't say it" Melinda says, "just let me know when the appointment is."

Olivia held Melinda tight, she wanted Melinda to know she was there for her. After having the procedure done the next day, the Bensons went home.

For the next several weeks, Olivia helped Melinda through her depression. Melinda had requested three weeks of absence from work to emotionally deal with her miscarriage. Every day Olivia would go to work and come straight home afterwards. Olivia kept her feelings hidden because she didn't want Melinda to see her at her weakest point. She needed to be there for Melinda, the strong one. If they both broken down, who was going to be the one to pull the other through.

Two months had passed and Melinda was back at work and everything seemed as if it was back to normal. Olivia was at the precinct going through some paperwork with Fin and Munch. Elliot was at his desk on the phone when Kathy walks in pushing a stroller with their four month old twins inside it.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked Kathy as she greets him with a kiss.

"I thought we'd go to lunch together, how about it?"

"Okay" Elliot says, "Let me grab my coat."

Munch turns around, "Hi Kathy"

"Hi Munch"

"Cute kids"

"Thanks"

"They're adorable, aren't they Liv?" Munch says.

Olivia turns around and sees the twins and couldn't help but think about the child her and Melinda loss. "Yeah, they are cute" Olivia said, as tears filled her eyes. Olivia runs out the precinct, up to the roof.

"You're such a dick" Fin says to Munch and runs after Olivia.

"What did I do" Munch yells.

Fin goes to the roof to find Olivia in tears. He walks up to Olivia, puts his arms around her and holds her. Olivia breaks down and sobs in Fin's arms. "Baby girl, it's going to be alright" Fin tells her.

"I'm hurting, Fin" Olivia says, as she continued to cry. "It hurts so much."

"I know, baby girl, I know" Fin says as he tries to console her. "I knew this was going to happen."

"What?" Olivia says.

"You breaking down" Fin says. "I didn't know where it was going to happen, but I knew it was coming. Liv, you never cried. You never mourned the loss of your baby. You were so busy taking care of Mel, you forgot about yourself."

"Fin, I had to be the strong one. Mel was a mess and I had to be there for her."

"What about you? While you were there caring for her, you were dying on the inside."

"Yeah, I was" Olivia says."

"Talk to her, tell her how you feel. I'm sure Mel would listen."

"Yeah, you're right" Olivia says.

"C'mon lets go grab a bite to eat" Fin says. They left the roof and went to lunch. The rest of the day went by slow and when 6pm came Olivia grabbed her jacket, "see you guys tomorrow" she says to Munch, Fin and Elliot.

Olivia arrives home thirty minutes later. Melinda had ordered food from the Italian restaurant up the street. They eat dinner and Olivia washed the dishes afterwards. Olivia goes into the bathroom to shower and thirty minutes passes by, she's still in the shower. Melinda goes into the bathroom to find Olivia crying, sitting in the tub with the shower running on her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Melinda says.

"I'm hurting Mel, I wanted that baby as much as you did. I know, I wasn't the one who was carrying the baby, but I loved it, I really did."

"I know you did" Melinda says, and then she turns off the water and helps Olivia out the tub. She reaches for the towel and dries Olivia off. "It's going to be okay baby" she says to Olivia while escorting her to the bed. They lay in bed and talked while she held Olivia in her arms. Olivia was finally able to tell Melinda how she felt about losing the baby.

The next morning Melinda wakes up before the crack of dawn. She cooks breakfast and serves Olivia breakfast in bed. "Wow, breakfast in bed" Olivia says, "okay, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" Melinda says smiling. "Can I serve my wife breakfast in bed for once?"

"Okay" Olivia says.

Olivia ate breakfast and Melinda drink hot chocolate.

"Liv"

"Yeah"

"Can we try again?" Melinda says.

"Try what again?"

"You know…a baby…can we try having another baby?" Melinda asked.

Olivia placed the food on the nightstand. "Are you sure about this?" she asks Melinda.

"Yeah, I'm sure but only if you want too"

"Yeah, I'd love to try again. When do you want to?" Olivia says.

"As soon as possible" Melinda replied.

Three months had passed before Melinda was able to become pregnant again. The two ladies were delighted and due to the fist miscarriage, they decided not to tell anyone. Several months had passed by and family and friends had become suspicious because Melinda started gaining weight and her clothes no longer hit her. Melinda and Olivia finally told her parents she was four months pregnant. Marilyn was a little disappointed in them keeping it a secret but she understood why.

Olivia was at work and decided to tell her co-workers. "Hey Fin, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What's up, Liv?" Fin says.

"Mel and I decided to have another baby, she's four months pregnant" Olivia tells him.

"That's it, I already knew that" Fin says.

"How did you know?"

"I know women"

"Huh" Olivia said.

"Well for starters, Melinda has been gaining weight, she threw up on two different occasions, she's wearing bigger clothing."

"That doesn't mean anything" Olivia said.

"Well what about you walking around here like you're on cloud nine? Liv, I'm happy for you" Fin said and gave Olivia a hug. "You could have told me sooner, you know."

"We wanted to keep it a secret for a while" Olivia says.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to be a Godfather" Fin yells throughout the precinct.

Elliot gets up from his desk, "So, you guys trying again?" he asked Olivia.

"Trying again, hah" Fin says, "they're four months pregnant."

"Hey, congrats" Elliot said as he hugged Olivia.

A few weeks had passed, Melinda was six months pregnant. They decided the apartment was too small and the bought a four bedroom home. Fin had come over and helped Olivia paint the baby's room; he even purchased a crib for the baby boy. Everything seemed to go as planned.

They were invited over to Melinda's parents' home for a family dinner. After dinner everyone went into the living room.

"So, have you guys come up with a name for my nephew?" Gabbie says.

"Yes, we have" says Olivia.

"Okay, what is it?"

"We're going to name him Augustus" Olivia says.

"Augustus" Ursula echoed, "I don't like that name."

"I love it" Olivia says.

"I bet you came up with that one" Ursula replied.

"No Ursula, I came up with the name Augustus" Melinda said.

"Well, I still don't like it."

"It's not for you to like" Marilyn tells Ursula, "Now could you please go in the kitchen and bring the wine out. Make sure you bring Melinda a glass of milk. You are going to breast feed him, aren't you?" Melinda's mom asked her.

"Yes mom, I'm going to breast feed."

Ursula bought the wine out from the kitchen with glasses for everyone. Gabbie hands Melinda her glass of milk and they began conversing with one another.

"Honey, you want another glass of milk?" Olivia asked Melinda.

"No, I have to use the bathroom" Melinda says as she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Olivia notices Melinda has been in the bathroom for a while. Olivia gets up to check on her.

"Mel, you're okay in there?" Olivia asks as she taps on the door.

"Liv" Melinda cried out, "Liv, help me."

Olivia opens the door and sees Melinda bold up on the floor. Olivia heart starts pounding fast as she runs to Melinda's side. "Baby, what happened?"

"I don't know. I had a sharp pain like before." Melinda says crying. The pain hits her again, "Ouch…Liv, it hurts."

"Are you in labor?" Olivia asked.

"No, these aren't labor pains. Liv, I don't want to lose this baby too" Melinda says as she begins to cry.

"Calm down Mel, you're not going to lose the baby" Olivia says.

"Promise me" Melinda says.

"I promise you won't lose the baby" Olivia says trying to calm Melinda down. "Now, lets get you to the hospital."

"Ouch" Melinda cried out again as the pain ripped through her body. "Liv, it hurts…ouch" Melinda cried.

Just as Olivia was about to pick Melinda up to carry her to the car, she sees blood running down Melinda's pants. "Oh God…please God…don't do this to us again" Olivia says. She picks Melinda up, puts her in the car and speeds off to the hospital.


	26. We're Having A Baby III

**Flashback: If you read "Black, White or Grey" it mention Melinda was unable to have kids. I just wanted to let you all know why.**

**Note: This is part three of three.**

"**We're Having A Baby III"**

Olivia is getting frustrated because every light they come to is red. They are sitting at the red light and it turns greens. As soon as Olivia hits the gas pedal to go through the intersection a truck comes speeding out of nowhere and slams into them causing the car to flip several times. People nearby comes rushing to their aid to assist them.

"Ma'am" a gentleman said to Melinda, "Can you hear me?" Melinda did not respond. Another gentleman went to assist Olivia who was also unconscious. He opened the door and pulled Olivia out the car, laying her on the sidewalk. "I'm a nurse" a lady said, running up to the scene. The lady went to Olivia's side and examined her the best she could. "She has a pulse" the lady said, "that's good. Did anyone call for an ambulance?" The lady said to the crowd. "Hey over here" one of the gentlemen said, to lady.

The nurse ran to the car. "She's pregnant" the gentleman said.

"Oh no…we've got to get her out of there quick" the nurse said.

"Do you have a knife?" the gentleman asked the nurse, "the seat belt is jammed."

The nursed yelled into the crowd for a knife. A lady ran into the restaurant across the street and came out with a knife. At that time, they could hear the ambulance coming. They cut the seat belt off of Melinda and emergency crews worked on her and Olivia. They rushed both women to St. Michael's Hospital. Melinda was the first one they took out the ambulance and rushed into the emergency room. "What do we have here?" the nurse asked. "Pregnant female, about five or six months along involved in a car accident" the EMT said. "Thanks we'll take over from here" the nurse told him.

Olivia was wheeled into the emergency room and came to about ten minutes later. "Where am I?" she asked the nurse who was attending to her.

"Ma'am, you're at St. Michael's Hospital" the nurse said.

"What am I doing here?"

"You and your friend were involved in an accident" said the nurse.

"Oh no…where's Mel?" Olivia says.

"Is that your friend's name?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Olivia yells at the nurse.

"Ma'am, calm down."

"CALM DOWN, DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" Olivia said, as she tries to take the iv out of her arm and get out of bed.

"Help" the nurse yelled. "I need help over here."

Meanwhile the doctors needed to contact Melinda's next of kin but didn't know where to start. The accident frustrated the baby even more and now it's become a life or death situation for the baby and Melinda. They needed to perform an emergency cesarean to give the baby boy any hope of living. "Do we have any personal information on this patient?" the doctor asked the nurse.

"No we don't" the nurse said.

"What about the lady that was brought in with her, is she awake?"

"I'll check" the nurse said as she left the room. The nurse went into the emergency room area and saw Olivia.

"Let me go. I've gotta find Mel" Olivia says crying.

The nurse runs over to Olivia "Miss, what's your friend's name?" the nurse asked Olivia.

"Is she okay?" Melinda says.

"We need to contact her next of kin" the nurse said.

"She's dead" Olivia screamed, "Oh my God…no…no…no" Olivia cried out.

"Calm down ma'am, your friend isn't dead. We need to do an emergency cessarean and we need to get permission from her next of kin. Your friend is still unconscious."

"I'm her next of kin" Olivia says, "I'm her wife, take me to her."

"Mrs.."

"Benson" Olivia responded, "Detective Benson."

"Detective, your wife was injured very badly. We need to take the baby from her in order to give her or the baby a fighting chance" the nurse told Olivia. "I need a wheel chair, please" the nurse told one of the orderlies. Olivia was wheeled to the area where Melinda was lying.

"Doctor, the patient name is Doctor Melinda Benson, this is her wife Detective Benson" the nurse said to the Doctor standing over Melinda.

"This is Doctor Benson, the M.E.?" the doctor said.

"Yes, she's an M.E." Olivia replied.

"The nurse probably filled you in already. Doctor Benson sustained a uterine rupture, we need to conduct an emergency cessarean to save her life and the life of your unborn child. We can try to repair the rupture, if that fails we'd have to do a hysterectomy. The hysterectomy will be the last resort. But we've got to get the baby out first" the doctor told Olivia.

"A hysterectomy" Olivia says, "Is there another way".

"I'm sorry" the doctor said, shaking his head from left to right.

"Will the baby live?" Olivia asked.

"He'll be three months premature so, there's always a chance of survival"

"How big of a chance" Olivia asked.

"I'd say, the baby will have a 50/50 chance of living."

"Okay, just do it" Olivia tells the doctor.

"Detective, I need to know if it comes down to saving Doctor Benson or the baby, which one you want to be saved"

Olivia thought about it for a few seconds. "Detective we need an answer now. Every minute counts" the doctor said.

"I…I don't know" Olivia said. "Mel, wants this baby more than anything in this world."

"So, you want us to save the baby?"

Olivia sat in the wheel chair knowing this decision may affect the rest of her life. "No...no, save Melinda" she says.

"Okay guys, lets get her into surgery" the doctor yelled to the staff. They rolled Melinda into surgery while an orderly pushed Olivia back to her area.

Just then Robert, Marilyn, Gabbie, Fin and Elliot rushes in the emergency room. "We're looking for Detective Benson and Melinda Benson" Fin says. "We heard they were brought in here."

"Yes, they are here" one of the nurses said.

"Are they okay? What about the baby?" Marilyn says.

"Follow me" the nurse said. She took them where Olivia was at.

"Liv, where's Mel?" Marilyn says.

Tears filled Olivia eyes as she told them Melinda was in surgery. Olivia gave them the update on Melinda's status and told them about the decision the doctor asked her to make.

"So, which one did you tell the doctor to save?" Gabbie asked.

"Melinda of course" Olivia says.

"Good" Gabbie says.

"No, it's not good" says Marilyn. "If Mel lives and the baby dies, it's going to eat her up for the rest of her life. You should have told the doctors to save the baby."

"What?" Robert says. "Melinda's our daughter, how could you not want her to live."

Marilyn, Gabbie and Robert begin to argue about Melinda. It got so heated in there until….

"QUIET" Fin yelled, "Everyone needs to calm down. Olivia's her spouse and she made the decision to save Melinda. We should be comforting Olivia instead of arguing."

"You're right Fin" Marilyn says. "Olivia, sweetie, I'm sorry" Marilyn said as she sat next to Melinda and placed her arms around her.

"Liv"

"Yeah, El"

"The driver of the truck was a 16 year old drunk driver. He died at the scene" Elliot tells her.

Olivia sat there with her family and friends awaiting the outcome of the surgery. After three hours the doctor enters the waiting area.

"Detective Benson" he said as he walked over to Olivia. "The surgery went as planned, Doctor Benson should be awake shortly."

"What about the baby?" Olivia asked

"You have a baby boy. He's still touch and go right now. He's in the neonatal intensive care unit" the doctor said.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Gabbie asked.

"Like I told Detective Benson early, he has a 50/50 chance of surviving. We've done all we can, now it's up to the good Lord" the doctor said.

"Can I see him?" Olivia asked the doctor.

"Sure, follow me" he said. Fin wheeled Olivia to the neonatal care. "There he his" the doctor said, pointing to the baby boy. Before you two go in, put these on. Fin wheeled Olivia in the big room where eight babies were.

"Which one is yours again?" Fin asked Olivia.

"I don't know, they all look alike" Olivia replied.

A nurse comes up to Olivia and Fin, "You're here to see the Benson baby?"

"Yes" Olivia said.

"This way" the nurse said as she escorted them to the incubator the baby boy was lying in. Olivia eyes lit up when she saw her son for the first time.

"Fin, he looks exactly like Mel" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, he does" Fin says.

Olivia placed her arm through the plastics tube and as she felt the touch of her son, tears ran down her face. She stared at her son, watching the rise and fall of his tiny little chest. "He's perfect, just perfect" she tells Fin. "He sure is, Liv" Fin says. All of a sudden the baby flat lines, Olivia looks up at the monitors as the nurse comes rushing over to them. The doctor comes in and they wheel the baby out of the area. Olivia is frantic; she doesn't know what to do. She feels like her whole world has just collapsed. Fin and Olivia goes back into the waiting area and the doctor comes in an hour later.

The doctor sat down next to Olivia, "I'm sorry Detective" the doctor said. "We were unable to save your son. We tried for forty-five minutes but were unable to save him."

Olivia breaks down while Marilyn and Gabbie comforts her.

"Liv" Gabbie says with tears in her eyes. "It's going to be okay, he's in Heaven now."

"I…I…I, don't know how much more of this I can take" Olivia said, sobbing in Marilyn arms. "I promised Mel, he was going to be okay. I…I…I promised her he was going to live. Now he's gone and she can't have any more kids… Oh, GOD what have I done" Olivia says sobbing.

"Hush baby" Marilyn says, brushing Olivia hair back with her hand. "It's going to be okay."

Fin realizes his Godson just died and tears began to trail down his face. He walks over to Elliot, "I can't take this man, I've gotta get some air."

"Come on, I'll walk outside with you" Elliot tells him.

A nurse walks in and informs Olivia that Melinda is awake asking for her. Marilyn wheels Olivia to see Mel.

Melinda could tell something wasn't right by the way Olivia and her mom looked at her.

"Liv, what happened? I woke up and the baby was out of me" Melinda says. "The only thing I remember is, you driving me to the hospital."

"Mel" Olivia says softly. "We were on our way to the hospital and a kid in a truck crashed into us."

"Oh my God" Melinda says, "What about the baby? Where's Augustus?"

"They had to do an emergency cesarean"

"Liv, tell me…where is our baby?" Melinda says as she starts to cry. "Is he alive?

The room goes silent for about thirty seconds. "Liv, answer me" Melinda says, "Where is he?"

Olivia couldn't bring herself to tell Melinda, so Marilyn told her daughter.

"Melinda, the baby's lungs weren't fully developed and they collapsed. He lived about two hours before expiring"

"NO..." Melinda said as she cried.

"Mel, I'm so sorry" Olivia said.

Marilyn left the room so Melinda and Olivia could be alone. Olivia forced herself out the wheel chair and slowly climbed in the bed next to Melinda and held Melinda in her arms.

"Mel, there's something I've got to tell you" Olivia says softly. "The reason you started bleeding was due to the fact you had a ruptured uterine. They tried to repair it but couldn't and had to do a hysterectomy."

"WHAT?"

"Mel, I'm sorry"

"Liv, you let them give me a hysterectomy?"

"Mel, it was the only choice, I could have lost the both of you."

"GET OUT" Melinda yelled.

"What?"

"YOUR HEARD ME, GET THE HELL OUT. HOW COULD YOU, LIV? HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY WOMANHOOD AWAY? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE" Melinda yelled at her. "GET OUT, NOW"

Olivia gets out the bed and slowly walks out the room. She knows Melinda is hurting and is only lashing out. She slowly walks back to the waiting area in pain; emotionally and physically. Marilyn sees Olivia and asks what happened. Olivia tells Marilyn what Melinda said. Marilyn reassures Olivia everything is going to be okay. She then walks Olivia back to Melinda's room.

"Mel, can we come in?" Marilyn says as she opened the door.

"No" Melinda replies.

"Well, we're coming in anyway" Marilyn says. "Mel, don't be mad at Olivia. While you were unconscious she had tough choices to make. She didn't let them do anything wrong to you. They tried to repair your uterine and couldn't. The hysterectomy was the last resort or you would have died. You're a doctor, you know these things" Marilyn tells her daughter.

"Mom, could you please leave" Melinda says.

Marilyn left the room and Olivia was about to follow her. "Liv, don't go" Melinda said. Olivia turned around and walked over to the bed. "Hold me, please" Melinda asked her wife.

"Sure" Olivia said then got in bed and held her wife.

"Liv"

"Yeah"

"Did you see him before he…" Melinda said as tears ran down her face.

"Yeah, I saw him. He was beautiful, he looked exactly like his mother" Olivia said softly.

"Did you get a chance to hold him?"

"No, he was in the neonatal intensive care unit. I did get chance to hold his hand in mine. He had the perfect little fingers."

"Mel" Olivia said.

"Huh"

"He was the perfect baby."

"Why did God have to take him away? Why does this keep happening to us?" Melinda asked Olivia.

"I don't know honey, I don't know" Olivia said.

"Liv, I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"It's okay Mel, I understand"

"You always do" Melinda says.

"Get some sleep and I'll be right her when you wake up" Olivia tells her wife then kisses her on the forehead.

Melinda drifted off to sleep in Olivia's arms. A few days later Melinda was released from the hospital. Marilyn planned the memorial service for Augustus; she figured it was going to be too much for Olivia and Melinda to handle. After the memorial service the two women went back to a quiet home.

It's after midnight and Olivia awakes to find Melinda's side of the bed empty. She searches the house looking for Melinda and finds her sitting in the baby's room crying. Olivia walks over and consoles her wife.

"Baby, I'm here" Olivia says.

"Liv, I'm a failure" Melinda cried. "I had two pregnancies and both babies died."

"Mel, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault" Olivia says. "Only God knows why this happened to us. You can't blame yourself for this."

Olivia picks Melinda up and carried her into their bedroom and then lays her in the bed. Olivia gets in the bed next to Melinda, she holds Melinda tightly in her arms.

"Liv, you think we'll be ever be able to live normal lives again?" Melinda asked.

"It will take some time but as long as we've got each other, we'll be able to get through this together."

The two women cried in each other's arms before drifting off to sleep.


	27. Too Much Dancing

**"Too Much Dancing"**

"So, how do I like?" Melinda said, as she walked down the stairs.

"Mom, you look really nice" Mackenzie says.

"Yeah, really nice" a wide-eyed Olivia says moving her head up and down.

"Mom, where're you two going tonight?" Taylor asked Olivia.

"Well, we're going to dinner first and then dancing" Olivia says.

"Dancing…but mama Mel can't dance"

"Taylor, your mom can too dance. It's just… she doesn't have any rhythm" Olivia says smiling at Melinda.

The girls burst out laughing. "Well, I don't find anything funny" Melinda says.

"Mom, we're sorry" says Mackenzie, and the girls continued laughing.

The door bell rings, "I'll get it" Mackenzie says. "Hi auntie."

"Hey Kenzie, are you and your sister ready?" Ursula says.

"Yes ma'am" Mackenzie says.

"We'll pick them up around midnight" Melinda says.

"Midnight… What kind of club are you two going to? The clubs don't start jumping until midnight. I tell you what, don't worry about the girls, I'll bring them home tomorrow" Ursula says.

"Are you sure?" Olivia says.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Ursula replied. "Okay you two, lets go."

The girls gave their mothers a hug and kiss before leaving with their aunt. Olivia and Melinda goes to dinner at this new Italian restaurant in Manhattan.

"Ma'am, do you care for dessert?" the waiter asked Olivia.

"No thanks, we're stuffed" Olivia replied, "Could you please bring the check?"

"Sure ma'am" the waiter said.

"So, what club are we going to?" asked Melinda.

"Casey said we should check out this one club called, City Lights. It's supposed to have a mix crowd, gays and lesbians. She said, the music is good and they have a pretty nice crowd on Friday nights."

"Oh, sounds good to me" Melinda says.

The waiter returns and Olivia pays the bill. The ladies leave the restaurant and walk the four blocks it takes to get to the club. They see a line had already formed outside the club.

"Gee, it must be fifty people in line here." Melinda says.

"Casey did say, you'd have to get here around 10pm if you didn't want to wait in line" Olivia replied.

"It's only 10:15pm" Melinda said.

The two women wait in line for about twenty minutes before getting into the club.

Olivia takes a hold of Melinda's hand and leads her through the crowd. "Hey, there's Casey" Olivia says. The two women walk over to the table where Casey is sitting.

"So you decided to check this place out, huh" Casey asked Olivia.

"Yeah" Olivia said.

"Have a seat. Sarah and Jasmine, this is Olivia and Melinda" Casey said introducing the four women.

"Hi nice to meet you" Melinda and Olivia said to the two women.

"Nice to meet you too" the two women replied.

"So, what do you two want to drink?" Casey asked, as she called the waitress over.

"What're you drinking?" Melinda asked Casey.

"Grey Goose and cranberry juice, plus I've had a few shots of tequila already" Casey replied.

Melinda looks at the waitress, "I'll have Grey Goose with cranberry juice, please."

"And I'll have Crown and coke" Olivia said.

"Could you please bring five shots of tequila? One for me and one for my girls" Casey said.

Olivia leans over and whispers in Melinda's ear. "Umm, is it me or does Casey seem likes she's toasted already?"

"She's toasted" Melinda says.

The waitress came back and the women toasted to friendship before taking the shot of tequila. The women continued drinking as time passed. It was a little after midnight and Melinda, who's very rarely drinks hard liquor, had three shots of tequila and three glasses of Gray Goose already. Melinda was buzzed and she felt good. As a matter of fact, she wasn't feeling any pain. The DJ played the song Salt Shaker and Melinda grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to the dance floor. Olivia couldn't believe it, she knew Melinda had to be tore up to lead her to the dance floor. As the song played, the two women dirty danced together. Olivia had never seen this side of Melinda, it was something out of the blue but she liked it. The crowd on the dance floor noticed the way Melinda was dancing. They circled around the two women and started cheering them on. After three songs, Olivia led Melinda from the dance floor back to the table.

"Wow, you two were really great out there" Casey said. "I didn't know Melinda could dance like that."

"Me either" an exhausted Olivia said.

"I feel great" Melinda said. "Lets go back out there."

"Wait…hold on, there. I've gotta catch my breath" Olivia said.

"If Liv's tired, I'll dance with you" Casey said to Melinda.

"Well, come on, show me whatcha got" Melinda said as she got up from the table.

Casey and Melinda stayed on the dance floor for about thirty minutes. Olivia couldn't believe the woman she has been married to all these years had a wild side to her. A slow song started playing and Melinda walked over to Olivia, took her hand and led her back on the dance floor. Melinda started bumping and grinding against Olivia, which turned Olivia on. The two women stopped dancing and stood in the middle of the dance floor kissing each other passionately.

"Okay, it's time for you two to go home" Casey said as she interrupted the women. "Apparently you have something other than dancing on your minds."

"Yeah, lets go home" Olivia said. "It's almost 3am."

The two women went back to the table and grabbed their coats. Olivia waved down a cab, they got in and there was a lot of foreplay going on in the cab. Once the two women arrived home they started taking off each other's clothes leaving them on the floor. They went upstairs to their bedroom and as Melinda laid down on the bed, Olivia got on top of her. The two women kissed each other and Melinda started teasing Olivia with her tongue.

All of a sudden Melinda passed out. "Mel…Mel" Olivia said, shaking Melinda. "Damn" she said, as she gently rolled off her. Olivia got up, turned off the lights and got in bed.

"Mom…mom" Mackenzie said, shaking Melinda's shoulder.

"What time is it?" a hung-over Melinda said, putting the pillow over her head.

"Mom, it's one o'clock in the afternoon. Mama Liv told me to wake you and give you this."

Melinda lifted her head and saw the glass of tomato juice and a single rose on the nightstand. "Where's your mother?" Melinda asked.

"She's in the backyard with Taylor and Lucky. So, did you have fun dancing last night?"

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" Melinda said.

"You two deserve to go out and have fun some times. I'm glad you had a good time."

"Thanks baby" Melinda said.

Mackenzie leave her mothers' room and goes down stairs. Olivia enters the room.

"So, you're finally awake"

"I didn't know it was so late. Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Melinda asked.

"I did, but you went right back to sleep. So, I decided to let you sleep for a while" Olivia said.

"Mel"

"Yeah"

"Last night, I saw a side of you I've never seen before" Olivia said.

"Really, what side was that?"

"You were energetic, fun and you had rhythm" says Olivia.

"So, you're saying I'm not fun?"

"No that's not what I'm saying. It's just…It was like, you were a different person that's all"

"Huh" Melinda said.

"All I'm saying is, we need to go dancing more often. Maybe I'll get lucky next time" Olivia says smiling.

"You didn't get lucky last night?"

"I thought I was going to until, my wife passed out on me" Olivia says.

"No...I didn't...Did I?"

"You did" Olivia says moving her head up in down.

"Liv, I'm sorry…too much alcohol, I guess"

"Blame it on the alcohol" Olivia says. "Well, I know a way you can make it up to me"

"I'm listening" Melinda says.

Olivia walks over to the bedroom door and locks it. She then gets in the bed and the two women picks up where they left off the night before.


	28. Lets Talk About Sex and a little More

"**Lets Talk About Sex"**

"Okay…okay, we'll just call them down here and tell them about the birds and the bees. No, no…Jack and Jill; yeah that's it, Jack and Jill" Olivia said as she paced the living room floor.

"Liv, calm down" Melinda tells her nervous wife. "It's going to be okay."

Olivia didn't hear a word Melinda had said, she was too tuned into her own thoughts. "I got it" Olivia says, as she sits down next to Melinda. "We'll just tell them about Fred and Wilma or maybe Wilma and Betty."

Melinda bursts out laughing. "Mel, it's not funny and you're not helping either" Olivia says to her wife.

"Liv, I don't know if you've noticed but we have two very smart girls upstairs. They're twelve years old, I'm pretty sure they can handle whatever we tell them. So, if you're that nervous about it, you can explain Jack and Jill and I'll explain Olivia and Melinda to them.

"Since you're the Doctor, I'll let you talk to them and I'll just listen" Olivia says.

"No, no, no…don't push this all on me" Melinda says to Olivia. "You will start off and then I'll finish it."

"Mel, don't do this to me. You know Kenzie is going to have fifty thousand questions."

"I know" Melinda says as she grabs a hold of Olivia's hand which stops her from pacing, and she sits next to Melinda. "It's going to be okay" Melinda says softly to her wife. "You're ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready" Olivia says.

"Kenzie…Taylor…could you please come down stairs" Melinda calls out to their daughters.

"Yes ma'am" Taylor says. The girls run down stairs with Lucky following behind them. "What is it mom?" Mackenzie says to Melinda.

"Girls, have a seat, your mom and I need to talk to you about something very important" Melinda says.

"Mom, whatever it is, I didn't do it" Taylor says as she and Mackenzie sits on the couch.

"You're not in any trouble" Melinda says. She turns to her wife, "Liv" she says, letting Olivia know, she can start the conversation.

"Umm, I need a drink of water" Olivia says, as she gets up and walks into the kitchen. While in the kitchen Olivia paces the floor and Lucky is behind her every step.

"Okay, what's going on?"Mackenzie asks Melinda. "Mom is acting weird"

"She's just a little nervous" Melinda tells her daughters. "Liv, honey… get in here"

"What is mom nervous about what?" Taylor asks.

Olivia walks back in the living room with four glasses of lemonade.

"Thanks mom" the girls said. "You're welcome sweethearts" Olivia replied.

Olivia sits down on the couch next to her wife. Melinda could see Olivia was still nervous, she places Olivia's hand in hers. Melinda leans over and whisper "You can do this" softly in Olivia's ear. Olivia takes a deep breath and exhale before starting.

"Girls, we need to talk to you about something very important" Olivia says.

"Oh God, you're pregnant" says Mackenzie.

"No, I'm not pregnant" replied Olivia.

What is it mom?" Taylor asked.

"We" Olivia says as she looks at Melinda and then back at their daughters, "need to talk to you about sex".

"Oh mom" Taylor says, "Do we have to talk about sex now?"

"Yes, we have to talk about sex now" says Melinda. "You two will be thirteen next year and to be honest we should have had this talk with you two years ago, but we kept putting it off."

"Okay, lets hear it" Mackenzie says.

Olivia lets out a big sigh before starting. "Ok… As you know, you two will become teenagers next year and we, your mother and I, want to make sure you're prepared for the peer pressure that comes with being a teenager. The biggest peer pressure you'll have as a teen is, sex. As you start to mature your body will change."

"Like when we started our period" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, and…"

"And we're going to develop breast, which we starting too, right?" Mackenzie replied.

"Right" says Olivia, as she takes a drink of lemonade.

"Wait, so when are we going to grow pubic hair"

Mackenzie question took Olivia by surprise and she wastes the glass lemonade all over the carpet. Olivia looked to Melinda for help but Melinda just shrugged her shoulders leaving Olivia all alone on this one.

"Mom, did you hear me?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes dear, I heard you. Umm…I not sure…umm…when, umm…you'll, umm"

"What your mother is trying to say is, she doesn't know when you'll start growing pubic hair. Usually girls start growing pubic hair around the same time they start their menstrual cycle. If you don't have any now, you will soon." Melinda tells her daughters. "Thank you" Olivia whispered to her wife.

Mackenzie looked at Olivia and asked, "So, when did you start growing hair in your private area?"

Olivia was caught off guard, she raised an eyebrow as her eyes grew wide. She knew Mackenzie was going to ask questions but this was a little too personal.

"Kenzie, why would you ask mom something like that?" Taylor said.

"Sorry" Mackenzie says to her sister as she leaned back on the couch.

Olivia continued, "There are different ways to have sex….."

Taylor interrupts her mother. "Wait mom… can we try something different? Let us tell you two what we know and you can fill in the blanks if we miss something?"

Olivia looks at Melinda, and the women agreed to hear what their daughters had to say about sex.

"Boys are born with a penis and girls are born with vaginas. Mom, we know there are several different ways to have sex. There's oral sex which is sexual activity involving the genital area of your sex partner by the use of your mouth. Some people call it foreplay. Next there's anal sex which is a penis penetrating the anus of the sex partner, which is unpleasant for most women. Then there's the regular sex…you know, a penis penetrating the vagina" Taylor said to her mothers.

Both women looked at each other stunned. They couldn't believe what was coming out of their twelve year old daughter's mouth.

"Also" Mackenzie added, "You shouldn't have sex until you're married. Boys will tell you anything to get you in bed with them. If you decide to have sex before marriage always use condoms to protect yourself, there are too many sexual transmitted diseases like; gonorrhea, herpes, syphilis and HIV which eventually lead to AIDS and death if you don't protect yourself. So, if you're not married it's best to practice abstinence…right, mom" Mackenzie says Olivia.

"Uh…yeah, right" a surprised Olivia says as she looks at Melinda and then back at Mackenzie. "Where did you learn this information from?"

"School, TV, magazines and Uncle Fin" Taylor says.

"Uncle Fin?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, he told us never to trust boys and if he catches a boy in our face, he was going to arrest them." Olivia and Melinda laughs.

"Mom" Taylor says to her mothers, "We know that, sex is supposed to be between a man and woman, in a traditional sense. We also know that, people can't help who they fall in love with, like you two. We know some people out there disagree with your lifestyle but we also know you two love each other. We also know people of the same sex have sex a little different than normal couples" says Taylor.

"Yeah" Mackenzie says. "We know the difference between a man and a woman having sex then two women or two men having sex. You can catch a sexually transmitted disease from anyone if you don't protect yourself. Heterosexual couples aren't immune from STDs"

Taylor looks at her watch, "Mom can we go to the mall now?" she asked Melinda.

Melinda and Olivia looked at each other, "Yeah, go get dressed" they told their daughters.

The girls went upstairs while Olivia and Melinda sat on the couch.

"Mel, what just happened?" Olivia asked, stilled stunned.

"It seems like our daughters know more about sex than the two of us" Melinda says smiling.

"Yeah" Olivia agreed nodding her head.

"Liv, they're growing up and I've got a feeling their teenage years are going to give us grey hairs."

"Why do you say that?" asked Olivia.

""Well, for starters, have you notice the curves on our daughters? They're very curvy, like you."

"So, what are you saying, Mel? Do you think I'm fat?"

"Liv, I didn't say, you were fat. What I said was you're curvy. You have nice hips, nice thighs and a nice juicy apple bottom. All the things I like"

"Oh, really" Olivia said smiling. "Well, you've got all the things I like too."

"Yeah" Melinda says as she scoots over closer to her wife.

"Yeah" says Olivia. "Now kiss me"

Melinda leans forward and kisses Olivia, who deepens the kiss.

"See Kenzie, that's what you'd call a soul kiss" Taylor says to her sister as they walk down the stairs. "You see how mama Liv's tongue keeps going in mama Mel's mouth."

The two women break the kiss, "Okay, that's too much information" Olivia says to Taylor.

"You two ready?" Melinda asked.

"Yes ma'am" Mackenzie responded.

They all get in the car and head to the mall.

"Mom, could you play the ipod?" Taylor asked.

"Sweetheart, we're going to have to listen to the radio, I left the ipod at the house" Melinda says.

"Mom" says Mackenzie.

"Have you two thought about having another kid?"

Olivia, who's driving, immediately looks over at Melinda. She then looks at Mackenzie through the rearview mirror, "Do you want another brother or sister?"

"We've always wanted another brother or sister" Taylor says.

"Yeah, someone to pick on...I'm kidding" Mackenzie says laughing. "But seriously, we wished we'd had another sibling."

"I think you two should adopt" Taylor says.

"Oh, really" a wide-eyed Olivia responds. "What about you Kenzie, do you think the same as your sister?"

Melinda didn't say anything, she sat in the car listening to her wife and daughters talk. What they all didn't know was, Olivia had talked to Fin about adopting a boy six months ago. She's always wanted a brother for the girls but never mentioned it to Melinda. She didn't know how Melinda would react, so they never brought up the subject.

"Yeah, I think you two should adopt" says Mackenzie. She leans forward, "Mom" she says to Melinda.

"Yes" replied Melinda.

"You're awfully quiet"

"I'm just listening" Melinda says.

"So, what do you think? Do you want another kid?"

Olivia looked at Melinda and then back at the road. She couldn't believe her daughters had the courage to ask Melinda the very thing she was afraid of mentioning. Olivia knew Melinda's answer could make her very happy or it could disappoint her.

"Mom…mom, did you hear me?"

"Yes, Kenzie, I heard you" Melinda says.

"And…." Taylor says.

Melinda wanted to avoid answering the question. She wanted to know, if Olivia wanted more kids. "Why don't you ask your mother if she wants another kid?"

"Uh, Mel, you can't answer a question with a question" Olivia said.

Melinda, who's in the passenger seat, turns to her left and looks at Olivia. "Okay then" she says, "Olivia do you want another kid?"

Olivia pulled into the mall parking lot, put the car in park and turned off the engine. She then turned and faced her wife, "Yes" she says. "Yes, I'd like to have another kid, maybe a son. But, I know it's impossible with our work schedule and other things. So, lets just drop it and go shopping."

Olivia got out the car and opened the door for her wife. Melinda stood there facing her wife with the car door open. "Are you sure, you want to drop the conversation?" Melinda asked Olivia.

"Yeah" says Olivia.

Truth is Melinda wanted another kid. She's wanted a brother for Mackenzie and Taylor, but never mentioned it to Olivia. _"Damn"_ she thought to herself, _"If only she knew how much I want a son."_

"Okay" Melinda reluctantly agreed. "Lets go shopping."


	29. New Partner

"**New Partner"**

Olivia and Elliot were in Cragen's office getting their ass chewed. Elliot had roughed up, well more like beat up a perp who raped and killed an eighteen year old High School senior. The case was especially sensitive to Elliot because the victim was his daughter's best friend. When they apprehended the perp, Elliot decided to teach him a lesson and Olivia didn't do anything to stop Elliot. The perp ended up with a black eye and busted lip.

"You're suspended" Cragen told Elliot. "For three weeks without pay."

"Without pay" Elliot echoed.

"You want to make it four weeks" Cragen replied. "And you" he said looking at Olivia, "I'm ordering you to take a week of leave. The next time something like this happens, it'll go in your jacket"

"Captain" Olivia said.

"Don't Captain me. You two are out of control, you don't listen to me and you do whatever you want to do. I've had my ass suspended several times because of you two. Well, no more. Now, get out of my office."

Olivia walked out first and then Elliot, who slammed the door so hard the window shattered. "That's going to come out of your pay" Cragen yelled.

Olivia walked to her desk and grabbed her jacket.

"Liv, what happened in there?" Fin asked.

"I was forced to take a week of leave" Olivia said.

"Damn you Stabler" Fin said as he stood up. "You're always getting Liv in trouble."

"Piss off Tutuola" Elliot said.

"Oh yeah" Fin said as he gets in Elliot's face.

Olivia gets between the two Detectives. "Fin, it's not his fault."

"You're a dirty cop, Stabler" Fin says as he reaches over Olivia and pushes Elliot. Munch gets up from his desk and helps Olivia break up the argument between the Detectives.

Olivia walks Fin back to his desk. "Fin, it's not El's fault. I should have stopped him."

"Bullshit" Fin says, "Liv, he shouldn't have gotten to a point where you had to stop him."

"I know" Olivia says. Fin and Olivia talk for a few minutes before she leaves the precinct. On her way home Olivia stops by the Wine Factory and picks up two bottles of Merlot. She figured she'd have a few drinks first, before telling Melinda about what happened today. Olivia pulls into the driveway and gets out the car.

"Hi mom" Taylor says, as Olivia enters the house.

"Hi" Olivia says, "What are you doing?"

"Homework" Taylor replied. "You're home early."

"Yeah" Olivia said, "Something smells good."

"Mom's cooking meat loaf for dinner."

Olivia walks in the kitchen and puts a bottle of Merlot in the refrigerator and opens the other bottle. She walks over to the cabinet, gets a wine glass out and pours herself a glass of wine. Melinda walks in the kitchen and is surprise to see Olivia standing there.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you home until later" Melinda said, as she walks over to Olivia and kisses her on the lips. "Oh, oh…you're drinking Merlot…what happened at work?" Olivia only drinks Merlot when she's upset about something or when she's in the mood for sexual pleasures.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Olivia said.

"Okay, well…can you help me with dinner?" Melinda asked her.

"Sure" Olivia said.

The two women talked while making dinner. "Where's Kenzie?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Liv, I forgot to tell you. I had to pick Kenzie up from school today, she has the pink eye"

"Pink eye" Olivia echoed, "Where did she get it from?"

"Who knows" Melinda replied. "I took her to see Doctor Davis and put the ointment in her eye he prescribed. She's taking a nap right now."

"I'll go up and see her in a few" Olivia said.

"Don't turn the light on, her eye is sensitive to the light" Taylor says.

An hour had passed it was time to eat dinner and Olivia took a plate of food to Mackenzie. "Hey sweet heart" Olivia said, as she opened Mackenzie's room door.

"Hi mom"

"I thought, you'd probably want to eat up here since we have all the lights on down stair."

"Thanks mom" Mackenzie said, as she reached for the plate of food.

"If you need anything, just let us know."

"Okay."

Olivia went back down stairs. She sat at the table with Melinda and Taylor and conversed as they ate dinner. After dinner Melinda cleaned the kitchen while Olivia and Taylor took Lucky out for a walk. Olivia cell phone rings….

"Hello"

"Hey Liv, it's Fin."

"What's up" Olivia said.

"Have you told Mel yet?"

"No Fin, I haven't told her yet"

"She's going to be pissed. What're you waiting on?"

"Well yeah, she's going to be pissed. I'm going to tell her when I get back to the house."

"Okay, good luck."

"Okay, bye Fin" Olivia said, as she ended the call.

Olivia, Taylor and Lucky returns home. Taylor goes upstairs to shower and Olivia checks on Mackenzie. "Kenzie, you're okay?"

"Yes ma'am"

She walks over to Mackenzie and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Lucky jumps in the bed with Mackenzie.

"Looks like he wants to sleep with you tonight" Olivia says, "It's like he knows when something in wrong with you girls. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight mom"

Olivia goes back downstairs and opens the second bottle of Merlot. She pours herself a full glass of Merlot and downs it quickly. She then takes the bottle and glass upstairs with her. She enters the bedroom and Melinda is in the shower. Olivia pour another glass of wine and goes in the bathroom.

"You want to join me?" Melinda asked.

"Umm, I'm good" Olivia said.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked.

"Mel, there's something I've gotta tell you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Cragen forced me to take a week of leave from work" Olivia mumbled.

"What? Liv, I can't hear you"

"I said, I was forced to take a leave of absent from work" Olivia mumbled again.

"Liv, it sound like you said, you were forced to…."

"That's right" Olivia said, cutting off her wife.

Melinda turned the shower off and opened the sliding glass door. She reached for the towel, dried off and put on one of Olivia's big shirts.

"Mel, say something"

Melinda looked Olivia in the eye and then reached for the glass of wine. She downed the wine quickly and walked in the bedroom with Olivia following behind her.

"Are you going to say something?" Olivia asked.

"Okay, what happened?"

Olivia sat on the bed next to Melinda. "Well, you see…Elliot and I….." was all Olivia could get out before Melinda interrupted her.

"ELLIOT" I knew it. I knew it had something to do with Elliot."

"Basically, Elliot beat up a perp and I didn't do anything to stop it. Elliot was suspended for three weeks without pay and I was told to take leave for a week."

"Liv, every time you get into trouble it's because Elliot did something he wasn't suppose to do. Cragen has asked you to take leave twice before, next time…."

"Mel, there won't be a next time, I promise."

"That's what you said last time, Liv. Now here we are."

"I know" Olivia said, as she got up and poured herself another glass of wine.

"Cragen isn't going to keep giving you chances. Next time you could get suspended and it'll go in your jacket. Now, you don't want that do you?"

"No" Olivia replied.

"I want you to change partners"

"What?" said a surprised Olivia.

"You heard me… I want you to request a new partner."

"No…no, I'm not going to do that."

"Liv, can't you see Elliot doesn't give a damn about you."

"Elliot and I have been partners since my first day in Special Victims. No, I'm not requesting a new partner."

"Liv, if Elliot cared about you, he wouldn't keep putting you in these situations. He thinks the badge entitles him to do whatever he wants to whomever he wants. He only care about himself, he doesn't even take in consideration of his family when he's on the job. Kathy's pay from the school isn't that much, so three weeks without pay is going to set them back. He may not care about his career but I care about yours."

"Mel, I'm not requesting a new partner."

"What about Fin? You two work great together. Fin's the girls' Godfather and he would never put you on the line the way Elliot has time after time."

"I'm not requesting a new partner and that's final" Olivia said, before sitting on the bed.

"Okay" said Melinda.

Olivia was surprised Melinda didn't have more to say. Olivia put the glass of wine on the nightstand and went in the bathroom to take a shower. While Olivia took a shower, Melinda came in the bathroom and flushed the toilet.

"Yikes" Olivia said as the hot water hit her body. "Mel, you are so wrong for that."

Melinda just smiled and walked out the bathroom. Olivia dried off and got in bed with Melinda. Olivia was feeling good from drinking so much wine and a little horny too. She leaned over and kissed her wife, Melinda deepens the kiss. Olivia gets on top of Melinda and they start bumping and grinding. Melinda rolls on top of Olivia, she moves her hand down to Olivia's panties. She can feel the wetness of Olivia's hot core.

"Yeah baby" Olivia says, "touch me right there."

"Right here" Melinda says.

"Oh, yeah…right there" Olivia says, "It feels so good."

Melinda immediately stops and move to her side of the bed.

"Wh…what are you doing?" a confused Olivia says.

"What does it look like? Liv, you were basically suspended from work today and you refuse to hear me out when I ask you to switch partners. Now you think it's okay to make love."

"Come on Mel" Olivia said moving closer to her wife.

"No...no sex for a week."

"What?" Olivia said. "This is ridiculous."

"You heard me, no sex for a week" Melinda replied. "The good thing about you being out of work for a week is that you get to spend time with Mackenzie. She can't return to school until next week, so you two will get to spend mommy and daughter time together."

Olivia fell back on her pillow and the two women dosed off to sleep. The next morning Olivia awakens before dawn. She cooks breakfast and calls the girls down to eat. She gives Mackenzie a pair of sun glasses to wear due to light sensitivity. Melinda comes downstairs.

"Hi mom" Mackenzie says.

"Hi sweetie, can I take a look at your eye?" Melinda asked.

Mackenzie took the sunglasses off. "My goodness, it's gotten worse. If it looks like that tomorrow, we're taking you back to the doctor."

"Don't worry Mel, I've got it covered" Olivia says.

For the next few days, Olivia attended to Mackenzie and did a little home improvement, which satisfied Melinda, especially the extension to the back deck. On Monday, Mackenzie went back to school and Olivia went back to work.

"Captain, can I talk to you for a minute" Olivia said as she walked into Cragen's office.

"Sure" Cragen said.

"I just want to apologize for my behavior lately. You're right, we've been disobeying you and it's not right."

"Olivia, you're my best Detective and I don't want to see your career go up in flames. So, I've decided to team you up with Fin temporarily."

"How long, Captain?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know" Cragen replied.

"What about Elliot?"

"When he returns, he'll be partnered with Munch. If he doesn't like it, he can hit the door" Cragen said. "Okay, now get to work."

Olivia and Fin were called out on a case. They spent the rest of the day tracking down leads. Around 7pm Olivia left the precinct for the day. She was tired and arrived home just in time for dinner. After dinner she hit the shower and then the bed.

Around midnight, she was awakened to the soft touch of Melinda's lips. They passionately kissed one another for several minutes. Olivia then rolled on top of Melinda; she took Melinda's tank top off and ripped her panties off. Olivia was acting like a mad man and this turned Melinda on even more. Olivia begin sucking Melinda's breasts, she sucked them so hard they begin to hurt. It was more of a pleasure pain and Melinda didn't mind it at all. Olivia flipped Melinda over onto her stomach, she begin kissing the back of Melinda's neck. She then runs her tongue down Melinda's back, which gives her shivers. Olivia starts kissing and sucking Melinda's ass, running her tongue up and down the crack of Melinda's ass, while she finger fucks her from behind. Melinda can't take it, she feels like she's going to explode.

"Liv…Oh, oh God" Melinda said.

Olivia then lies on her back and tells Melinda to sit on her face and Melinda obeys her wife. She rides Olivia's long tongue while Olivia caresses her breast.

"Oh God…yeah, yeah…that feels so good" Melinda says as she continues riding her wife's tongue. Olivia felt Melinda's legs trembling; she knew her wife was about to orgasm. "Liv…Liv…yeah…oh…yeah" Melinda said, as juices flowed from her body into her wife's mouth.

A few seconds later after catching her breath, Melinda reached in the bottom drawer of the nightstand and put on the strapon.

"Mel, that's the biggest one" Olivia said.

"I know" Melinda said smiling. "You were naughty, and now I'm going to punish you. Now spread those sexy legs of yours."

Olivia opened her legs as Melinda positioned herself between them. She kisses her wife and caresses her breast. She then begins to kiss Olivia all the way down to her core. As Melinda ran her tongue over her wife's core, Olivia yelled out her name. "Mel" she says, "please don't tease me, I can't take it."

Melinda inserted her tongue in Olivia's hot, wet core and Olivia begin to rotate her hips from right to left.

"Mel…Mel" Olivia said breathing heavily. "It feels so good."

"Yeah" Melinda says.

"Yeah baby, so good" Olivia replied.

Melinda moved her left hand up and caressed Olivia breast. She then moved her hand to Olivia's mouth as Olivia sucked on her fingers. "Mel, fuck me baby…I want you to fuck me good."

Melinda reached for the KY jelly and oiled down the black long, thick dick. She inserted the head in her wife, who immediately tensed up. With the KY jelly and juices from her body, it still was a tight fit. Melinda slowly inched it in her wife, who was in pain but didn't want to stop. After Melinda thrust it in and out of Olivia several times she got use to the size and the pain became pleasure.

"Fuck me…yeah…hard…harder" Olivia said.

Melinda continued to thrust the huge size dick in and out of her wife. They rolled over and Olivia began riding the black stallion while Melinda rubbed her nipples. Olivia's motion became uncontrollable as she moved up and down, back and forth. While still riding the stallion, she leaned over and started kissing Melinda.

"Mel…I'm about t-t-ooo cummmm" Olivia said as her body begin to convulse. She then collapsed on top of Melinda. A few seconds later Olivia got up.

"That was…"Melinda said.

"Great" Olivia added.

"Yeah, great" Melinda said.

"What came over you? You're usually tired in the middle of the night" Olivia asked Melinda.

"Well, I was all hot and bothered because we hadn't made love in a week"

"Whose fault is that?" Olivia replied.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten into any trouble at work, you wouldn't have been on a punishment. By the way, Munch old me, you're partnered up with Fin now."

"Yeah" Olivia said.

The two women turned and faced one another.

"So, I guess you took my advice, huh?" Melinda said.

"Huh" said a confused Olivia.

"You know, when I told you to switch partners"

"Oh, umm…well, it didn't exactly…."

"It didn't exactly what?" Melinda said, as she begins kissing Olivia. "You're ready for round two?"

"Yeah" Olivia said.

"_I wonder if I should tell her, I never asked for a new partner and it was Captain's idea to partner me up with Fin" _Olivia thought to herself. _"Well, let me enjoy tonight and I'll tell her in the morning."_

The two women passionately kisses each other and continued making love.


	30. Birthday Girl

"**Birthday Girl"**

It was 7am on a Saturday morning and Olivia was awakened to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Happy Birthday mom" Taylor said, standing next to the bed holding a tray with a plate of food on it.

"Thanks baby" Olivia says.

"Mom wanted you to have breakfast in bed, so I asked if I could bring your food to you."

"Aww sweetheart, thank you."

"Kenzie is downstairs making your coffee"

"Okay" Olivia says. "Just sit the tray on the nightstand while I go brush my teeth." Olivia gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom.

Mackenzie enters the room "Hey, where's mom?" she asks Taylor.

"She's in the bathroom"

"Oh" Mackenzie says.

Taylor leaves the room and goes back downstairs.

"Happy Birthday mom" Mackenzie says.

"Thanks sweetie" Olivia replied.

"I asked mom if I could make you a pot of coffee, I hope you like it" Taylor says handing Olivia the cup of coffee.

Olivia sat down on the bed and took a sip of coffee "Mmm mmm" Olivia says after she swallowed the first taste. "It's delicious."

"Thanks mom" a cheerful Mackenzie says.

Truth is, the coffee was awful but Olivia loves her daughter and would do anything to put a smile on her face.

"Go ahead, take another sip" Mackenzie said.

"Okay" says Olivia as she took another sip. "Wow, this coffee sure is…umm…it's…I really don't have a word for it."

"It's that good, huh" Mackenzie says to her mother.

Just as Olivia was about to answer her cell phone rings.

"Hold on sweetheart, it's your uncle Fin" Olivia says.

"Hello"

"Happy Birthday, baby girl" Fin says.

"Thanks fin, what's up?"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Captain needs you to come in at 9am instead of 10am" Fin tells Olivia.

"What? Why?" Olivia asked.

"No sure but whatever it is, he's sure upset about it."

"Okay, I'll be there at 9am" Olivia tells Fin before ending the call.

Melinda enters the bedroom "Hey Birthday Girl" she says before giving Olivia a kiss.

"Gee mom, do you have to do that in front of me? I'll leave you two love birds alone" Mackenzie says while walking out the room.

Melinda picks up the plate of food and starts eating, "Hey, that's mine" Olivia says. "I'm the birthday girl, remember." Melinda looks at Olivia and smiles. She then starts to feed Olivia, something Melinda knows Olivia likes.

"You know, I like it when you feed me" Olivia says as she chews her food.

"I know" Melinda says smiling, looking all devilish and sexy at the same time. Melinda leans forward and passionately kisses her wife. "We've got a few hours before you have to be at work, why don't I give you your birthday gift now" Melinda said.

"I thought that's what you did around midnight" Olivia replied.

"Well, lets just say, it's the gift that keeps on giving" Melinda says as she puts the plate of food on the nightstand and then kisses her wife, who deepens the kiss.

"Mel" Olivia says. "Mel…wait."

"No, I don't want to wait" Melinda whispers in Olivia ear as she nibble on Olivia's earlobe.

"Mel…Fin called. Captain needs to see me at 9am."

"I thought you didn't have go in until 10am" Melinda says, "Damn, I knew it was too good to be true."

"Sorry" says Olivia. "But, I come straight home after work."

"Okay…Don't forget the girls want to take you out to dinner for your birthday" Melinda tells Olivia.

"I'll be home no later than 6pm" Olivia says.

Olivia finishes her breakfast with the help of Melinda. She takes a shower and gets dressed for work. A few minutes later she's out the door for a thirty minute drive to the precinct. Olivia parks her mustang and enters the precinct.

"Damn girl" Fin says, "What did you do? Captain's got the blinds closed too."

"I didn't do anything, I don't know why he's pissed off" Olivia says.

"Well whatever it is, IA is involved. The lieutenant is in there too" Fin tells her.

This confuses and worries Olivia at the same time. She walks to the Captain's door with Fin following behind her. Olivia's knocks.

"WHO IS IT?" the Cragen yells.

"Captain, is me, Detective Benson"

"DETECTIVE GET IN HERE NOW" says Cragen.

Olivia takes a deep breath, exhales and opens the door to Cragen's office.

"SURPRISE" yells Cragen, Munch and Elliot. They yelled so loud, it scared Olivia.

"I knew it…I knew you guys were up to something" Olivia says.

"Happy Birthday, Liv" Elliot says.

"Thanks EL."

"So, are you going to blow out the candle?" Munch says.

There was a cupcake on the Captain's desk with a candle lit. Olivia walks over and blows out the candle.

"Here you go, Liv" Fin says, handing her a card and gift bag. "It's from all of us."

"Aww, thanks" Olivia says. She read the card and then reached in bag to pull out a box gifted wrapped. Olivia unwraps the box and opens it. She gasps when she sees the gift from the guys. "Oh my, it's beautiful" she says as she holds a crystal elephant in her hand.

"Fin said you collected glass elephants so we decided what better to get you" Elliot says.

"Thanks guys, you're the best" she says looking around at the Captain and peers.

"So, what do you have planned besides work?" Munch asked her.

Before Olivia could answer the Captain interrupted. "Well, we're taking her to lunch today and afterwards she can go home and spend the rest of the day with her family."

"Thanks Captain" Olivia says.

"Now, get out of here and get to work Detectives" Cragen says.

Olivia and Fin begin to chase down leads on a perp, while Elliot and Munch interviewed another rape victim at Mercy General. At 12pm they all met up at Edelweiss, a German restaurant, for lunch.

"So, what does Mel have planned for your birthday?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I told Mel, not to make a fuss this year. She's always going out her way to surprise me with a party. I'm glad she's not throwing one this year."

"How do you know she's not planning some big surprise?" Elliot asked her.

"If she were, I would have found out by now. Taylor usually slips up and gives me a clue, that's not the case this year. Kenzie and Taylor are taking me to dinner, you know, we're doing the family thing" Olivia tells Elliot.

"Yeah and you're going to love the spot they picked too" Fin added.

Olivia turns towards Fin who's sitting to her right "You know where they're taking me?"

"Yeah, I helped them pick the place" Fin says.

"Oh, this should be a good one" Munch says.

The waitress comes over with the bill. "I've got this one" Cragen says. Elliot, Munch, Olivia and Fin all thanked him for lunch. "Just don't get use to it" Cragen tells them. "Okay Benson, go enjoy the rest of your day."

They all got up and left the restaurant. Fin, Cragen, Munch and Elliot headed back to the precinct while Olivia drove home. Olivia arrived home and her wife and daughters were happy to find out she had the rest of the day off. Marilyn and Gabbie called Olivia to wish her a Happy Birthday.

"Mom" Taylor says, "Do you want birthday gift now or after dinner?"

"Umm…I'll wait until after dinner" Olivia tells her daughter.

"Okay" replied Taylor.

Olivia gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen. "Something sure smells good in here" she says to Melinda.

"Sweetheart, it's your birthday cake" Melinda says, with what's left of a bowl of chocolate cake mix in her hand. "I wanted to surprise you with it. I thought you were going to be at work until this evening."

Olivia walks over to Melinda and puts her arms around her wife's waist. "Mel" she whispers to her wife, "I love you."

Melinda dips her finger into the bowl and smears chocolate cake mix over Olivia's lips. She then begins to lick it from her wife's lip and eventually ends up kissing her wife passionately.

"Okay, you two are the only couple I know, who's always all over each other" Ursula says. "I mean, what is it about you Olivia or you Melinda that makes you two go coo coo for coco puffs over each other?"

"Hey sis" Melinda says after breaking the kiss. Ursula walks over and gives her big sister a hug. She then gives Olivia a hug.

"Here you go" Ursula says, handing Olivia a brown paper bag. "What?" Ursula says, looking a Melinda. "Hey, y'all know my money is funny. I got you a gift, it just I couldn't afford to get it gift wrapped."

Olivia opened the bag "Oh Ursula, you shouldn't have" she says, pulling a bottle of Grey Goose out the bag.

"It's your birthday, so I said what the heck…I'm going all out for my sister-in-law" Ursula tells Olivia.

"And Grey Goose being your favorite liquor had nothing to do with you buying it" Melinda asked her sister.

"Heck no" Ursula said. "Well...okay yeah, it did."

Olivia goes to the cabinet and gets two short glasses out. She fills them with ice cubes and opens the bottle of liquor.

"You want cranberry juice with yours?" she asks Ursula.

"Sure" Ursula replies. "What about you, Mel?"

"No thanks" Melinda says.

Olivia and Ursula went on the front porch, they each downed two glasses and talked for awhile. Around 4pm Ursula left and Olivia went upstairs to shower. Melinda called her mother and Fin and told them, they'd be leaving the house around 6:00pm.

"Mom" Mackenzie yelled, "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Okay, okay…I'm coming" Olivia says, walking downstairs. "So, where are we going?"

"Mom, you look nice" Taylor says, "But, I think you're a little too over dressed."

"Really" Olivia says. "So, where are we going?"

"To Pizza Hut" Mackenzie says.

"Pizza Hut" Olivia repeated.

"Yeah, where did you think we were going?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know" Olivia says, "I just didn't think we'd be going to Pizza Hut."

Melinda leans over and whisper in Olivia ear, "Liv, pretend to be happy, please."

Olivia smile, "Okay Pizza Hut, here we come."

They got in the car and went to Pizza Hut. After an hour at Pizza Hut, Olivia was ready to go. She only had one slice of pizza.

"I'm ready to go when you are" Olivia said to Melinda.

"You can at least eat another slice of pizza" Melinda says to Olivia.

"Mom, you didn't like the pizza?" Mackenzie asked.

"No, it's not that sweetheart. It's just…"

"You were expecting a nicer restaurant than Pizza Hut" Taylor says.

"No…no…" Olivia said.

"Mom" Taylor says looking in her mother's eyes.

"Well, yeah…I was expecting a place much nicer than Pizza Hut" Olivia says. "But, it's okay. You girls picked this place and I like it."

"Well, it was uncle Fin's idea to bring you here for your birthday. We wanted to take you to Morten's Steak House" Mackenzie tells her mother.

"Remind me to thank your uncle Fin later" Olivia says.

Around 8pm the Bensons got into their SUV and headed back to their home. Melinda text Fin, warning him, they were on they're way. They arrived home twenty minutes later.

"That's strange" Olivia said, as she pulled into the driveway.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I thought we left the porch light on" Olivia says.

"I don't know, I can't remember" says Melinda.

When they exited the SUV, Olivia saw a flashlight moving through the dark house.

"Mel, stay out here with the girls" Olivia says. "I think we're being robbed."

"What?" Melinda says.

Olivia reached in her purse and pulled out her 9mm weapon. "I'm serious, I think we're being robbed."

"Liv, I don't see anyone" Melinda says.

"Me either" says Mackenzie.

Olivia dials 911 "This is Detective Benson, I need immediate back up at 6212 Ocean Drive. There's a robbery in progress." Olivia tells the 911 operator.

Melinda didn't want to ruin the surprise party but she didn't want the police to show up either. "Liv, there's no on here. I show you" Melinda said, as she walked up onto the front porch. Olivia ran after her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" a confused Olivia asked Melinda. "Just wait out here with the girls. I'll go in."

"Okay" Melinda said.

As Olivia turned to face the front door, Mackenzie and Taylor walked onto the front porch. Olivia took out her keys and slowly and quietly cracked the front door. With her 9mm in her right hand she pushed the door opened with her left.

"See" Melinda said. "I told you, there's no one in the house. Now, put your gun away."

"Yeah, you're right. My mind is playing tricks on me" Olivia says. She walks in the dark house first and turn on the living room lights.

"SURPRISE" the guest yelled as they all jumped out from their cover. There were over fifty guests Melinda had invited for Olivia's surprise birthday party. Olivia immediately turned to her wife.

"We got you this year" Melinda said smiling.

"Yeah, you fooled me big time" Olivia says and then kisses her wife. "And you two knew about it all along?" she asked her daughters.

"Yes ma'am" Taylor says.

"And Pizza Hut"

"All part of the plan, mom" Mackenzie says.

Taylor hands Olivia her birthday gift.

Olivia unwraps it and opens the small box. "Taylor, honey... I love it" Olivia says, staring at the gold cross.

Mackenzie then hands her gift to Olivia, who opens it.

"Kenzie, it's beautiful" Olivia says.

"Thanks mom" replied Mackenzie.

"Come here" Olivia says to her daughters and gives them a bear hug.

The cops show up and Olivia explained everything to them.

"Happy Birthday Olivia" Marilyn said, as she walked up and hugged Olivia.

"Thanks mom" says Olivia.

"Liv, I bought you another bottle of Grey Goose because I killed the one we had earlier" Ursula says, holding two glasses of alcohol in her hand. She hands Olivia a glass. "Here, drink up… it's your birthday girl. It's time to party" she tells Olivia. "Hey Fin, crank up that music."

Mackenzie and Taylor go upstairs and so does their cousins, Kevin and Brianna. They play games on their XBOX while the adults enjoy themselves downstairs. For the next four hours Olivia and Melinda entertained guests.

It's now after midnight and everyone has left besides Ursula. She was too drunk to drive, so Olivia helped her to the guest bedroom. Melinda and Olivia clean up from the party before heading upstairs. Melinda goes upstairs first and twenty minutes later Olivia heads upstairs. Olivia enters their bedroom to find the lights off and candles lit. Melinda was lying in the middle of the bed wearing only a black laced g-string. Olivia sees a bowl of strawberries and champagne chilling on ice on the nightstand.

"Come here baby" Melinda says to Olivia in her sexy voice. Olivia walks over to the bed, she takes off her clothes with Melinda's help. They start kissing each other romantically and thirty minutes later Melinda brings Olivia to an orgasm. Melinda then sits up in the bed and pours two glasses of champagne. After drinking champagne and eating strawberries, Melinda again seduces her wife. This times bringing Olivia to orgasm twice. A few minutes later Melinda looks over at Olivia, who was sound asleep with a smile on her face. _"Damn, I'm good"_ Melinda thought to herself before dosing off to sleep.


	31. All I Want For Christmas

"**All I Want For Christmas"**

"Liv" Melinda said after giving her wife a nudge in the side. "Liv, honey…you awake?"

Olivia opens her sleepy eyes and looks at the clock on the nightstand. "Mel, it's 2:30am" Olivia says as she turns over towards the center of the bed facing her wife. "Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep"

"Why can't you sleep?"Olivia asked her.

"I don't know, I just can't"

"Come here" Olivia says as she pulls her wife in close to her. "Is that better?"

"Yeah"

Olivia quickly drifts back off to sleep. Melinda tries to fall asleep but can't, there's something bothering her. After twenty minutes of hearing her wife's soft snores Melinda awakes Olivia again.

"Liv…baby, wake up"

Olivia sighs before opening her eyes. "Mel, what is it? You can't sleep again?"

"Yeah"

"So, you're going to keep me up all night because you can't sleep?" Olivia asked Melinda. "What is it, Mel? What's on your mind?"

Both women sit up in the bed, resting the backs on the headboard. "Liv, do you remember a few weeks back, the girls mentioned we should adopt a kid?"

"Yeah" Olivia says.

"Well, I've been thinking… I would like another kid, only if you want another one. I mean…I'd like to have a son" Melinda tells he wife.

"Mel, I'd love to have a son but our schedule is kind of hectic"

"We manage to make it work with the girls" says Melinda.

"Mel, are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Melinda replied. "What about you? Do you want to adopt? I mean, you don't have to say yes, because I want another kid. If you don't want to adopt, I understand. I know another kid in this house would mean a whole lot of responsibility and…"

Olivia places her hand over Melinda's mouth. "Stop, just stop rambling would you" Olivia says as she removes her hand. "Yes, I want a son and I think we should adopt."

"Really"

"Yes, really" Olivia says. "So lets just get some sleep and we'll finish the conversation in the morning."

The two women get under the covers. Melinda had no problem falling asleep. She fell asleep within fifteen minutes, wrapped in Olivia's strong arms. The next morning the two women continued their conversation from the night before. At the breakfast table Olivia decided to tell the girls about their plans to adopt.

"Kenzie and Taylor, how would you feel about having a little brother around the house?" Olivia asked her daughters.

"Oh God" Mackenzie says, "You're pregnant? Mom, you're too old to be pregnant."

"Yeah" Taylor added.

"Wait, hold on for a second" Olivia says to her daughters. "I'm not pregnant. I wanted to know, how you two would feel if your mother and I adopted a little boy?"

"Oh, thank God" says Taylor. "I think it's great."

"Me too" says Mackenzie. "Now, I'll have someone to boss around."

"Kenzie" Melinda says.

"Just kidding mom" a smiling Mackenzie says.

"So, are you going to adopt a newborn? Mackenzie asked her mothers.

Olivia and Melinda looked at one another. "Well, we decided a newborn would be too much for us. We want to find a little boy between the ages of three to six years old" Melinda tells her daughter.

"Cool" Taylor says.

After breakfast, Melinda headed to her office while Olivia dropped the girls off to school.

For few weeks the Bensons tried several different adoption agencies and came up empty until Fin told Olivia about the Rights of Passage Center. It's a center ran by the State of New York for abandon kids. He gave Olivia the number to one of the social workers, Marisa Rodriguez. Olivia called Mrs. Rodriguez, and arranged a meeting with her. Olivia and Melinda didn't have any luck in finding the son they wanted. All the boys in the center were too young or too old, for what they were looking for. Their plans on adopting looked to be a long shot until they received a call from Mrs. Rodriguez, three months later. She told Olivia a little boy was returned to the center from his foster family. She didn't go into details about the boy; she just thought the Bensons would be interested in meeting him.

The next day Olivia and Melinda went to the center to meet the four year old boy. "Olivia and Melinda, I'd like you to meet Matthew" Mrs. Rodriguez said.

"Hi, Matthew" Olivia says kneeling in front of the four year old. "I'm Olivia, nice to meet you."

The little boy just stood there without saying a word. "He's very shy" Mrs. Rodriguez tells the Bensons.

"It's okay" Olivia says.

Melinda kneels down in front of the boy, "Hi Matthew, I'm Melinda" she says, staring at the little boy in front of her.

"Hi, my name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt". He sees Melinda's eyes filling with tears, "Don't cry" he tells her and gives her a hug. The Bensons instantly fell in love with the little boy.

Olivia talked to Mrs. Rodriguez while Melinda talked with Matthew.

"He doesn't seem shy to me" Olivia says to Mrs. Rodriguez.

"He's usually shy; I don't know what came over him today."

"Could you tell me, why his foster family returned him?" Olivia asked.

"They couldn't keep him any longer, the father got laid off and some sacrifices had to be made and Matthew was one of them" she tells Olivia.

"Poor kid" Olivia says looking over a Matthew. "We'd like to spend time with him, to get to know him."

"Sure" says Mrs. Rodriguez. "First, you'll have to visit Matthew here at the center a few times."

"When would we be able to take him to our home? We'd like to introduce him to our daughters."

"Mrs. Benson, slow down. We're going to have to take this one step at a time" Mrs. Rodriguez tells her.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm nervous and look at him" Olivia says, "He's so cute."

"I know, that's why I called you guys. I thought Matthew would be a good fit for your home."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked her.

"Matthew is a product of rape. His mother is Caucasian mother and father is African-American. Instead of aborting the baby, she decided to keep him. She got hooked on drugs and the State took him away from her when he was two years old. She died last year of a drug overdose."

"Oh, I see…So, you thought since we're an interracial couple, he'd fit in perfectly" says Olivia

"Yeah…umm, I mean, no… I'm sorry if it sounds that way" Mrs. Rodriguez says, "You see, Fin told me, you were his best friend and he asked me to look out for you. He told me you'd most likely be interested in a bi-racial child."

"He did" Olivia says.

"Yeah, but don't tell him, I told you" Mrs. Rodriguez says.

"I won't say a word" Olivia says. She looks over at Melinda, "Mel, we've got to pick up the girls."

"Okay" Melinda says.

They both said good-bye to Matthew and left the center. For the next four months, they visited Matthew at the center every weekend. Just a month ago, Mrs. Rodriguez granted them weekend passes. They were allowed to pick Matthew up on Fridays and return him on Sunday nights. It felt like Matthew had already become part of the family. Mackenzie and Taylor loved having him around. Matthew really clung to Taylor; he followed her everywhere she went. Everything seemed too good to be true. But, there was one problem; Matthew wouldn't sleep in the guest room. Melinda and Olivia would awake on any given Saturday or Sunday morning to find Matthew sleeping on the floor next to their bed. They even tried letting him sleep with Mackenzie and Taylor only to find him in their room the next morning on the floor. This puzzled the two women.

It was a Saturday morning, a week before Christmas. Olivia was cooking breakfast with Matthew, who helped stir the eggs. Thirty minutes later everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Mom" Taylor says to Olivia. "Could you pass me the butter?"

"Sure" Olivia replied.

"Hey mom, are we still going to the mall today?" Taylor asked Melinda.

"Yeah but, it won't be until after 2pm. The landscaping guy will be here between 11am and 1pm."

"Okay" Taylor says.

Melinda looks at Matthew and noticed he had stopped eating. The curly head little boy was sitting at the table with his lips poked out and tears in his eyes. "Matt, what's wrong" Melinda softly asked.

"I don't have a mommy" Matthew said. He then gets up and runs in the living room flopping down on the couch. This broke Melinda's heart and Olivia's as well. Melinda immediately goes after Matthew.

"Mom, I thought you two were going to adopt Matt?" Taylor asked Olivia.

"We are" Olivia said. "Our lawyer submitted the documents to the courts a month ago and now we have to wait until the adoption is finalized."

"So, if we're adopting him, how come he can't stay here with us?" Mackenzie asked.

"Due to the fact, Matt was returned once before, the social worker thinks its best if he stays at the center until the adoption is final. She doesn't want Matt to get his hopes up again, only to be let down again" Olivia tells her daughter.

"Well, that sucks" Taylor says.

"I agree with you, but I also understand Mrs. Rodriguez's concern" Olivia says. "Hey, Matt doesn't know we're adopting him, so don't spoil the surprise."

"We won't" Mackenzie says.

Olivia gets up from the table and goes in the living room where Melinda is consoling Matt. Olivia sits on the couch next to Matt.

"Hey, sport" she says to the boy. Matthew still upset, didn't say a word. Olivia looks over at Melinda. "Hey, babe…let me spend a few minutes with him, please."

Melinda agreed, moving her head up and down. She went back in the kitchen where Mackenzie and Taylor were sitting.

"Mrs. Olivia" Matthew said, looking at Olivia with those big brown eyes of his. "Why can't I call you mommy?"

"Ahh sweetie" Olivia said, wiping his tears away with her thumb, "I never said, you couldn't call me mommy."

"Yeah, but you didn't say, I can. Taylor and Kenzie call you mommy all the time and I have to call you Mrs. Olivia."

"_All I've ever wanted was for you to call me mommy, from the moment I met you_" Olivia thought to herself. "I tell you what, if you want to call me mommy, then you can call me mommy."

"For real" the little boy said as his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I can call you mommy, for real."

"Yes" Olivia says smiling.

Matthew gives Olivia a big hug and runs in the kitchen to the girls. "Guess what?" he says to them.

"What?" Mackenzie says.

"You have to guess first."

"What is it Matt?" Taylor says.

"Guess, pleeeease" the little boys says.

"Okay… you're going to the mall with us" Taylor says.

"Nope…guess again" says Matt.

"Matt" Mackenzie says.

"Pleeeease" begs the little boy.

"Alright…umm, mom gave you a dollar."

"Nope" Matthew says.

"Okay, what is it then?" Mackenzie asked.

"I can call Mrs. Olivia, mommy now" Matthew says smiling. He then looks over at Melinda, "Can I call you mommy too?"

"Yes…you can call me mommy" Melinda says. Matthew walks over and gives Melinda a hug and kiss on the cheek. He hops back in his seat and continued eating his breakfast.

After breakfast Mackenzie went to her room while Taylor and Matt played games on the Wii in the living room. Melinda and Olivia went upstairs to their bedroom.

"Liv"

"Huh"

"I want Matthew here with us for Christmas" Melinda said.

"Honey, did you forget? We're picking him up Christmas Eve" Olivia says.

"No Liv… I don't want to pick him up on Christmas Eve. I want him here with us. I don't care what we have to do; I want that little boy downstairs to wake up Matthew Benson on Christmas Day."

"Mel, you know that's not possible. We have to wait… hopefully the adoption will be final sometime in January."

"January is too late" Melinda tells Olivia.

"Mel" Olivia says.

"Liv, don't"

"Don't what?"

"Nothing" Melinda said.

"Mel, tell me" Olivia says.

"Liv, he's the little boy we've wanted for so long. It breaks my heart, every time we take him back to that center and I hate leaving him there. He doesn't want to be there, sharing a room with six other kids. Every Sunday, he cries when we take him back to that place."

"I know" Olivia says. She walks over and puts her arms around Melinda's waist. "Tell you what, I will do my best to make sure he's Matthew Benson on Christmas Day." She then gives her wife a kiss and heads off to the precinct.

Olivia was on the phone with her lawyer in reference to speeding up Matthew's adoption. Fin and Munch are arguing over who was the better basketball player, Michael or Larry.

"Damn" Olivia says as she slammed the phone down.

"Hey Liv, who'd you think was better?" Munch asked her.

"Who… What?" Olivia says.

"You know… Michael Jordan or Larry Byrd" Munch stays.

"I don't know" Olivia replied. Fin could tell something was bothering Olivia. He walks over and sits in the chair next to her desk.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Fin asked her.

"Nothing" she replied.

"You know, I'm your best friend, right?" Fin says.

"Yeah"

"So, you also know, I can tell when you're lying to me" says Fin.

"It's Matt" Olivia says.

"What about the little fella" Fin asks her.

"Mel somehow wants a miracle for Christmas. Our lawyer is telling us, the adoption will be final in four weeks but Mel, wants the adoption to happen before Christmas."

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Fin.

"Hell, there's nothing I can do."

"So, are you're going to give up like that? The Olivia I know wouldn't give up so quickly, especially if it's something she really wants" Fin says. "I know a judge who owes me a favor or two, let me see what Liz can do."

"Donnelly" Olivia replied.

"Yeah… and don't ask" Fin says smiling.

The next night, the Bensons took Matthew back to the center. This time, it was extremely painful for them to leave him there. As Olivia and Melinda walked out the center, Matthew ran after them.

"Mommy, mommy" he said running up to Olivia, "please don't leave me."

Olivia immediately turns around and kneels in front of Matthew. "I'm not going to leave you baby, not ever" she says before picking him up. Melinda calls Mrs. Rodriguez and asks if they could keep Matthew until after New Year. At first Mrs. Rodriguez said it was impossible but she later agreed after Olivia practically begged her. Melinda went back into the center ad signed Matthew out.

A few days pass by and it's Christmas Eve. Olivia entered the precinct around 8am.

"Where's Fin?" She asked Munch and Elliot.

"He had to run some errands" Elliot tells her.

Two hours passes by, Olivia gets up and pour herself a cup of coffee. Unaware that Fin had walked in the precinct, Olivia walks back to her desk and takes a seat. She had the coffee cup up to her mouth when she noticed Fin sitting beside her desk.

"When did you get here?" she asked Fin.

"If I were a snake, I would have bitten you" Fin tells her.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else" Olivia says.

"On Matt, huh"

"Yeah" Olivia replied.

"Well, what if I told you Liz came through?" Fin says.

"Fin, I don't have time for jokes. Mel is expecting a miracle and I'm not going to be able to give it to her."

"Baby girl, I'm not joking. I told Donnelly about your situation and she wanted to help. She said, you're a good cop and she's always like you and Melinda. She has a friend in Family Court who owed her a favor and so, she gave him a call" Fin tells Olivia. As soon as Olivia placed her coffee on the desk, Judge Donnelly enters the precinct.

"Good morning Detectives Benson and Tutuola" she says standing next to Fin. "Did you tell her?"

"It's true" Olivia says.

"Yep" Judge Donnelly says smiling, handing Olivia a folder.

Olivia eyes light up like a Christmas tree when she opens the folder. "These are the adoption papers and…and, they're already signed by the judge." Olivia stands up and gives Donnelly a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Olivia says.

"Don't thank me, thank your buddy here" Donnelly says of Fin.

"How did you…I mean, how…is this for real?" Olivia asked her.

"Yeah, it's real. Judge Turner signed it but left the date blank. You can fill in the date." Donnelly tells Olivia.

"Now, all you and Mel have to do is sign it and he's all yours" Fin says.

"Yeah, I'll get her to sign it tonight" Olivia says. "You're still coming over right?" she asked Fin.

"Yeah, I'll be there around 8pm" Fin says.

"Judge Donnelly, we're having a Christmas Eve party, you're more than welcome to attend" Olivia tells her.

"Oh, don't worry" Fin says, "She'll be attending the party with me."

This causes Olivia to raise an eyebrow. "So, what's really going on between you two?" Olivia asked.

"Sshh, Don't Ask, Don't Tell" Donnelly says. "Congrats Olivia, I'll see you later tonight. I have to be in court in 30 minutes."

"Bye" Olivia says.

"See you later baby" Fin says.

"So, how long have you been banging her?" Olivia asked.

"Not long" Fin says, taking a seat "About three months."

"You must be doing a hell of a job for her to help us like this."

"What can I say; you know how I put it down" Fin and Olivia starts laughing.

"But seriously, I want to thank you. This means the world to me, Fin" Olivia says with tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help."

"Baby girl, I told you…you're my little sister. I love you boo, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You, Mel and the girls…you guys are my family and now I have a little Godson" says Fin.

Olivia stands up, "Come here" she says.

"What?" Fin asks her.

"Come here" she tells him holding out her arms.

Fin gets up and Olivia gives him a hug. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

"Aww, look at them" Munch said, as he and Elliot returned with a perp. "All sentimental and cuddly."

"Be quiet Munch" Fin yells.

Later that night, all the adults were enjoying themselves at the Bensons Christmas Party. Matthew was upstairs playing hide-and-go-seek with Brianna upstairs, while Mackenzie, Kevin and Taylor played video games in Mackenzie's room.

"Olivia, the house looks great" Marilyn said. "I especially love the decorations on the outside."

"Thanks mom, but I had nothing to do with it. Taylor, Kenzie and Matt did it all except for the decorations on the roof."

"Really"

"Yeah" Olivia said.

Ursula walks up, "Hey sis, great party."

"Thanks Ursula" replied Olivia.

"Where's Mel?" asked Ursula, "I've only seen her twice tonight."

"She's around here somewhere" Olivia says looking around the living room. "Let me go find my lovely wife for you." While Olivia searched the house for Melinda, she's stopped by a few of her guests. Olivia talks to them and then continues looking for Melinda.

"Hey Fin, have you seen Mel?"

"About 15 minutes ago, she was on the back porch" says Fin. "Hey Liv, you told her yet?" Fin asked.

"No, I was going to give her the adoption papers at midnight. I gift wrapped them, so she has no clue" says Olivia.

The door bell rings and Olivia goes over and opens it. It's Turner, the judge who signed the adoption papers. "Hi, welcome to my home" Olivia says.

"Thank you" the judge says before entering with his wife. "We can only stay for a few minutes… we're on our way to my in-laws."

"Here, let me take your coats" Olivia said.

Judge Donnelly sees her colleague and walks over to him. "Jackson, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Elizabeth. You've met my wife Sandy."

"Nice seeing you again" Donnelly says as she shakes Turner's wife's hand.

"I invited Judge Turner" Olivia said, "Since he was so kind to expedite our adoption papers."

"So, where's the little fella?" the judge asked.

"I'll go get him" Fin says. A few minutes later, Fin returns with Matthew and Brianna. "Here's the little guy."

Turner kneels before the little boy, "Hi, what's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Matt"

"Well, it's nice meeting you Matt" says Turner.

"Mommy" Matthew says as he looked at Olivia, "can me and Brianna have more soda?"

"Sure" Olivia said. "Wait a minute, I just got an idea" Olivia says to Fin.

"What's up, Liv?" Fin asked.

"I'm not going to wait until midnight to give Mel the adoption papers. I'm going to give them to her now, in front of family and friends and the judge who signed the papers."

"Cool" Fin says. "But, where is Mel?"

"I'll go get her" Olivia says. "Fin, could you pour them a cup of soda, while I look for Mel?"

"I got it" Fin says.

Olivia continued to search the house for Melinda. She finally found Melinda upstairs lying in the bed. "Mel, what's wrong?" Olivia asked as she sat of the edge of the bed.

"Liv, I'm not in the mood for a party… I'm sorry"

"Does this have anything to do with Matthew's adoption?" Olivia asked her.

"Yes, it has everything to do with it" Melinda says as she sits up. "In nine days, we're going to have to take him back to that God forsaken place. You know, I don't care about the material things for Christmas, all I wanted for Christmas is Matthew, that's it."

"We have Matthew" Olivia says.

"Yeah, he's here now but what happens after New Years? I'm not going back to that Center with you this time. My heart can't take it" Melinda tells Olivia.

Olivia scoots closer to Melinda and put her arm around her. "Mel, everything's going to be okay. It's Christmas, everyone downstairs are asking for you, including Matt. Cheer up, think good thoughts, it's Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, you're right" Melinda says. "I'll be down in five minutes."

"Okay" Olivia said and gives her wife a kiss. Olivia knocked on Mackenzie's door and told the kids to come downstairs for something very important.

A few minutes later, Melinda came downstairs and greeted several guests, including her mother and sisters. Olivia went into the kitchen and got several bottles of champagne out with the help of Gabbie and Ursula. Olivia had already told them about the adoption.

"May I have everyone's attention please" Olivia said standing in the middle of the living room. "Melinda could you and the kids come here?" Melinda took a hold of Matt's hand and walked towards Olivia. Mackenzie and Taylor stood next to their mothers.

"First we'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. We'd also like to thank you all for coming out and celebrating this Christmas season with us. Now to the good part… For those of you who don't know him, I'd like you to meet our son Matthew. Taylor, there's a present for your mother under the Christmas tree with a gold bow on it, could you get it for me?" Olivia asked her daughter.

"Sure mom" Taylor replied.

Taylor gets the gift and hands it to Olivia, who hands it to Matthew. "Matt, could you give this to your mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Here mommy" Matthew said, as he gave Melinda the gift. "Merry Christmas"

"Thank you Matt" Melinda said. "I wonder what it could be" she said in front of the guests.

"Open it mom" Mackenzie says.

Melinda opened the gift. She took the lid off the box and saw an envelope inside. Melinda became curious because this didn't look like your ordinary Christmas gift. Melinda opened the envelope and tears trailed down her face as she read the adoption papers.

"Liv…honey, tell me I'm not dreaming" she says looking at Olivia. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Mel" Olivia says.

Everyone had become curious and wanted to know what had Melinda in tears. Melinda was overcome with joy, she had to sit down.

"Why is mommy crying?" Matthew asked Olivia.

"She's happy" Olivia said.

"I thought people cry when they're sad" Matthew said.

"What are those papers mom got in her hand?" Mackenzie asked Olivia.

"They're Matthew adoption papers" Olivia tells her daughters.

"Really, you mean, he's all ours. He doesn't have to go back to the Center?" Taylor says.

"Yes, he's officially your little brother" Olivia says.

Melinda gets up from the couch and gives Olivia a kiss. "Now all we have to do is sign the papers" Olivia tells Melinda.

"Hold up" Fin says, "Use my pen." He hands Olivia a pen from his coat pocket.

"Judge Turner do you mind coming over here?" Olivia asked.

Judge Turner goes over and stands next to Melinda. Olivia signs the papers first and then Melinda. "Sir, could you please date the papers for us?" Olivia asked. Judge Turner dated the adoption papers and shook Olivia's hand. Everyone clapped for the Bensons and Fin toasted the family.

A few minutes later, Melinda goes on the front porch and Olivia followed her.

"Mel, you okay" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'm great" Melinda said.

Olivia takes a seat on the bench on the porch. "Come here baby" she says to Melinda.

Melinda goes over and sits on Olivia's lap. "Liv, I can't believe it… I can't believe you really made it happen. I'm the happiest woman is the world right now. I love you so much. I don't need anything else, my life is complete now and it's all because of you." Melinda passionately kisses her wife, who deepens the kiss.

After the party ends and the house is cleaned, Melinda and Olivia heads upstairs. They read Matthew a bedtime story together and give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Mommy, could you keep the light on?" Matthew says to Olivia. "The boogeyman is going to get me."

"Honey, is that the reason we awake to find you in our room every morning?" Olivia asked.

"Yes ma'am. I don't like the dark."

Melinda goes downstairs and gets the nightlight out the closet. "Here you go" she says as she plugs it into the wall. "Liv, turn the light off."

"No mommy, the boogeyman"

Melinda sits next to Matthew and holds his hand, "Matt, I'm going to be right here when she turns the light off."

Olivia turns of the light. "Wow, I can see" Matthew says.

"Matt, you don't have to be afraid of the boogeyman because he's not real" Olivia tells him.

"Okay mommy"

Olivia and Melinda go into their room. The two women take their showers and hit the bed. The next morning Olivia awakes before Melinda. She looks around the room for Matthew and didn't find him on the floor, which was a good thing. A few minutes later Matthew runs into the room.

"Mommy, mommy" he said, as she jumps onto the bed, "wake up, it's Christmas." He got both women out of bed and downstairs they went. Mackenzie and Taylor were already down stairs.

"Girls, you opened your presents without us" Melinda said.

"Sorry mom, we couldn't wait. Thanks for the gifts, love them" says Mackenzie.

"See, I told you we should have waited" Taylor says.

"Matt, open your presents" Mackenzie tells him.

"All of these for me, wow"

"Yep, they're all for you" Melinda tells him.

Melinda, Olivia and the girls looks on as Matthew opens his presents. A few minutes pass by and Olivia hands Melinda her gift. "Here you go, baby" she says.

"Oh my, what could it be?" Melinda says as she opened the present. "Liv, they're beautiful" Melinda said of the diamond earrings and matching bracelet.

"Here, open your gift" Melinda said, handing a small box to Olivia. She opened the gift, "Keys" a surprised Olivia said.

"Follow me" Melinda told her. They go into the garage and Olivia is blown away when she sees the gift from Melinda.

"Mel, it's a Harley Davidson" she says. "I can't believe this, it's exactly what I've wanted. How did you know?"

"Fin told me" Melinda says.

"Now, I can ride with Fin" says Olivia. "First, I have to take a few motorcycle safety classes."

"Don't worry, I've already enrolled you" Melinda tells her.

"Thanks baby, this is the best Christmas ever" Olivia says and then kisses her wife. They go back into the living room and continue watching Matthew open his gifts.

Melinda gets her camera out. "Lets take a family photo" she says. Everyone still in their pajamas sits in front of the Christmas tree, while Melinda set the automated timer on the camera. "Okay, we got ten seconds" she said while sitting next to Olivia. "Say cheese."

"Cheese" they all said, smiling together.


	32. Show and Tell

"**Show and Tell"**

The Bensons were all at the breakfast table. The girls and Matt were eating Lucky Charms while Melinda and Olivia had coffee and toast.

"Mommy, don't forget its show and tell today" Matthew says to Olivia.

"I won't, I'll be there at 1pm."

"Mom, why are you going to Matthew's show and tell?" Mackenzie asked.

"Matt asked me to come and I said, yes. I have no clue what he's showing to his class."

"It's a secret" the curly haired boy said. He turns to Melinda, "Mommy, can I have more?" he said, asking for more Lucky Charms.

"Sure sweetheart" Melinda replied and then got up to get the Lucky Charms and milk.

Olivia gets up from the table, "I've gotta run or I'm going to be late. See you guys later" Olivia said, as she kissed her three kids on the forehead.

"Mom, we're getting a too old for the kiss on the forehead" says Taylor.

Olivia looks over at Taylor and says "No matter how old you get, you'll always be my babies." She then turns and give Melinda a soft peck on the lips.

"Bye hun" Melinda says, "Have a good day at work."

Olivia heads out the house and straight to the precinct.

"Okay you three, hurry up or you're going to be late for school" Melinda says. She drops Taylor and Mackenzie off to middle school first and then drives Matthew to Lincoln Park Academy. The Bensons had no problem getting Matthew into Lincoln Park, that's the school Taylor and Mackenzie attended from Pre-K through the fifth grade. Now, Matthew is in the Pre-K program at Lincoln Park. Melinda walks Matthew to class and gives him a hug and kiss before leaving.

Throughout the morning Fin and Olivia chased down a perp who's been sexually assaulting gay men in the area. They had plenty of leads but couldn't seem to catch him. Around noon, Fin and Olivia were eating lunch at the precinct.

"Fin"

"Yeah Liv"

"Something's been on my mind for a while now, that I need to ask you" Olivia said.

"Okay"

"Why did you tell Mrs. Rodriguez, that social worker, Melinda and I preferred a bi-racial child?"

"Liv, what are you talking about?"

"Mrs. Rodriguez said, she talked to you about Matthew and you said, we'd prefer Matthew because he was bi-racial. I just want you to know, Mel and I would have chosen a black, white, Hispanic or Asian kid just as well. Just because we're an interracial couple and the girls are bi-racial doesn't mean we prefer bi-racial kids" Olivia tells him.

"Liv, I did tell Mrs. Rodriguez that Matthew would fit perfectly in your home. She told me, he was the product of rape and his mother became addicted to drugs and later on died of an overdose. When she told me that, I thought of you, how you're the product of rape and that you'd be able to relate to Matthew. Your mother was raped and became an alcoholic, which is also a drug. I knew if anyone could relate to that little boy, it would be you. I never told Mrs. Rodriguez, you prefer a bi-racial kid. She saw you and Melinda and drew her own conclusion" he tells Olivia.

Fin's cell phone rings, it's one of his informants calling. They rushed out the precinct to the location the informant gave them. Finally, they were able to cuff the perp who'd been terrorizing the gay male community. They took him to the precinct and into the box to interrogate him.

Meanwhile, Matthew's class has started their show and tell presentations. Three kids have already gone up in front of the class already and Matthew was next. Matthew kept his eyes on the classroom door, he was expecting his mother to walk in any minute now.

"Matthew" Mrs. Kerr said. "Matthew, it's your turn."

Matthew turns his head to face the teacher. "Can I go last?" he asked the teacher, "My mommy's not here yet."

"Okay, you can go last" Mrs. Kerr told him.

"You're a mommy's boy" said the kid sitting behind Matthew.

"Tyler, leave Matthew alone" the teacher said to the boy.

Meanwhile back at the precinct, Olivia had got so into the interrogation she forgot all about Matthew's show and tell. Matthew continues to look at the classroom door and forty-five minutes passes by before…

"Matthew, it's your turn" Mrs. Kerr said to him again.

"But my mommy isn't here yet"

"Can you show us what you have without your mom being here?" asked Mrs. Kerr.

"No" he said, as tears starts to form in his eyes.

The teacher walks over to Matthew's desk and kneels down, "Why not?" she asked.

"Momma's boy, momma's boy" Tyler chanted behind Matthew.

"Tyler, quit teasing Matthew. That's not a nice thing to do. Now apologize to Matthew"

"Sorry, Matt" Tyler said.

"I don't have anything to show you. My mommy was supposed to be here, I was gonna show the class my mommy is a police lady. She has a gun and a shiny badge too" Matthew says to his teacher. "Can you call my mommy for me?"

"Umm, I tell you what…You can bring your mother to the next show and tell" Mrs. Kerr tells him.

"But, I wanted to show everybody today. Can you call my mommy, please? Tell her it's time for show and tell."

"I'm sorry Matthew but it's time for recess" Mrs. Kerr tells him. "Lets go kids" the teacher said, as she walked to the classroom door. "You have thirty minutes for recess." All the kids ran out the class full of energy except Matthew, who slowly walked out the class with his head down. He sat on the concrete side walk while the kids played on the playground. After recess the kids went back into the classroom and got their coats and backpacks, they waited five minutes for the school bell to ring and the teacher walked the class to the pickup area.

Melinda picks Matthew up from school and notices a sad look on her son's face. "Sweetheart" she says, "what's wrong?"

As Matthew tried to explain, he began to cry and Melinda couldn't understand a word he had said. She's never seen Matthew cry so hard before. Melinda pulls over into the shopping center.

"Matt, what is it?" she asked as she lifted his chin.

"Mommy didn't come to show and tell today" he said crying.

"She didn't" a surprised Melinda said. This was unlike Olivia, who always made good on her promises to her kids. "I'm pretty sure Olivia has a good reason for not showing up. Lets give her a call." They tried calling Olivia on her cell phone but it goes straight to voice mail. "Well, no answer. Mommy is probably out catching the bad guys" Melinda tells Matthew. She starts the car and continues driving home.

After four hours in the box, Olivia and Fin finally got the perp to confess. "That took longer than I thought" Fin says.

"Yeah, it's 5:30pm" Olivia says. "Oh no, Fin…I forgot all about Matt" Olivia says.

"What about him?"

"I was supposed to go to his show and tell today" Olivia says, turning on her cell phone. She hears the messages left by Melinda. _"Damn"_ she said to herself. "Hey Fin, I've gotta run, can you write up the report for me?"

"Sure Liv" Fin says.

On the ride home, Olivia stops by the store and picks up a half gallon of Strawberry ice cream, Matthew's favorite. When she entered the house around 7pm, everyone was at the table eating dinner.

"Hey mom" Mackenzie says.

"Hey" Olivia says as she put the ice cream in the freezer. "Matt, honey…I'm so sorry I missed your show and tell today."

"Mommy, everybody did show and tell except me" says Matthew.

Olivia takes a seat at the table, while Melinda gets up to fix her a plate of food. "Sweetheart, you still could have did it without me being there" Olivia says, unaware she was Matthew's show and tell.

"No I couldn't have" Matthew says. "Mommy, you promised me you were coming."

"I know I promised you, but I was out catching bad people" Olivia tells her son.

Melinda sits Olivia plate in front of her. "Can you forgive me?" Olivia asked Matthew.

"Yes ma'am" the little boy said.

After eating dinner Olivia gave Matthew a big bowl of Strawberry ice cream. "Liv, it's too late for ice cream" Melinda says.

"Come on Mel, please" Olivia says.

"Yeah…please, mommy" Matthew says.

"Okay, okay…but I want you to help him eat that ice cream. He's not going to eat all that by himself" Melinda tells Olivia.

"I'll help him" Taylor says.

"Me too" says Mackenzie.

They all get spoons out and sit around the kitchen table eating ice cream. Fifteen minutes later, all the ice cream was gone. "Okay, time to take your bath" Olivia says to Matthew. They go upstairs and she lets him play in the bubbles for a while. She then come in and bathes Matthew. She dries him off and helps him put his pajamas on. Olivia reads her Matthew a bedtime story while he falls asleep in the middle of it. She gives him a kiss on the forehead and goes into her bedroom.

"You made him cry today, you know" Melinda says to Olivia.

"Really, gee now I feel bad" Olivia says.

"You should"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Liv" Melinda says, "Matt worships the ground you walk on. He thinks his mommy has the coolest job in the world because she gets to catch the bad guys and put them in jail. Did you know you were going to be his show and tell today? He wanted to show his whole class how proud he was of you."

"Really... Mel, I didn't know" Olivia says.

"Lets just go to bed" Melinda tells her.

"Now you're upset."

"Nope, not upset. Just disappointed" says Melinda.

Olivia goes in the bathroom and takes a shower. She returns and gets in the bed. "May I have a good night kiss?" she asks Melinda.

"Liv, I didn't say I was mad at you. I just hate seeing Matthew cry today, that's all. Melinda leans over and gives Olivia a kiss, she then deepens the kiss. Melinda and Olivia begin to make love. After an hour of love making the women pry themselves apart.

"Mel"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to make this right with Matt."

"Good" Melinda says.

The next morning, which is a Saturday, Olivia headed out the house. She went to the police outlet, where they sale police replicas and kiddies uniforms. Olivia purchased over $200 worth of clothing from the outlet. She returned home around 10am. Matthew was watching cartoons in the living room with Taylor and Lucky, the dog.

"Matt" Olivia says, "Would you like to spend the day with your mommy at the police station?"

"Do we get to catch the bad guys?" he asked his mother.

"Hey, you may see one or two bad guys at the station" Olivia says.

"Yeah, I want to go" says Matthew.

"I went to the store and got this police uniform for you" Olivia said, while pulling it out the bag.

"Wow" the little boy said, when he saw the kiddie police uniform his mother had in her hand. His big brown eyes lit up and a smile came across his face. "Can I put it on?"

"Sure" Olivia says. She hands Matthew the uniform and he runs upstairs with it. He goes into the master bedroom and shows Melinda, who helps him put on the uniform. Matthew and Melinda come back downstairs.

"Hey sport" Olivia says to Matthew, "put these on." Olivia hands him a pair of black dress shoes, a police cap, kiddie night stick and shades. He quickly puts them all on.

""You look so cute" Melinda says. "Wait, I've got to get my camera."

"Matt, you look just like a policeman" Olivia says. "Are you ready to go catch the bad guys?"

"Yes ma'am" the boy said.

Melinda comes back in the living room with her camera. "Now Matt, say cheese."

"Cheese" the boy said, as Melinda took the photo.

"Liv, go over and stand next to Matt" Melinda instructed her wife, who obeys. She then takes a photo of Olivia and Matt together.

"Mommy lets go" Matthew says.

Olivia and Matthew get in the car and heads to the precinct.

"Hey Liv, who's the police officer you have with you?" Fin asked.

"Uncle Fin, it's me, Matt"

"Oh, I thought you were a police officer" Fin says.

"I am a police officer" Matthew says.

"Okay police officer, what's your name?"

"Ahh" Matthew says looking over at his mother. "Mommy, what's my police name?"

"Detective Matt" Olivia tells him.

"You heard mommy, I'm Detective Matt" he tells Fin.

Olivia and Matthew stayed at the police station most of the day. He saw his uncle Fin bring in two perps and Olivia even took him to the holding cell. "You see Matt, these are the bad guys" she tells her son.

Around 2pm, Olivia and Matthew went to McDonalds. She let him play with the kids in the play area for a while and around 4:00pm she took an exhausted Matthew home. When they got to the house, Matthew had fallen asleep so Olivia carried him into the house.

"It looks like someone is tired" Melinda said, when she saw a sleepy Matthew in Olivia's arms.

Olivia carried Matthew upstairs into his bedroom and laid him down in the bed. Matthew opened his eyes, when he felt his mother's kiss on his forehead.

"Mommy"

"Yes" Olivia said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"This was the best day ever" Matthew tells her. "I love you, mommy."

"I love too, baby" Olivia says.

Olivia leaves the room and walks back downstairs where Melinda is sitting on the couch reading. Olivia comes over and sits next to Melinda.

"Liv"

"Yeah Mel"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For putting a smile on our son's face today" Melinda tells her.

"Do you think he enjoyed it?" Olivia asked Melinda.

"I think the word, enjoyed, is an understatement" Melinda tells her wife.

Melinda leans over and gives Olivia a kiss. "Oh, when I was at the police outlet this morning, I purchased you a summer police uniform for you. The police tank top, shorts, cap and shades."

"What did you do that for?" Melinda asked.

"Because…I've been a little naughty and I'd like it if Officer Benson could arrest me" Olivia tells her.

"Well, since you put it that way. Let me call Gabbie and ask if she could watch the kids tonight. I've got a feeling your arrest is going to be quite an experience and I don't want the kids hearing their mother getting arrested" Melinda tells Olivia and then kisses her.


	33. Broken Vows

"**Broken Vows"**

"I can't keep doing this" Olivia said, as she got out the bed.

"Keep doing what?"

"This" Olivia said putting on her clothes. "I can't see you anymore, Alex"

Alex sits up in the bed, "Why not?"

"I love Mel and I love my kids and I don't want to lose them" Olivia tells her.

"You didn't say that six months ago when you started fucking me" Alex said, as she got out of bed and walked in the bathroom.

"Did you forget I was married? Did you think I was going to walk away from family?"

"No, I didn't" Alex said as she walked back in the bedroom. "I was fine until you approached me, Liv."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should not have come on to you, knowing our history together. I'm the one who's married and I was wrong for doing so. The fact still remains the same, I cannot continue this affair. It's over, Alex." Olivia says and then walks out of Alex's apartment, not giving Alex an opportunity to say anything else.

A week has passed since Olivia broke it off with Alex. She and Fin went down to the morgue because Melinda had called for them. When they reached the morgue Olivia was stunned to see Alex in Melinda's office.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, hoping she didn't spills the beans on her.

"I stopped by to see if Melinda had any DNA evidence for the case" the ADA said.

"Why? That's our job" Olivia tells her Alex as she walks over and stands next to Melinda. "If there's any evidence we'll let you know."

"Liv, be nice" Melinda says, "She's just being proactive."

"Yeah Olivia, be nice" Alex says sarcastically. "Besides, I had an opportunity to talk to Melinda. I never knew we had so much in common."

Olivia gives Alex the evil eye. "We've got it from here" Olivia tells Alex. "Next time you need something from Melinda, let us know and we'll get it for you."

"Ok, Detective Benson… Well, I've got to be in court in an hour. See you guys later."

"I'll walk you out" Fin tells her.

"Liv, what's going on?" Melinda asked her.

"What do you mean?" a nervous Olivia says.

"Well, for one, you acted like Alex stole your candy" Melinda says.

"It's nothing, Mel. Hey, you got the DNA for us."

"Yeah, here you go" Melinda says as she hands Olivia a blue folder. "Can you believe next week we're going to be celebrating our 20th Wedding Anniversary? It seems like it was yesterday when I walked down the aisles."

"I know" Olivia says. She placed the folder on the desk and takes a hold of Melinda's hand. "Mel, I'm not perfect and I have made some mistakes but marrying you was the best thing I've ever done. I love you so much and I couldn't imagine a world without you and our three kids."

"Liv, what's wrong honey…you're shaking" a concerned Melinda asks.

"Nothing" Olivia replies. "It's just…I realized my life would be meaningless without you in it."

"Aww sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. You and I…we're for life" Melinda says before passionately kissing her wife.

The two women say their goodbyes to one another and Olivia leaves the morgue. She sees Alex leaving in her car.

"Liv, what the hell is going on?" Fin asked. "Alex just told me, you two were having an affair."

"What? And you believe her" Olivia asked him.

Fin looks Olivia in her eyes, "It's not that I believe her. It's just I can tell when my partner, my best friend is lying and that's what scares me."

"Oh really, you think I'm lying to you."

"Liv, I know you're lying" Fin says as he drops his head shaking it from left to right. "Liv, how could you cheat on Mel? I don't want to know the details; all I want to know, if it's over."

"Yeah, it's over. I ended it last week" Olivia says.

"You better hope she doesn't say anything to Mel" Fin says as they got in the squad car.

Several days pass by and the Bensons are at home enjoying dinner. After dinner, the kids goes into the living room to watch television.

"Honey, was there any mail today?" Melinda asked Olivia.

"I don't know, I thought you checked the box" Olivia replied.

Melinda goes to the mail box and retrieves the mail from it. She notices a priority mail envelope for her marked, fragile cd inside. Melinda places the mail on the table in the living room and opens the envelope. She gets her laptop out and inserts the cd. She couldn't believe her eyes. As she watched the short film tears trailed down her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Mackenzie asked. Melinda doesn't respond.

Matthew goes into the kitchen where Olivia is washing dishes. "Mommy is crying" he tells Olivia, who dries her hand and walks into the living room.

"Mel" Olivia says, "What's wrong?"

"Liv, how could you" Melinda says crying. "You said, you would never hurt me."

"Kids, go to your room now" Olivia demand.

"No" Taylor says. "What did you do to mom? Why is she crying?"

"I said, go to your room and I mean it" Olivia tells her kids.

All three ran upstairs in Taylor's room.

"Mel, I…I"

"Don't deny it, Liv. I'm looking at the fucking video" Melinda said, pointing at the laptop screen. She turns the laptop around and shows it to Olivia.

"Mel, I'm sorry"

"SORRY FOR WHAT, LIV? SORRY YOU FUCKED ALEX OR SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT?" Melinda said, yelling at Olivia.

"Mel, keep your voice down the kids can hear"

"Were you thinking about the kids when you were fucking Alex, huh? Were you thinking about them then?" Melinda said as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "I've given you twenty-two years of my life. I was loyal to you the whole time; I never stepped outside this marriage because you're everything I ever wanted in a woman. What was it Liv? Was I not enough for you? Was I too boring or you just got tired of living the family life?"

"Mel, please forgive me" Olivia said as she tried to grab a hold of Melinda's hand.

"Don't touch me" says Melinda.

"I don't know what got into me. I love you and I don't want to lose you" Olivia said.

"How long, Liv?"

"How long, what?" asked Olivia.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Six months but I ended it two weeks ago" Olivia says.

"Oh and I'm suppose to feel better because you ended it?" Melinda asked her.

Taylor comes running downstairs with Matthew and Mackenzie. "Mom, how could you cheat on her like that?" she asked Olivia.

"Are you two getting a divorce?" Mackenzie asked.

"No" said Olivia.

"Yes" Melinda replied.

Olivia turns and faces Melinda. "Mel, for goodness sake, please don't do this. Don't split this family apart."

"You did this Olivia, not me" Melinda said and then runs upstairs to the master bedroom.

"You're such an asshole" Mackenzie says to Olivia.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard her, you're an asshole" Taylor says.

"I'm still your mother and you two will not talk to me that way. You're grounded." Olivia tells her daughters.

"And what about you? What do you get for cheating?" Taylor asks her mother.

Olivia walks up to Taylor and it takes everything she's got not to grab her daughter and shake her. "Go to your room, now" Olivia tells her.

The kids go upstairs to their rooms and Olivia goes into hers. "Mel, listen" Olivia says. She notices Melinda packing clothes into a suitcase. "Hey, what are you doing? Mel, you don't have to leave."

"I'm not" Melinda replied. "These are your things, you're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere, we're going to work this out" Olivia tells her.

"Liv, that's what you should have said before your affair with Alex" Melinda said, as she zipped up the suitcase. "Here you go, now you can stay with Alex as long as you like."

"I'm not leaving, Mel"

"You're leaving this house, Liv" Melinda tells her.

Melinda goes downstairs to the kitchen and calls Fin on her cell phone. Thirty minutes late, Fin arrives. He convinces Olivia to leave the house. Olivia moves in temporarily with Fin.

The next day, Alex enters the precinct and Olivia goes up to her accusing her of ripping her family apart. Alex slaps Olivia and the fighting begins. Fin and Elliot runs over and break up the fight. Cragen calls Olivia in his office and chews her ass for being unprofessional. He also suspends her for three days. Cragen then call the District Attorney's Office and reports ADA Cabot to the DA.

Olivia becomes depressed and doesn't move from Fin's couch for two days. Fin hates seeing his best friend like this, but she made her bed, now she has to lie in it. Olivia tries calling Melinda several times throughout the week but Melinda doesn't answer.

A week as passed since Olivia moved out and everything isn't the same at home. Melinda is reading Matthew a bedtime story and the little boy begins to cry.

"Matt, what is it?" Melinda asks.

"I miss mommy" the little boy says, "When is she coming home?"

"I miss her too" Melinda tells Matthew, as she hugs him. "Mommy and I are dealing with some grown up issues right now."

"Why can't you and mommy talk at home? Where is she…I miss her" the little boy says.

Melinda pulls out her cell phone, "How about I call mommy for you?" Melinda finds Olivia's name in her phone and calls her.

"Hello" Olivia says, answering the phone.

Melinda hands the phone to Matthew. "Mommy" he says.

"Hi Matt"

"Mommy, I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby" Olivia says fighting back tears.

"I want you to come home. Can you please come home, for me…please" says Matthew.

Hearing the desperation in her son's voice breaks Olivia's heart. She couldn't do anything else but cry.

"Mommy's crying" Matthew tells Melinda and hands her the phone. Melinda puts the phone to her ear and hears Olivia crying. Unaware Melinda has the phone now, Olivia begins to talk.

"Mommy messed up, sweetheart. I ruined everything and I'm sorry. I hope one day, you'll forgive me for what I did" Olivia says.

"Liv, it's me" Melinda says. "Do you want to come over tomorrow and visit the kids."

"Yeah, I'd like that" Olivia says.

The two women talk for about two minutes and then hang up.

The next day which is a Saturday, Olivia arrives to the house around 1pm. She knocks on the front door.

"I'll get it" Taylor yells. When she opens the door, she sees her mother standing there. "Mom" a surprise Taylor says, "What are you doing here? I mean…did mom know you were coming over?"

"Yeah" Olivia says, "Are you going to let me in?"

"Not just yet" Taylor says and then gives her mom a big hug "I miss you mom". She held onto Olivia for about 60 seconds.

"Taylor, who's at the d…"Melinda says and then stops in her tracks when she sees Taylor hugging Olivia.

"Mom" Mackenzie says running up to Olivia and hugging her. "Mom, I miss you and I'm sorry to the things I said to you."

"It's okay sweetheart" Olivia tells her. "I understand."

"Girls, let your mother in the house" Melinda says.

"Hi Mel" Olivia softly says.

"Hi Olivia"

"Where's Matt?" asked Olivia.

"He's asleep upstairs" Mackenzie says.

"I'll get him" Taylor says.

"No, I'll go up and check on him, if it's okay with you Mel" Olivia says.

"Sure" says Melinda.

Olivia goes upstairs in Matthew's room. She sits on the bed and watches her son sleep for about fifteen minutes. Tears begin to form in Olivia's eyes as she thinks about how she ruined everything. Olivia gets up and walks out the bedroom. She sees Melinda standing in the hallway.

"Mel" a teary-eyed Olivia says, "Can we talk."

Melinda and Olivia go in the master bedroom to talk.

"Mel, I know I was wrong and I'm sorry. I love you and I want us to get pass this."

"Liv, we said our vows before God and you broke those vows. How can I trust you again? I don't want to live my life wondering if you're at work or if you're out there screwing someone."

"Mel, it won't happen again…please believe me when I tell you that, it won't happen again." Olivia says walking over to Melinda, who was sitting on the bed. Olivia sits next to Melinda.

"I miss you" she says. "You don't miss me?"

Melinda turns her head away from Olivia.

"Mel, tell me you don't miss me" Olivia says as she takes her hand and guides Melinda face towards hers. "Mel, I miss you so much. I can't sleep, I can't eat and I can't think. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I love you baby and I want to be with you."

"Liv" Melinda says as she gets up from sitting on the bed. Olivia stands up and grabs a hold of Melinda's hand. She draws Melinda closer to her and kisses Melinda. "No, Liv" Melinda says, trying to resist her unfaithful wife. "Liv…Liv" was all Melinda could get out before she starts giving in and kissing Olivia back. Melinda began to unbuckle Olivia's jeans then thirty minutes and two orgasms later Melinda was lying in the bed cuddled with Olivia.

"I'm still mad at you, you know" Melinda says.

"I know" says Olivia.

"I want you to move back in but don't think everything is good to go. I forgive you but I won't forget what you did to this family."

"Mel, I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you" Olivia tells her.

"Well, you better" Melinda says.

A few minutes later, Matthew runs in the room. "Mommy's home" the little yells.

Mackenzie and Taylor go in their mothers' room and sees Olivia lying in bed with Melinda.

"So, does this mean, you two aren't getting a divorce?" Mackenzie asked.

"Your mother and I are not getting a divorce. We have some issues that we're going to work out" Melinda says.

"Yes" says Taylor, as she gives Mackenzie a high five.

A week as passed by and Olivia is back at home with her family. Melinda calls Olivia cell phone.

"Liv, I need to see you in my office" Melinda tells her.

"What's up Mel?" Olivia asked.

"I need to speak to you alone" she tells Olivia.

Olivia leaves the precinct and heads to Melinda's office. "What's up Mel, we don't have a victim" Olivia says, as she enters Melinda's office. The door slams behind her; Olivia turns around to see Alex standing there with a loaded 9mm pistol.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing" Olivia said, as her heart starts racing. She then turns and looks at Melinda, "Mel…baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" Melinda says.

"Alex give me the gun" Olivia says.

"No, Liv" Alex said pointing the gun at her. "You made me fall in love with you again after all the years. You used me like I was a mattress and now you think you can just walk out of my life, like nothing happened."

"Alex, give me the gun" Olivia demanded. "You don't want to do this."

"Shut up Olivia" Alex says.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Kill Mel? Do you really think you're going to get away with it?" Olivia asked her.

"What were you thinking Olivia? Did you think I was going to let you walk right out of my life? Did you think you could fuck me and then go back to your happy family?" Alex says to her and then she points the gun a Melinda.

"Maybe if I take something from you, then you'll know how I feel at this very moment" Alex says.

Olivia gets between Melinda and the gun. "Alex put the gun down" Olivia says pleading with the ADA.

"If I can't have you, no one else will" Alex says aiming the gun at Olivia's chest.

Melinda screams and pushes Olivia out the way taking two gunshot wounds to the chest.

Olivia falls to the floor and grabs her 9mm from the holster and shoots Alex in the chest. She looks over at Melinda and sees her wife bleeding on the floor.

"No, No, No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Olivia screams while holding her wife's lifeless body in her arms. "Mel…Mel, I'm sorry" she says crying. "Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel…."

"Liv…Liv, wake up. Wake up honey, your dreaming" Melinda says, shaking Olivia out of her sleep.

Olivia wakes up with tears in her eyes and her pulse racing like crazy. "Mel, you're alive."

"Of course I'm alive. Sweetheart, you were dreaming"

"Thank God" Olivia says as she sits up in the bed.

"Do you want some water?" Melinda asked.

"No, I just want to hold you" Olivia says.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing important" Olivia replied.

"Okay" Melinda says.

The two women get under the covers and Olivia holds Melinda tightly in her arms.


	34. My Sister's Keeper

"**My Sister's Keeper"**

It was 2:30am on a Friday morning, Olivia rolls over to answer her ringing cell phone.

"Benson" she says with a sleepy voice.

"Liv, it's Fin. You're needed at Mercy General."

"Fin, I'm on a three-day weekend, call Elliot" Olivia says.

"I can't" Fin says.

"Why not?" asked Olivia.

"Liv, the victim is asking you" Fin tells her.

"Me" she says surprisingly.

"I can't go into details over the phone. Just get here."

"Okay, but remember, I'm not working this case" Olivia says before ending the call. She sits the cell phone on the nightstand and looks at her beautiful wife lying next to her. _"Mel is going to be upset if I go in to work" _she thought to herself.

Olivia softly calls out her wife's name, "Mel" she says. Melinda didn't respond, so Olivia gave her a nudge. "Mel."

"Huh" a sleepy Melinda says.

"Mel, I just got a call from Fin and..."

"No Liv, you're supposed to be off" Melinda says as she sits up in the bed.

"I know, but the victim asked for me" Olivia tells her wife.

"Do you know the victim?"

"Fin didn't tell me who the victim was… just the victim is asking for me."

"Well, if you must go, then go" Melinda tells her.

"I'm going to question the victim and I'll be home afterwards. I've already told Fin, I'm not working this case. Besides, I rather spend the next three days with you" Olivia says, before kissing her wife.

"You mean you rather spend the next three days with the kids. I work today and Saturday and I'm off on Sunday. The kids are out of school today, its teacher's work day" Melinda tells her.

Olivia throws on a pair of black jeans, a tank top and her brown leather jacket. She gives Melinda a kiss before leaving the house. Twenty minutes later Olivia arrives at Mercy General. She sees Fin waiting outside the patient's room.

"So, what do we have here?" she asked Fin.

"Oh, hey Liv" Fin says with a sad voice.

"What's with you Fin? You sound like you just lost your best friend and I know that's not true because I'm standing right here."

Fin takes a deep breath and exhales. "Liv…the victim is Ursula."

Olivia couldn't believe it; she walked over and leaned against the wall. "What happened?" she asked Fin.

"I don't know" says Fin. "She said, she'll only talk to you. I didn't tell you her name over the phone because she didn't want Mel to know."

Olivia walks over to the door, she stops and a few seconds later she goes in the room where she sees Ursula lying in the bed.

"Ursula" Olivia called out her name but Ursula didn't respond. "It's me, Liv." Olivia walks over to the bed and sees the bruises on her sister-in-law face and arms. "Ursula, honey…who did this to you?"

Ursula still doesn't say a word. Olivia gets a chair from the corner and sits next to the bed. "Honey, tell me what happened?" Olivia says as she reaches for Ursula's hand.

"Liv, I thought he was a good guy" Ursula says crying. "We hit it off really well and this was our third date."

"Who?" ask Olivia. "Who is he?"

Ursula begins to cry hysterically and Olivia stands up and comforts her. "Sweetie, what's his name?" Olivia asked. "I promise you, we'll catch him." she says holding Ursula in her arms.

"David... His name is David Ross" Ursula says.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked.

"He invited me over to his place for dinner. All I remember is having dinner and then I woke up naked in bed next to him. I told him, he must have drugged me or something and that I was going to the police. He chased me out the apartment building and down the street. I tried getting away, I ran as fast as I could but he caught me and that's when he started beating on me. Two men walking down the street saw us and chased him away. Liv, I was afraid he was going to kill me. I was so scared."

"Don't worry, you're safe now" Olivia reassures her. "I promise you we'll catch him."

"Liv, I don't want anyone to know about this, including Mel" Ursula says.

Olivia hesitated for a moment…"I won't say a word to anyone" she says. "Ursula, you're going to have to let the nurse do a rape kit."

"Okay" Ursula agreed. "Will you stay here with me?"

"Sure, I'll stay as long as you want me too."

The nurse comes in and conducts the rape kit. Fin takes the kit to lab to have DNA evidence done. The kit was marked "Jane Doe" because they didn't want Melinda finding out. After two hours at the hospital Ursula is released. Olivia drives her home and gives Melinda a call.

"Liv, where are you? I thought you were just going to question the victim and come right home."

"Mel, it took longer than I expected"

"How much longer are you going to be out?"

"I'm don't know, I should be home in a few."

"Okay, but I won't hold my breath" Melinda says sarcastically.

They arrive at Ursula's apartment and go inside. Ursula takes a shower while Olivia makes a pot of tea. Olivia receives a call from Fin.

"Hey Liv, the M.E. on call put a rush on the rape kit"

"Thanks Fin, but we already know who the perp is…go and arrest the bastard"

"Alright but I asked the M.E. to put a rush on it because it's similar to the case Elliot and Munch is working. Three victims meet a nice guy, goes to dinner and wake up naked in a hotel and the guy is gone. Except in this case, they have dinner at his place. I've got a feeling this is the same guy and hopefully DNA evidence will prove me right" Fin tells Olivia. "You want to go with me to collar this rat bastard?"

"I'm going to stay here with Ursula for a while. I want to make sure she's okay" Olivia tells Fin.

Ursula gets out the shower, puts on her pajamas and lie down in her bed. Olivia comes in the room with a cup of hot tea. She gives Ursula two pain killers to relieve the pain. "Thanks Liv."

"Anytime" replied Olivia as she set on the side of the bed. "Ursula, I have to ask, were you drinking last night?"

"Yeah, but I only had one glass of wine, that's it."

"I want to make sure we rule out everything" Olivia tells her.

Olivia receives a text from Melinda, _"Got 2 b work n 30min I'll call Ursula 2 watch kidz til u get home" _the text message read.

"Crap" Olivia said out loud after reading the text from Melinda.

"What is it?"

"Mel, is about to call you. She has to go to work and I was supposed to be home by now."

"It's okay, Liv. You can go home."

"Are you sure you're okay?" a concerned Olivia asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going to be alright" Ursula says.

Olivia gives Ursula a hug and leaves the apartment. She arrives home twenty minutes later. "Mel, I'm sorry" Olivia says walking in the front door.

"We'll talk about it later" Melinda says, as she grabs her purse, kisses Olivia on the lips "See you later" she says, as she rushes out the door into her car.

Olivia goes into the kitchen and sees Matthew eating cereal and Lucky is sitting in the chair next to him. "Good morning mommy" the little boy says.

"Morning sweetheart" Olivia replied as she walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Get down boy" she says to Lucky and the Yorkie obeys his master.

"Matt, you're up early"

"Mommy, I gotta go to school today"

"Matt, there's no school today" Olivia tells her son.

"What day is it mommy?"

"It's Friday, but today is teacher's work day and there's no school" Olivia tells him.

"Can I go back to bed after I eat my breakfast?"

"Sure, sweetheart" Olivia replied.

Olivia was still worried about Ursula and around 9am she gave Ursula a call. Ursula told Olivia she was okay and not to worry.

Meanwhile at the precinct, Fin was in the box with the perp.

"So, you like inviting women out to dinner, get them drunk and take advantage of them" he says to the perp.

"I don't know what you're talking about" David Ross says.

"I'm talking about Ursula" Fin says.

"Who?"

"Ursula LeBlanc" Fin says.

"Oh, yeah, I know Ursula. What about her?"

"You raped her, that's what" says Fin.

"Wait hold on, I didn't rape her. We had sex…consensual sex" David tells Fin.

"That's not what she says. What about the bruises on her face and arms?"

"She wanted it rough. She asked me to slap her around while we did it, so I did. I tell you that broad is one good lay."

"You bastard" Fin says, as she grabbed the perp and threw him against the wall. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true" says David.

Munch comes in and breaks it up. The perp sits back down at the table and Fin takes a seat in the chair across from the perp. "You see, the beating happened after you raped her. She told you she was going to the police and you chased her down and beat her."

"Whatever" says David.

Fin knew the only way they was going to get this guy, was if he told on himself. "You see, the two men who stopped you from beating her are here. They're on the other side of that mirror. While you were in here, they were giving their statement to the other detectives."

The man leans over, looks Fin dead in his eyes and says, "Why haven't you charged me, then?" he then leans back in the chair. "I know my rights, either you charge me or let me go" he says smiling.

Fin gets up and walks out the interrogation room. "What's next?" Fin asks Casey, who's standing next to Cragen.

"Nothing" Casey says, "cut him loose."

"What?" Fin says. "Casey we can't…"

"It's a he say/she say case. If you could find the two men who rescued her from this prick, we'd have something to go on" Casey tells him.

"Casey, this isn't right. You know Ursula, she's Melinda's sister."

"Yeah, I do know Ursula. How many times have Ursula said, she likes it rough and if her past comes in to play and you know it will, I won't have nothing to stand on. Fin, I want to win this case, so find more evidence or cut him loose. You can hold him up to 24 hours, so that means you have 18 hours to find something or cut him loose." Casey says before walking away.

Fin goes over to Elliot. "I need your help man."

Meanwhile at Melinda's office the machine is beeping because there's a hit on the DNA evidence. David Ross' DNA matched two other rape victims. _"David Ross"_ Melinda says to herself. _"Why does that name sound familiar?" _Melinda kept working but she couldn't get that name out her head because she knew she had heard it before. Melinda also ran DNA on the victim, she figured if "Jane Doe" wouldn't tell her name, she was running from the police and would already be in the system.

It's now a little after 1pm and Olivia was still concerned about Ursula, she called Ursula several times on the phone but there was no answer. She figured Ursula was sleep. Olivia made grilled turkey sandwiches for lunch and she ate lunch with her kids. The house phone rings….

"Hello" Olivia says into the phone.

"May I speak to Taylor" the voice of a boy said on the other end of the phone.

"Who's calling?" Olivia asked.

"Marcus, ma'am."

Olivia turns and looks at her daughter, "Taylor do you know a Marcus?"

"Yes ma'am" she says. Taylor gets up from the table and answers the phone.

Olivia walks back to the table and takes a seat. Mackenzie leans over and whispers in her mother's ear, "Mom…Taylor has a boyfriend."

"What?" a surprised Olivia says. "We'll see about that. Just how old is this Marcus?"

"Thirteen" Kenzie whispered.

Just as Olivia was about to say something to Taylor, her cell phone rings. "Hello."

"Liv, it's me"

"What's up Fin?"

"Good news, we got David Ross to confess" Fin tells her.

"How?"

"His DNA matched the case Elliot and Munch are working. He put Rohypnol in Ursula's drink."

"The date rape drug" Olivia says.

"That's why she couldn't remember going to bed with him"

"Thanks Fin, I appreciate it. I'm going to give her a call and tell her the good news." Olivia says and then ends her call with Fin.

Olivia tried calling Ursula several more times but her phone goes straight to voicemail. Olivia becomes a bit concerned so her and the kids get in the car and head over to Ursula's apartment. Olivia knocked on her door several times but there was no answer. So, she goes back to the car and get Ursula's spare key out the glove compartment. Olivia and the kids walk back to Ursula's apartment. Olivia opens the door and calls out Ursula's name.

"Ursula" She says looking around; "Are you here?" the apartment was silent. Olivia goes into the bedroom and sees Ursula lying in bed crying. "Ursula, are you okay?"

"Liv, just leave me alone. I just want to be alone" Ursula tells her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I was worried about you and…"

Ursula hears to kids in the living room. "You have the kids with you?"

"Yeah but…"

"Liv, just go… I need to be alone"

Olivia sighs, "I came over to tell you, we arrested David Ross on three counts of rape and several other charges."

"Three counts?" Ursula says.

"Yeah… he raped two other women. We think he's raped more, but can't prove it. Well, me and the kids are going to go now. I'll call you later."

"Okay" Ursula says.

Back at Melinda's office, the machine beeps again. Melinda walks over and sees there's a hit on the "Jane Doe's" DNA. Melinda looks at the screen, "A kinship hit, that's ironic, no hit on the victim but a relative" Melinda thought to herself. She took the mouse in her hand, clicked on the tab and gasped when her picture popped up on the screen. "What the hell" she said out loud. Melinda read the DNA results and knew the rape victim was one of her sisters.

Melinda's pulse began to race; she ran into her office and picked up her cell phone from the desk. She called Gabbie first.

"Hello"

"Gabbie, is that you? Are you okay?" Melinda asked panicky.

"Yeah, it's me and yes, I'm okay, why?" a curious Gabbie asked.

"Oh God, it must be Ursula then. I'm sorry, I've got to go, and I'll call you later" Melinda said before ending the call. She dials Ursula's number, the phone rings several times before her voicemail picks up. Melinda ends the call and hits redial but Ursula voicemail picks up again. Melinda is nervous and worried at the same time. She tells her assistance there's some business she needs to take care of and leaves the morgue.

While driving to Ursula's apartment, Melinda realizes the name David Ross stuck out because Ursula mentioned she was dating him. She also realized, the call Olivia received about a victim asking for Olivia was Ursula. Melinda was nervous and upset. Upset that Olivia kept this from her. She finally reached Ursula's apartment and banged on the door until Ursula answered.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" a beaten and exhausted Ursula said.

When just looked at her baby sister, tears filled her eyes when she saw the bruises on her face and arms. "Ursula, I'm so sorry" Melinda said, as she walked through the door.

Ursula headed straight for the couch, "Liv, broke her promise" she says before sitting down.

Melinda takes a seat next to her, "Liv, didn't tell me" she says.

"Well if she didn't, who did?" Ursula asked.

"I ran your DNA and there was a hit on a relative of yours" Melinda tells her.

"You" says Ursula.

"Yeah" Melinda says. "I didn't know if the victim was you or Gabbie. I called Gabbie first and then I realized it had to be you. Ursula, what happened?"

Ursula looks at her big sister; tears began to trail down her cheeks as she told Melinda everything. Melinda holds her sister and comforts her as she cried. "Get your things, you're coming with me" Melinda tells Ursula.

"What?"

"I'm not going to take no for an answer. Go and pack some clothes, you're coming home with me."

"Mel, I can't…besides, you don't have the space"

"Taylor can sleep in the room with Kenzie for a few days. I don't want you here alone."

"Are you sure" Ursula asked.

"Yes, now go pack your things."

They left Ursula's apartment and on the ride over to Melinda's home, Ursula to her they had David Ross behind bars. They arrived at Melinda's house twenty minutes later…

"Mel, you're home" Olivia said, unaware Ursula was behind her. As she gives Melinda a kiss she sees Ursula. "Ursula" she says.

"Liv, I know what happened, Ursula explained everything to me. I told her she can stay here with us for a few days" says Melinda.

"Good because, I was worried about you" Olivia said, taking ahold of Ursula's luggage and sitting it next to the closet.

Around 11pm that night, Olivia and Melinda were lying in bed wide awake.

"Are you upset with me?" Olivia asked.

"I wasn't upset, I was a little hurt at first" Melinda tells her. "But, I understand Ursula was a victim and as a cop you're sworn to secrecy. If she didn't want anyone to know, you had to respect her wishes. It's just she's my baby sister and I felt, instead of asking for you it should have been me she had asked for. Liv, I'm the oldest girl, It's my job to look after my sisters."

"Mel, honey…don't beat yourself up over this. There are some things out of our control. I pretty sure if you were able to prevent it from happening, you would have."

"Yeah, you're right" Melinda says. "She don't want mother, Gabbie or R.J. to know about this."

"Well, don't tell them. She'll find enough courage to come out and tell them one day" Olivia says. She then grabs Melinda, and holds Melinda closely to her body.

"Liv"

"Huh"

"Ursula said, she's sorry for being mean to you earlier today. She said, she knows you were only concerned about her."

"No problem" Olivia says.

"Liv"

"Huh"

"I'm glad you were there for her, that means a lot to me and I'm glad you're here for me."

"I'll always be here for you and my family" Olivia said. She gives Melinda a soft kiss on the forehead before closing her eyes.

Five minutes later the two women were fast asleep.


	35. Closure

Post- Pursuit episode.

I had a really hard time with this one. I wanted Olivia to have some kind of closure with Serena.

"**Closure"**

After hearing David Adams confess to the murders of over forty women including ADA Sonya Paxton, Olivia walked back to her desk, sat down and stared at the painted wall. The precinct was quiet; everyone was at a loss of words. As Olivia looked at the wall tears continued to trail down her face.

Cragen walks over to her desk.

"Liv, if you need to take a few days I understand" Cragen says to her.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine" she tells him.

"No you're not, you're a mess" Elliot says.

"I'm alright" she says wiping tears from her eyes.

"You need some time off, to get yourself together" Cragen tells her. "You're one of my best Detectives and I can't have you working cases in the shape you're in. I want you to take three days off."

"But Captain…" Olivia says.

Cragen quickly interrupts her "I'm not asking you; I'm telling you to take three days, Detective."

Olivia knew she wasn't going to win this battle with Cragen. She grabbed her keys and jacket and headed out the precinct. She pulled into her driveway, got out the car and entered the house. Melinda was at work and the kids were over at their grandmother's house. Her cell phone rings, it's Fin but she doesn't answer. A few minutes later her cell phone rings again. She knew Melinda was calling by the distinct ring tone but she lets it go straight to voice mail.

As Olivia gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen, she receives a text message. _"Where r u? I'm worried about u, pls call me. Love u, Mel." _She reads the text message and puts the cell phone on the kitchen counter. She gets the bottle of Crown Royal out and pours herself a glass.

Meanwhile at Melinda's office, she and her assistant are finishing up on the paperwork of the deceases, including Sonya Paxton. Elliot walks into her office, "Hi Mel"

Melinda looks up from the desk, "I see knocking isn't your thing, huh"

"Sorry" Elliot says. "Have you heard from Liv, I'm worried about her?"

"Isn't she at the precinct"

"Captain told her to take a few days off, to get her head straight" says Elliot. "She didn't tell you?"

"No…she didn't. I tried calling her but she's not answering" a concerned Melinda says.

"Maybe she's at home. I just hate seeing my partner like this" Elliot says as he takes a seat in the chair in front of Melinda's desk.

"Partner?"

"Yeah…Captain put us back together two weeks ago. I thought you knew"

"Oh, yeah…I forgot" Melinda says. The truth is Olivia did not tell Melinda, she was partnered with Elliot again. Melinda likes Elliot as a person but she feels he abuses his power as a cop and Olivia knows how Melinda feels about Elliot.

"We all worked with Paxton but it seems she's taking it really hard. I didn't know she knew Paxton that well."

"She didn't" Melinda tells Elliot. "Liv had a lot of respect for her."

"Really" says a surprised Elliot.

"Yeah…she did" Melinda says as she stood up and put on her coat. "Karen, can you handle things from here?" she asked her assistant.

"I've got it covered Doctor Benson" says Karen.

"I'm going to head home, Liv's probably there" she tells Elliot.

"I'll walk you out" he says to Melinda.

On the drive home, Melinda called Olivia cell phone and the house phone several times and she didn't answer either phone. When Melinda pulled up, she saw Olivia's car in the driveway. Before she entered the house, a thousand things were going through her mind. She didn't really know what to say to Olivia. Melinda couldn't imagine what Olivia was going through, after having someone die in your arms unexpectedly.

She walked unto the porch and unlocked the door with her keys. When she entered the house, she saw a tearful Olivia, sitting on the couch drowning her tears in a bottle of Crown Royal.

"Hey" Melinda says softly, as she walks over and sits next to Olivia.

"Hey" Olivia responded.

"So… is this helping?" Melinda said, holding the bottle of liquor in her hand.

"No…not one bit"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Melinda says, as her hand moves in a circular motion across Olivia's back, trying to comfort her wife.

Olivia turns to face Melinda. "Mel"

"Yes" Melinda says, as she uses her hand to dry the tears from Olivia's face.

"This isn't the first time, you know"

"What do you mean?" asked Melinda, as she brushed Olivia's hair back from her face.

"Do you remember the case I had a few years ago. You know, Mia Loriman?"

"Wasn't she the one, her husband stab her to death and then the downstairs neighbor was wanted for killing her husband in the 70s?"

"Yeah" Olivia answered. "I tried to help her too and I got there too late. I tried helping her, I told her to hold on… that help was on the way, just like I told Sonya and both died. Mel, they died in my arms. I was helpless, I couldn't save them."

"Honey, what happened to Mia and Sonya isn't your fault."

"So, why do I feel like it is?" Olivia says. "You know, I really liked Sonya. I mean sometimes we bumped heads but I really respected her as a person."

"I know you did" says Melinda.

"This may sound crazy but, in a way she reminded me of my mother" Olivia tells Melinda.

"How is that?" Melinda asked.

"She was a recovering alcoholic. I mean, alcohol had taken control of her life. She went years without it and then she fell off the wagon. She entered rehab and worked hard with counselors to beat her addiction. I thought of Serena and how her life and my life would have been if she had decided to give up drinking. Sonya beat it and if she beat it, I know Serena could have too."

"Liv, you did everything possible to help your mother. It's just… she didn't want your help. She refused to be helped."

"Mel, I'm glad I have you in my life. Sonya didn't have anyone; no husband no kids…she died alone."

"Not really, she had you and Fin there."

"Yeah, but it's not the same" Olivia says.

"I tell you what… I'm going to put you in bed while I make dinner" Melinda says as she takes a hold of Olivia's hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom.

While Melinda was making dinner, her mother drops the kids off. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime sweetheart, you know how much I love spending time with my grandkids. Where's Liv?" Marilyn asked.

"She's upstairs lying down" Melinda responded.

"Long day at work, huh"

"Mom, you don't know the half of it" Melinda says.

"I saw on the news an Assistant District Attorney was killed" Marilyn says.

"I'll call you later and fill you in" Melinda tells her.

Marilyn leaves the house and Matthew goes upstairs to his mothers' bedroom. "Hi mommy"

"Hi Matt" Olivia says. "Come here"

Five year old, Matthew climbs in the king size bed. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better now that you're here" Olivia tells her son and then kisses him on the forehead.

"Mommy is cooking meatloaf again" says the little boy.

"Your favorite, huh"

"Yeah" the boy says smiling. "Can I play a video game?"

"Sure" Olivia says.

Matthew runs out the room and downstairs to the living room. "Kenzie, mommy said I can play a video game." Taylor turns on the PS3.

As Olivia walks downstairs, she sees Melinda and the kids laughing, talking and having fun together.

"Hi mom" Taylor says.

"Hi sweetheart" says Olivia, as she walks over and giving her daughters a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, what's up?" Taylor curiously says.

"What?" Olivia replied.

"Mom, you're acting weird. You usually kiss us in the morning before school, not at night" Taylor says.

"Mommy, you gave them a hug and a kiss. I didn't get a hug" Matthew says.

"Aww, come here baby" Olivia says holding out her arms. "Mommy loves you too" she says, as she hugs him.

"Aww, boo hoo. You're such a baby, Matt" Mackenzie tells her little brother.

"I'm not a baby. I'm a big boy, aint I mommy" he says looking at Olivia.

"Yes, you are a big boy" Olivia says.

"Big boys don't pout like you" Taylor says laughing.

"Girls, stop teasing your brother" Melinda tells them.

The kids go back to playing the video game. Melinda puts her arms around Olivia. "Feeling better" she says to Olivia.

"Yeah, I do" Olivia says. "Mel"

"Yeah, hun"

"You know what makes me happy?" Olivia says.

"What?"

"This" replied Olivia. "Being at home with you and the kids, all of us here together"

Melinda cups Olivia's face, softly and passionately kissing her.

"Uhhh, Mommy and mommy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Taylor says.

Melinda breaks the kiss. "Okay, time for dinner" she tells them.

After dinner, the kids took their showers and hit the bed. Olivia read Matthew a bedtime story while Melinda looked on. After Matthew drifted off to sleep, the ladies went into their bedroom and got in bed together.

"Mel"

"Hmm"

"You think they're in a better place now?"

"Who?" Melinda asked.

"Serena and Sonya"

"Yeah...they're in a better place" says Melinda.

"You know, I wish my mom was still here. I think she would have shown her grandkids a lot more love than she showed me. Maybe she would have even gotten off the bottle… you know, stayed sober for them" Olivia tells Melinda.

"Maybe" Melinda says. She then wraps her arms around Olivia and pulls her in close to her warm body. "I love you" she whispers in Olivia's ear.

"Love you too, Mel" Olivia says. Soon after the ladies drifts off to sleep.

The next morning, Olivia takes the kids to school and returned home. She lets Lucky outside in the back yard. Around noon, Olivia goes to the florist shop and purchases some flowers. She makes the twenty minute drive to Fern Hill Memorial. Olivia gets out the car and walks over to her mother's grave and kneels in front of it.

"_It's been a while since the last time I've visited you"_ she says, as she began pulling the weeds up in front of the grave stone_. "I loved you…I really did"_ tears began to trail down her face. _"I know I was a handful to deal with at times and you were too. Though you had a hard way of showing it, I knew that you loved me."_ Olivia sighs… _"You have three beautiful grandkids; Taylor and Mackenzie, they just turned thirteen and Matthew, he's five. I wish you were here to see them…to see all of us. You were right about one thing, Melinda is a good woman. She's been by my side every step of the way. You always called her, my better half. You said, you called her that because she brings out the best in me and you were right." _

"_Oh mom"_ Olivia cried out and begin to cry hysterically. _"I never knew how much I missed you until now. Why couldn't you have stopped drinking? I feel like, somehow you cheated me, cheated me out of a mother."_ Olivia stayed at her mother's gravesite for another thirty minutes. _"I'm going to go now, but I promise I'll come visit more often" _Olivia placed the flowers in front of the grave and stood up. _"I miss and I love"_ she said and then began to walk back to her car.


	36. Mother Knows Best

"**Mother Knows Best"**

"Come on girls, lets go" Melinda said, as she yelled for her daughters to hurry up.

"Mommy, can I have some more juice?" Matthew asked Olivia who was in the kitchen.

"Sure, but don't tell mommy Mel, I gave it to you" she said to her son as she poured him a cup of Hawaiian Punch.

"I swear the older they get, the longer it takes them to get dressed" Melinda says, walking into the kitchen. "Liv…you didn't"

"It wasn't me" Olivia says smiling while holding her hands in the air.

Melinda walks over to the kitchen table where Matthew is sitting. "Matt…sweetie…did mommy Liv give you that glass of punch?" Melinda asked him.

Matthew looks up at Olivia, who's shaking her head from side to side, signaling him to not tell on her. "Mommy told me, not to tell you she gave it to me. So, I'm not going to tell you." Matthew says to Melinda.

"She did, huh" Melinda says, as she walks over to the sink where Olivia is standing. Melinda leans forward and whispers in Olivia's ear, "You know what happens when you're a naughty girl."

A smile crosses Olivia face, "Yeah…I sure do" she says.

"Well, I hope you're going to be prepared to receive your punishment tonight."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be prepared" says Olivia. She then cups the back of Melinda's head with her hand and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Okay, we're ready" Mackenzie says.

"Where's your sister?" asked Melinda.

"I'm right here mom" Taylor says walking into the kitchen.

Olivia and Melinda were surprised when they saw Taylor. "Honey, what is that you have on your face?" Melinda asked.

"Lip gloss" Taylor replied.

"And…" Melinda said, waiting on Taylor to respond.

"It's just lip gloss mom" Taylor says.

"What is that around your eyes? And where did that mole appear from?" asked Melinda.

"Oh…this" Taylor says, pointing at the mole she drew on the left side of her upper lip.

"Yeah, that" says Melinda.

"Mom, it's…." Taylor began to explain but was cut short by her mother.

"I don't want to hear it" Melinda says. "I told you girls no make-up until you're sixteen."

"Mom… I'm thirteen now, a teenager. There are twelve year olds at school wearing actual lipstick" Taylor says to her mother.

"I don't care what the other kids are wearing; you two will not wear make-up until you're sixteen. Now go into the bathroom and wash your face off with soap and water" Melinda says, pointing upstairs.

"Mom" Taylor says desperately looking at Olivia for a lifeline.

"You heard your mother" Olivia tells her.

Taylor heads upstairs and starts mumbling under her breath, "I can't wait until I'm eighteen" she says.

"What was that?" Melinda asked.

"Nothing" Taylor replies.

"I thought so" Melinda says.

Mackenzie and Matthew grabbed their book bags and headed for the front door.

"Did you see your daughter?" Melinda says to Olivia.

"The poor child looked like she had been hit in the eye" Olivia says and the two ladies start laughing. "Where did she learn to put on eyeliner?"

"Who knows" Melinda says.

Melinda and Olivia walk out the kitchen and sees Taylor walking downstairs. "Now you look like a thirteen year old" Melinda says.

"Have good day in school" Olivia says to her kids.

"Bye mom" the kids replied waving goodbye to Olivia. They all hopped in the car and Melinda drove them to school, dropping off Matthew first.

When they reached the girls' school, Mackenzie gave her mother a kiss on the cheek "see you later mom" she said. Taylor got out the car without saying a word. Melinda rolled down the window, "I don't get a, see ya later mom. I love you" Melinda says to Taylor, who opens the passenger door. "See later mom, love you" she says.

Melinda began tapping her right cheek with her right index finger. "Okay, okay" Taylor says, and then she leaned over the passenger seat and gave her mother a kiss.

"I Love you too baby" Melinda says. Taylor closed the door and Melinda drove off.

Taylor immediately went to the bathroom and put her eyeliner back on, along with her lip gloss and she drew the mole back on her face. When Taylor walks out the bathroom she runs into her sister.

"Mom is going to have a cow when she finds out you put that make-up back on" Mackenzie says.

"Mom isn't going to find out because you're not going to tell her, are you?" Taylor says. "Or, I'll tell her about Derek."

"What about Derek?" Mackenzie says.

"I saw you two holding hands yesterday"

"So what?"

"Well, what else have you two done?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing" says Mackenzie. "All we've done together is hold hands, that's it."

"Oh really" Taylor says sarcastically.

"Yes, really" Mackenzie says. "Taylor, you wouldn't try to make it seem like I've done something freaky with him, would you?"

"Are you going to tell mom I have of make-up?"

"No" replied Mackenzie.

"Well then, I won't tell mom about you holding hands with Derek. I really don't know why she's freaking out; it's just lip gloss and eyeliner. It's not like I have on lip stick and eye shadow."

"I don't care what you do, just leave me out of it" Mackenzie tells her sister.

Around 12:30pm, Olivia calls Melinda and tells her Taylor is in the nurse's office at school. Apparently, she had gotten sick from eating lunch in the school's cafeteria. Olivia was out on a case and couldn't pick up Taylor, so she asked Melinda to get her. Melinda drove to the school to get her daughter. When she entered the nurse's office, she saw her daughter lying on one of the cots.

"Hi honey" Melinda says.

"Hi mom" a still nauseas Taylor says.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Melinda says.

"I threw up and I feel like I have to throw up again" Taylor says.

"What did you have for lunch?"

"Fish and fries" Taylor replied.

"Well, lets get you out of here. Maybe you'll feel better at home" Melinda says. She signed Taylor out of school early and they went home.

When they arrived home, Taylor told her mother she was feeling much better. Melinda told Taylor to go upstairs and rest for a while. After na hour, Melinda enters Taylor's room carrying a tray with tomato soup, saltine crackers and a glass of water on it. She sat the tray on Taylor's nightstand and she sits down on the side of Taylor's bed.

"Taylor, sweetheart" Melinda says, as she placed the back of her hand on Taylor's forehead to see if her daughter had a temperature.

"Yes ma'am" a sleepy Taylor says, after waking from her sleep.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I brought you some tomato soup and crackers"

"Thanks mom" Taylor says.

Taylor sits up in the bed and began dipping the crackers in the tomato soup.

"Sweetheart"

"Yes mom"

"If you're doing to put make-up on in school, make sure to take it off before I see you"

Taylor just sat there with her mouth open; she couldn't say a word because she knew she was busted.

"I'm not mad" Melinda says politely. "I am disappointed."

"Mom, I'm sorry" Taylor says.

"Sweetheart, do you know why we don't want you wearing make-up before you're sixteen?" Melinda asked her daughter.

"No" replied Taylor.

'Your mother and I don't want you girls growing up too fast. You're thirteen years old and we want you to look your age. We don't want our thirteen year old daughters looking like they're eighteen or twenty-one" Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yes ma'am" Taylor says.

"There are a lot of strange, diluted, sick people in the world, especially child predators. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I understand" Taylor says. "Mom, I promise I won't wear make-up again until I'm sixteen."

"Good" Melinda says. "Oh and sweetheart"

"Yes mom"

"You're grounded" Melinda politely smiling at her daughter.

"But mom…"

"Don't but mom me"

"How long?" asked Taylor.

"Two weeks. Now, hand me your cell phone" she tells her daughter as she hold out her hand.

"Here you go" Taylor reluctantly says.

"I love you, sweetheart" Melinda says and then kissed her daughter on the forehead. She gets up and walks to the bedroom door.

"Love you too…mom" Taylor says.


	37. Meet The Parents

**I own nothing.**

**Pairing: Melinda/Olivia**

"**Meet the Parents"**

Melinda and Matthew were sitting on the couch in the living room; she was helping her five year old son read one of his favorite books. Mackenzie was in Taylor's room trying on a new pair of jeans Olivia had purchased for her.

"So…have you asked mom yet?"

"Asked mom what?" Mackenzie replies.

Taylor sighs. "Have you asked mom about the movies?"

"No, not yet"

"Kenzie, tomorrow's Friday"

"I know…I know, it's just"

"Well, you better say something soon or you won't be going" Taylor says, interrupting Mackenzie. She then lifts herself off the bed and walk over to the mirror where Mackenzie is standing. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Afraid of what?" Mackenzie replied. "Do they fit okay?" asking of the jeans as she and Taylor stand in front of the mirror.

Taylor places her hand on her sister's shoulder and turns her around so the two are face to face. "They fit fine and stop avoiding the question. You're afraid to ask mom, aren't you?"

"It's just…I know mom is going to freak out when I ask her, if I can go to the movies with Dwayne." Mackenzie walks over to the bed, takes off the pair of jeans and put her shorts back on.

"How would you know, if you don't ask?" Taylor asked her.

"Okay, I'll ask her now and you'll see what I'm talking about" Mackenzie says. The girls exit the room and go downstairs. When Mackenzie sees her mother, she gets butterflies in her stomach and tries to turn around to run back upstairs but Taylor stops her.

"Ask her" Taylor whispers to her sister.

"Ask me, what?" Melinda says without turning around.

"How did she hear you?" Mackenzie whispers to her sister.

"I told you, she has superman's power. She can see and hear through anything" Taylor says.

"I still can hear you two and it's Wonder Woman, not Superman" Melinda says to her daughters.

"Sorry mom" Taylor says as she and Mackenzie walk towards the couch. Taylor sat next to Matthew while Mackenzie sat in the chair across from Melinda.

"So, what is it you two wanted to ask me?"

"It's Mackenzie, who has a question" Taylor says.

"Gee, thanks Taylor" Mackenzie says sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm listening" says Melinda.

Mackenzie sits forward in the chair. "Umm…ahh…" Mackenzie started out saying, "I was wondering if I could go to the movies with Dwayne" she mumbled.

"Kenzie, what did I tell you about mumbling? Speak up" her mother tells her.

Mackenzie sighs… "Mom, I'd like to know if it's okay for me to go to the movies with a boy."

Melinda's eyes widen and the room is silent for about ten seconds. "Is it okay for you to go where? With whom?"

"Dwayne asked me out to the movies"

"And what did you tell this, Dwayne" Melinda asked.

"I told him, I had to ask my mom first"

"Good answer" Melinda replied.

"So, can I go"

"I don't think so" replied Melinda.

You could see the disappointment in Mackenzie's face. "Why not?" she asked her mother.

"You're only thirteen. No daughter of mine is dating until she's sixteen"

Tears begin to fill Mackenzie's eyes and soon after they trailed down her face. "Don't cry Kenzie" Matthew says. "I'll go to the movies with you."

Mackenzie looks at her sister, "See, I told you she'd say, no." She then gets up and run upstairs to her bedroom. Matthew goes running after Mackenzie.

"Mom, it's not like she was going alone. I was going with her" Taylor says.

"Oh really" Melinda replied.

"Yes ma'am"

"Taylor, you girls know the rules…no dating or wearing make up until you're sixteen."

"Mom, it's only a movie. Dwayne's a nice boy, he's a straight "A" student and his mother is going to drive us to and from the movies."

"So, you two already planned this out, huh" Melinda asked.

"Mom, nothing is going to happen, I promise" Taylor says. "Just let her go, please mom, please" Taylor then slides from the couch onto the floor on her knees "pretty please, pretty please" she begs her mother. "I promise, I'll watch them and then I'll give you all the details when we get home."

"Okay, okay" Melinda finally gives in. "She can go, but you better interfere if he tries anything."

"Yes ma'am" Taylor says, standing to her feet. "I love you, mom. You're the best" she tells Melinda and then gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I've gotta tell Kenzie the good news" she says.

"Wait one minute" Melinda says, stopping Taylor in her track. "I said, she can go but you're still going to have to get your mother's approval."

"Mom is a piece of cake" Taylor says of Olivia.

"Oh, really" says Melinda.

"Yeah…she is. You're the tough one." Taylor then runs upstairs to tell Mackenzie the news.

Matthew was in the room with his big sister "Kenzie, I have some money in my piggy bank. We can go to the movies and buy popcorn and soda and candy and ice cream and cotton candy and…."

Taylor rushes in, "Guess what? Mom said, you can go."

"I don't have time for games, Taylor" Mackenzie says as she lies across her bed.

"I'm serious, she said, you can go. Go ask her for yourself, if you don't believe me."

Mackenzie quickly sits up. "Taylor, are you for real?"

"Yes" Taylor replied.

Mackenzie and Taylor both run out the room down to the living room with Matthew behind them. "Mom, I can go?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes, you can go" Melinda tells her.

"Yay, yay" Matthew says jumping up and down. "We're going to the movies."

"Sorry, Matt" Mackenzie says to him. "Me and Taylor are going to the movies, not you. Sorry buddy."

Matthew goes over to Melinda. "Mommy, can I go to the movies with Kenzie and Taylor?"

"Come here" Melinda says, as she picks Matthew up and sits him on her lap. "Not this time, sweetheart. I'll take you to the movies some other time."

"But, I wanna go with Kenzie and Taylor" the little boy pouted with his lips poked out.

Melinda sighed… "Matt, you can't go. I'm sorry, baby."

"Hey Matt, while we're at the movies you can play the video games in my room" Taylor says.

"Okay" Matthew said. Taylor knew how to cheer up her little brother. Just the mention of video games made him smile.

"Kenzie"

"Yes ma'am"

"Before you go to the movies, I want to meet this, Dwayne, you're talking about" Melinda says. "I want to meet his parents as well."

"Mom, you already met his mother" Taylor says.

"I did" replied Melinda. "When?"

"At the grocery store last week. You had a fifteen minute talk with her in the frozen food section about how the prices keep rising" Taylor tells her.

"Oh" Melinda says. "Well she seems nice."

Olivia enters the house through the garage.

"They live two blocks over" Mackenzie says.

"Who lives two blocks over?" asked Olivia as she walked through the kitchen into the living room.

"Mommy's home" Matthew says, running up to Olivia.

"Boy, you're getting big" Olivia says, as she picks up Matthew. She walks over to the couch with Matthew in hand and sits next to Melinda. "Hey babe" she says. Melinda gives Olivia a kiss of the lips.

"I'm going to start dinner" Melinda says. She walks into the kitchen and gets the pork chops out the refrigerator she took out the freezer early that morning. "By the way" Melinda yells from the kitchen. "Kenzie have something to ask you."

Olivia turns to Mackenzie. "I hope you don't want me to exchange those pair of jeans I purchased for you."

"No…that's not it" Melinda yells.

"Mom" Mackenzie says to Melinda.

"Then what is it?" Olivia asked Mackenzie.

"Can I go to the movies?"

"Sure" Olivia says. "That's what you wanted to ask?"

"Kenzie…"Melinda says.

"Okay, okay" Mackenzie says. "A boy at my school asked me out to the movies and I wanted to know if I could go?"

"Sure, why not" Olivia sarcastically. "It's only the movies, right."

They all hear the crash of a glass hitting the floor. Matthew runs into the kitchen. "STOP" Melinda yells and startles the little boy. "I don't want your feet to get cut. So, go back into the living room."

"Yes, mommy" the five year old says.

Olivia gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Mel, is everything okay in here?"

"Liv, you told her she could go without putting up a fight."

"That's because, I know you've already said, no" Olivia says.

Shaking her head from side to side, Melinda says, "I told her she could go."

"Really"

"Yes, really" Melinda says. "Taylor begged me to let her go."

"And what is Taylor getting out of this?" Olivia asked.

"You know, that's an interesting question" says Melinda. "Well, I told her I want to meet Dwayne before they go to the movies. I've already met his mother at the grocery store last week. She seems nice and they live in the neighborhood as well."

Melinda prepares dinner with the help of her wife. An hour and a half later, the Bensons all sat down at the table for dinner. "So when will we meet Dwayne?" Olivia asked.

"Is tomorrow okay?" Mackenzie asked.

"Sure" Olivia says.

Around 12:25pm the next day, Mackenzie paced the living room floor. "Kenzie, have a seat. All the back and forth is making me dizzy" Melinda says.

"You did say, he was coming at 1pm, right?" Olivia asked Mackenzie.

"Yes ma'am" replied Mackenzie.

"Kenzie, come here baby" Melinda says patting the empty space on the couch next to her. "Sit right here next to me." Mackenzie walks over and sits next to her mother. Just then, the doorbell rings.

Olivia looks at her watch. "Ten minutes early" she says, walking to the door. "I like him already." Olivia opens the door and sees a nervous boy standing in front of her.

"Hell-hello" the boy says shaking in his pants. "I-I-I'm Mackenzie. I'm here t-t-to see Dwa-Dwayne's mother. I-I-I mean, I'm Dwayne, I'm here to see Mackenzie's mother."

It took everything Olivia had inside of her not to laugh at the thirteen year old boy standing in front of her wearing eye glasses and braces.

"I'm Mackenzie's mother" Olivia says, "what can I do for you?"

"Liv, is that him?" Melinda says.

"Yes" Olivia replied.

"Well, let him in" says Melinda.

Olivia steps to the side and the teenage enters the house. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Benson. I'm Dwayne Patterson" he says, to Olivia as he extends his arm.

Olivia shakes Dwayne's hand. "Nice to meet you Dwayne. I'm Olivia, Mackenzie's mom."

"Hi Dwayne" Mackenzie says.

"Hi Mackenzie"

"Have a seat" Olivia says, guiding him to the couch.

"Dwayne, this is my other mother, Doctor Melinda Benson."

Dwayne gets up and shakes Melinda hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Like wise" Melinda says.

"So, you're a Doctor" he asked Melinda. "I want to be a Doctor when I grow up."

"What do your grades look like?" Melinda asked.

"Ma'am, I get straight "A"s." Dewayne replied.

"That's great. Just keep it up and you'll have no problem" Melinda tells him.

"Cool" he says.

"So Dwayne, what brings you by?" Olivia asked.

"Oh-umm-I-umm…" Dwayne became nervous again. His eyes begin to wonder from side to side and lands on Olivia's badge. He becomes even more nervous. "You-You're a cop?" he asks Olivia.

"Yes, I'm a Detective" Olivia responds.

"Oh" Dwayne says. "I'm sorry" he says and then stands up. "I gotta go." Dwayne starts to walk to the door.

Olivia and Melinda look at each other with a surprised look on their face. They didn't know what to say, they were expecting him to ask permission to take Mackenzie to the movies but instead he gets up and leave.

"Mom, stop him" Mackenzie says to Olivia.

"Dwayne, wait" Olivia says. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah" he says. Dwayne goes back to the couch and picks up the cell phone he left behind.

"Dwayne, hold on" Melinda says. "Have a seat." The teenager, sat back down on the couch. "Now, you came over here for something. What was it?"

"I-I- umm-I-I"

Olivia interrupts him. "Take a deep breath and exhale. Now inhale and exhale. Relax, okay."

"Yes ma'am" the boy says shaking his head agreeing.

"Now, why did you come over?" Olivia asked.

"I came over to ask you, Mrs. Benson" he says looking at Olivia and then looks at Melinda "And you Mrs. Benson, if it was okay for Mackenzie to go to the movies with me. M-My mom is going to drive us there and Taylor is willing to come with us." He then exhales out loud and waits for an answer.

"Hmm, what do you think Mel?" Olivia says.

"Dwayne, we respect the fact you came over and asked to take our daughter to the movies. That takes a lot of guts." Melinda says. "So, Olivia and I have agreed to let Mackenzie go to the movies with you."

"Thank you Mrs. Benson" he says.

"What time are you picking her up?" Olivia asked.

"6pm ma'am"

"I'll be ready" says Mackenzie.

Dwayne gets up from the couch. "See you later Mackenzie. Bye Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Benson" he says walking to the door.

After Dwayne leaves, Olivia and Melinda burst into laughter. "What?" Mackenzie asked.

"Sweetheart, he's…he's" Melinda couldn't continue because she couldn't stop laughing. She and Olivia laughed so hard until they had tears in their eyes.

"Mom, what's so funny?" Mackenzie asked Olivia.

"Nothing, sweetheart" replied Olivia.

"I'm going upstairs where Taylor and Matt are" she tells her parents.

Olivia came over and sat next to Melinda on the couch. "Liv, you had the poor child shaking in his pants. After he found out you were a cop, he forgot all about the movies."

"I know" says Olivia. "Mel, he's a nerd. You think she likes him?"

"Yeah…our baby likes him. He is a nerd, but a good nerd" Melinda says.

"What's a good nerd?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, that's what the kids called me in school" Melinda replied.

"You never told me, you were a nerd in school"

"I was a straight "A" student, in several different clubs in school, so of course they called me a nerd."

"Well, if you're a nerd, you're my nerd" Olivia says, as she leans over and kisses Melinda, who deepens the kiss.

Around 5:30pm that night Taylor and Mackenzie comes downstairs. "How do I look?" Mackenzie asked her mothers.

"You look great, sweetheart" Olivia says.

"Beautiful" Melinda says.

"Yeah, beautiful" Matthew says.

"You look alright" says Taylor.

"Are you nervous?" Melinda asked.

"No ma'am, it's just the movies" Mackenzie says.

Around 5:50pm the doorbell rings. Olivia checks her watch, "Ten minutes early again. I really like this kid" Olivia says and then opens the door.

"Dwayne, please come in" she says.

"Hi, I'm Susan Patterson, Dwayne's mother" the lady says, introducing herself to Olivia.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Olivia and this is Melinda, Mackenzie's other mother."

"Oh yeah, I met you at the Grocery store" Mrs. Patterson says. "Dwayne told me all about your family. You don't have to worry about me being" she then leans over and whisper in Olivia ear _"Homophobic. My brother is gay, ya know"_ she tells Olivia.

"That's good to know" Olivia says. "Umm, this is our other daughter Taylor and our son, Matthew."

Mrs. Patterson squats down in front of Matthew. "You're a cutie. You're going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up."

"I'm not growing up. I'm going to stay right here with my mommy" Matthew tells her.

"Well, isn't that cute. He loves his mother" Mrs. Patterson says. "The movie starts at 6:30pm and it last about two hours. After the movies I'm going to take them to McDonalds. So, they should be home around 9:30-10pm."

"Okay" Olivia says. "Girls you have enough money?"

"Yes ma'am" they replied.

"Well lets go" Mrs. Patterson says.

"Bye mom…bye Matt" the girls says.

"Wait hold on?" Melinda says. She goes and gets the camera. "Now Dwayne, you stand next to Mackenzie. Say, cheese."

"Cheese"

"Okay, you can leave now" Melinda tells them.

They all leave for the movies. Olivia and Matthew sits on the couch while Melinda orders Chinese food.

"Mel, can you believe our babies are growing into young ladies?"

"I know" Melinda says as she sat next to Olivia on the couch. "Do you remember the first time, they called us mommy?"

"Yeah, it seems like it was just yesterday" Olivia says. She turns and sees tears in Melinda's eyes. "Sweetheart, why the tears?"

"My babies are growing up too fast and before you know it, they're off to college"

Olivia takes her thumb and dries Melinda's tears. "Mommy, I won't leave you" says Matthew.

"I know you won't baby" Melinda tells him.

Around 9:45pm, Mrs. Patterson pulls into the driveway. "See you later, girls" she yelled out the window.

"Bye Mrs. Patterson" they yelled back.

Dwayne walked the girls to the front door. "Goodnight Taylor."

"Goodnight Dwayne" Taylor said, as she opened the front door.

Olivia, Matthew and Melinda were all looking standing at one of the windows in the living room. They could see and hear Mackenzie and Dwayne. "Goodnight, Dwayne. I had a good time tonight. Thank you for the movie and McDonalds."

"No problem, that's what being a gentlemen is about" he tells Mackenzie.

"Smooth talker" Olivia says of Dwayne to Melinda.

"He wasn't that smooth earlier today" Melinda says.

"Well, goodnight" Mackenzie tells him.

"Goodnight Mackenzie"

Mackenzie leans forward and gives Dwayne a kiss on the cheek.

"What the ….." Olivia begins but in quickly interrupted by Melinda.

"Liv, no bad words in front of the kids" Melinda says, pointing at Matthew.

Dwayne leaves and Mackenzie comes inside the house. "Uhh, Kenzie I saw you kiss a boy, yuck" Matthew says to her.

"Mom, you guys were watching?" Mackenzie says.

"It was Liv's idea" says Melinda, laughing.

"We're sorry baby. We couldn't help it." Olivia tells her.

"Okay, lets go to bed" Melinda says.

An hour later, after taking their showers Melinda gets into bed. "I still can't believe our babies are growing up?" Melinda says to Olivia.

"Yep and there's nothing we can do to stop it" Olivia says.

"Did you think Kenzie was going to kiss Dwayne on the lips?"

"No" Olivia answered.

"Really"

"Kenzie knew we'd be watching her, so she did the right thing and smart thing by kissing him on the cheek" Olivia tells Melinda. "Okay, enough about the kids. Lets do what grown-ups do in bed."

"And what might that be, Mrs. Benson?" Melinda asked.

"Hmm… well, I can show you better than I can tell you" Olivia say, as she leans over and kisses Melinda.


	38. Wedding Day

**Pairing: Olivia/Melinda**

**"Wedding Day"**

"C'mon girls" Olivia yelled as she flopped down on the couch next to Melinda, while pressing the play button on the dvd player remote control. "I'm going to start the movie without them" she says to her wife.

"Give them five minutes, they'll be down" Melinda says. "Besides, what's the rush?"

"Mommy, when are you going to pop the popcorn?" Matthew asked Olivia.

"You wanna help mommy out?" Olivia asked the five year old.

"Yes ma'am" he replied. "Can we put a lot of butter on it too?" Matthew asked as he and Olivia walked into the kitchen.

Before Olivia could answer, Melinda answered for her. "Not too much just a little bit. Too much butter isn't good for you."

Olivia kneels down and whispers in Matthew's ear. "How about we put a little bit of butter on mommy's popcorn and a lot on ours? But you gotta keep it a secret because if mommy finds out, I'm going to be in big trouble."

"Okay" Matthew whispers back with a big smile on his face. "I promise I won't tell mommy."

While Olivia and Matthew were in the kitchen popping the popcorn for the family, Taylor and Mackenzie finally comes downstairs. "Mmm" Taylor says, "That popcorn sure smells good."

"Sure does" Mackenzie replies, as she sat next to her mother on the couch. "So, what's it going to be tonight?" she asked her mother.

"Imitation of Life" Melinda replied.

Taylor sighs. "Mom, that movie is old. Besides, aren't all the actors' dead now."

"I don't know Taylor, I like that movie" Mackenzie says.

"I like it too Kenzie, but we've seen that movie about ten times and every time we watch it mom cries."

"Do not" Olivia yells from the kitchen.

Melinda laughs. "Okay then, you chose a movie" she tells Taylor.

"Cool" Taylor replies. "How about, 27 Dresses?"

"That movie is old too" says Mackenzie.

"Not as old as Imitation of Life" Taylor replied.

"We've seen it three times already" Mackenzie says to her sister.

Olivia and Matthew enter the living room carrying three big bowls of popcorn. "So, have you all decided what we're going to watch?"

"Yeah, I want to watch…" Taylor begins.

Mackenzie quickly interrupts her, "No, I wanna watch". Both girls went back and forth until Melinda had enough of them bickering.

"Okay, lets take a vote on it" Melinda says. "All those in favor of watching Imitation of Life raise your hand". Olivia and Mackenzie quickly raised their hands. "Okay, that's two" Melinda says. "Now, all those in favor of watching 27 Dresses raise your hand." Melinda and Taylor quickly raised their hands. They all looked at Matthew, who now has the deciding vote.

"Matt, you didn't raise your hand" says Taylor.

"Yeah Matt, what's it going to be?" Mackenzie asked.

"I want to watch cartoon" the five year old says.

"Nope" says Taylor. "You've got to break the tie."

"I don't wanna break the tie. I wanna watch cartoon."

"Come here, baby" Melinda says to Matthew, simultaneously patting the empty cushion next to her. Matthew gets up from the floor and sits next to his mother. "You don't have to break the tie, if you don't want to" Melinda tells him, as she puts her arm around him, comforting him.

Olivia sighs. "Well, we're going to have to watch something before the popcorn gets cold and stale."

Mackenzie peps up, "I've got a great idea" she says excitedly.

"Oh boy" Taylor mumbles.

"How about, we nix the movie for tonight"

"And…what's so great about that?" Taylor asked.

"Well, mom get to tell us about their wedding day" Mackenzie says.

A stunned Melinda looked at Olivia, who begins to choke on the popcorn she was eating. After hearing Olivia cough several times, Melinda reached for the glass of water on the table and hands it to her wife. Olivia catches her breath and drink the water. "You guys don't want to hear about our wedding day" Olivia tells them.

"You know Kenzie, that's not a bad idea" Taylor says. "I mean, you guys told us about how you two got engaged but never mentioned the wedding day."

"We got married on our wedding day… The End... There's nothing to tell" Olivia says.

Taylor turns to Melinda. "Mom, why don't you tell us your point of view since our other mother isn't willing to share her memories with us?"

"Okay" Melinda agreed. "What all do you want to know?"

"Everything" Mackenzie says.

"Okay, well, where do I start?" Melinda says and then pauses.

"I'll tell the story" Olivia says, interrupting Melinda's train of thought.

"Their wedding day from momma Liv's point of view, pass the popcorn; this is going to be good" Taylor says to Mackenzie.

"Hey, I heard that" Olivia says.

Both girls giggle. Mackenzie then passes the bowl of popcorn to Taylor.

"They were just kidding, right girls" Melinda says as she winks her eye at them.

Olivia takes a deep breath and then exhales. "Well, it was about 7am the morning of our wedding and Fin wakes me up"

**Olivia's POV:**

Fin nudges Olivia on the shoulder. "Liv, baby girl, wake up"

"I'm up" a sleepy Olivia says.

"Here" Fin says, handing her the phone. "It's Mel, she sounds upset."

Olivia sits up on the couch and clears her throat. "Mel, sweetheart, you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay" Melinda says crying into the phone. "It's, it's, it's our wedding cake" Melinda said as she continued to cry.

"Mel, baby, calm down. What about our wedding cake?"

"My mother forgot to put the request in and now, we don't have a wedding cake"

"Aw shit" Olivia says out loud. "Don't worry, we'll just have to get another cake."

"Liv, today is our wedding day, we're not going to find someone to make our wedding cake"

Suddenly there's a knock on Fin's door. He walks over and opens it. "Stabler, what's up?" asked Fin.

Olivia continues to talk to Melinda for ten more minutes and then ends the call. She walks in the kitchen where Fin and Stabler were sitting at the table.

"What's up El?"

"Nothing much, just came by to see if you were having any last minute thoughts."

"No fucking way" Olivia tells him. "I knew I wanted to marry Melinda the second time we went on a date."

"That's when she let you hit it, huh. Damn, was it that good" says Elliot.

"No asshole" Fin interrupts. "For your information, Melinda made her wait."

"How long are we talking... one,two months?" Elliot asked.

"Try six months" Fin replied.

"SIX MONTHS" Elliot yelled. "Liv, you must have been getting it from someone else."

"No, I wasn't getting it from someone else. I've never cheated on Melinda, and never will."

"Hey, how come you knew about this and I didn't?" he asked Fin.

"Umm, I don't know. Could it be because she's my little sistah and best friend" Fin says sarcastically.

"Oh well, whatever" Elliot says. "I've gotta run. Kathy wants me to stop by and pick up a few things from the grocery store" Elliot begins to walk to the front door. "See you guys at the wedding."

"Bye El" Olivia said, as she waved. "You know, you don't have to remind him, we're best friends" she tells Fin.

"I know it's a habit" Fin tells her. "I like getting under Stabler's skin" he giggles. "Okay what's wrong?" he asks her.

"Nothing" Olivia says.

Fin knows Olivia well, too well. He knows something is eating at her. "Baby girl, who do you think you're talking to? I know when there's something wrong."

"Melinda's mom was so busy making sure everything was so right, so perfect, she forget about the cake"

"What?" Fin says in disbelief.

"Yeah, now there's going to be a wedding with no cake."

"Over my dead body" Fin tells her.

Olivia turns and looks at Fin, "Really"

"Yeah, really" Fin says. "Don't worry, I've got the hook up. You and Melinda are going to have that big ass cake y'all want. I'm going to make sure of it" he tells Olivia. "Now, grab your purse, lets go out for breakfast."

Fin and Olivia went Denny's for breakfast. Olivia is now starting to get butterflies and she's unable to eat her breakfast. She drinks a cup of coffee instead. After breakfast Fin drops her off at the apartment and he goes to one of his Asian friends who owns a cookies and cake shop in Manhattan. Fin gives her a picture of the wedding cake and asks if she could have it completed and delivered by 4pm, which gave her seven hours to complete. He also promised her, if she could get this done, he'll double the price for her and the lady agreed. Before leaving he gave her Melinda's parents address, which is where the wedding is going to take place.

Fin left Manhattan and picked up Olivia's mother, Serena, on his way to the jewelry store. He wanted to get Serena's opinion on a pair of diamond earring he was getting Olivia as a wedding gift. "Here they are" Fin says pointing at the earrings.

"They're perfect" Serena says. "And the price isn't that bad either. It's a great steal" she tells Fin. The two adults left the store and headed for Fin's apartment.

It was now, 1pm, four hours until the wedding. Fin and Serena enters the apartment. Olivia gives her mother a hug. Their mother daughter relationship had been strained over the years due to Serena's drinking. With the help of Melinda, Olivia's relationship with her mother is now better than it's ever been. Serena's been sober for two weeks now, which makes Olivia happy.

Olivia and Serena went into Fin's bedroom and she showed her mother her wedding dress, which bought Serena to tears. Olivia was stunned, she's never seen Serena cry before. Growing up, she didn't think Serena had any feelings or a heart.

"My baby" Serena says, looking into Olivia's eyes. "I know I've made plenty of mistakes in my lifetime but giving birth to you wasn't one of them." Tears begin to trail down Olivia's face. "Livvy, I'm an alcoholic and I'm your mother and I love you, I love you very, very much."

"Oh, mom" Olivia says as she hugs her mother tightly. All her life, she's wanted to hear her mother say, I love you Olivia.

Serena breaks the hug. "Don't say a word, just listen." Serena reaches down in her purse and takes out a small box. "This was your grandmother's wedding ring" she tells Olivia as she opens the box. "She gave it to me before she died, in hopes I'd pass it on to my son to give to his bride. Since you're my only child, I thought I'd give it to you to give to Melinda."

"Mom, it's beautiful and I would love to give Melinda grandmother's ring, but…

"But, you already purchased a ring for Melinda" Serena says.

"Yeah" Olivia says.

"Well, not really"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Well Melinda had you to believe you were purchasing her ring. Instead you paid to get this one resized and cleaned" Serena tells her daughter.

Serena hand the ring to Olivia, who stares at it for a few moments. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you will do"

"Thanks mom"

"Well, it's something old. Now it's time for something new"

"You didn't….." Olivia begins.

"No, I didn't" Serena replied, "but Fin did." Serena calls Fin into the room. He gives Olivia the new pair of diamond earrings he purchased for her. Again, Olivia is bought to tears.

"Okay, enough with the crying" Fin says. "I bet Munch and Stabler a hundred bucks a piece that you'll cry at the wedding. So, don't use up all your tears here."

Olivia gives Fin a big hug. "I love you" she whispers in his ear.

"Love you too, baby girl" he replied.

"Okay, it's time for showers" Serena says.

"You two ladies shower first" Fin says.

Everyone takes their showers and Serena helps Olivia with her hair and make-up. Fin enters the room. "What do you think?" he asks them.

Olivia turns around and sees Fin standing in the door wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow tie. "Odafin Tutuola, you clean-up well" she says, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, if I was 20 years younger…" Serena starts out saying but was interrupted by Fin.

"Don't say it. I don't want to have that imagine in my head" he tells Serena. They all laugh.

Olivia gets up and runs straight to the toilet. "What's wrong with her?" Fin asks Serena.

"Butterflies"

Fin's phone rings, it' Melinda. "Liv, it's for you" he yells. "Mel, she's in the bathroom right now."

"Fin, were you able to get the cake?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, my friend called thirty minutes ago. They should be there around 4pm."

"Thanks, I owe you big time" Melinda says.

"So, how are things going over there at your parents' house?"

"It's crazy, mad crazy over here. My mom is getting on everyone's nerves. The caterer almost walked out, the band called and said the lead singer has strep throat. We should have eloped."

"Band, what band?" Fin asked. "Black people don't hire bands for their weddings, we play records and do the electric slide." Fin could hear Melinda's laughter through the phone. He was glad he was able to get her to laugh because earlier she sound as if she was going to lose her mind.

"Tell Liv, I called and I love her."

"Will do. See ya soon" Fin said and then hangs up the phone.

Olivia returned from the bathroom. "You're not having seconds thoughts are you?" Fin asked.

"No…Hell no" replied Olivia. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Well hurry up and get dressed the wedding starts in two hours" Fin tells Olivia. He leaves the room while Serena helps Olivia into her wedding dress. Less than an hour later, they all leave Fin's apartment and gets into the limousine.

They all arrive at Melinda's parents' home an hour before the wedding. Marilyn and Robert greet Olivia, Serena and Fin with a kiss. "Olivia, you look absolutely gorgeous" Marilyn tells her.

"Thank you" Olivia replied. "Where's Mel?" Olivia asked.

"She's upstairs with her sisters" said Marilyn.

"I'm going to go up and say, hello" Olivia tells them.

"No…wait" Marilyn said. "You're not to see the wedding dress until she walks down the aisles."

"That's an old wise tale, Marilyn" Robert says. "I saw your dress before the wedding. As a matter of fact, we made ou…."

Marilyn quickly interrupts. "Oh hush up, Robert" she says, as she put her index finger over her husband's mouth. "They don't need to know what happened on our wedding day." She turns to Olivia. "Now, you can hang out in Gabbie's room. I don't want you and Mel running into each other before the wedding starts. And Fin, you're a life saver, the cake is beautiful."

"No problem" Fin says.

"Come see the decorations in the back yard" Robert tells them.

They all went out back and Olivia was speechless, she couldn't believe her eyes. "How'd you do this?" she asked Robert.

"It was your mom and Marilyn's idea" Robert tells her.

"I hope you like it, sweetheart" Marilyn says.

"Like it…I, I love it" Olivia tells her.

The guests are starting to arrive. Olivia and Fin goes into Gabbie's room. "Thirty more minutes until Melinda becomes Mrs. Benson" Fin says to Olivia, who's pacing the floor. "What are you doing?" Fin asks her. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm trying to remember my vows" Olivia tells him.

Meanwhile, Melinda is in Ursula's room with her two sisters and their mother walks in. "Mel, you're beautiful" she says to her daughter. "And Olivia, she's just stunning."

"Thanks mom"

"When I married your father, your grandmother gave me this pearl necklace. She said, it belonged to her grandmother, who received it from her mother when she jumped the broom. So, what I'm trying to say is, this necklace belong to your great-great-great grandmother and I thought I'd give it to you on your wedding day, so you could wear something old."

Marilyn takes ahold of Melinda's hand and place the pearl necklace in the palm of her hand. "Mother, it's beautiful" Melinda said, as she examined the necklace that's been in her family for generations. "Just beautiful" she echoed. "Here" she says, "could you put it around my neck" she asks Gabbie.

"Sure thing, sis" Gabbie replied.

Ursula goes into her closet and gets a bag out. "I knew mom was going to give you the necklace, so I decided to buy you matching earrings. Mom gave you something old, now here's something new."

"Thanks Ursula" Melinda says. "You guys are the best and…"

"Wait, hold that thought" Gabbie says. "Now, you know I'm in between jobs right now and my money is a little funny at the moment. So, since mom and Ursula got you something old and something new, I decided to give you something blue."

"Okay" Melinda curiously says.

"Here you go" Gabbie says, as she hands Melinda a small box.

Melinda opens the box and is a bit confused. "A bootie"

"Yeah" Gabbie says. "You said, you'd like to start a family soon after you get married, so I wanted to be the first to buy your baby boy something."

"Yeah but, it's a bootie. Don't they come in pairs and how do you know my first kid is going to be a boy?"

"I got a feeling it's going to be a boy. Yes, they do come in pairs. I'm giving Olivia the other one" Gabbie tells her.

"Cheap, you're just cheap" Ursula says to Gabbie.

"I told you, my money was a little funny" Gabbie replies.

Robert knocks on the door. "Melinda, it's about that time" he tells her. Marilyn opens the door and Robert eyes fill with tear when he sees his oldest daughter in her wedding dress. "Baby, you look just like your mother on her wedding day" he tells Melinda.

Olivia was still pacing the floor. "Okay, okay, I think I can say my vows without messing up. I'm good to go now" she tells Fin.

"Good" Fin says, as he stands. "It's time."

As he and Olivia exited the room, Melinda was exiting the other room with her father. They came face to face, gown to gown in the hallway. "Mel, you're stunning" Olivia says.

"Thank you" Melinda replied. "And you, you look beautiful, gorgeous. Liv, I'm never seen you more beautiful than this moment."

"Okay ladies" Robert says. "Save the vows for the ceremony."

Fin and Olivia walked out first and the guests stood as the band played, the Bridal march. Olivia took her place on the right side. Melinda and Robert followed behind while the bridal march still played. The wedding ceremony began and both ladies tried to fight back their tears but couldn't. Fin looked over at Munch and Stabler and winked at them because he knew, he had just won a bet.

After the wedding ceremony, Fin went to his car and got out some records. _"Heck, I'm not listening to that tired ass band"_ he thought to himself. Fin had a crate filled with record albums in his car. He put the records on and the first song he played was Michael Jackson's, _Pretty Young Thing._ He played about five songs before getting on the microphone and telling the bride and bride to get on the dance floor. Everyone cleared the dance floor for Olivia and Melinda.

"Mrs. Olivia and Melinda Benson, this song is for you" he said. Fin played_, Save The Best For Last,_ by Vanessa Williams. The couple danced for about two minutes before everyone else joined them on the dance floor. The next song played was _Good Vibrations_, by Markie Mark. Olivia showed off her dancing skills to everyone, while Melinda, who's not a get-down type of girl stood there and watched.

Later on Olivia noticed her mother acting strangely. She went over to Serena and realized, her mother had been drinking. "Mom, you didn't" Olivia says.

"I only had two drinks" Serena says to Olivia. "Okay, maybe three or four or five. Hell, I don't know. Don't worry Livvy, I'm good. I'm not going to get all loud and embarrass you."

The thing is, Serena was drunk and didn't realize how loud she was talking. She was already embarrassing Olivia. Fin walks over where Olivia and Serena were. "Okay, lets go" he tells Serena.

"Get you hands off me" Serena said, as she snatched her arm away from Fin.

Fin leans over and whispers in Serena ear. "Your drinking messed up her life while she was growing up. I'll be damn if I let you mess up the happiest day of her life. Now, put the drink down and lets go."

Serena looked over at Olivia and put the drink down. "I'm sorry, baby" she says.

"I know you are, you're always sorry, mom" Olivia says.

Fin left the wedding reception with Serena.

An hour later, Olivia and Melinda said their goodbyes to the guests and they went home to their apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it" Taylor says.

"Yeah mommy, what happened next?" Matthew asked Olivia.

"What happened next is private" Olivia says.

"Oh, okay, I know what happened next" Mackenzie says.

"Me too and I don't want that thought in my head" says Taylor.

"What thought?" Matthew asks.

"Our mothers" Mackenzie replied.

"Kenzie" Melinda calls out her daughter's name, afraid of what she'll say next. "Okay, that's it kids. Now you know what happened on our wedding day."

"Yeah, but all we heard is mom's side. What happened at grandma's house? How did she forget about the cake? Why was she driving you crazy on your wedding day? Why did the caterer almost quit?" Mackenzie asked.

"Baby, that's a whole other story and we don't have that much time because it's bedtime of someone" Melinda said, looking at Matthew.

"Aww man" the little boy said. "Can I sleep you tonight mommy?" he asked.

"Umm, not tonight honey" Olivia said.

"How come"

"_Because I want to fuck your mother's brains out tonight"_ Olivia thought to herself. "Well, because…umm…"

"You can sleep with us tomorrow night" Melinda tells him.

"Okay" he says.

Later on that night after the kids were sound asleep, Melinda and Olivia repeated their vows to one another while in bed and made hot passionate love to one another.


	39. Just The Two Of Us

**Pairing: Olivia/Melinda**

**"Just The Two Of Us"**

Olivia pulls into the driveway and notices the house is pitch dark. Her cop instincts kick in immediately. She couldn't remember the last time she pulled in the driveway and the house was dark, inside and out. She exits the car and slowly walks unto the porch. Olivia inserts the key into the keyhole and opens the door. She hang up her coat and walks into the kitchen.

"Mel" she calls for her wife, "Honey, I'm home." Olivia gets a Heineken out the refrigerator and heads upstairs. She doesn't hear the kids, so she peaks into their rooms and the beds are untouched_. That's strange, _she thought to herself. Olivia slowly walks toward the master bedroom. She could smell the scent from the candles coming from the room. As she got closer, she pushed opened the already cracked door and entered the candle lit room. It's like Melinda had timed it right; _Endless Love,_ by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross began to play as soon as Olivia entered the room. Olivia saw the wine, strawberries, grapes, whip cream and honey sitting on the nightstands next to the bed. But, there was nothing as beautiful as the caramel colored woman sitting in the middle of the bed with her back against the headboard.

Melinda was wearing the sexy lingerie Olivia had purchased for her two days ago. She had her hair pinned up, just the way Olivia liked it. "Come here" she said, in her sexy tone.

Olivia sat the Heineken down on the dresser; she walked over to Melinda and sat on the edge of the bed. "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked.

"Sshhh" Melinda says, placing her index finger over Olivia's mouth. She then cups Olivia's face and stares into those beautiful brown eyes of Olivia's. "I love you" she softly tells Olivia and kisses her passionately.

Olivia moves her face down to Melinda's neck. She inhales deeply to take in the scent of her wife, "You smell so good" she says. "What are you wearing?"

"Issey Miyake"

"Where are the kids?" Olivia asked.

"At mom's tonight"

Olivia then move her lips back to Melinda's. She loves sucking on Melinda's thick lips and the feeling of Melinda's tongue in her mouth drives her wild. "Mel, I need to shower" she says.

"I know baby. Follow me" she says, as she takes Olivia by the hand and lead her into the bathroom.

The bathroom was lit with candles and there were two glasses of wine sitting on the back of the tub with a bowl of fruit. What really caught Olivia's eye was the tub, full of sliced apples floating in it.

"This is new" she says to Melinda. "Where did you come up with this idea?"

"Sshh…" Melinda tells her again, as she undressed Olivia. Melinda stepped in the tub and set down. "It feels so good" she tells Olivia, who quickly follows her. "Come closer" Melinda demanded.

Olivia positioned her body as to where she's in front on Melinda with her back resting on Melinda's breast. Melinda tilts Olivia's head back and kisses her passionately. She then hand Olivia a glass of Merlot.

Olivia repositions herself to face Melinda. She quickly downs the Merlot and kisses Melinda. Olivia picks up the bowl of grapes and begins to hand feed Melinda. As Melinda chewed the grapes, Olivia kisses her. They exchange grapes and saliva in each other mouths. Olivia cups Melinda's breast, she could feel her wife's harden nipples. The two women rolled around in the tub until Melinda was now on top of Olivia. Melinda sat on top of Olivia, and they begin to bump and grind as Olivia sucked Melinda's breasts.

Olivia moved her hand down to Melinda's core. She took her thumb and ran it across Melinda's clitoris, which caused Melinda to moan even louder, "Aww that feel so good" she says. Olivia then starts to nibble on Melinda's nipples. "Oh yeah, baby. I want to feel you inside me" Melinda tells Olivia.

Olivia takes a slice of apple from the floating water and places it into Melinda's mouth. She then inserts two fingers in Melinda's wet pussy. The sensation causes Melinda to bite down hard on the apple. Juice from the apple flowed from the sides of Melinda's lips unto her chin. Olivia licked the juice from Melinda's chin. As Olivia moved her fingers back and forth, Melinda rotated her hips in a circular motion. Olivia could feel her wife's pussy throbbing and she knew it was only a matter of time before Melinda reached that point.

"Deeper, deeper" Melinda says, as her gripped the back of Olivia's hair. "Harder baby, harder, yeah, yeah, OH, OH" Melinda panted. "OH yeah, harder baby, Oh God, Oh God, yeah, OOOHHHH….." Melinda says as she reached an orgasm.

"You liked that?"

"Yeah" Melinda replied.

"There's more, you know"

"Really" Melinda says, as she rested her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Shortly after getting out the tub, the two women showered together and headed straight for the bed. "I want you to lie down on your stomach" Melinda says to Olivia, who obeys her wife. Melinda reached over in the drawer and got out the baby oil. She straddles her wife and pours the baby oil onto Olivia's back and began to massage her. This was a much needed massage for Olivia who's been pulling long hours. Melinda started at Olivia's neck, "Feels good, doesn't it" she whispers in Olivia's ear.

"Yeah, it feels good. Really good"

After ten minutes of massaging, Melinda began to hear a soft snores coming from her wife. "Liv, babe, are you asleep?"

"I'm sorry baby; you know what your massages do to me"

Melinda flipped Olivia onto her back and softly kissed Olivia's lips. "I'm really going to give you something to put you to sleep" she whispers to Olivia.

"Oh yeah" Olivia says smiling.

"Yeah" Melinda says as she moves her head to Olivia breast. She sucks on Olivia's left nipple while her right hand trailed down the left side of Olivia's body, stopping at her core. Melinda parts Olivia's lips with her middle finger and rubs Olivia's clitoris.

Olivia moans. She moves Melinda's head from her nipple to kiss her wife. Melinda inserts two fingers into Olivia's wet pussy. Olivia moans in Melinda's mouth. "You feel that?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah baby, I feel you" Olivia says, while moving her hips back and forth. "I love the way you fuck me. It's so good."

Melinda then slips a third finger into Olivia causing her to scream out loud, "Oh Damn, Fuck." Olivia began to move her hip back and forth and in a circular motion. Melinda knew Olivia was on the brink of having an orgasm. Melinda moved her head down to her wife's clitoris. She loved the way Olivia's pussy smelled. Melinda moved her fingers back and forth while sucking on her wife's clitoris. Olivia's legs begin to shake and she was losing control of her body. "Mel, I'm about to…I'm about tooooo…." was all Olivia was able to say before her body began shaking uncontrollably. Melinda sucked in her wife's juices as they oozed out.

Olivia lift Melinda's face to hers and passionately kissed her wife. "Thank you" Olivia says.

"What for?" asked Melinda.

"For tonight, I really needed this"

"I know you did" Melinda says, "And I really wanted us to have some quality time together. I mean, between the kids and your long hours at work, we barely spend time together. We spend a lot of family time together, but we don't get to spend that quality time we need. Having three kids, especially two teenage girls is stressful enough. But, we have to set aside time for the two of us."

"You're right, Mel. So, as soon as this case is over we're going to do something fun together. No kids, just you and I."

"Good" says Melinda.

As soon as Olivia kisses her wife, her cellphone rings.

"Work?" asked Melinda.

"Nope, it's Kenzie" Olivia says, as she pressed talk. "What is it darling?" she says, answering the phone.

"Matt wanted to say goodnight to you and mom"

"Okay, put him on" Olivia tells her, while she pressed speaker on her cellphone.

"Mommy" the voice of their five year old son said into the phone.

"Yes" Olivia and Melinda said, simultaneously.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Matt" Olivia says.

"Goodnight baby" says Melinda.

"Goodnight mom" says Mackenzie.

"Goodnight Kenzie" both women said.

"Where's your sister?" Olivia asked.

"She's asleep"

"Oh, okay. We'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Okay mom. Love you both"

"We love you too" Melinda says.

Olivia ends the call and sits the cellphone back on the nightstand. She lay back down on the pillow, and then Melinda laid her chest on top of Olivia's. "We have good kids" Melinda says.

"Yeah, we do, at times" Olivia says jokingly.

The two women passionate kiss one another and Melinda lays her head back on Olivia's chest and listened to her wife's heart beat as they drift off to sleep.


	40. Uncle Fin and an Anniversary

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

This chapter is pretty long.

"**Uncle Fin and an Anniversary"**

**DAY 1**

"I don't know about this, Liv" Melinda said as she packed their luggage. "You know I trust Fin with the kids and he's babysat before but we're going to be gone for four days."

Olivia sighed. "Mel, honey…you do this every time we have to leave the kids behind"

"My mother offered to keep them"

"Yeah but, we had already told Fin, he could. He's so excited about them staying over his place for a couple of days"

"His place is small and there's only one bedroom"

"The girls will take the bedroom and Fin and Matt will sleep in the living room. Fin even took a couple of days off work to keep them for us. It'll be like a slumber party to the kids."

"That's what I'm afraid of" said Melinda. "He's always spoiling them and they're going to eat pizza, burgers and fries for whole entire time."

Olivia took a hold of Melinda's hand. "He's their Godfather, he's supposed to spoil them. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

"Okay" Melinda said as she gave Olivia a kiss and then continued packing.

Olivia went into Matt's room. "Hey kiddo, are you all packed?"

"Yes ma'am" the six year old said. "See" he unzipped the small Army duffle bag his uncle Fin gave him, showing Olivia his clothes.

"Where's your tooth brush?"

"Right here mommy" Matt unzipped the side pocket of the duffle bag. "Toothbrush and toothpaste"

"Okay, great" Olivia said. She then goes into Taylor and Mackenzie's room and tell them, they have twenty minutes before Fin picks them up.

A few minutes later they were all in the living room with their bags. "Mom, we're going to need money for the movies, Zoo and museum" Mackenzie said to Olivia.

"I'm not going to the museum, they're boring" Taylor said.

"I want to go to the Zoo" Matt added.

"No one said we weren't going to the Zoo, Matt" Taylor said.

"Oh" said Matt.

The doorbell rang and Matt ran to the door. "It's Uncle Fin" he said before opening the door.

"Hey, Uncle Fin"

"How's my lil man doing?" Fin asked.

"Good" Matt replied.

Fin held his hand out. "Give me five…up high…down low…" Matt always missed Fin's hand, so he didn't move his hand and Matt was able to slap Fin's hand for the first time.

"I got you…I got you, uncle Fin" the excited boy said.

"I know, that's good lil man" Fin told him.

"Hey Fin" Olivia said, as she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hey Liv…What's up Mel?"

"Hi Fin" Melinda said. "Here's spending money for the kids"

Fin puts his hands in the air. "Wait, wait…these are my Godchildren, your money is no good here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" he said. "C'mon kids, your mothers have a long drive upstate"

"Bye mom" Mackenzie and Taylor said at the same time as they hugs their mothers.

"Bye mommy" Matt said to Melinda as she gave him a hug and a kiss. Olivia walked over and kissed Matt goodbye.

An hour later, Olivia and Melinda were in their SUV driving upstate to the cabin Simon had left her. Olivia drove while Melinda did a crossword puzzle. A few hours later they were at the cabin. They didn't do much that night; they were both tired so they went straight to bed after showering.

**DAY 2**

The next morning Melinda woke up to the smell of bacon. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen area. "Something smells good."

"Turkey bacon" Olivia replied. "Here you go" Olivia hand her a cup of coffee.

"I can't believe tomorrow will be our 20th Wedding Anniversary" Melinda said.

"Well believe it" Olivia said, as she hand Melinda a single red rose and planted a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

"Aww Liv, thank you baby"

Olivia fixed their plates and the two of them sat down at the table to eat. "They're okay" Olivia said.

"Who"

"The kids" Olivia replied. "I see the look in your eyes"

"I was just wondering what they're doing right now, that's all"

"Don't worry, they're with Fin"

**Fin's place**

"Gimme that" Matt yelled at Mackenzie.

"No. You've had enough, Matt"

"I want more" he pouted.

"Matt, you've had two bowls of Lucky Charms already, that's enough" Taylor told him.

"But, I want more" he said as he began to cry. "I'm telling uncle Fin"

Matthew ran to the bathroom door. "Uncle Fin"

Fin, was in the bathroom shaving at the time. "What's up lil man?" he said as he opened the door.

Matt starts laughing. "Uncle Fin, you look funny. What is that on your face?"

"Shaving cream" Fin told him.

"Oh"

"I'm shaving the hair off my face" Fin told him. "Come here" he picked up Matthew and sat him on the sink counter. "You see lil man, when you get older you're going to grow hair on your face. Some men shave the hair off their face and some don't."

"I don't want hair on my face, uncle Fin"

Fin chuckles. "Don't worry… it'll be a long time before you start growing hair"

"Kenzie won't let me have more Lucky Charms"

"Why?"

"She said, I had enough"

"How much did you have already?" Fin asked him.

"Two bowls"

"Lil man, your sister is right"

"But, I'm still hungry" Matt pouted.

"Okay, how about a glass of punch?"

"Yay" Matthew said and then jumped down from the sink counter. He ran into the kitchen, "Uncle Fin said I can have a glass of punch" he said to Mackenzie. After drinking the punch Matthew sat down on the couch and played with his PSP for a while.

Around 1pm Fin took the kids to the Zoo and afterwards they all went to McDonalds.

**Back at the cabin**

Olivia had just returned from the grocery store after picking up a few things. "Mel, honey" she called out for her wife. Olivia went into the bedroom to find her wife sleeping. She goes over to the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Melinda woke up. "I'm sorry, baby. I was tired from that workout you gave me after breakfast" she said as she sat up in the bed.

"I was hoping to go for another round or two a little later on" a smiling Olivia said. "I'm going to put away the grocery and then I was hoping we could go for a walk around the lake."

"Sure" Melinda replied. "Let me help you." Melinda helped Olivia put away the grocery and soon after Olivia fixed a picnic basket and the ladies went for a walk.

They found a spot not too far from the edge of the lake. Olivia spread the blanket on the grass while Melinda placed the basket in the middle. She got the wine and glasses out and poured her and Olivia a glass. The two ladies drink wine for a while and reminisced on their life together. After eating a couple of sandwiches, they opened another bottle of wine. Later on, a buzzed Melinda began kissing Olivia passionately and moments later the two of them were making love by the lake. They were so into the moment of love making, they didn't hear the elderly couple walking up. When the old man cleared his throat, Melinda opened her eyes to see the elderly couple standing over them.

Melinda screamed and reached for the blanket trying to wrap it around them. "What's wrong baby?" asked Olivia, who was on top of Melinda.

"We have company" Melinda told her.

Olivia turned and saw the elderly couple standing behind them and the old man smiling. "Oh, God" she said, as she moved to the side wrapping the blanket around her and Melinda.

Melinda was so embarrassed; she kept her hands over her face. "Umm…we're sorry you had to see this" Olivia told the couple.

"Oh, it's no problem" the elderly man said, smiling. The elderly woman gave him a nudge in shoulder. "I was just kidding" he said to her.

"We heard screams, so we came to see if anyone needed help" the elderly woman told them. "But, I can see those screams weren't a cry for help."

"Yeah, they were screams of joy" the elderly man said, still with a smile on his face.

"Lets go, Joseph" the elderly woman said as she began to head back into the woods.

"Hey, how come you don't scream like that anymore" he said to his wife, as he tried catching up to her.

Olivia and Melinda started laughing. "It's time for us to head back to the cabin" Olivia said to Melinda.

**Fin's Place**

Around 7pm that night, Fin's doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Taylor said. She looked through the peephole and saw a woman. "Umm… Uncle Fin, there's a lady at the door".

Fin, who was in the kitchen cooking, throws the dish towel over his shoulder and goes to the door. He looks through the peephole. "What the hell" he said and then opened the door. "Shantae, what are you doing here?"

"We have a date…or did you forget?"

"That's next weekend"

"No…this weekend, remember" she said to him. "What are you wearing?" she asked. Fin was wearing the apron Mackenzie, Taylor and Matthew gave him for Father's Day. "You look ridiculous in that thing. Are you going to let me in?"

"Sorry" he said, as he stepped aside letting her in his apartment.

Shantae immediately stopped when she saw the kids. "Who are these little rug rats?"

"They're my Godchildren and they aren't rug rats"

Shantae sat down on the couch. "So, are we going out on a date or what?" she said looking around. "Looks like you're playing daddy to me"

Matthew sat down next to her. "What's your name?"

"I'm sorry but, I don't like kids" she told him.

"Don't talk to my brother like that" Taylor said to her. "And we're not rug rats either"

"Whatever" she said to Taylor. Shantae then gets up and goes into the kitchen where Fin is. "Are we still on for tonight or what?" She goes over and brush up against Fin, "It's been a while since we did the nasty and I'm yearning for your loving".

"Hey, keep it down. The kids can hear you"

"So what, those two fast ass girls in there are probably already having sex"

"Wait, hold on a minute. Those are my Goddaughters you're talking about" Fin said.

"And" Shantae said as she rolled her eyes.

"And…I don't appreciate you saying negative things about them. You've been here for about fifteen minutes and everything that's come out of your mouth has been negative. And the answer is, NO, we're not going out tonight and I don't want to see you again."

"Well…you aint all that anyway"

"You either" Fin told her as went to the door and opened it. "Goodbye"

Shantae walked over to the door. "Bye" she said as she walked out the door and to the elevator.

Fin watched as she walked to the elevator. _"Damn, that was the best piece of ass I ever had with her rude ass"_ he thought to himself.

Fin closed the door. "Sorry for ruining your date, Uncle Fin" Mackenzie said.

"You guys didn't ruin my date. Besides, I rather spend my time with the three of you than someone like her. Now, go wash your hands, dinner is ready."

As they all sat down at the table and ate dinner, Fin couldn't help but think about the years he lost with his son, Ken. "Uncle Fin, why the sad look" Mackenzie asked.

"Huh…oh, umm…it's nothing" Fin replied. "How do you like the spaghetti?"

"It's good" said Taylor.

"Yeah Uncle Fin, I like your spaghetti" Matthew added.

"Good…eat up, cause there's plenty more" he told them.

After dinner the girls watched TV while Fin and Matthew wrestled on the floor. Fin became tired after thirty minutes of wrestling. "Okay lil man, it's time for your bath."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to" Fin replied.

"I'll run his bath water" Taylor said. "C'mon Matt" Taylor and Matthew went into the room to get his pajamas.

Later that night the girls and Matthew were all in the bedroom watching a movie. "When is mommy coming home?" he asked his sisters.

"In two days" Taylor said.

"But…but, I miss mommy" he said and began to cry.

"Gee Matt" Mackenzie said. "I thought you were a big boy"

"I am a big boy"

"Well, big boys don't cry for their mommy"

"Leave him alone, Kenzie" Taylor told her sister. She then picked up her cell phone and called her mothers.

"Hello" said Melinda as she answered the phone.

"Hi mom"

"Hi sweetheart"

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"We're having a really good time"

"Matt misses you guys, so I called. Here he is" she hand Matthew the phone.

"Hi mommy" the little boy said.

"Hey baby" Melinda placed it on speaker phone, so Olivia could hear.

"When are you and mommy coming home?"

"We'll be home soon, Matt" Olivia said.

"I miss you"

"We miss you too baby"

Matthew then hand the phone back to Taylor. "Mom"

"Taylor, what is he doing up this late… it's after 11pm" Melinda asked.

"Mom, we're going to bed as soon as I get off the phone"

"Okay, well goodnight then"

"Goodnight mom and Happy Anniversary"

"Thank you baby" Melinda said before ending the call.

Melinda was a bit tired herself but she wanted to stay awake until midnight, their anniversary. Melinda looked over at the clock and it was 11:30pm, _"Thirty more minutes" _she thought to herself and began to yawn. Olivia entered the room with two glasses of champagne and placed them on the stand next to the bed. She told Melinda to turn over on her stomach and Melinda obeyed. Olivia straddled herself across Melinda's firm butt and began to massage her wife's shoulders and back. Melinda again looked at the clock and the time was 11:45pm. That was all Melinda remembers before waking up around 7am the next morning.

**DAY 3**

Melinda sighed. "_Dang, I fell asleep on Liv_" she thought to herself as she turned and saw her wife sleeping peacefully next to her. Melinda quietly got out of bed and got dressed. She drove down to the 24-hour Market they passed on the way to the cabin. About an hour later Melinda returned to the cabin. She cooked breakfast for Olivia, which was her way of apologizing for falling asleep the night before.

"Are those pancakes I smell?" Olivia said, as she entered the kitchen yawning, wearing a tanktop and smiley face boxers Matthew had given her for her birthday.

"Liv…I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed"

"It's okay, I'm up now" Olivia said as she walked over to the stove where Melinda was standing and planted a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

"Orange Juice"

"Sure" Olivia replied.

A few minutes later, they were at the table eating breakfast. "Liv, is something wrong?" Melinda inquired because Olivia was very quiet at the table. "I'm sorry for falling asleep last night."

"No…nothing's wrong" Olivia answered. The truth is Olivia was worried Melinda wouldn't like the anniversary gift she purchased. After twenty years together, Olivia had run out of great ideas for anniversary gifts.

Around 3pm that day Olivia took Melinda into town to see a play at the Lyric Theatre. Right before intermission Olivia told Melinda she'd be back soon. After thirty minutes had passed, Melinda began to worry and called Olivia.

"Sweetheart, where are you? The second half of the play is about to start."

"I'm right here"

"Where" Melinda said as she turned to her left and saw Olivia. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere important" Olivia replied. "C'mon, lets watch the rest of the play" she said, guiding Melinda into the double doors.

**Fin's Place**

"I'll get it" Matthew said, as he ran to the door.

"No Matt, I'll get it" Taylor said but it was too late Matthew had already opened the door.

"Well, hello there" the lady said, as she kneeled down in front of Matthew. "What's your name?"

"My mommy said, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" he told her.

"Your mommy is right, you know" the lady said and stood back up, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey" Taylor said. "Aren't you…"

"Yep, that's me" she said. "Is your Uncle Fin home?"

"Yes, he's here" Taylor answered. "Uncle Fin, you have a guest"

Fin was in the bedroom fixing the bed after it had broken from the pillow fight he and the kids had earlier. He comes out of the bedroom and is surprised to see the woman standing in this living room.

"Liz"

"Fin"

"Umm…we'll be in the bedroom" Mackenzie said as she and her sibling went to the bedroom.

"I see that you're babysitting"

"Yeah, Liv and Mel went to the cabin for their 20th Anniversary"

"The little boy…he's gotten so big. I didn't recognize him"

"They're all growing up so fast" Fin told her. "I'm surprised to see you here…especially after the other night"

"I came here to apologize"

Fin sighed. "No, you don't have to apologize… I was wrong too. I shouldn't have called you an uptight bitch"

"Well, I was wrong too for what I said" Elizabeth said, and then took a seat on the couch. "You forgive me?"

Fin sat down next to her. "Yeah, I forgive you" he said. For a minute, he forgot the kids were at his place. He had taken Elizabeth in his arms and started kissing her and as soon as he was about to unbutton her blouse, he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

"Uncle Fin…Kenzie won't let me watch SpongeBob" Matthew said and then started laughing. "Uncle Fin, you kissing a girl"

Fin sits up. "You have great timing lil man"

"Huh"

"Nothing" Fin said shaking his head. He then picked Matthew up and tossed him over on his back, "Hold on" he told Matthew as he carried him in the bedroom.

Matthew pointed to the TV. "See Uncle Fin, she turned the TV off"

"Kenzie, why did you turn the TV off?" Fin asked.

"Taylor and I are watching videos on YouTube and we can't hear them because Matt has the TV up so loud" she said.

"We turned it down several times and then he turned it back up, so Kenzie went over and shut it off" Taylor told Fin.

"But, but…I couldn't hear the TV" Matthew said.

Fin sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get any from Elizabeth with the kids there so to keep the kids happy he made a decision that would make all three kids happy. "Okay, you can watch SpongeBob in the living room" Fin told Matthew.

"Yay" Matthew said, as he raised one arm in the air and still holding on to Fin with the other arm. Fin with Matthew still on his back walked back into the living room. He lowered himself so Matthew could reach the floor. Matthew picked up the remote and flipped through the channels until he saw SpongeBob. "Uncle Fin, can I have some ice cream?"

"We're going to the movies in two hours. If you eat ice cream now, you're not going to have any room for popcorn"

"Okay, I'll wait" Matthew said.

Elizabeth found herself watching SpongeBob with Fin and Matthew. Thirty minutes later, the six year old had fallen asleep.

"You seem so at-ease, at peace with the kids" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah" Fin replied. "You know… I wasn't there when Ken was growing up; the job got the best of me. Ken and I…we're trying to repair our relationship. In a way…it's like, Liv and Mel has given me a second chance at being a father."

"From what I've seen so far, you're a great father. Ken will come around one day, just give him time."

"Now you sound like, Liv"

"You know, the case I was given today had your name as the arresting officer. I told them I couldn't take it due to conflict of interest" she told him.

"Good" Fin replied. "That rat-bastard deserves life in prison and I don't want him to get off on a technicality."

**Back at the Cabin**

Olivia and Melinda made it back to the cabin around 6:30pm that night. "I loved the play" Melinda told Olivia and then leaned over and kissed her wife.

Olivia broke the kiss. "We better get inside" she said. Olivia got out the Tahoe and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Melinda; something she's been doing since her and Melinda started dating. When they walked onto the porch Olivia took the scarf Melinda had wrapped around her neck and placed it over Melinda's eyes. Melinda didn't resist because she knew Olivia had something planned and didn't want to ruin the moment.

Olivia led Melinda through the Cabin into the bedroom. She then took the scarf from over Melinda's eyes. "You have to stay in here for a few minutes and then I'll come get you" she told Melinda, who didn't have any problem obeying her wife.

Olivia went into the living room and lit the fireplace and the candles on the table and the candles around the living room. The doorbell rang and it was the delivery boy from the restaurant in town. "Thank you" Olivia said, as she paid and tipped the delivery boy. She got out the plates and placed the food on them. She went to the refrigerator and got out the champagne and placed it on the table next to the two dozen of red roses. Olivia looked over everything making sure the room was set. She turned off the lights letting the light from the fireplace and candles set the mood with Ella Fitzgerald playing in the background.

Olivia went into the bedroom. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah" Melinda said, as she walked over to Olivia and began kissing her.

Olivia broke the kiss. "Close your eyes" she said to Melinda, who did just as she was asked. Olivia took a hold of Melinda's hand and led her into the living room. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

"Oh Liv, you didn't have too" Melinda said as she looked around the cabin. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks" Olivia replied. "Here…have a seat" she said, pulling out the chair from the table.

"Mmm" Melinda said, as she looked over the table and in taking the smell of the food. "The food looks delicious"

"Thanks, but I have to admit… I didn't cook it"

"I know" Melinda said and smiled. "I saw the delivery boy through the window." After saying grace, Olivia and Melinda ate dinner and drink champagne.

After dinner, Olivia and Melinda cleared the table together. Melinda then spread a blanket in front of the fireplace while Olivia got another bottle of champagne out. They sat in front of the fireplace with their backs up against the couch.

Melinda put down her glass and began kissing her wife passionately. She then broke the kiss, "I have your gift" she told Olivia. "I'll be right back." Melinda gets up and goes into the bedroom to get the gift. She returns with a small box that's gift wrapped. "Happy Anniversary" she said to Olivia as she hand Olivia the box.

Olivia then hand Melinda a small box that was too gift wrapped. "Happy Anniversary to you too, baby. Go ahead and open it."

Melinda opened her gift. At first there was silence and then she began laughing. "What? You don't like it, do you?"

"No it's not that" she said, as she continued laughing.

"Then what is it?" a confused Olivia asked.

"Open your gift" she told Olivia, who did just that.

"Oh my gosh" Olivia said, as she too began laughing. "Mel, I can't believe this"

"I know, right" Melinda said.

"We got each other the same gift"

"Well, I guess it's true what they say… Great minds do think alike" Melinda said.

Melinda and Olivia had purchased each other the same 14k White Gold 1.5 carat diamond anniversary ring. The ring had a smooth white gold area with diamonds on the sides. They had Olivia and Melinda engraved on top and all three kids name engraved inside.

Olivia took Melinda's ring and placed it on Melinda's finger. Melinda did the same for Olivia. A few minutes later the women were naked in front of the fireplace, making love.

**Back at Fin's Place**

Fin and the kids entered the apartment after returning from the movies. "I can't believe you had to use the bathroom four times during the movie" he said to Matthew.

"He always does that" Taylor said. "That's why I stop going to the movies with him and mom."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, Matt" Mackenzie added.

"I can't help it, I had to pee" Matthew said to his sisters and Fin.

"That's because, you drank all that soda" Fin told him. "Okay, time to take a bath lil man"

After everyone had taken their bath, Matthew had fallen asleep watching the cartoon network in the living room. Fin didn't want to wake him, so he got a blanket and spread it over Matthew, who woke up after feeling the blanket on him.

"Uncle Fin" the sleepy boy said.

"Hey, lil man" Fin said softly. "Go back to sleep"

"I love you Uncle Fin" Matthew said before drifting back off to sleep.

Tears began to fill Fin's eyes as he sat on the edge of the couch looking down at his Godson. "I love you too, Matt" he said and then gave Matthew a kiss on his forehead.

"We love you too, Uncle Fin" the girls yelled from the bedroom and started giggling.

Fin goes into the bedroom. "Goodnight girls"

"Goodnight Uncle Fin" the girls said.

Fin got a couple of blankets and a pillow and spread them over the living room floor. He got down on the hard floor and got as comfortable as he could and eventually fell asleep.

**DAY 4**

The next morning Fin was awakened by the fire alarm. He opened his eyes to a smoked filled room. "Matt…Taylor…Kenzie, where are you?"

"We're right here" Mackenzie said. "We cooked you breakfast"

"Really" Fin said and then started coughing due to the thick smoke. He walked over and opened the door and then fanned the smoke detector to stop it from beeping. Fin went over and opened the windows. "Do your mothers let you guys cook?"

"Only when they're at home with us" Taylor said. She then pulled out the chair to the table, "Have a seat."

"Let me brush my teeth and wash my face first" Fin said. A few minutes later Fin returned and sat down at the table.

Mackenzie brought Fin a plate of food from the kitchen. "Go ahead, eat up" she told him.

"Umm, what it this?" he asked them.

"Breakfast gumbo" Taylor said.

"Breakfast what?"

"Breakfast gumbo…you, know…mom makes seafood gumbo so, we decided to make you breakfast gumbo" Mackenzie said.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"Well…there's grits, bacon, sausages, eggs, onion, peppers, tomatoes, broccoli and cheese" Taylor said.

"And sugar too" Matthew added

"Oh…yummy" Fin said. He didn't want to eat it but the look in his godchildren face made him change his mind. "So, where are your plates" he asked them.

"Oh, we're not eating that. We're having Lucky Charms" Taylor said. "The breakfast gumbo is for you."

"Lucky me" said Fin.

"Go ahead and eat up" Mackenzie said.

Fin picked up the spoon and began eating his breakfast. "Mmm, this is good" he said.

"Really" asked Mackezie.

"Yep, it's mmm…mmm…good" Fin said. Truth is, he was lying. He hated it but he wasn't about to let them know.

**At the cabin**

Melinda woke up in Olivia's arms. "Good morning" she said as she moved her head up giving Olivia a soft kiss on the lips. "We've got to pack and hit the road soon."

"I know" Olivia said. "It's just… it feels so good having you in my arms that I don't want to move. I can stay like this forever"

"Yeah, I know what you mean but we have three kids who needs us"

They laid there for a few minute more in each other's arms. Melinda got out of bed first. She called Fin to let him know they will soon be heading back home. Fin told them don't worry about picking up the kids, just call him when they get home and he'll drop them off. Olivia eventually got of bed and joined Melinda in the shower.

"Liv, no horse playing, we've got a long drive ahead of us"

"It's only a four hour drive, Mel" Olivia said, as she moved her hand between Melinda's thighs.

"Liv…"

"Yeah"

"Okay, fifteen minutes, that's it" Melinda said. In those fifteen minutes Olivia was able to do what she does best, make Melinda cum. And they eventually took a shower.

On the ride home, Melinda had fallen asleep two hours into the ride. Olivia woke her up when they pulled into the driveway. "Honey, could you call Fin and let him know we're home?" she asked Olivia as they unpacked.

An hour later Fin showed up to the house with the kids.

"Mommy" Matthew said, running to Olivia. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, sweetheart"

"Hi mom" Mackenzie said to Melinda. "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Sure did" Olivia said smiling. "Hey Fin, thanks a million"

"No problem. They're great kids and we had a lot of fun together" he told her.

"You want to stay for dinner" Melinda asked.

"No, I'm good. Besides, I have a hot date with Liz tonight"

"I thought you and Donnelly called it quits" Olivia said.

Fin sighed. "We did at first and now we're going to try to work it out."

"Good" Olivia replied.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Bye kids"

"Bye Uncle Fin" the kids said.

Later that night after dinner, the Bensons were all sitting in the living room watching a Hallmark Movie that was on TV. Olivia leaned over and whispered to Melinda, "This is what it's all about; you, me and our kids."

"You've given me twenty wonderful years and three beautiful kids" Melinda told her. She then kisses Olivia. "You want to take this upstairs?"

Olivia stood up and took Melinda's hand in hers and led Melinda to the bedroom.


	41. Interruptions

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Interruptions"**

"Finally we're alone" Olivia said, closing the bedroom door. "Come here, I've been waiting to do this all day" She then planted a passionate kiss on her wife's lips. Olivia began to undress Melinda. She then picked her wife up and carried her to the bed.

"Make love to me" Melinda panted as Olivia nibbled on her breasts. Ten minutes into love making, there's a knock at the door. The two women ignored the knock but the person on the other side of the door continued to knock.

"Go away" Olivia yelled.

"Mom, it's me. Can I come in?"

Olivia sighed. "Hold on" she said, as she and Melinda put their clothes on.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Olivia asked, as she opened the door.

"I was just wondering what you two were doing?" Mackenzie said, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want me to get you anything…water, ice cream, juice?"

"No, we're good" Olivia said.

"Well, my throat is a little dry. I can use a glass of water" Melinda said.

Mackenzie quickly ran down stairs. "What did you do that for? I wanted us to get back to doing, you know" Olivia said with a devilish smile.

"Liv, she's bored" Melinda placed the magazine on the night stand. "Taylor is over at mom's and Matt is spending the night with Gabbie"

Mackenzie returned with a big smile on her face. "Here mom, I even put a slice of lemon in it, just the way you like it"

Melinda reached for the glass. "Thanks baby"

"Well, I guess, I'll just head back to my room now" Mackenzie sadly said as she walked toward the door. "Hey, you know what, I just had a thought. Why don't we all go downstairs and watch TV together. It's only nine o'clock"

"Kenzie, your mother and I need some personal time together" Olivia said, as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulders and guided her out the room.

Olivia quickly hopped back into bed and began kissing Melinda. "Liv, honey… that was rude"

"Babe, we need some personal time together. We haven't made love in over a week. We've been working crazy hours the past two weeks and now I have two days off and I want to spend it with you. We're always spending time with the kids and taking care of their needs"

"Sweetheart, she's lonely"

"Well, she could have been over at your mom's or Gabbie's but she wanted to stay home tonight. Besides, she's fifteen now. Can we stop talking about the kids and just concentrate on us?" Olivia said, and then began kissing Melinda passionately.

Olivia began nibbling on Melinda's breast and she could hear the soft moans of her wife, which turned Olivia on. Just as Melinda began to moan louder, there was another knock at the door.

"GO AWAY" Olivia yelled.

"Mom, can I come in?"

"Is it important?" Olivia asked.

"Mom"

"Liv, don't do her like that. Open the door"

"Damn" Olivia said, as she got out of bed and slipped on her pajamas. "This better be good" she said, as she opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

Olivia stepped to the side letting Mackenzie in the room. The teenager quickly jumped in her mothers' bed. "You guys wanna watch a movie?"

"Kenzie, I told you earlier, your mother and I need some personal time together" Olivia said, as she grabbed her daughter's hand lifting her from the bed.

"But, you guys have been alone for two hours" the teen whined.

"Oh…you're timing us now" Olivia said with her arms folded. "Kenzie, you've managed to interrupt us every fifteen minutes"

Mackenzie walked over to the door. "I can see I'm not wanted here. Is it so wrong to want to spend time with your mothers" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Okay, let's try this again" Olivia said, as she got into bed and started kissing Melinda.

"Liv…Liv, honey"

"Mmm" Olivia continued kissing Melinda.

"Liv, I can't"

Olivia continued to kiss Melinda on the neck.

"Liv, I can't… not tonight. Our daughter is in there feeling unwanted"

Olivia rolls off Melinda onto her side of the bed. "Mel, she's trying to make us feel guilty. She's not a kid anymore"

"Liv"

"No, Mel"

"Liv" Melinda said again, this time poking out her bottom lip and giving Olivia the sad puppy dog look.

"Okay, okay…damn" Olivia said, as she got out of bed. "You owe me big time" Olivia opened the bed room door and yelled for Mackenzie. The teenage quickly to her mothers' room with a DVD in hand. She handed it to Olivia and then jumped in bed next to Melinda. "The Lion King" Olivia said, as she looked at the DVD. Olivia walked over and inserted the DVD.

"I sure hand go for a bowl of popcorn" Mackenzie said, hinting to Olivia.

"Me too" Melinda said, as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"So, I guess you two want me to get the popcorn"

"Oh will you, please mom"

"Sure, why not" Olivia sarcastically said, as she walked out the room. Five minutes later, she returned with a big bowl of popcorn.

Halfway through the movie, Mackenzie fell asleep in the middle of the bed between her mothers. "Look at our baby, sound asleep" Melinda said. "All she wanted was to be with her moms"

"Yeah, and all I wanted was to be with her mom too"

"Liv" Melinda said, as she gave Olivia a playful nudge.

"I'm kidding" Olivia said, smiling.

"Our babies are growing up"

"Yeah…too fast" Olivia sighed. "Goodnight sweetheart" she said, as she gave Mackenzie a kiss on the forehead. Olivia then leaned across the bed and softly kissed Melinda on the lips, "Goodnight, babe"

"Goodnight honey" Melinda replied. She then cut off the TV and two women fell asleep.


	42. Feeling Old

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Feeling Old"**

"Liv, sweetie…you awake" Melinda waited a few seconds and then gave her wife a nudge "Liv". Olivia was sound asleep. She'd just come off a twenty hour shift and when she got home, Olivia went straight to the shower and from there to the bed. "Liv, honey…are you awake"

"What is it, Mel? I'm really tired" Olivia said as she rolled over facing the center of the bed.

"I can't sleep"

"Why?" Olivia asked. As Melinda went to explain, she heard the soft snores from her wife.

Melinda nudged Olivia again. "You're not listening"

"Huh" Olivia then sits up in the bed next to Melinda. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"How's the new Detective working out?"

"You wake me up to ask about Amaro? Mel, I've told you before that he's okay. We've been partners for two months now. It's just gonna take some use to working with him" Olivia then slid down under the covers. As she was about to dose off to sleep again she heard her wife's voice.

"I wasn't asking you about Amaro"

"Then who?" asked Olivia.

"Rollins… I want to know, what you think of Detective Rollins."

"_Rollins"_ Olivia thought to herself. "Why?"

"You are working with her on this latest case aren't you?"

"And"

"And I want to know, what you think of her?"

Olivia sat up in the bed. "Mel, what's going on?"

"I just want to know, what you think of her. I mean she's young, single, a blonde, has blue eyes, and very attractive"

"Do you know her blood type too?" Olivia said sarcastically. "Look Mel, I only have eyes for one woman and I'm sitting next to her"

Melinda has been acting really strange since Amanda Rollins arrived to the Special Victims Unit. She and Olivia have been married for twenty years and she's only fault insecure when one woman, Alex Cabot, was around Olivia. Now that Rollins is in the unit, Melinda feels insecure about herself once again. Blue eyed- blondes were all Olivia dated before her and Melinda got together. And now that her wife is working side-by-side with a young, sexy, blue-eyed blonde it's driving Melinda crazy.

"Liv, stop kidding around. I just want to know what you think of her."

"She's okay, I guess" Olivia got under the covers again, "Mel, I really need to get some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow"

"Okay" Melinda turned off the lamp next to the bed and snuggled next to her wife. Olivia placed her arms around her wife and pulled her in close to her.

"Close enough" Olivia asked.

"Yeah" Melinda replied.

The next day Melinda stopped by the precinct to drop of the DNA results Cragen needed expedited.

""Hey Mel"

"Hi Munch"

"What brings you to my side of town?"

"This" Melinda said as she held up the blue folder. "Cragen needed this ASAP." She then asked where Olivia was. Munch told her, Olivia was in the box with Rollins. Melinda walked over and watched through the window as Olivia and Rollins interrogated the suspect.

"It took us two weeks to get this punk" Cragen said, as he walked up.

"Hi Don" Melinda hand him the folder, "Here's the results you requested"

"Thanks, Mel" Cragen read the results. "Good work Doc" he said and then began to walk away. "By the way, now that this guy is behind bars Liv should be home early tonight" he yelled.

Olivia and Rollins exited the room. "Hey" Olivia said, as she gave Melinda a kiss. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long" Melinda replied.

"Hi Melinda. Good seeing you again" Rollins said, as she went to her desk.

"Like wise" Melinda said to Rollins. "So, I heard you may be home early tonight" Melinda said, smiling at Olivia.

"Yeah, we finally caught him. Now, I can get some sleep" Olivia said. "I should be home around 6pm"

"Good" Melinda then kissed her wife and left the precinct.

Around 5:30pm Fin and Munch asked Olivia and Rollins to join them for a few drinks to celebrate the arrest of the serial rapist. Rollins quickly agreed to join them. Olivia had at first told them she had to get home to Melinda and the kids but after they practically begged her, Olivia changed her mind and left with them for Charlie's Bar.

Meanwhile Melinda was at home cooking Olivia's favorite dinner. She really wanted Olivia to have a peaceful night. She even asked the kids not to bother their mother when she got home. It was now 7:30pm and Melinda began to worry because she hadn't heard from Olivia. She called her wife's cellphone.

"Damn, it's Mel" Olivia said, when she heard her cellphone ring. She then looked at the time on her watch, "Sorry guys, I gotta go" Olivia quickly threw on her jacket and answered her cell on the way out the bar.

Olivia arrived home a little after 8pm. "Babe, I'm so sorry" she began explaining. "We went out for a drink and time just flew by"

"We" Melinda then asked, "Who's we?"

"Well, it was me, Rollins and…." Before Olivia could finish her sentence Melinda interrupted her.

"You and Rollins" She then placed her hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me, you rather hang out with Rollins then your own wife?"

Olivia sighed, simultaneously rolling her eyes. "It's not like that, Mel. Munch and Fin was also there"

"Really" Melinda said, as she folds her arms.

"Yes" Olivia then walked over and placed her arms around Melinda's waist. "I'm sorry baby, you forgive me?" She gave Melinda a soft kiss.

"You hungry" Melinda asked and then fixed Olivia a plate of food.

"Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs" Melinda replied. I told them not to bother you tonight"

Olivia and Melinda ate dinner together and then went upstairs and showered together. While relaxing in bed, Olivia noticed Melinda kept placing her hands to her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Melinda placed her hands up to her face pulling her skin back tightly. "What do you think? Do I look younger?"

"Nope...You look like a black Japanese" Olivia replied. "Mel what are you doing?"

"I was thinking about getting a facelift or maybe injections"

"Oh Hell No! You're not getting either" Olivia said, as she turned off the TV. "You are perfect, just the way you are. I don't want you getting any nip tuck done"

"Well, I thought…."

Olivia interrupted. "Is this about Rollins?"

"Liv, I'm 46 years old, not getting any younger. And you…you're working with these young, beautiful women. What if one of them become attracted to you or try to hit on you?"

"Mel, it sounds like you're feeling a little insecure and you don't have to worry about that" Olivia held up her ring finger, "You see this ring"

"Yeah"

"Believe me when I tell you, everyone knows who my wife is. Yes, Rollins is a very attractive young lady but she has nothing on you"

"Really"

"My heart only beats for you" Olivia smiled. "You know I love me some brown sugar" She then kissed Melinda who deepened the kiss.

"Brown sugar, huh" Melinda said, as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah, you my brown sugar" Olivia said, as she again passionately kissed Melinda.


End file.
